


To Sir, With Love - Tłumaczenie PL

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Professor Liam Payne, Smut, Student Zayn Malik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 81,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Zayn przypadkowo wysyła swojemu nauczycielowi, profesorowi Payne, zdjęcie swojego penisa.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Doniya Malik, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 14





	1. Do Pana, z miłością

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie opowiadania z Wattpada autorstwa CupcakeCait: https://www.wattpad.com/story/30084293-to-sir-with-love-ziam

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Lub tak niewinnie, jak z jakimkolwiek zdjęciem penisa mogło być. Zayn naprawdę nie może być obwiniony za cokolwiek z tego. W pośpiechu owinął rękę wokół siebie, zrobił zdjęcie i wysłał je, po prostu trafił na zły przycisk. To nie jego wina, że Payne i Perrie widnieli tuż obok siebie w jego telefonie.

Ale nawet jeśli Zayn wysłał zdjęcie do profesora* Payne'a w jakimś celu – którego nie miał – nigdy nie spodziewał się że otrzyma odpowiedź.

PAYNE: WOW... ummm, cześć. Dałem ci mój numer w Bulge** w zeszłym tygodniu?

Zayn nie wiedział co zaskoczyło go bardziej: fakt że profesor Payne – jego spięty, głupkowaty nauczyciel historii z policzkami cherubina – najwyraźniej poszedł do Bulge Club czy to, że pozytywnie zareagował na penisa Zayna. Zayn wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien zamknąć tą wiadomość i dokończyć masturbację do zdjęcia cycków Perrie, które wysłała mu kilka minut wcześniej, jednak uznał, że chce zamiast tego mieć trochę zabawy ze swoim nauczycielem. Przecież to nie jego wina, że profesor Payne nie ma numerów uczniów w swoim telefonie albo że nie mógł nadążyć za wszystkimi chłopakami, którym dał swój numer.

ZAYN: Masz na myśli, że mnie nie pamiętasz?

PAYNE: errr, to była dość dzika noc. przepraszam – mogę zobaczyć, że jesteś kimś zdecydowanie wartym pamiętania

ZAYN: Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

PAYNE: pewnie ;)

ZAYN: Pokaż mi, jak bardzo ci się podoba

Profesor Payne nie odpowiedział od razu, a Zayn martwił się trochę, że zbyt szybko popchnął to za daleko. Po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, jego telefon zadzwonił, a on otworzył wiadomość, aby zobaczyć dolną połowę ciała profesora Payne'a, ubraną tylko w czerwone spodenki gimnastyczne. Jego nogi były rozłożone, brzuch opalony i płaski, a pięść była luźno owinięta wokół bardzo dużego i bardzo twardego kutasa.

Zayn poczuł, jak jego własny penis nabrzmiewa w jego dłoni do pełnej twardości w przeciągu sekund. Wiedział, że profesor Payne był wysportowany, ale kurwa, nie miał pojęcia że ukrywał tak wspaniałe ciało pod tymi nudnymi garniturami. Jego usta zrobiły się mokre na widok penisa jego nauczyciela, ogromnego i ciężkiego z powodu Zayna, i on pragnął więcej.

Odrzucił bokserki na bok, kompletnie nagi rozłożył się z powrotem na łóżku i zrobił szybkie zdjęcie do wysłania, pokazujące jego sześciopak, gotowego kutasa i umiejscowiony tuż obok tatuaż serca.

ZAYN: Widzisz, co ze mną robisz?

Raz jeszcze profesor Payne nie odpowiedział od razu, ale na szczęście Zayn nie musiał się martwić, że zbyt szybko popchnął to za daleko. Nie, teraz profesor Payne był tym popychającym to dalej, dzwoniąc do niego. PAYNE wyświetliło się na ekranie, a Zayn w głębi duszy wiedział, że nie powinien odbierać, że to było zbyt ryzykowne, ale cała krew odpłynęła z jego mózgu, czyniąc to ciężkim*** dla niego, by pomyśleć o którymkolwiek z miliona sposobów, w jaki to mogło pójść źle. Wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć, było to, jak bardzo chciał już dojść i jak bardzo pragnął to zrobić na dźwięk głosu profesora Payne'a.

Łamał sobie głowę, jak jego palec zawisł nad przyciskiem ,,odbierz", próbując przypomnieć sobie imię swojego nauczyciela.   
\- Cześć, Liam - powiedział tak szybko, jak tylko to do niego dotarło. Zorientował się dopiero po tym, jak się odezwał, że powinien jakoś zmienić swój głos; moment paniki przebiegł przez niego, gdy czekał na odpowiedź profesora Payne'a, zmartwiony, że jego nauczyciel mógł rozpoznać głos jednego ze swoich uczniów.

Szczęśliwie dla Zayna, fakt, że nie udzielał się za bardzo na zajęciach, w końcu mu się opłacił, ponieważ głos profesora Payne'a – Liama – nie wykazywał żadnych oznak niepokoju, gdy mu odpowiadał, choć Zayn'owi wydawał się nieco bardziej szorstki niż w klasie.

\- Cóż, to niesprawiedliwe. Znasz moje imię, ale ja nie znam twojego. Jak powinienem cię nazywać?

Zayn tak bardzo chciał powiedzieć mu swoje prawdziwe imię, żeby być w stanie słyszeć jęk Liama, kiedy sprawi, że dojdzie, i móc przeżywać ten moment za każdym razem, kiedy profesor Payne wywoła jego imię w klasie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien.

\- Moi przyjaciele nazywają mnie Zee - powiedział mu, licząc na fakt, że profesor Payne nie byłby w stanie powiązać go z tym, odkąd nie miał w klasie przyjaciół wystarczająco bliskich, by zwracali się do niego jego przezwiskiem.

\- Zee - zamruczał Liam, czyniąc Zayna szczęśliwym, że nie podał mu całkowicie wymyślonego imienia. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem. Nie jestem dobry w SMS-owaniu jedną ręką.

Ręka Zayna zaczęła poruszać się na jego penisie na słowa Liama, a jego umysł oszalał na myśl, co Liam robi ze swoją drugą ręką.  
\- Nie - w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza. W ten sposób mogę usłyszeć wszystko, co chcesz ze mną zrobić, prosto z twoich ładnych ust.

\- Chcesz, żebym...żebym powiedział ci, co ja-co ja – wybełkotał Liam, i brzmiał tak nerwowo, tak nieprzyzwyczajony do bycia w takiej pozycji, że to uczyniło Zayna jeszcze odważniejszym. Pragnął rozbić każdą z barier Liama; tak, żeby nie był zdolny myśleć o czymkolwiek innym oprócz Zayna.

\- Gdybym był tam teraz z tobą, wiesz co mógłbym zrobić? Mógłbym pokazać ci jak twardym mnie zrobiłeś, i wtedy mógłbym popchnąć cię na kolana i sprawić, że mnie tam pocałujesz.

\- Tak? - szepnął Liam, a Zayn uśmiechnął się, słysząc przyśpieszony oddech swojego nauczyciela. Zayn mógł wyobrazić go sobie doskonale, rozłożonego na łóżku, jego pierś gwałtownie unosząca się i opadająca, kiedy pompuje swojego penisa, i niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż móc być tego naocznym świadkiem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział mu Zayn. – Mógłbym ci to zademonstrować, jeśli chcesz. Powiedz mi swój adres i zaraz tam będę.

\- Er, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie za bardzo robię takie rzeczy...

\- Powiem ci co: wyłącz wszystkie światła w domu i zasłoń wszystkie rolety, tak żeby było miło i ciemno. W ten sposób, w jaki to robimy teraz. Zaledwie dwoje anonimowi nieznajomi, zadowalający się nawzajem. Tylko w ten sposób będę mógł cię dotknąć i spróbować.

Zayn usłyszał Liama wypuszczającego głęboki, drżący oddech i wiedział, że go ma.

\- Uh... tak, przypuszczam-przypuszczam, że to mogłoby być w porządku. Napiszę ci mój adres.

\- Będę tam zaraz. Upewnij się, że jest miło i ciemno, i że jesteś wrażliwy i twardy dla mnie - zarządził Zayn. Liam odpowiadający jękiem był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał przed rozłączeniem się.

Złamał kilka przepisów ruchu drogowego w drodze do mieszkania profesora Payne'a, które, na szczęście, było tylko kilka kilometrów dalej, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przejechanie tego krótkiego dystansu w rozsądnej prędkości, zbyt przestraszony, że zrezygnowałby z tego bezsprzecznie idiotycznego działania, gdyby miał za dużo czasu na myślenie o ryzyku. Zepchnął wszystkie obawy na bok, zamiast tego wybierając skupienie się na pulsowaniu w jego spodniach. Obciągał sobie, kiedy prowadził, zamierzając utrzymać całą krew w swoim penisie, z dala od mózgu.

Profesor Payne mieszkał w mieszkaniu na parterze kamienicy, a Zayn odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zbliżył się i zobaczył, że wydawało się ono być kompletnie ciemne. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się łatwo, gdy tylko nacisnął klamkę; wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi tak szybko, jak mógł, zostawiając siebie stojącego w całkowitej ciemności.

\- Jestem tu - usłyszał pomruk profesora Payne'a. - To jest najciemniejszy pokój, więc pomyślałem, że będzie najlepszy.

Zayn odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku, a gdy jego oczy się przyzwyczaiły, był w stanie zobaczyć cień siedzący na kanapie, ale niewiele więcej. Chciałby, by to wszystko potoczyło się w łóżku, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Nie, kiedy był tuż przed posiadaniem rąk na jego nauczycielu historii. Zbliżał się do Liama idąc powoli, aby uniknąć wpadnięcia na coś. Poczuł ręce profesora Payne'a na swoich nogach, kiedy znalazł się w zasięgu kanapy, ale odepchnął je.

\- Myślę, że obiecałem ci, że pokażę ci, jak twardym mnie uczyniłeś, tak? - zapytał, a jego głos brzmiał na o wiele niższy i bardziej opryskliwy niż normalnie. Profesor Payne zaburczał w odpowiedzi a Zayn nie marnował czasu, ściągając koszulkę i skopując swoje buty. Nie zdejmował dżinsów, chcąc, by to Liam był jedynym, który je zdejmie.

Liam także wydawał się orientować w sytuacji, majstrując przy jego pasku, bez Zayna muszącego mówić mu cokolwiek. Został ściągnięty w przeciągu sekund, za nim szybko podążyły dżinsy i bokserki Zayna, a następnie Liam całował go, prosto w jego penisa; dokładnie tak, jak tego pragnął. Jego perfekcyjne usta otworzyły się nieco, na tyle wystarczająco, by otulić główkę Zayna; lizał językiem jego szczelinę i Zayn był przekonany, że umarł i trafił do nieba. Wyobrażał to sobie tak wiele razy, gdy siedział znudzony w klasie, ignorując słowa profesora Payne'a, zamiast tego koncentrując się na kuszącym sposobie, w jaki poruszały się usta jego nauczyciela, wiedząc, jak dobrze wyglądałyby owinięte wokół niego.

Wciąż było zbyt ciemno dla Zayna, by cokolwiek zobaczyć wyraźnie, ale mógł sobie doskonale wyobrazić, jak profesor Payne teraz wygląda; nagi, na kolanach przed Zaynem, twardy i pragnący ulgi, ale skoncentrowany jedynie na dawaniu przyjemności swojemu uczniowi. Kutas Zayna zapulsował na tę myśl, więc odsunął ręce Liama tak, aby mieć większą swobodę poruszania.

Zayn pchał usilnie w usta Liama, pragnąc sprawić, żeby ten wziął go całego; pragnąc uczynić go dławiącym się na nim. Liam chętnie przyjął jego penisa, rozluźniając gardło i jęcząc wokół długości Zayna, kiedy Zayn zaczął kłapać biodrami i pompować w niego bardziej stanowczo. Zayn kochał, jak gotowy profesor Payna był, by wziąć jego kutasa, oraz jak bardzo ciepłe i mokre usta czuł, gdy odrzucił głowę w tył i zaczął poruszać się szybciej.

\- Lubisz to? Lubisz mojego fiuta w swoich ustach? Powiedz mi, jak bardzo to lubisz, profesorze Payne – zażądał Zayn, przed zorientowaniem się, jak nazwał Liama. Liam odsunął się od niego natychmiast, a Zayn zamarł, pewny, że został przyłapany; teraz Liam wiedział, kim był i będzie oburzony ich dwójką razem, i zmusi go do wyjścia.

Mylił się.

\- Kurwa. Zrób to znowu. Nazwij mnie profesorem Paynem jeszcze raz – zabłagał Liam, przed ponownym otworzeniem swoich ust szeroko dla Zayna.

Zayn zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, zanim zdecydował, że pójdzie w to na całość. -Lubisz, kiedy nazywam cię profesorem Paynem, huh? Przypomina ci to o twoich uczniach? Życzyłbyś sobie, by któryś z nich tak pieprzył twoje usta?

Liam zareagował na słowa Zayna nawet lepiej, niż ten kiedykolwiek by się spodziewał. W jednej minucie Zayn stał, wpychając się w chętne usta Liama, a w następnej był na brzuchu na kanapie, Liam unoszący się nad nim, jego twardy kutas naprężony naprzeciwko tyłka Zayna, usta naprzeciw jego ucha.

\- Wiesz, co bym z tobą zrobił, gdybyś był jednym z moich uczniów? Zatrzymałbym cię i pieprzył, dopóki nie mógłbyś już tego znieść.

Zayn odruchowo wypchnął biodra w sofę na słowa profesora Payne'a, biała gorączka pożądania oślepiła go; wiedza, że jego nauczyciel ma taką samą fantazję jak on, uczyniła jego penisa jeszcze twardszym.

\- Tak? Udowodnij to, profesorze Payne. Pieprz mnie tak, jak chcesz pieprzyć chłopców w twojej klasie.

Zayn poczuł, jak ciężar Liama opuszcza jego ciało, ale kilka sekund później był już na nim z powrotem, a następną rzeczą, jaką poczuł Zayn, był lubrykant rozprowadzany po jego tyłku. Palce Liama natarczywie nacisnęły na jego wejście sekundę później, jeden z nich wsunął się do środka, sprawiając, że Zayn wygiął się w łuk, kiedy Liam zaczął go rozciągać.

\- Czujesz się dobrze? - zapytał Liam, powoli wyciągając palca tylko po to, by za chwilę włożyć go z powrotem mocniej, znowu i znowu, aż jedynym, co mógł robić Zayn, było kwilenie w odpowiedzi. Jeden palec został szybko zastąpiony dwoma, potem trzema, a wszystkim, co mógł zrobić Zayn, było rozłożenie nóg i przyjmowanie tego. Palce Liama były grube i długie, i on po prostu wiedział, co z nimi zrobić, jak perfekcyjnie je zginać wewnątrz Zayna; po prostu wiedząc, jak zepchnąć go na krawędź.

Zayn był z przyzwoitą ilością osób, pieprzył wiele dziewczyn i chłopców, miło i ostro, ale wszyscy byli zbliżeni do niego wiekiem. Profesor Payne był dorosłym mężczyzną, a Zayn nie mógł uwierzyć, jaką różnicę to powodowało. On po prostu wiedział, jak poruszać palcami, by Zayn jęczał i jak doprowadzać Zayna do szaleństwa z każdym pchnięciem dłoni.

Zayn mógł poczuć, jak twardy był Liam naprzeciw jego bioder i jak gorący był jego oddech naprzeciw jego karku, a w połączeniu z nieprzerywaną stymulacją jego wrażliwego punktu i tarcia penisem o kanapę, był około dwóch i pół sekund od dojścia.

\- Wystarczy – wycharczał – jestem gotowy. Pieprz mnie, profesorze Payne.

Liamowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy. Wyciągnął palce z Zayna i przewrócił ich z łatwością, tak że siedział na kanapie z Zaynem będącym na nim okrakiem. Oczy Zayna przyzwyczaiły się nieco do ciemnego pokoju, na tyle wystarczająco, żeby mógł wpić się w pulchne usta swojego nauczyciela. Wyglądały tak doskonale, jak zawsze, więc Zayn uniósł się, pokrywając je swoimi własnymi. Liam rozchylił swoje wargi ochoczo, a Zayn nie marnował czasu, wślizgując swój język do środka.

Został nagrodzony poczuciem języka Liama spotykającym się z tym jego w gorącym, mokrym poślizgu, co wyprowadziło go jeszcze bardziej z równowagi, zmuszając go do chwycenia silnych bicepsów Liama, żeby odzyskać grunt. Liam chwycił jego plecy, trzymając go ciasno przy swoim ciele, gdy pogłębiał pocałunek.

Zayn nigdy nie był tak całowany; tak mocno i głęboko, co sprawiło, iż był pewny, że pokój się kręci. Mógł poczuć pulsowanie jego penisa i zaciskanie się swojej dziurki, zdesperowany na cokolwiek, co profesor Payne był skłonny mu dać. Nie chciał odrywać się od Liama – nigdy nie chciał przestać go całować; powrócić do chłopaka, który nie wiedział, jak dobrze może poczuć czyjeś usta na swoich własnych – ale zrobił to tak czy inaczej, nie pragnąc dojść, zanim jego nauczyciel nie będzie mógł go pieprzyć.

Zayn uniósł się na drżące kolana i sięgnął na dół, by chwycić długość Liama. Był nawet większy, niż zdawał sobie sprawę i Zayn był pewny, że mógłby rozerwać go od środka. Nie mógł się tego, kurwa, doczekać. Straszy mężczyzna był nieobrzezany i Zayn mógł poczuć preejakulat wyciekający z niego, gdy gładził jego długość z góry na dół. Zayn chciał tego spróbować, żeby poczuć, jak Liam rozpada się na kawałki w jego ustach, ale bardziej pragnął Liama w sobie.

\- Jesteś dobry i mokry dla mnie, czyż nie, profesorze Payne? - wymruczał do ucha Liama, chcąc się z nim trochę podrażnić, chociaż całe jego ciało krzyczało na niego, żeby ujeżdżał już swojego nauczyciela. - Zawsze jesteś taki twardy, kiedy myślisz o pieprzeniu swoich uczniów?

Jedna z rąk Liama chwyciła garść włosów Zayna, podczas kiedy druga chwyciła jego biodro, tak mocno, że Zayn wypuścił z siebie płaczliwy krzyk. - Zamierzam pieprzyć cię tak mocno – obiecał.

Zayn chciał podrażnić się z nim jeszcze trochę, ale już był niebezpiecznie blisko dojścia, więc przesunął się tak, że Liam dociskał się do jego wejścia raz jeszcze. Naparł, kiedy poczuł główkę Liama wsuwającą się w niego, ale głos Liama zatrzymał go.

\- Czekaj, daj mi wziać-

\- Jest dobrze... jest idealnie – jęknął Zayn, kiedy opuszczał się na na penisa Liama. Chciał poczuć profesora Payne'a w całości, bez żadnych barier, z wyjątkiem anonimowości, którą zapewniała im ciemność. Mógł poczuć każdy cal Liama, kiedy jego ciało otwierało się dla niego, i Zayn czuł, jak zaciska oczy na mieszankę przyjemności i bólu zalewającą jego ciało.

Liam był zdecydowanie największym facetem, z jakim Zayn kiedykolwiek był; tak dużym, że Zayn martwił się przez chwilę, iż nie będzie w stanie go przyjąć. Ale starszy mężczyzna owinął dłoń wokół niego, głaszcząc jego długość, nie przestając, dopóki nie wszedł do końca.

\- W porządku? - zapytał go cicho Liam, jego głos był napięty z wysiłku próby pozostania nieruchomo. Tak szybko jak Zayn przytaknął, Liam zaczął się poruszać, jego ręce ściskały biodra Zayna, kiedy wchodził w niego. Poruszał ciałem Zayna z łatwością, podnosząc go do czubka swojego członka przed powrotnym opuszczeniem go, jego własne biodra trzaskały ostro o skórę chłopaka raz za razem.

Zayn pochylił się do przodu i owinął swoje ramiona wokół szyi Liama, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek więcej niż utrzymywania się, jednak kurewsko ciesząc się tą jazdą. Profesor Payne miał dobre dziesięć cali i dokładnie wiedział, co zrobić z każdym jednym. Po prostu wiedział, pod jakim kątem uderzać i z jaką siłą naciskać punkt Zayna, kiedy poruszać się powoli, a kiedy przyśpieszać, dopóki Zayn nie będzie myślał, że może zemdleć od tego, jak dobrze to wszystko czuć.

Przez kilka minut jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju było ich dyszenie i śliski dźwięk uderzania skóry o skórę, a Zayn czuł, jakby coraz bardziej upijał się tym wszystkim – tym, jak dobrze było czuć penisa profesora Payne'a wewnątrz niego, jak seksownie brzmiały jego jęki przy jego uchu, jak słodko jego skóra smakowała pod jego ustami – dopóki głos Liama nie przywrócił go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Zayn otworzył swoje oczy na ten dźwięk, jedynie po to, by poczuć, jak ponownie przewraca nimi w głąb czaszki, słowa jego nauczyciela spychające go nawet bliżej krawędzi.

\- Czujesz się dobrze? Przyjmiesz to wszystko dla profesora Payne'a, jak dobry chłopiec?

\- Kurwa, tak – przeklął Zayn. Nie mógł doczekać się przyjęcia tego, Liama wypełniającego go. – Pragnę poczuć ciebie dochodzącego tak cholernie mocno, profesorze Payne.

\- Tak? – zapytał Liam, kiedy zaczął wchodzić w Zayna szybciej, wolną ręką owijając wokół jego penisa. – Nie byłbym dobrym nauczycielem, gdybym nie pomógł mojemu uczniowi dojść pierwszemu, czyż nie?

Zayn zaskwilił na jego słowa, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ujeżdżać Liama jak najszybciej, odchylając swoje ciało tak, by mógł ślizgać się na kutasie Liama, a następnie pchać w jego pięść z każdym ruchem bioder. Liam jęknął z uznaniem, a Zayn pochylił się do pocałunku, potrzebując bardziej go posmakować.

\- Sprawisz, że dojdę tak mocno, profesorze Payne – wysapał naprzeciwko ust Liama. Kiedy przemówił, Liam zaczął pieprzyć go nawet mocniej, więc Zayn robił, co tylko mógł, żeby bardziej go pobudzić, nieprzerwana intonacja ProfesorzePayneProfesorzePayne opuszczała jego usta, kiedy poczuł żar zaczynający kumulować się w dole jego brzucha. Mrowienie stawało się silniejsze, rozprzestrzeniając się od podstawy kręgosłupa, aż było to jedyną rzeczą, którą Zayn mógł czuć, kiedy podskakiwał niemoźliwie szybko na kutasie swojego nauczyciela; każde pchnięcie uderzało w niego doskonale, sprawiając, że w jego głowie wirowało, dopóki nie wybuchł, długo dochodząc między ich brzuchami, odbierając sobie tym oddech.

Liam podążył za nim zaraz potem, wypuszczając zużytego penisa Zayna i trzymając go ściśle, gdy pieprzył go mocno i wypełnił go dobrze, ostro gryząc ramię ucznia, by zdusić tym swoje jęki.

Liam pozwolił Zaynowi odejść po tym, jak oboje złapali oddech, kładąc się na kanapie z usatysfakcjonowanym jękiem. Pokój wciąż był ciemny, zapach seksu ciężko wisiał w powietrzu, a Zayn wiedział, że właśnie doświadczył najlepszego pieprzenia w życiu.

\- Cholera, Zee – odetchnął Liam, a Zayn był pewien, że jego przezwisko nigdy nie brzmiało seksowniej niż wtedy, gdy opuszczało usta jego nauczyciela. – Powinieneś częściej do mnie pisać.

Zayn zorientował się, że to jego wskazówka do wyjścia i chociaż pragnął, żeby mógł zostać na rundę drugą, wiedział, że nie powinien nadwyrężać swojego szczęścia. Ta noc już była lepsza, niż mógł kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażać. Więc zajął się zejściem z Liama i czyszczeniem się ręcznikiem, który ten mu wręczył. Byli cicho, kiedy grzebał się ze swoimi ubraniami i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od odezwania się przed tym, zanim nie wyszedł na dobre.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Payne. Widzimy się w klasie w poniedziałek.

__________________________________________________________

* W oryginale jest 'Mr. Payne', czego nie chciałam tłumaczyć dosłownie, jako że 'Pan Payne' brzmi dziwnie, jak dla mnie przynajmniej. Zamiast tego zastosowałam zwrot 'profesor Payne', ponieważ brzmi o niebo lepiej, a w moim liceum nazywaliśmy nauczycieli zwyczajowo profesorami, więc nie jest to chyba taki wielki problem.   
** Klub gejowski, jak się zapewne domyślacie.  
*** W oryginale jest oczywiście 'hard', oznaczające 'ciężki', jak i 'twardy', co jest grą słów, ponieważ cała krew Zayna odpłynęła z jego mózgu w dolne rejony ciała, czyniąc go twardym i niezdolnym do myślenia, jak to u nastoletnich, wiecznie napalonych chłopców bywa. W polskim, niestety, nie mamy możliwości trafnego przetłumaczenia tego żarciku.


	2. Seks, kłamstwa i nagranie wideo

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Payne. Widzimy się w klasie w poniedziałek.

Te słowa wygrywały niekończącą się pętlą w głowie Zayna w tamten weekend; weekend, w którym wszystkim, co robił, było zamartwianie się. Poprawka; weekend, w którym wszystkim, co robił, było zamartwianie się i masturbacja. W świetle dnia to, co zrobili on i profesor Payne, wydawało się niewiarygodnie głupie i lekkomyślne, ale to nie oznaczało, że przypominanie sobie tego go nie nakręcało. Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o grubych palcach Liama, jego delikatnych ustach lub doskonałym penisie, Zayn natychmiast był twardy.

Spędził większość soboty i niedzieli zamknięty w swoim pokoju lub łazience, masturbując się do myśli o wszystkim, co profesor Payne mu zrobił, i tym, co wciąż chciał z nim zrobić. Ale tak szybko jak dochodził, z imieniem Liama zawsze wypadającym z jego ust, zmartwienie powracało.

Zayn przeklinał samego siebie za powiedzenie swojemu nauczycielowi, że zobaczą się w klasie, pragnąc, żeby trzymał wtedy swój długi język za zębami* i żeby profesor Payne myślał, że jest tylko jakimś kolesiem, któremu dał swój numer w barze, a nie jednym z jego uczniów. Do poniedziałku stał się kłębkiem nerwów, przekonany, że gówno miało uderzyć w wentylator. Za każdym razem, gdy otwierały się drzwi do którejś z klas, był pewien, że to był dyrektor, albo nawet policyjny oficer, mający przesłuchać go w sprawie wydarzeń z piątkowej nocy. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego telefon wibrował w jego kieszeni, był pewien, że to jego rodzice, dzwoniący do niego, by nakrzyczeć na niego za bycie tak głupim.

Ale nigdy tak nie było. Prześlizgiwał się przez cały dzień, jego nerwy były rozdarte na strzępy pomimo faktu, że nic nadzwyczajnego się nie wydarzyło. A teraz był tu, stojąc przed drzwiami do jego klasy historii – klasy profesora Payne'a – czując się nakręconym i przerażonym. Obiecał sobie, że jeśli uda mu się jakoś wywinąć, jeżeli jakimś cudem profesor Payne nie doda dwa do dwóch i nie zorientuje się, że Zee w rzeczywistości był Zaynem, jeśli może liczyć na swoje szczęście, będzie trzymał się z dala od swojego nauczyciela historii. Cholera, dla bezpieczeństwa będzie trzymał się z daleka od swoich wszystkich nauczycieli. Ale to nie powstrzymało go od przebiegnięcia dłonią przez swoje włosy i wyprostowania koszuli, którą celowo wybrał tego poranka, wiedząc, że szeroki kołnierz doskonale pokazywał tatuaż na jego obojczyku.

Poczekał, aż końcowy dzwonek zadzwoni, aby wejść do sali, zmuszając się do trzymania głowy wysoko, kiedy szedł. Profesor Payne pisał na tablicy zwrócony tyłem do klasy, więc Zayn poświęcił sekundę, żeby obejrzeć go z góry na dół. Miał na sobie białą koszulę pod szarą kamizelką, która pasowała do jego spodni. Podwinął swoje rękawy, przez co wyzierały spod nich tatuaże i pierdolenie, jeśli kutas Zayna nie zaczął wzrastać, kiedy zajmował swoje miejsce.

Wydawało się to trwać wiecznie, zanim Liam obrócił się twarzą do klasy i po raz pierwszy w życiu Zayn chciał być typem ucznia, który siedzi z przodu klasy. Nie to, żeby profesor Payne nie wyglądał wystarczająco dobrze z perspektywy Zayna siedzącego na tyle klasy. Ale z wiedzą, co on ukrywał pod tym garniturem, Zayn musiał przesunąć się na swoim krześle, kiedy jego dżinsy stały się niewygodnie ciasne.

Liam rozpoczął zajęcia przez sprawdzenie listy, tak jak zawsze, a Zayn przygotował się na moment, kiedy jego nazwisko zostanie wyczytane.

\- Zayn? - wywołał w końcu profesor Payne, a jego oczy spotkały te Zayna po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

\- Tutaj – wyszeptał Zayn, zszokowany, że nie widzi żadnych oznak rozpoznania w oczach jego nauczyciela, które patrzyły na niego tak niewinnie jak zawsze, jak gdyby nie wypieprzył Zayna dobrze i ostro kilka dni temu.

Zayn spodziewał się poczuć przypływ ulgi, uświadamiwszy sobie, że jego nauczyciel musiał przyjąć, iż ostatni komentarz w piątek był kontynuacją ich zabawy, ale ten nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego poczuł duży ciężar na swojej klatce piersiowej, rozczarowanie niszczące jego nastrój, kiedy próbował pogodzić się z faktem, że dla profesoraa Payne'a nic nie zmieniło się w ich relacji. Starał się oczyścić z tego uczucia przez powtarzanie sobie w kółko, że tak było najlepiej, ale kiedy lekcja trwała, Zayn zrozumiał, że okłamuje sam siebie. Nadal pragnął Liama, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jeśli miał być szczery i chciał, żeby Liam pragnął go tak samo mocno. 

Do piątku miał plan. Cały tydzień był dla niego torturą, ponieważ w klasie był zmuszony patrzeć na profesora Payne'a, wyglądającego na kurewsko wysportowanego i uroczego jednocześnie, jego policzki rumieniły się, a oczy marszczyły za każdym razem, gdy uśmiechał się do Zayna. Wyglądał jak usposobienie niewinności i przyzwoitości, i fakt, że Zayn wiedział, jak sprośny Liam był pod tą fasadą, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Nie był w stanie przetrwać całej lekcji bez pokazania chociażby połowy z tego i każdego popołudnia, bez wyjątku, tak szybko jak wracał do domu, masturbował się do zdjęcia, które wysłał mu profesor Payne.

Miał nadzieję na wiadomość od Liama, trzymając cały czas telefon obok siebie, ale on nie kontaktował się z nim, a Zayn nie chciał dłużej czekać. Pragnął wiedzieć, że wciąż jest w myślach profesora Payne'a; że wciąż mógł uczynić go twardym. Czekał aż do upewnienia się, że jego rodzice kładą się do łóżka, a potem wprowadził swój plan w życie. Obciągał sobie pod prysznicem, wyobrażając sobie, że to ręce Liama były tymi namydlającymi go, więc kiedy wyszedł, był twardy jak skała.

Nie kłopotał się z wysuszeniem, wiedząc, jak dobrze wyglądał będąc mokrym i gdy tylko nawilżył swoją dłoń, chcąc, by prześlizgnięcia były dla niego przyjemne i łatwe, otworzył funkcję wideo w swoim telefonie. Miał jakąś muzykę grającą w tle, ale nadal zachował głos na poziomie szeptu, pragnąc, by Liam musiał zwrócić na niego szczególną uwagę.

\- Widzisz, co ze mną robisz, profesorze Payne? - zamruczał, kiedy zaczął gładzić samego siebie. Trzymał telefon wolną ręką, aparat uchwytujący dolną połowę jego nagiego ciała, jego skóra ładnie kontrastująca z czarnymi płytkami i jego dłoń powoli przesuwająca się w górę i w dół po jego długości, od podstawy do główki.

\- Myślałem o tobie przez cały tydzień. Myślałem o tym, jak doskonale było czuć twoje usta owinięte wokół mnie i o tym, jak mocno doszedłem na twoim kutasie, i pragnę więcej, - zajęczał Zayn, jego tempo przyśpieszające przez wyobrażanie sobie, jaka mogła być reakcja Liama na to wideo - pragnę poczuć cię wewnątrz mnie ponownie. Pragnę pokryć cię moim orgazmem i uczynić cię krzyczącym moje imię.

Wideo zaczęło się trząść odrobinę, kiedy Zayn poruszał dłonią szybciej, i on naprawdę pragnął sięgnąć ręką w dół, żeby chwycić swoje jądra, ale powstrzymał się, przysuwając zamiast tego telefon bliżej swojego penisa, pragnąc, by profesor Payne widział go wystrzeliwującego. Jego ręka była tylko plamą na jego penisie, kiedy zaczął osiągać szczyt, jego plecy wyginające się w łuk i jego nogi rozpościerającie się obscenicznie szeroko, kiedy jego sperma pokryła pięść i abs.

Poświęcił sobie minutę na złapanie oddechu, jego palce sunące leniwie przez bałagan, który zrobił, mieszając spermę nad swoim tatuażem serca. - Następnym razem, kiedy dojdę, pragnę cię tutaj do zlizania tego. Nazwij czas, a będę tam.

Przerwał nagrywanie i wysłał wideo, zanim sam mógł odwieść się od tego, chociaż upewnił się dwa razy, czy wysyła to do odpowiedniej osoby.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, gdy jego ekran wyświetlił PAYNE mniej niż pięć minut później, wiedząc, że to oznacza, iż Liam odpowiedział tak szybko, jak tylko obejrzał wideo. Jego uśmiech powiększył się, kiedy przeczytał wiadomość.

PAYNE: nie masz pojęcia jak gorące to było. przyjedź tak szybko jak tylko możesz

ZAYN: Będę w ciągu 20 minut i chcę cię z zawiązanymi oczami, czekającego na mnie w swojej sypialni.

Zayn nie czekał na odpowiedź, zamiast tego podmywając się i ubierając tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Po raz pierwszy nie kłopotał się układaniem włosów czy zamartwianiem się o strój, wiedząc, iż profesor Payne będzie w stanie go dotknąć, ale nie zobaczyć. Nie myślał o niczym oprócz Liama podczas jazdy do jego mieszkania, a wizja mężczyzny czekającego na niego na swoim łóżku, rozłożonego i bezradnego, z zakrytymi oczami i twardym penisem powodowała, iż Zayn mógł wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

Raz jeszcze Liam zostawił dla niego otwarte drzwi, a on ruszył przez salon tak pospiesznie jak tylko mógł, zatrzymując się jedynie po to, by skopać swoje buty i zrzucić kurtkę na podłogę. Łatwo znalazł sypialnię, będąc w stanie rozróżnić ją dzięki delikatnemu blasku świec ustawionym na korytarzu. Zayn sądził, że otował się do zobaczenia Pana Payne'a ponownie ale jego widok sprawił że jego oddech stał się ciężki.

Pokój był ciemny nie licząc kilku zapalonych świec, jego nauczyciel opierał się o wezgłowie twarzą do Zayn'a. Był boso ale nadal miał na sobie ten sam garnitur co po południu w klasie, ale teraz czarny krawat był zawiązany wokół jego oczu a nie szyi. Kołnierzyk jego niebieskiej koszuli był rozpięty z odrobinę wystającą klatką piersiową, a jego spodnie były rozpięte pozwalając Panu Payne'owi owinąć wokół siebie rękę.

Zayn widział jak twardy był Liam już od drzwi co sprawiło że był twardy jeszcze bardziej.

-Wyglądasz tak cholernie gorąco Panie Payne. Myślałem o posiadaniu ciebie rozłożonego jak teraz cały tydzień. A ty myślałeś o mnie?

Liam skinął głową, a jego język wysunął się przejeżdżając po swoich ustach i głaskał się szybciej.

-Tak? - zapytał Zayn ściągając koszule i jeansy zostając tylko w bokserkach. - kiedy o mnie myślałeś?

-Cały czas. Myślałem o tobie kiedy byłem w tym łóżku chcąc żebyś był tu ze mną.

-O tak? Myślisz o mnie gdzieś jeszcze? - naciskał Zayn wiedząc co chce usłyszeć.

Nie rozczarował się.

-Lubie udawać że jesteś w jednej z moich klas, wyobrażam sobie jak dobrze by było zgiąć cię na moim biurku i pieprzyć cię gdy wszyscy patrzą. Nie mogłem przejść przez ostatnią klase bez robienia się twardym przez cały tydzień.

Oczy Zayn'a rozszerzyły się z zaskoczeniem a jego penis drgnął. Pan Payne w tym tygodniu spędził więcej czasu za biurkiem niż ostatnio, ale nigdy nie pomyślał że to dlatego że jest twardy.

Odepchnął dłoń Liam'a i wspiął się na łóżko siadając na jego udach i nie tracąc czasu otarł się o starszego mężczyznę. Liam zajęczał w zgodzie, jego ręce powędrowały w górę chwytając boki Zayn'a kiedy usiadł prosto, jego usta szukały ust Zayn'a.

Zayn zignorował go zbyt zdeterminowany by zobaczyć więcej. Zacisnął pięści na koszuli Liam'a ciągnąc tak mocno jak mógł, guziki rozsypały się a koszula rozdarła. Dłonie Zayna przebiegły po torsie Liam'a sekundę później podziwiając twarde mięśnie i miękkie włosy. Ciało Liam'a było idealne, Liam był idealny, miał opaleniznę, szerokie ramiona i Zayn był bardzo bardzo szczęśliwy że to nie on był tym który ma zasłonięte oczy. Chciał by patrzeć na Pana Payne'a cały dzień

Liam wybgładał jak by żałował że nie może zobaczyć Zayn'a.

-To nie sprawiedliwe że możesz mnie widzieć kiedy ja nadal nie mogę zobaczyć ciebie Zee. Chciał bym móc wyobrazić sobie obraz jak ujeżdżasz mojego kutasa.

-Więc .. mam ciemne włosy – zaczął Zayn pochylając się by pocałować szyje Liam'a gdy mówixł

-Jak, czarne? - Zaypyał Liam z Zayn mógł przysiąść że poczuł jak puls Pana Payne'a przyśpieszył pod jego ustami

-Mmmmhmmm – zamruczał ssąc skórę nauczyciela trochę mocniej

-A masz jeszcze … jeszcze jakieś tatuaże? Oprócz serca?

-Mam mnóstwo tatuaży. Właściwie mam nawet rękaw – wyszeptał Zayn do ucha Liam'a, mógł poczuć jak penis Liam'a drgnął przy jego tyłku w odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Starał się przypomnieć sobie innego studenta w szkole który ma rękaw i uśmiechnął się kiedy nie mógł.

-Lubisz tatuaże Panie Payne? Czy student którego chcesz zgiąć na biurku ma rękaw? To sprawia że robisz się twardy?

-Kurewsko twardy – jęknął Liam zabierając dłonie z boków Zayn'a na jego pośladki i złączył ich usta. Ten pocałunek był tak gorący jak ich ostatni. Zayn mógł skosztować odrobine wódki na ustach swojego nauczyciela ale nie mógł się na tym skupić. Nie wtedy gdy Liam całował go tak zachłannie, wpychając język do jego ust podczas gdy jego ręce zaplątane były we włosy Zayn'a.

-Udawaj że nim jestem. Udawaj że jestem studentem którego pragniesz i zrób ze mną to co chciał być zrobić z nim. - poprosił Zayn zanim Liam zaczął całować go za uchem.

Liam zamarł, jego usta wziąż były na szyi Zayn'a. Zayn zamknął oczy mając nadzieje że nie posunął się za daleko.

-Czy m-mogę nazywać cię jego imieniem? - Zapytał w końcu Pan Payne. Zayn westchnął z ulgą że Liam nadal gra z nim w tą gre, chociaż jego część martwiła się że źle odczytał sytuacje i nie jest studentem którego Liam pożądał. Odepchnął te obawy na bok. Byłby gotów nazywać go jak by chciał tak długo jak będzie go pieprzyć.

-Chcę usłyszeć jak jęczyć jego imię kiedy do we mnie dochodzisz – powiedział mu Zayn. Liam'owi musiało spodobać się jak to brzmi, ponieważ następną rzeczą korą wiedział Zayn to Liam spychający go z jego kolan i zachodzący z łóżka.

-Zdejmij je – rozkazał wskazując na jego spodnie. Zayn przełknął ślinę, rozkazujący ton Pana Payne'a powędrować prosto do jego penia. Wyciągnął rękę zdejmując spodnie Liam'a z drżącymi dłońmi, po raz kolejny wdzięczny że Liam miał zawiązane oczy. Jego penis wybrzuszał przód jego białych bokserek , Zayn przygryzł wargę gdy wyobrażał sobie posiadanie ust wokól niego, jego dłonie przebierały w pośpiechu aby przesunąć je w dół.

Penis Liam'a wisiał twardy i ciężki przed twarzą Zayn'a. Sięgnął w górę luźno owijając dłoń wokół podstawy, trzymając go gdy polizał główkę. Liam Jęknął gdy Zayn polizał jego szczelinę, a Zayn był pewien że to był dźwięk że chce słuchać tego w kółko do końca swojego życia. Przekonał się że był w błędzie juź chwile później, kiedy owinął usta wokół Liama i ssąc go w jego usta.

-Zayn – szepnął Liam jak by to był sekret, i tak, to był dźwięk który Zayn chciał słyszeć do końca życia. - twoje usta są nawet lepsze niż sobie wyobrażałem.  
Zayn wziął go na to jeszcze głębiej nie zatrzymując się aż uderzył w tył jego gardła. Używał ręki do pompowania tego co nie zmieściło się w jego ustach, biorąc Pana Payne'a co raz szybciej i szybciej aż poczuł jak nogi Liam'a zaczęły drżeć. Zayn wolną dłonią sięgnął do jąder swojego nauczyciela uśmiechając się wokół jego penisa gdy poczuł jak zaczynają się naprężać.

Zayn zaczął ssać mocniej, owijając język wokół główki przed wślizgnięciem go z powrotem w dół.

Ręka Pana Payne'a pogłaskała go po szczęce kiedy mu obciągał i Zayn po raz pierwszy chciał by Liam nie miał zawiązanych oczu. Zayn wiedział jak dobrze wyglądał z penisem w ustach, i był pewny że jego widok wystarczył by żeby wysłać Liam'a na krawędź. Liam musiał czuć że był zbyt blisko ponieważ wysunął się z ust Zayn'a chwile później.

Zayn wypuścił zawstydzające skomlenie, już tęskniąc za ciężarem penisa pana Payne'a na języku, ale zdecydował nie gonić za tym podekscytowany żeby zobaczyć co Pan Payne zaplanował dla niego. Przycisnął wnętrze dłoni do swojego penisa spragniony uwagi. Dostał jej trochę tak szybko jak reka Liam'a zdjęła jego spodnie, kiedy wspiął się na łózko przerzucając Zayn'a jak by nic nie ważył.Liam szybko zdjął bokserki Zayn'a i usiadł na jego plecach wsuwając jedno kolano miedzy jego rozszerzone nogi. Liam był o wiele większy niż Zayn i uczucie jego wagi na sobie, przyciskającej go do materaca i sprawiając ze nie mógł się ruszyć, sprawiało ze w glowe Zayn'a wirowało. Wypchnął tyłek przed Liam'a, chcąc poczuć go wewnątrz niego tak szybko jak to możliwe.

-Jesteś taki gotowy dla mnie, prawda? Taki chętny mojego penisa. Jak to możliwe ze nie jesteś taki chętny w klasie, huh? Torturowałeś mnie cały tydzień, ubierając te koszulki które sprawiały ze chciałem lizać każdy skrawek ciebie, i ignorując mnie przez cale zajęcia. Nie masz pojęcia co ze mną robisz, wiesz Zayn?

Oczy Zayn'a przewróciły się na tył głowy, a biodra przycisnęły do łózka na słowa nauczyciela. To było wszystko co chciał usłyszeć, i był pewny ze Pan Payne mógł by zdolny doprowadzić go do orgazmu tylko przez te słowa. Prawie chciał to sprawdzić, tylko by zobaczyć czy to możliwe, ale nie tak bardzo jak chciał być pieprzony.

-ubierałem te koszulki dla ciebie. Wszystko co robię jest dla ciebie. Wszystko o czym mogę myśleć w klasie to jak bardzo chce cie dotknąć, spróbować ciebie, i jak mocno chce żebyś mnie pieprzył - Zayn jęknął kiedy Liam poruszał palcem w gore i w dol na jego tyłku, sprawdzając jego wejście.

-dobrze - zamruczał przesuwając się w dol ciała Zayn'a. Zayn mógł poczuć oddech Liam'a na swoich plecach gdy siedział miedzy nogami Zayn'a, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pieści na prześcieradle kiedy poczuł jak Liam rozdziela jego pośladki i liże jego wejście. Następną rzeczą jaka wiedział to był Liam liżący go płaskim językiem, cala drogę od jego jader do wejścia, Zayn sapnął na to jak dobre to było.

Zayn szybko odkrył że Pan Payne był tak dobry z językiem jak z dłońmi i z penisem. Wydawało się że zna nieskończoną ilość sposobów by doprowadzić Zayn'a do szaleństwa, drażniąc jego wejście przez minute i następnie pieprząc go nim. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił tego dla niego,i nigdy nawet nie pomyślał jak dobrze mógł się poczuć. Najwyraźniej Pany Payne'owi też się to podobało, jeżeli kręcenie biodrami przy łóżku było jakąś wskazówką.

Zayn nie mógł nic na to poradzić ale zaskomlał gdy Liam odsunął się całując drogę od kręgosłupa przez ramiona do ucha.

-Smakujesz tak cholernie dobrze, ale nie mogę czekać ani sekundy żeby w ciebie wejść. – wyszeptał, drażniąc czubek penisa Zayn'a przez chwile zanim nie odsunął się. Zayn wyciągnął szyje aby zobaczyć Liam'a siedzącego na piętach ogólnie wskazującego w stronę stolika.

-Podaj mi lubrykant – rozkazał. Zayn szybko chwycił tubkę i cofnął się kładąc ją w ręce Liam'a przed ponownym położeniem się przypominając sobie żeby nie ocierać się o łóżko. Trząsł się w oczekiwaniu na to co miało nadejść, jego penis ciągle wyciekał na prześcieradła. Poczuł ostre ukłucie kiedy jedna z rąk Pana Payne'a uderzyła go w tyłek, a druga przeciągnęła po jego dziurce. Pomiędzy lubrykantem i śliną palec Liam'a łatwo się wsunął i Zayn natychmiast zaczął pchać naprzeciwko. Tęsknił za tym uczuciem tak bardzo, ale to było niewystarczające.

-Więcej – zażądał. Liam szybko to spełnił wsuwając w niego drugi palec i wykonywał nożycowate ruchy. Trochę bolało, ale nie mógł się już doczekać aż penis Pana Payne'a znajdzie się w nim.

-Potrzebuje cię .. potrzebuje żebyś mnie wypełnił Panie Payne – błagał.

-Liam jęknął przesuwając palcami na tyle powoli że penis Zayn'a drgnął.

-Jesteś na mnie gotowy? - zapytał chwytając biodra Zayn'a podnosząc go na czworaka. Zayn starał się zrelaksować kiedy poczuł jak zaczyna się wsuwać, jego oddech urwał się gdy jego nauczyciel otworzył jego wejście. Zamruczał gdy Liam przecisnął się przez ciasny pierścień mięśni bardziej z bólu niż przyjemności, ale Liam uciszył go ustami, całując długość kręgosłupa Zayn'a kiedy wsunął się na całą długość.

Po chwili Zayn był cholernie pełny i naparł na starszego mężczyznę, dając mu znać że może się ruszyć. Liam poruszał się powoli, wyraźnie starając się nie zranić Zayn'a. Zayn zapiszczał przez niego ale był zadowolony że Liam nie zatrzymał się. Zaczął czuć się trochę lepiej kiedy jego ciało przyzwyczajało się i Zayn zaczął poruszać się w przód i w tył pieprząc się na długości nauczyciela. Usłyszał jęk Liam'a i poczuł jak jego kutas drgnął wewnątrz niego, ale to widocznie nie wystarczało Liam'owi, bo chwycił mocno biodra Zayn'a gdy zaczął szybciej poruszać ciałem Zayn'a, dopóki nie pieprzył Zayna dobrze i mocno.

-Czujesz się dobrze, Zayn? Lubisz gdy nauczyciel pieprzy cię właśnie tak? Chcesz mnie w ten sposób w klasie? - zażądał Liam.

Zayn ledwo mógł znaleźć słowa by odpowiedzieć zbyt skupiony na kutasie Liam'a w swoim tyłku.

-Czuje się tak dobrze Panie Payne. Chce żebyś – żebyś pieprzył mnie na biurku w ten sposób. - udało mu się wyjęczeć. Liam zaczął poruszać się nieprawdopodobnie szybko po słowach Zayn'a, powodując że kutas Zayn'a uderzał w jego brzuch z każdym pchnięciem.

Zayn czuł że już był blisko dojścia, a jego penis nie był nawet dotknięty. Ale Liam przesunął się a nowy kąt sprawił że wszystko czuł jeszcze lepiej.

-Myślisz że możesz tak dojść? Bez dotykania twojego penisa? - Zapytał Liam, Zayn poczuł gorący oddech na swoim uchu. Poruszył biodrami w małych kółkach non-stop główką penisa stymulując punkt Zayn'a. Zayn nigdy nie poczuł czegoś takiego; nigdy nie miał czegoś tak dużego i mocno napierającego na jego prostatę przez tak długi czas i to sprawiło że w jego głowie wirowało.

Mógł poczuć przyjemność promieniującą na całe jego ciało zaczynając się w jego miejscu i rozprzestrzeniając się na zewnątrz. Jego penis drgał gdy osunął się bardziej na długość swojego nauczyciela, widząc gwiazdy gdy Liam nadal naciskając na niego, nigdy nie odsuwając się, nigdy nie puszczając. Zayn zarzucił rękę wokół karku Liam'a trzymając go tak mocno jak mógł zdesperowany by ten moment nigdy się nie kończył. Zdesperowany by dojść.

-Panie Payne – jęknął gdy spojrzał w dół oglądając jak zaczął dochodzić całkowicie nietknięty. Widział tylko gdy wystrzelił dwa pierwsze strumienie, jego oczy zamknęły się, gdy orgazm wstrząsnął nim. Liam popchnął go naprzód gdy tylko skończył a Zayn lekko opadł na łóżko, z luźnymi kończynami i całkowicie zrelaksowany przez dojście tak mocno.

Liam pieprzył go mocno, gryząc ramiona Zayn'a wbijając się tak szybko jak mógł goniąc własne wyzwolenie. Zayn był zbyt wrażliwy po orgazmie ale nadal został i brał to chcąc by Pan Payne poczuł się tak dobrze jak on. Tępo Liam'a zaczęło zwalniać kilka sekund później, jego biodra zacięły się gdy wypełnił Zayn'a jego gorącym, lepkim orgazmem

-Zayn .. tak kurewsko dobrze, Zayn – jęknął, ucichł gdy uspokajał swoje ciało, jego cały ciężar ciała na chwile oparł na młodszym chłopcu przed wyjściem i zsunięciem się z niego. Wylądował na plecach z sapnięciem a Zayn odwrócił się na bok aby na niego spojrzeć. Jego pierś szybko unosiła się i opadała, lekki połyskujący pot pokrywał jego skórę, miał krzywy uśmiech na twarzy.

Zayn nigdy nie widział kogoś piękniejszego.

Prześledził palcem wzdłuż doskonałych różowych ust swojego nauczyciela i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pochyleniem się aby dać mu buziaka. Zayn poczuł się oszołomiony, od siły jego orgazmu i pijany od widoku przystojnego mężczyzny przed nim. Ale wytrzeźwiał gdy tylko zobaczył że Liam sięga po omacku próbując zsunąć opaskę. Zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili odpychając dłoń Liam'a i przesuwając krawat z powrotem na miejsce zanim zdążył cokolwiek zobaczyć.

-Nie chcę zepsuć gry, w porządku Panie Payne? - powiedział, odchrząknął gdy usłyszał jak chwiejnie zabrzmiał jego głos. Liam żachnął się wydymając dolną wargę i cholera jeżeli to nie była najbardziej urocza rzecz jaką Zayn kiedykolwiek widział. Żałował że nie może zostać na noc; by mógł obserwować Liam'a do rana ale prawie został przyłapany i nie był na to gotowy.

Szybko się ubrał nie odrywając oczu od nagiej postaci Liam'a gdy to robił. Liam nie przestał się dąsać, ale Zayn pochylił się aby spróbować pocałować go przed wyjściem. Liam wydawał się zbyt skłonny by mu wybaczyć, pogłębiając pocałunek i liżąc w ustach Zayn'a. Zayn odsunął się gdy tylko zobaczył jak penis Liam'a drgnął, wiedząc że jeśli będzie całował go kolejną sekundę nie ma mowy że będzie w stanie zmusić się do wyjścia.

\- Następnym razem posmakuje cię Panie Payne – obiecał stając w drzwiach. Zaczął wychodzić ale następne słowa Liam'a zatrzymały go.

\- Wiesz że to jak cię nazywałem było częścią gry, prawda? Mam na myśli, nie mam studenta o imieniu Zayn.

Zayn obrócił się twarzą do nauczyciela który wciąż miał zawiązane oczy, zacisnął usta w wąską linie.

\- Oczywiście, nigdy nie sądziłem że nie było – zapewnił go z chytrym uśmiechem zadowolony że Pan Payne wciąż nie miał pojęcia kim naprawdę był. Zayn miał nadzieje że uda mu się ukryć przed nim prawdę na zawsze i będą mogli kontynuować spotkania tak długo jak to możliwe.

* * *

Postanowienie by zachować tą farsę tylko się wzmocniła podczas weekendu. Zayn zrobił trochę ale myślał o Panu Payne'ie starając się wymyślić tak dużo sposobów jak możliwe by zachować Liama w ciemności, dosłownie i w przenośni.

Do czasu gdy w poniedziałek wszedł do sali na lekcje historii, przekonany że że był by w stanie utrzymać spotkania z nauczycielem, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Był przekonany że Liam będzie chciał nosić opaskę tak długo jak będzie mógł pieprzyć Zayna, ale jego pewność siebie sprawiła że był nieostrożny.

\- Zayn? - wezwał Liam gdy tylko wykład się zaczął powodując że serce podskoczyło gdy pomyślał jak Liam brzmiał jęcząc jego imię w piątkową noc.

\- Tak Panie Payne?

\- Czy możesz ściągnąć ekran gdy ja ustawię laptopa?

Zayn podskoczył śpiesząc na przód klasy, upewniając się że jego ciało otarło się o ciało nauczyciela gdy mijał go. Szybki dotyk przyprawił go o zawroty głowy. Sprawił że zgłupiał. Liam odwrócił się by spojrzeć na niego, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się dlaczego otarł się o niego, a Zayn nie spuszczał z niego wzroku gdy pociągnął ekran w dół. Uśmiechnął się gdy zobaczył z jaką uwagą patrzył na niego Liam, ale uśmiech zniknął z jego ust gdy zobaczył że usta Liam'a są otwarte w szoku. Podążył za spojrzeniem swojego nauczyciela do własnego brzucha aż do tatuaży serca na biodrze.

Pociągnął koszulkę w dół skąd podjechała tak szybko jak mógł ale wiedział że został już przyłapany. Pan Payne widział jego tatuaż serca, ten sam który był widoczny w obrazie i wideo które wysłał Liamowi.

\- Zee? - zapytał Pan Payne.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

* W oryginale jest 'kept his big mouth shut', co dosłownie oznacza: 'zachował swoje duże usta zamknięte', ale wiadomo, że idiomów nie tłumaczymy dosłownie. Prawdopodobnie najtrafniejszym odpowiednikiem byłoby nasze 'trzymać buzię na kłódkę', ale uznałam to za zbyt niewinne wyrażenie jak na to fanfiction, haha. 


	3. Rozpalony dla dotyku

\- Zee? - zapytał profesor Payne, dezorientacja topiąca przystojne rysy jego twarzy.  
Zayn otworzył i zamknął swoje usta kilka razy, wiedząc, że nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby nadrobić swoją zdradę. Twarz Liama stężała, kiedy cisza przeciągała się, dopóki w końcu nie odwrócił wzroku, wskazując miejsce Zayna na tyle klasy, gdy sam zmierzał w stronę własnego.  
\- Zmiana planów - powiedział po chwili, jego głos pozbawiony był emocji. - Będziemy, uh, będziemy oglądać pokaz slajdów jutro. Po prostu… po prostu weźcie swoje podręczniki i przeczytajcie rozdział dwudziesty drugi.  
Cała klasa jęknęła, ale profesor Payne zignorował ich. Zayn zajął swoje miejsce, czując skręcanie w żołądku. Profesor Payne był wyraźnie zdewastowany po dowiedzeniu się, że Zee był Zaynem i Zayn wątpił, że istnieje dla nich jakiś sposób, by wrócić do tego, co było. Resztę czasu spędzili w milczeniu, nie licząc kilku okazjonalnych szeptów między uczniami. Zayn udawał, że czyta przydzielony rozdział, ale nie mógł się skupić. Był zbyt zajęty spoglądaniem na profesora Payne'a, który z determinacją wpatrywał się w okno, nie patrząc na Zayna, nie uśmiechając się, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać.  
Lekcja wydawała się przeciągać i Zayn czuł się coraz gorzej i gorzej, jego niepokój wzrastał z każdą sekundą. Próbował sobie wmówić, że nie obchodzi go, że Liam nie będzie chciał zobaczyć go nigdy więcej, ale wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Jasne, nigdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem kogoś, z kim mógłby się spotykać, ale z profesorem Paynem to było coś innego. I to nie dlatego, że był bardziej doświadczony czy dlatego, że sprawił, że Zayn doszedł mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Było coś w jego nauczycielu, perfekcyjne połączenie słodkości i seksapilu, którego Zayn nigdy nie miał dość.  
W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek, ale nie zaoferował Zaynowi żadnej ulgi. Nie wtedy, gdy profesor Payne wciąż siedział przy biurku, wyglądając jak zagubiony szczeniaczek. Nie pożegnał żadnego z uczniów, gdy przechodzili obok niego, jak to robił normalnie, ale miał coś do powiedzenia Zaynowi.  
\- Panie Malik, proszę zostać po lekcji na moment - mruknął tak cicho, że Zayn mógłby go nie usłyszeć, gdyby nie nadsłuchiwał jego głosu. Zayn skinął głową, mimo że Liam wciąż na niego nie patrzył. Poczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą, by wstać z krzesła, zmierzając w stronę drzwi z zamiarem zamknięcia ich, ale profesor Payne powstrzymał go.  
\- Zostaw je otwarte – rozkazał, jego głos brzmiał tak silnie, jak w czasie gdy byli sami, ale bez jakiegokolwiek cienia pożądania czy figlarności, które wówczas przeważało. Zayn usłuchał go, odwracając się i podchodząc, by stanąć naprzeciwko biurka profesora Payne'a, z rękoma splecionymi przed sobą i głową pochyloną ze wstydem.  
Przepadł głupkowaty nauczyciel Zayna, który uśmiechał się jaśniej niż słońce i który nazywał swoich uczniów pączuszkami, kiedy błędnie odpowiadali. Przepadł również mężczyzna, z którym Zayn spędził dwie ostatnie piątkowe noce, który nie bał się być sprośny lub brać tego, co chciał. Zayn ledwo rozpoznawał człowieka siedzącego przed nim, zmartwionego i z poczuciem winy wyrytym na jego twarzy oraz rysami przeobrażonymi w twarde linie.   
\- Musisz wiedzieć, że nie miałem pojęcia, że to byłeś ty – powiedział profesor Payne, nareszcie spoglądając na Zayna. - Nigdy bym nie… zrobił czegokolwiek z tego, co zrobiłem, gdybym wiedział… boże, te rzeczy, które ci powiedziałem… Rzeczy, które powiedziałem o tobie - jęknął, spuszczając głowę na dłonie. - Masz pojęcie, co by się stało z moją karierą, gdyby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział? Co by się stało z moim życiem?  
\- Przepraszam, że cię okłamywałem, ale obiecuję, że nikomu o nas nie powiem. Po prostu daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę – poprosił Zayn.  
\- Jeszcze jedną szansę? To, co zrobiliśmy, jest nielegalne, Zayn!  
-Przecież nie jest. Mam szesnaście lat i to jest wiek przywolenia - upierał się Zayn, ponieważ ta, może przeprowadził małe poszukiwania w weekend.  
\- Tak, a ja mam dwadzieścia sześć lat. I jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nic się nie powinno wydarzyć między nami ponownie. To była okropna pomyłka.  
\- Nie mów tak. Nie mów, że to był błąd. Było nam razem dobrze, Liam.  
Profesor Payne wzdrygnął się, ściskając nasadę swojego nosa między dwoma palcami. - Ty nie- nie możesz tak do mnie mówić. Myślę, że musimy trzymać się tak daleko od siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. Powinieneś iść - powiedział stanowczym głosem.  
Zayn chciał zaprotestować, ale coś w nieustępliwym wyrazie oczu Liama powstrzymało go. Opuścił salę bez żadnego więcej słowa, ale do czasu powrotu do domu wiedział, że nie był gotowy, by zrezygnować z profesora Payne'a.

  
Wysyłał Liamowi wiadomości przez cały tydzień – bez zdjęć lub filmów, tylko przeprosiny i obietnice pozostania cicho - ale nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, i wraz z sobotnią nocą miał już dość. Pojechał do mieszkania profesora Payne'a, nie mając pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć, po prostu czując palące pragnienie, by ponownie być blisko swojego nauczyciela.  
Liam otworzył mu drzwi z uśmiechem, który natychmiast opadł z jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, kto to był.  
\- Nie możesz tu być, Zayn - powiedział szybko, próbując zamknąć drzwi, zanim w ogóle skończył mówić. Zayn nie pozwolił mu na to, zatrzymując je nogą i popychając w jego stronę z siłą, która zaskoczyła nawet jego.  
\- Musisz pozwolić mi przeprosić, profesorze Payne. Przykro mi, że cię oszukałem. Nigdy nie powinienem udawać, że jestem nieznajomym - przyznał, z każdym słowem podchodząc coraz bliżej swojego nauczyciela. - Ale nie żałuję, że byliśmy razem. Te noce były niesamowite. Ty byłeś niesamowity.  
Liam cofał się, gdy Zayn mówił, ale Zayn podążał za nim krok w krok, dopóki plecy Liama nie zetknęły się ze ścianą, a ciało Zayna było przyciśnięte do tego jego. Obie ręce Zayna spoczęły na ścianie obok głowy Liama, więżąc go, gdy przysunął się bliżej, przejeżdżając nosem wzdłuż szczęki swojego nauczyciela.  
\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić, Zayn. To złe - obstawał Liam, ale jego głos był głęboki i chrapliwy.  
\- Czujesz się z tym źle? - zapytał Zayn, wpychając jedną z nóg pomiędzy te starszego i naciskając na niego, pozwalając mu poczuć, jak twardy był dla niego. - Widzisz, co twoja bliskość ze mną robi? To wszystko dla ciebie, Liam. Nikt inny nie sprawia, że czuję się w ten sposób.  
Liam pokręcił głową, ale Zayn mógł zobaczyć jego ciemniejące oczy, gdy jego penis pęczniał, aż był twardy i gruby naprzeciw bioder Zayna, i Zayn wiedział, że prawie go miał. Po prostu otrzebował popchnąć go trochę dalej.  
\- Nie powinienem cię okłamywać. To było złe z mojej strony. Byłem takim złym chłopcem, profesorze Payne i wiem, że chcesz mnie ukarać. Zasługuję na to i potrzebuję tego - wyszeptał Zayn do ucha Liama, zatrzymując się co kilka sekund, by pocałować jego szyję i podgryzać gardło.  
Zayn wiedział, że to ryzykowane posunięcie, ale opłaciło się sekundę później, gdy Liam chwycił go w pasie i odwrócił go, uderzając jego plecami w ścianę.  
\- Myślisz, że jesteś mądry, czyż nie? Myślisz, że możesz po prostu tu przyjść i uczynić mnie twardym, i wtedy zrobić cokolwiek zechcesz. Nie mógłbyś znieść kary, na którą zasługujesz.  
\- Sprawdź mnie - wyzwał go Zayn, z uśmieszkiem igrającym na ustach. Liam zdarł go z jego twarzy w następnej chwili, jedną z jego rąk chwytając Zayna wokół szyi, podczas gdy druga ręka chwyciła jego ramię. Zayn został surowo popchnięty w dół na kolana, jego twarz znalazła się tylko cal od rozporka Liama, kiedy obserwował, jak starszy mężczyzna grzebie przy zamku swoich dżinsów.  
Tak szybko, jak zostały spuszczone, Liam chwycił boki głowy Zayna, kierując go do przodu i zmuszając do połknięcia jego penisa. Zayn zrobił to z własnej woli, starając się jak najuważniej lizać jego długość, chcąc być dobrym chłopcem dla swojego nauczyciela.  
Penis Liama był gruby i twardy na języku Zayna, a jego usta były cudownie rozciągnięte, gdy próbował wziąć go tak dużo, jak mógł. Ale to musiało być niewystarczające dla Liama, który mocniej pieprzył jego usta, nie przestając, dopóki nie uderzył w tył gardła Zayna. Zayn krztusił się wokół niego, jego oczy zaszkliły się, gdy starał się oddychać, i on kurewsko to kochał. Uwielbiał, jak brutalny był dla niego jego nauczyciel i jak szorstko pieprzył jego twarz.  
Biodra Liama poruszały się coraz szybciej i szybciej, z każdym ruchem coraz niechlujniej, dopóki nie wysunął się nagle z ust Zayna z ‘pop’. Cofnął się, opadając na kanapę z przerażoną miną.  
\- T-tak mi przykro. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło - przyznał, jego oczy nigdy nie opuszczające tych Zayna. Zayn mógł zobaczyć w nich ból, Liam patrzył na niego, jakby nie chciał widzieć go już nigdy więcej i Zayn nie był na to gotowy, nie był nawet tego bliski, więc zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł wymyślić, by sprawić, że Liam zapragnie go jeszcze jeden raz.  
Wstał i rozpiął swoje spodnie tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, otwierając je na tyle, by wysunąć penisa, kiedy usta Liama opadły w szoku. Zayn był twardy jak skała, jego główka była mokra od preejakulatu i użył go do pokrycia swojej długości, gdy zaczął się gładzić w górę i dół. Unieruchomił Liama swoim wzrokiem, gdy szedł w jego stronę, zauważając, że mimo wszystko jego wzrok przemykał między jego penisem a twarzą i nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie stanął przed starszym mężczyzną.  
Ujął podbródek Liama wolną ręką, delikatnie go podciągając, dopóki nie stanęli twarzą w twarz. - Potrzebuje cię. Potrzebuje cię jeszcze jeden raz - powiedział, sięgając po jego rękę i przyciągając ją, by dołączyła do tej jego na penisie. Poprowadził ruchy Liama przed puszczeniem go, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy czekał, by zobaczyć, co zrobi Liam.  
Liam odsunął się prawie natychmiast, podnosząc rękę do ust, tak by móc wylizać pasek przez swoją dłoń, a potem z powrotem położyć rękę na Zaynie. Szarpał go powoli, skręcając nadgarstkiem w taki sposób, że Zaynowi miękły kolana. Zayn opuścił głowę na ramię Liama, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęków, gdy nauczyciel wyczyniał swoją magię.  
\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić. To złe - spierał się Liam, nawet kiedy jego ręka zaczęła się szybciej poruszać.  
Zayn zacisnął ręce na przodzie koszuli Liama, przyciągając go bliżej. - Proszę, nie przestawaj – zabłagał, jego oddech owiewający usta Liama.  
A potem się całowali, z otwartymi ustami, językami i przygryzaniem. To było gorące, namiętne i doskonałe. Zayn czuł, jakby to usta Liama były stworzone dla niego i już nigdy nie chciał ponownie całować kogokolwiek innego, nigdy. Chciał pisać poematy o tym, jak różowe były i jak perfekcyjnie pasowały do jego własnych. Wiedział, że myśli jak szaleniec, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by się tym przejmować, nie, kiedy język Liama tańczył z tym jego i jego dłoń pieściła jego penisa.  
Zayn mógł poczuć, że zbliża się do krawędzi, więc sięgnął w dół, by chwycić Liama, pragnąc, by ten poczuł się tak samo dobrze. Jego dotyk wydawał się spłoszyć profesora Payne'a i Liam cofnął się, potknąwszy się, gdy próbował stworzyć pewien dystans między nim a jego uczniem.  
\- Kurwa - jęknął, pocierając twarz rękoma - musimy przestać. Nie mogę dotykać cię w ten sposób - sapnął. Jego policzki były zarumienione, jego penis twardy i Zayn mógł powiedzieć, że nie chciał dłużej zatrzymywać tego, co robił Zayn.  
\- Co, jeśli będziemy patrzeć, ale nie dotykać?  
\- Co? - zapytał Liam, wyglądając na zagubionego.  
\- Jak, będziemy oglądać siebie dochodzących nawzajem, ale nie dotknę cię, a ty nie dotkniesz mnie. To nie mogłoby być złe, prawda? - Zayn wiedział, że chwyta się brzytwy, ale był napalony i zdesperowany.  
Liam oblizał usta, marszcząc brwi. - Uh, tak, przypuszczam, że to mogłoby być w porządku… może? - Wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, ale wciąż był twardy i najzwyczajniej w świecie tak samo zdesperowany jak Zayn.  
Zayn nie dał mu szansy zmienić zdania, ściągając koszulę i siadając na jednym końcu kanapy, gdy owinął rękę wokół siebie. - Zobacz, nie ma w tym nic złego - zapewnił swojego nauczyciela. - To jest to samo, co robię za każdym razem, gdy myślę o tobie.  
Liam jęknął na to, jego penis drgnął kusząco, gdy jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści. Ale wciąż siedział naprzeciwko Zayna, wciąż miał zapiętą koszulę i wciąż nie sięgnął, by chwycić siebie w dłoń. Jednakże nic nie powiedział i Zayn wiedział, że to on musiał przejąć piłeczkę.  
\- Myślę o tobie za każdym razem kiedy się dotykam. Myślę o tym jak dobrze się czułem w twoich ustach i jak mocno doszedłem, kiedy mnie wypełniłeś, i jak bardzo chcę cię z powrotem we mnie.  
Liam tylko przygryzł wargę w odpowiedzi, jego oczy spoczywały na dłoni Zayna, gdy pogładził swojego penisa, więc Zayn ciągnął dalej.  
\- O czym ty myślisz, profesorze Payne? Powiedz mi, proszę.  
Liam zawahał się przez moment, zanim słowa zaczęły z niego wypływać, jak gdyby już nie mógł utrzymać ich dłużej. - Myślę o tym, jak ciasny jesteś i jak dobrze się czuję, gdy cię otwieram.  
\- Tak? Co jeszcze? - zapytał Zayn, rozkładając nogi i ustawiając swoje ciało tak, żeby Liam miał doskonały widok na jego ruchy.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie, jak dobrze musisz wyglądać, ujeżdżając mojego penisa, poruszając swoim ślicznym małym ciałem w górę i w dół, kiedy ja cię wypełniam.  
\- Chciałbym cię teraz ujeżdżać - westchnął Zayn. - Chciałbym poczuć cię w sobie tak kurewsko mocno.  
\- Tak? Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o pieprzeniu mnie? Myślisz, że chciałbyś tego? - zapytał Liam, gdy odpychał swoją koszulę, pociągając za swój sutek, gdy zaczął masturbować się szybciej.  
\- Kurwa - zaklął Zayn, obawiając się, że za sekundę dojdzie, gdy wyobraził sobie zgiętego profesora Payne'a i siebie zanurzającego się w jego ciasnym cieple. - Tak, tak podoba mi się to. Chciałbym poczuć, jak dochodzisz przez mojego penisa - przyznał Zayn, przysuwając się tak blisko swojego nauczyciela, jak tylko się odważył. Wiedział, że sprawy wymykały się spod kontroli, jak zawsze, gdy byli razem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Liam wyglądał tak dobrze siedząc obok niego, jego oczy były czarne z pożądania, a mięśnie naprężały się przy każdym ruchu jego nadgarstka. Zayn nie mógł oderwać oczu od ręki Liama, gdy się masturbował. Jego palce były grube i długie, chociaż wyglądały prawie delikatnie przy jego ogromnym kutasie. Zayn fantazjował o posiadaniu tych rąk na swoim ciele cały rok i teraz, kiedy wiedział, jak dobrze czuje się, gdy ma się je wewnątrz siebie albo na swoim penisie, pragnął ich nawet jeszcze bardziej. Jego własna dłoń przyśpieszyła, gdy oglądał stały strumień preejakulatu wyciekający z penisa Liama i pokrywający go, i wypełniający pokój mokrymi dźwiękami śliskich uderzeń, gdy oboje się masturbowali.  
Zayn był wcześniej z innymi chłopakami, ale oni wszyscy byli pijani, zwalając sobie na imprezach albo w klubach. Nigdy nie był z mężczyzną tak jak teraz, blisko i z dobrym oświetleniem, będąc w stanie zobaczyć efekt, jaki miał na kogoś. To było odurzające i Zayn nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak bardzo nakręcony. Wciąż pragnął dotknąć Liama - spróbować go i ujeżdżać, i pieprzyć - ale było coś niesamowicie pociagającego w bezradnej pozycji, w jakiej się znalazł; tak blisko, ale jednocześnie tak daleko.  
Zayn pragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie - chciał wypalić obraz profesora Payne'a, twardego dla niego, masturbującego się dla niego, w swoim mózgu - ale wiedział, że to nie będzie trwać zbyt długo. Był zbyt nakręcony, a Liam wyglądał tak kurewsko dobrze.  
\- Cholera, zaraz…  
\- Tak? Dojdziesz dla mnie, Zayn? - zapytał Liam. Zayn nie mógł nawet kiwnąć głową, zbyt koncentrując się na poruszaniu ręką tak szybko, jak potrafił, dopóki nie była tylko plamą na jego penisie, wyobrażając sobie, że to Liam go dotykał, gdy jego jądra ścisnęły się, a mięśnie naprężyły. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy, gdy dochodził, każdy nerw w jego ciele eksplodował. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się przez siłę jego orgazmu, jego ręka zaprzestała niechlujnego tempa, w jakim się głaskał.  
Czuł się, jakby nie miał kości, gdy uspokajał się, czując się, jakby topniał na kanapie. Trzymał oczy zamknięte, wymuszając ostatnie krople orgazmu, niechętnie pozwalając na koniec tej ekstazy. Powoli otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł, jak kanapa się ugina i spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Liama pochylającego się nad nim.  
\- Och, kurwa – jęknął Zayn, gdy obserwował, jak jego nauczyciel zaczął zlizywać spermę z jego brzucha. Żadna część Liama go nie dotykała, nie licząc jego języka, który ostentacyjnie unikał penisa Zayna, gdy zlizywał długie, białe pasy, które ten wytrysnął na swój brzuch i pieprzyć to, jeżeli to nie była najgorętsza rzecz, jaką Zayn kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- Mmmm - jęknął Liam, zamykając oczy, jego język przejechał po jego pulchnej dolnej wardze. - Smakujesz tak dobrze.  
Zayn chwycił bok kanapy, próbując psychicznie powstrzymać swoje ciało przed poruszeniem się na dotyk swojego nauczyciela. Nie obchodziło go, jak wrażliwy był po dojściu, albo że nie powinni się dotykać, bo wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to wspięcie się na Liama i opadnięcie na jego twardą długość. Chciał ujeżdżać profesora Payne'a całą noc, pieprzyć go, dopóki nie będzie mógł wziąć więcej. Dopóki nic mu nie pozostanie.  
Ale wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić, więc zdecydował się zrobić następną najlepszą rzecz.  
\- Chcę cię posmakować. Proszę, profesorze Payne; nie dotknę cię, ale pozwól mi cię posmakować. Dojdź w moich ustach, proszę.  
Ręka Liama zatrzymała się na jego penisie, ale szybko zaczął ponownie nią poruszać jeszcze szybciej i mocniej niż wcześniej. Odepchnął się od kanapy, wolną ręką odwracając w stronę twarzy Zayna. Zayn wyprostował się, przysuwając usta do długości Liama tak blisko, jak tylko mógł bez dotykania jej, jego oczy kompletnie skoncentrowane były na czubku penisa jego nauczyciela, który był mokry i czerwony, i wyglądał tak dobrze, że ślinka mu ciekła.  
\- Chcesz tego? Chcesz mojej spermy? - zapytał Liam, jego głos był chwiejny, gdy zbliżał się do szczytu.  
\- Pragnę tego tak kurewsko mocno, profesorze Payne - przyrzekł Zayn, oblizując się i otwierając usta. Pierwszy strumień wylądował na jego języku, spływając w dół jego podbródka. Liam nadal wytryskiwał, jęcząc imię Zayna, gdy pokrywał jego twarz i pełne usta swoją gorącą, lepką spermą. Zayn przełknął tak dużo, jak tylko mógł, ale nadal chciał więcej i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pochyleniem się do przodu, i owinięciem ust wokół główki długości Liama. Ssał ją jak lizaka, chwytając biodra Liama i przyciągając go bliżej, zmuszając go do wsunięcia się głębiej w jego usta.  
Liam jęknął głośno, jego penis drżący w ustach Zayna, gdy ssał go przez resztkę jego orgazmu. W końcu odsunął się, nie dlatego, że chciał, ale dlatego, że nie mógł przyjąć więcej, wrażliwy aż do punktu bólu. Zayn spojrzał na niego z przymkniętymi oczami, jego własny penis już przejawiający oznaki zainteresowania.  
Liam posłał mu leniwy uśmiech, wyglądając na oszołomionego, kiedy usiłował złapać oddech. Zayn poczuł się lepiej niż przez cały tydzień, nie tylko dlatego, że doszedł tak mocno, ale także dzięki możliwości bycia tak blisko profesora Payne'a. Poczuł błysk niepokoju, gdy Liam usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy, zbyt daleko od niego, by mógł go dotknąć.  
Zayn przebiegł swoją dłonią po miękkiej skórze kanapy, zmuszając się, by nie panikować, gdy po raz kolejny oglądał zmianę ekspresji Liama, satysfakcja zanikająca w poczuciu winy.  
\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić. Nie chciałem tego zrobić. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. Nie potrafię myśleć, kiedy jesteś blisko mnie. Ale… nie powinniśmy tego robić. Nie możemy - to nie może się zdarzyć ponownie. To się nie zdarzy ponownie - deklamował profesor Payne, bardziej sam do siebie niż do Zayna.  
\- Zdarzy się. Wiesz, że to się zdarzy - stwierdził Zayn, próbując przekonać samego siebie tak samo jak Liama.  
\- Nie możemy, Zayn. To złe.  
\- Kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi, że jestem twoim uczniem? Jestem wystarczająco dorosły, by podejmować własne decyzje, ale obiecuję, że nie pozwolę komukolwiek się o nas dowiedzieć. Nie stracisz pracy, przysięgam.  
Liam potrząsnął swoją głową, jego oczy smutne. - To nie… to nie tylko to, że jestem twoim nauczycielem. Cholera, która godzina? - zapytał, spoglądając na zegarek. Gdy spojrzał w górę na Zayna, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a twarz spanikowana. - Musisz iść. Musisz iść teraz.  
\- Co- Zaynowi przerwało pukanie do drzwi wejściowych Liama. - Kto to?  
Liam westchnął, wyglądając na pokonanego. - Moja dziewczyna.


	4. Zły nauczyciel

-To moja dziewczyna.

Zayn nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej ubierał się tak szybko. Cierpienie przebiegało przez niego, chociaż wiedział, że to śmieszne, odkąd profesor Payne nawet nie wiedział, że właściwie to pieprzył Zayna jeszcze kilka dni temu. Ale poczucie zdrady nadal tam było, zmieszane z dezorientacją i zazdrością, połączenie tego wszystkiego sprawiało, że Zayn czuł, że oszaleje.

\- Masz dziewczynę? - wyszeptał, patrząc na Liama oskarżycielsko. - Myślałem, że jesteś gejem.

\- Chryste Zayn, nie mamy czasu, żeby teraz o tym rozmawiać.

\- Ale porozmawiamy o tym później? Obiecujesz? - zapytał Zayn, gdy pukanie do drzwi wejściowych Liama stało się głośniejsze.

\- W porządku. Tylko nie mów nic o niczym. Okay? - poprosił Liam, przebiegając dłonią po włosach i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Czekał, aż Zayn skinie głową, zanim otworzył drzwi, uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, gdy przywitał gościa. Jego dziewczynę.

I kurwa, była ładna, Zayn nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Ta, wyglądała, jakby miała kij w tyłku, ale Zayn mógł się domyśleć, że to będzie typ Liama. Była wysoka - prawie wyższa niż Zayn, zanotował, jego żołądek opadający na to nawet niżej - z brązową skórą i długimi, brązowymi włosami. Zayn mógł doskonale sobie wyobrazić, jak dzieci jej i Liama będą wyglądać; małe, pucołowate cherubinki, dokładnie tacy jak rodzice. Zayn pomyślał, że może zwymiotować.

\- Cześć, kochanie - przywitał ją ciepło Liam, dając jej mały pocałunek w usta i jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała Zayna przed zwymiotowaniem dokładnie wtedy, było to, że jego sperma była nadal świeża na ustach Liama. Zayn prawie się uśmiechnął, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić w tych okolicznościach.

\- Soph, to jest Zayn, jeden z moich uczniów. Korepetytowałem go i myślę, że trochę się zasiedzieliśmy. Zayn, to jest Sophia, moja dziewczyna.

\- Miło cię spotkać, Zayn. - Sophia uśmiechnęła się, trzymając dłoń z dala od Zayna i pochylając się, by dać mu mały pocałunek na obu policzkach. Pretensjonalna suka. - Co, bez książek?

Zayn stał milcząc, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, ponieważ nie było miło ją spotkać i nie, nie miał żadnych książek.

-To, uh pracowaliśmy nad ustną prezentacją Zayna - powiedział Liam i ta, Zayn wyszczekał śmiech na to, co Liam starał się ukryć, dodając - brak książek lub kartek dozwolony.

\- To miłe, miłości. Jak Zaynowi poszło? - zapytała Sophia niewinnie.

\- Ta, jak mi poszło, profesorze Payne?

\- Świetnie, uh, mam na myśli dobrze… w porządku. Było w porządku. Nie sądzę, że będziesz potrzebował więcej ćwiczeń - wyjąkał Liam.

\- No nie wiem, myślę, że czułbym się lepiej, gdybyśmy mogli zaplanować jeszcze kilka korepetycji. Naprawdę chcę opanować to do perfekcji - powiedział Zayn, patrząc na Liama z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Liam wyglądał, jakby chciał go zabić. - Naprawdę nie sądzę, że to będzie konieczne, ale możemy porozmawiać o tym innym razem. Powinieneś iść, Zayn.

Zayn po prostu pokiwał głową, rozdarty między potrzebą, by uciec z tej niezręcznej sytuacji i chęcią, by zostać tylko po to, by upewnić się, że Liam i Sophia nie zostali sami.

\- Pa Zayn, miłego weekendu! - powiedziała Sophia do niego, zamykając za sobą drzwi i na miłość boską, oczywiście musiała być tak samo miła jak piękna.

Zayn spędził następne dwa dni, snując się z kąta w kąt z nieszczęśliwą miną, jego wyobraźnia szalała z wyobrażaniem sobie, jak Liam i Sophia spędzają razem swój czas, każdy scenariusz był coraz bardziej graficzny niż poprzedni, aż Zayn był niemal pewny, że Sophia albo Liam - albo oboje - zostali wysłani z czeluści piekła z wyraźnym celem torturowania go.

Zayn wstrzymał się z wysyłaniem wiadomości Liamowi cały weekend, ale z ledwością. Do czasu rozpoczęcia lekcji był bardzo zdenerwowany, zarówno chcąc zobaczyć profesora Payne'a i rozpaczliwie chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej na temat jego związku. I Zayn nie mógł skłamać, potrzebował także zapewnienia, że nadal mógł sprawić, że Liam pragnął go, z dziewczyną lub bez dziewczyny.

Lekcja historii minęła mu w rozmyciu, Zayn nie był w stanie zwrócić uwagi na cokolwiek innego poza profesorem Paynem. Wszystko w nim, od sposobu, w jaki koszula rozciągała się na jego ramionach, do marszczenia oczu, kiedy się uśmiechał, jak imię Zayna brzmiało w jego perfekcyjnych ustach, gdy czytał listę, doprowadzało Zayna do szaleństwa. Był twardy na długo przed tym, jak zadzwonił dzwonek i gdy upewnił się, że wszyscy uczniowie opuścili salę, był gotów, by wykonać ruch.

Został na krześle, kilka metrów od swojego nauczyciela, ale wciąż wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć, jak ciało Liama napięło się, gdy gdy spojrzał na Zayna. Najwyraźniej był tak samo napięty jak Zayn i Zayn modlił się o trochę zabawy. Nic nie powiedział, gdy profesor Payne podszedł do drzwi klasy i zamknął je, ale nie mógł powstrzymać dłoni przed położeniem jej na przodzie i ściśnięciu swojego penisa, który był uwięziony w jego dżinsach.

Nie spuszczał oczu z Liama, gdy zaczął pocierać się przez materiał i mógł zobaczyć, jak perfekcyjny penis profesora Payne'a zaczął twardnieć, gdy przysiadł na krawędzi biurka, pochylając ciało w kierunku Zayna.

\- Powinieneś wyjść, Zayn - powiedział mu, jego penis zaprzeczył jego słowom, gdy twardniał, aż Zayn mógł zobaczyć jego zarys naciskający na jego spodnie. Zayn pragnął mieć na nim dłoń, język, sprawić, że w pełni stwardnieje, gdy Liam będzie błagał o więcej.

To była myśl - profesor Payne błagający o jego dotyk - który kierował Zaynem z krzesła. W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie ma prawa być zazdrosny, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był i chciał, by jego nauczyciel przeprosił; nie słowami, a ciałem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz pieprzoną dziewczynę. Czy ona wie, że lubisz penisy? - zażądał Zayn, gdy szedł w stronę Liama. - Wie, że lubisz pieprzyć swoich uczniów?

\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo Liam. - Ona nie wie, że ja- że mam różne upodobania. I nie lubię pieprzyć moich uczniów, to tylko…

\- Tylko co? - naciskał Zayn, sięgając do Liama i chwytając jego penisa. Był gruby i doskonale wypełniał dłoń Zayna. Zayn pocierał go na tyle, na ile mógł przez warstwę materiału, to stawało się jeszcze trudniejsze, gdy poczuł jak rośnie w jego ręce.

\- To tylko ty - westchnął profesor Payne, wypychając biodra do dotyku Zayna.

\- Założę się, że nie ma pojęcia, jak naprawdę cię zadowolić, prawda? - zapytał Zayn, upadając na kolana i przesuwając ustami wzdłuż zarysu długości Liama.

\- Nie chcę o niej mówić - jęknął Liam, gdy Zayn poruszył ustami na jego główce, dodając wilgoci pojawiającej się tam.

\- Wiesz, że nienawidzę myśli o tobie z nią, prawda? Ale muszę wiedzieć. Powiedz mi, co robiłeś z nią w ten weekend. Powiedz mi, a pokażę ci, że mogę zrobić to o wiele lepiej dla ciebie.

\- My n-nic nie robiliśmy - stwierdził Liam, jego głos był niepewny, gdy Zayn rozpiął jego spodnie i uwolnił jego erekcję. Była gorąca w dłoni Zayna, gdy pogładził go, uwielbiając jego ciężar, gdy ścisnął trochę mocniej, patrząc spod rzęs na Liama.

\- Powiedz mi - rozkazał, zatrzymując ruch ręki. - Powiedz mi teraz, profesorze Payne.

\- My… uprawialiśmy seks, okay?

\- Ta? Pocałowałeś ją, z moją spermą ciągle świeżą w twoich ustach? Czy wylizałeś ją, zanim ją pieprzyłeś? - zapytał Zayn, liżąc penisa Liama, jakby to był lód. Od podstawy do czubka, znowu i znowu, aż Liam chwycił garść jego włosów, chcąc spróbować poruszyć jego głową tam, gdzie sam tego chciał. Zayn opierał się, potrzebując więcej odpowiedzi.

\- Kurwa - mruknął, nie chcąc odpowiadać, ale pragnąc ust Zayna. - Tak, zrobiłem to.

\- Jak smakowała? Tak dobrze, jak ja? - mruknął Zayn, popychając profesora Payne'a bardziej w dół i zaczął ssać jego jądra. Liam rozłożył nogi jeszcze szerzej, przesuwając się na biurku tak, że nie mógł już dotykać podłogi, sprawiając, że był jeszcze bardziej zależny od Zayna.

Zayn kurewsko to kochał i nie mógł się oprzeć, by się zatrzymać i porządnie spojrzeć na jego nauczyciela, twardego i rozłożonego dla niego na biurku.

\- Nie tak dobrze jak ty, nikt nie smakuje tak dobrze jak ty – obiecał Liam, jego penis pulsował w dłoni Zayna, gdy oblizał usta, oczywiście pragnąc, by jego uczeń doszedł.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, gdy brał penisa Liama w usta, delikatnie przeciągając zębami wzdłuż jego długości, na co Liam zajęczał.

\- Powiedz mi. Powiedz mi więcej, a będę cię ssał mocniej - powiedział Zayn, gdy go wyciągnął.

Liam odpowiedział, wplątując dłoń we włosy Zayna, gdy zaczął mówić. Zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, co Zayn chciał usłyszeć i dawał mu to.

\- Sprawiłem, że doszła na moim języku, a potem pieprzyłem ją. Zacząłem powoli, tak jak ona lubi, ale potem pomyślałem o tobie i zacząłem naprawdę ją pieprzyć. Zamknąłem oczy i udawałem, że to ty, że ty jesteś jedynym, który krzyczy moje imię.

W głowie Zayna zakręciło się od tego, jak podniecony był, ale dawał wszystko, co potrafił, by dać profesorowi Payne'owi światowej klasy loda, wsuwając go głęboko w gardło, kiedy ześlizgnął palec między jego nogi, drażniąc jego dziurkę. Zatrzymał się, by pocałować końcówkę, liżąc szczelinę, próbując preejakulatu i by móc zadać mu kolejne pytanie.

\- Sprawiłeś, że doszła na twoim penisie?

\- Kurwa - wyjęczał Liam, gdy Zayn ponownie owinął usta wokół niego. - Tak. Pieprzyłem ją, dopóki nie doszła, a potem pieprzyłem ją jeszcze trochę, aż nie mogła już tego znieść.

\- Pokaż mi - zażądał Zayn, gdy wstał. - Pokaż mi, jak ją pieprzyłeś. Pieprz mnie, aż nie będę mógł tego znieść.

Wydawało się, że Liam stał się jeszcze bardziej nakręcony przez słowa Zayna, gdy zerwał się i chwycił biodra Zayna, podnosząc go tylko po to, by ponownie go postawić. Zayn był rozłożony na biurku z Liamem unoszącym się nad nim, wykonującym pospieszną pracę, by ściągnąć z niego spodnie.

\- To jest to, jak wyglądała dla ciebie? Na plecach, szeroko otwarta tylko dla ciebie?

Liam zignorował to, wybierając zamiast tego uklęknięcie, by polizać dziurkę Zayna. - Potrzebujesz przygotowania? - zapytał pomiędzy kocimi liźnięciami.

\- Nie, chcę cię poczuć. Chcę być w stanie przypominać sobie o tym za każdym razem, gdy usiądę przez następny tydzień. Chcę patrzeć na ciebie z tyłu sali i nadal móc czuć, że jesteś we mnie.

Liam poruszał językiem bardziej energicznie na słowa Zayna, krążąc wokół jego wejścia przed wsunięciem go do środka. Był na nogach kilka sekund później, chwytając małą buteleczkę lubrykantu ze swojej szuflady (przez co Zayn całkowicie ma zamiar się z nim później drażnić) i pokrywając nim swoją długość, dopóki nie była mokra i błyszcząca.

Liam chwycił uda Zayna, by przyciągnąć go bliżej krawędzi biurka, przybliżając się. W ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze się nawet nie pocałowali, więc pochylił się, by polizać usta Zayna, gdy wsuwał się w jego tyłek. Zayn czuł się, jakby był rozdzierany, ból przytłaczał go w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Liam zagłębił się, a gdy był gotów, trącił piętami tyłek Liama, klamra jego paska zabrzęczała przy biurku, gdzie jego dżinsy wisiały wokół jego kostek. Jedynym innym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu był ich ciężki oddech, który stawał się coraz cięższy z każdym pchnięciem.

Profesor Payne przykrył ciało Zayna swoim własnym, gdy szeptał najgłębsze sekrety w jego szyję, mówiąc mu, jak dobrze się czuł, jak często o nim myślał, jak chciał pieprzyć go już wiecznie. Zayn pysznił się na jego słowa, spijając każde z nich, zachowując je jako niezbity dowód, że był jedyną osobą, którą Liam chciał pieprzyć.

Pomimo słodkich słów Liama, ten pieprzył go mocno, plecy Zayna przesuwały się w górę i dół na biurku, gdy poruszał się w nim. Zayn sięgnął po coś, czego mógłby się chwycić, czegokolwiek, co odciągnęłoby go od tego, jak dobry był profesor Payne w wypełnianiu go, czy od tarcia brzucha Liama na jego długości, co było jednocześnie za dużo, ale niewystarczająco. Strącił stos książek przy rogu biurka i usłyszał, jak porcelanowy kubek spadł na ziemię, ale miał to w dupie. Tak jak Liam, jeżeli zwiększone tempo jego bioder i głodne spojrzenie miałyby być jakąś wskazówką.

\- Twój tyłek został dla mnie stworzony. Stworzony dla mojego kutasa - powiedział Liam, gdy chwycił biodra Zayna jedną ręką, gdy zwolnił, wysuwając się prawie do czubka, zanim nie pchnął z powrotem. Zayn sapał za każdym razem, gdy czuł, że główka jego nauczyciela była przy jego obręczy i jęczał za każdym razem, gdy ten gdy trącał jego punkt.

Zayn nie mógł uwierzyć, jak gorące to wszystko było, nie tylko wspaniałny mężczyzna pieprzący go, ale także fakt, że byli w klasie, gdzie każdy mógł wejść w każdej chwili. Zayn kochał to, jak szybko i mocno Liam go pieprzył; kochał nawet to, że nie chciało im się zdjąć większości ubrań, zbyt pożadliwi, by dostać się do tych dobrych rzeczy.

\- Czuję się tak kurewsko dobrze, profesorze Payne. Chcę dojść na twoim penisie tak cholernie mocno.

\- Ta? - zapytał Liam, przesuwając jedną dłoń w górę uda Zayna przez biodro, by owinąć ją wokół jego penisa. Zayn był taki mokry dla swojego nauczyciela i Liam pieścił jego penisa z jego preejakulatem, dzięki czemu to było jeszcze łatwiejsze. Zayn krzyknął, gdy Liam zaczął szarpać go w rytm swoich pchnięć. - Dojdziesz ładnie i mocno dla mnie, jak dobry chłopiec? Pokażesz mi, jak dobrym uczniem chcesz być dla profesora Payne'a?

Oczy Zayna wywróciły się na to w tył jego głowy, słowa Liama, jego kutas i dłoń doprowadziły go do krawędzi. Doszedł bez ostrzeżenia, jego penis wytrysnął, gdy owinął nogi wokół pleców Liama, trzymając go blisko i zaciskając się wokół niego. Liam pieprzył go przez to, pompując mocniej i mocniej, dopóki także doszedł, nadal trzymając biodra Zayna mocnym uchwytem, gdy wytrysnął.

Liam wysunął się i opadł na swoje krzesło, sięgając, by ścisnąć dłoń Zayna, gdy zobaczył, że ten się krzywi. - Jesteś taki ciasny. Nie skrzywdziłem cię, prawda? 

Zayn pokręcił głową, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy próbował usiąść, fala bólu przeszła przez niego. Liam podał mu mały ręcznik, (również z szuflady biurka i Zayn zdecydowanie zapyta, po co ma seks rzeczy tak szybko, jak jego nogi przestaną drżeć i jego głowa przestanie wirować) tak, by mógł się oczyścić.

Oboje byli cicho, kiedy się ubierali, chociaż Zayn miał milion pytań, które chciał zadać. Ale coś w wyrazie twarzy profesora Payne'a - wina zmieszana z rezygnacją i satysfakcją - sprawiło, że pomyślał, iż może powinien trzymać się tylko jednej z najważniejszych rzeczy.

\- Kiedy znowu się zobaczymy? - zapytał cicho i widział, jak Liam zaczynał kręcić głową, więc szybko kontynuował, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć - i nie mów, że nie zrobimy tego ponownie, ponieważ zrobimy. Wiesz o tym - powiedział łagodnie, jego oczy szukały tych Liama, potrzebując, by dał mu trochę nadziei.

\- Tak - zgodził się niechętnie Liam, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle i przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy, nagle wyglądając na bardzo zmęczonego. - Wiem, że to niewłaściwe na wielu poziomach, ale nie potrafię trzymać się z daleka od ciebie.

Zayn uśmiechnął się na to. - Cieszę się, że w końcu doszliśmy porozumienia do tego, jak niesamowity jestem

\- Jestem taki popieprzony - jęknął Liam.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale na szczęście możemy zadbać o to następnym razem. - Zayn mrugnął, biorąc to jako jego wskazówkę, by wyjść. Miał o wiele więcej rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć profesorowi Payne'owi i tak wiele pytań, ale uznał, że najlepiej zostawić to na tak wysokim tonie.

Właśnie wyszedł na zewnątrz, jesienny wiatr wywołał gęsią skórkę na jego rozgrzanej skórze, gdy zauważył znajomy samochód parkujący przy krawężniku. Zamarł, patrząc w lewo, a następnie w prawo, szukając drogi ucieczki, która pozwoli mu magicznie zniknąć. Zastanawiał się, jak uciec, mimo że był widoczny dla kierowcy, więc zdecydował się zostać tam gdzie był.

\- Zayn? - zawołała jego mama, wysiadając z samochodu. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

\- Uczęszczam tutaj. Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, jego głos stracił trochę uszczypliwości, gdy podeszła do niego, ewidentna złość na jej twarzy.

\- Jestem tu, Zayn, bo właśnie otrzymałam bardzo smutnego e-maila. To dobrze, że tu jesteś, naprawdę - powiedziała, jej głos był ostry, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. - Nie mam wątpliwości, że jesteś tak samo winny, jak on.

Żołądek Zayna spadł, a żółć rosła w jego gardle, kiedy złapała go za ramię i obróciła dookoła, ciągnąc z powrotem do szkoły.

\- Kto? Kogo przyszłaś zobaczyć?

\- Jestem tu, by zobaczyć twoje przeprosiny i usprawiedliwienie dla twojego nauczyciela, profesora Payne'a.


	5. Słodkie, małe jęki

_\- Jestem tu, by zobaczyć twoje przeprosiny i usprawiedliwienie dla twojego nauczyciela, profesora Payne'a._

Zayn zamarł, nie mogąc się ruszyć, mimo że jego mama nadal szarpała go za ramię. - Teraz, Zayn - rozkazała. - Nie mam całego dnia

\- Dla-dlaczego potrzebujesz zobaczyć się z profesorem Paynem? - udało mu się zapytać, łamiąc sobie głowę, jak ktokolwiek mógł dowiedzieć się o nim i o Liamie. Jego telefon został zhakowany? Ktoś go widział, jak opuszcza dom Liama? Zayn nie miał pojęcia, ale jego matka nigdy nie opuściła wcześniej pracy, więc wiedział, że nie jest tu bez powodu.

\- Dlaczego idziesz tak wolno? Kulejesz?

\- Po prostu potrzebuję, żebyś powiedziała mi, co się dzieje, mamo - błagał Zayn, kiedy ciągnęła go za sobą. - Powiedz mi, czemu jesteś zła, proszę.

Zignorowała go, zamiast tego sprawiając, że pokazał jej, gdzie jest klasa profesora Payne'a. Zayn przestał próbować dostać odpowiedź i poprowadził ją do odpowiednich drzwi. Zaczął głośno pukać, chcąc dać Liamowi jakieś ostrzeżenie, ale jego mama wepchnęła go do środka.

Liam klęczał na podłodze, sprzątając bałagan, który Zayn zrobił, kiedy przypadkowo strącił papiery Liama i kubek kawy z biurka, nawet nie dziesięć minut wcześniej. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy zauważył Zayna, ale jego uśmiech zmalał, gdy zobaczył minę Zayna. Ten sam uśmiech zniknął całkowicie, gdy zobaczył matkę Zayna wchodzącą zaraz po nim.

Wstał szybko, jego ręce były pełne połamanych kawałków kubka i mokrych ręczników papierowych. Wyglądał bardzo niewygodnie, marszczył brwi w zmieszaniu i Zayn uznałby to za urocze, gdyby nie był tak przerażony tym, co się działo.

\- Profesor Payne? Jestem Trisha Malik, matka Zayna - powiedziała Trisha. Zayn poczuł, że jego nerwy zmalały trochę, gdy zobaczył, jak wyciąga dłoń, by uścisnąć tą Liama. Nie chciałaby uścisnąć dłoni profesora Payne'a, gdyby wiedziała, że pieprzy jej syna, prawda? Uderzyć go, pewnie; wykastrować go, może; ale na pewno nie uścisnąć dłoń.

Liam po omacku starał się odłożyć wszystko, co trzymał, na biurko. Wytarł rękę o spodnie, zanim uścisnął dłoń mamy Zayna. - Jestem Liam- profesor Payne, nauczyciel historii Zayna. Co panią tu sprowadza? Mam na myśli, miło panią poznać - wyjąkał, szybko uwalniając rękę i pocierając kark.

\- Właśnie dostałam bardzo smutnego e-maila - zaczęła i Zayn przysięgał, jego nauczyciel nigdy nie wyglądał tak blado, gdy jego oczy nerwowo zerknęły na chwilę w stronę Zayna, zanim z powrotem skupił się na tym, co Trisha mówi. - Podobno Zayn zawala pańskie zajęcia.

Ton Trishy wskazywał, że była to najgorsza rzecz, która mogła przydarzyć się jej jedynemu synowi, jaką mogła sobie wyobrazić, ale Zayn nie czuł nic innego poza ulgą na jej słowa i nie mógł powstrzymać nerwowego chichotu, który mu się wyrwał.

\- To prawda, oceny śródroczne dzisiaj wyszły, prawda? - mruknął Liam, gdy wypuścił głęboki oddech, wyglądając tak, jak czuł się Zayn.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak to może być dla ciebie śmieszne, Zayn - skarciła. - Zawsze byłeś dobry z historii i miałeś szóstki w każdej innej klasie, i właśnie dlatego myślę, że coś dzieje się w tej klasie, przez co idzie ci tak słabo. To nie w twoim stylu, chodzi tu o twoją przyszłość.

Zayn skrzywił się, gdy jej słowa trafiły w sedno, chcąc móc wtopić się w podłogę. Czuł się okropnie przez zdenerwowanie swojej mamy, która ciężko pracowała, by zapewnić mu wszystko i chciała tylko, by osiągnął sukces; był zawstydzony, że Liam był tego świadkiem.

Prawda była taka, że szkoła zawsze była łatwa dla Zayna, nigdy nie dostał niższej oceny niż piątka, którą dostał u profesora Payne'a. Było coś w Liamie, co sprawiło, że był nerwowy już od początku roku szkolnego i uznał, że lepiej nie próbować w ogóle niż ryzykować wyjście na idiotę, gdyby nie poszło mu dobrze. Plus nie chciał, żeby Liam myślał o nim jako o kujonie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że akademicka walka Zayna ograniczona jest tylko do historii. Byłbym szczęśliwy, pomagając Zaynowi znaleźć nauczyciela lub zrobić to samemu, jeżeli to sprawi, że będzie się czuł bardziej komfortowo - powiedział Liam.

\- Doceniam ofertę, ale muszę przyznać, iż jestem trochę zaniepokojona, że pańskie metody nauczania mogą mieć coś wspólnego z jego wynikami. Bez obrazy, ale jest pan bardzo młody, a Zayn nigdy-

\- Mamo - przerwał jej Zayn. Nie mógł słuchać matki obwiniającej Liama, nie wtedy, gdy to była całkowicie jego wina. - Profesor Payne jest świetnym nauczycielem, najlepszym, serio. Po prostu... po prostu nie przyłożyłem się, ale przysięgam, potrafię zrobić to lepiej.

\- Jesteś pewien, Zayn? Nie możemy pozwolić, żebyś zawalił klasę.

\- Jestem pewien - obiecał. - Chociaż myślę, że mogłoby mi naprawdę pomóc, gdyby profesor Payne został moim korepetytorem - dodał, ponieważ jeżeli to była opcja, aby spędzić więcej czasu z Liamem, miał zamiar to wykorzystać.

\- Myślę, że to doskonały pomysł - powiedział Liam z lekkim uśmiechem.

Trisha nie wyglądała na przekonaną. - Myślę, że możemy spróbować pańskiego sposobu. Ale profesorze Payne, proszę informować mnie o postępach Zayna.

\- Będę. Powinna pani wiedzieć, jak idą jego, er, postępy... Będę informował panią na bieżąco o jego ocenach. Masz zapisane zadanie domowe na dzisiejszy wieczór, Zayn? - zapytał, zwracając uwagę na swojego ucznia.

\- Erm... nie?

\- Cóż, jest napisane na tablicy, tak jak zawsze. Proponuję to przepisać - powiedział dobitnie Liam i cholera, Zaynowi podobało się, gdy on przechodził do takiego trybu nauczyciela. Szybko usiadł, wyciągając notes i długopis z plecaka.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała jego matka, gdy patrzyła, jak mruży oczy, by przeczytać, co widnieje na tablicy. - Dlaczego nie nosisz okularów?

Zayn skrzywił się, ale pochylił się i tak wyciągając okulary ze swojej torby. Musiał nosić je przez większość życia, ale zdjął je, gdy tylko wszedł do klasy profesora Payne'a w pierwszy dzień szkoły; jego próżność wygrała z potrzebą, żeby rzeczywiście coś zobaczyć. Wsunął je, nie patrząc na profesora Payne'a, czując ciepło na policzkach.

Tak szybko, jak tylko przepisał zadanie, wstał z miejsca, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zostawił okulary na nosie, wiedząc, że szkoda została już wyrządzona. Liam nie tylko został skrzyczany przez jego mamę, ale dowiedział się, że Zayn właściwie jest gigantycznym frajerem, który nosi okulary i ma dobre stopnie. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jego nauczyciel zechce go ponownie.

Mimo wiedzy, że cokolwiek było między nimi zostało prawdopodobnie zniszczone, wciąż czuł konieczność napisać do Liama tak szybko, jak tylko dojechali do domu.

 **ZAYN:** Przepraszam za moją mamę. Nie musisz dawać mi korepetycji jeżeli nie chcesz.

 **PAYNE:** Wiem że prawdopodobnie nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale przynajmniej to daje mi pretekst do spędzenia z tobą trochę ekstra czasu

 **PAYNE:** swoją drogą, wyglądasz naprawdę słodko w swoich okularach

Zayn zaczerwienił się; faktycznie się, kurwa, zaczerwienił jak jakaś dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. Ale to sprawiło, że poczuł się bardziej pewnie, tak samo jak słodki uśmiech, który posłał mu Liam następnego dnia, gdy wszedł do klasy z okularami na nosie.

***

Przez ojca Zayna, który nalegał na uziemienie za złe oceny, Zayn i Liam nie byli w stanie spotkać się po szkole przez cały tydzień, choć starali się nadrobić to, spędzając godziny na wysyłaniu siebie wiadomości co noc. I chociaż ich rozmowy często schodziły na sprośne tematy, rozmawiali także o wszystkim, co dzieje się w ich życiu, a Zayn czuł, że upada* coraz bardziej i bardziej dla Liama, gdy poznawał go bliżej. Zayn martwił się, że był w tym trochę zbyt głęboko - że rzeczy mogły zrobić się niebezpieczne, jeśli zaangażuje zbyt wiele uczuć - ale to nie powstrzymywało go od codziennego pisania do Liama, dopóki nie zasypiał na brzuchu i z uśmiechem na ustach.

Zayn cały tydzień czekał na sobotni wieczór. W sobotę w nocy, kiedy nie będzie już uziemiony, będzie w końcu mógł zobaczyć profesora Payne'a samego. By zobaczyć, usłyszeć i poczuć jego orgazm, a nie tylko czytać o tym. Liam wydawał się równie podekscytowany i Zayn mógł szczęśliwie go zapewnić, że z chęcią ominie imprezę, którą urządzała Perrie, jeśli oznaczało to, że będą mogli spędzić wspólnie trochę czasu.

To sprawiło, że to było bardziej dobijające, gdy Liam napisał do Zayna, żeby odwołać sobotnie popołudnie jedynie kilka godzin przed ich spotkaniem.

 **PAYNE:** przykro mi, ale soph po prostu pojawiła się i nie będę w stanie się z tobą dzisiaj spotkać

 **ZAYN:** Co???? Czemu? Gdzie jesteś?

 **PAYNE:** jesteśmy w sklepie spożywczym bo chce ugotować mi obiad. Muszę iść. Przepraszam Z ;’(

Zayn nawet nie myślał. W jednej chwili znajdował się w swojej sypialni, a w następnej w swoim samochodzie, kierując się do sklepu spożywczego. Skierował się w stronę Liama i Soph. Nawet nie wiedział, co zamierzał zrobić czy powiedzieć, był po prostu tak bardzo, bardzo podekscytowany spotkaniem z Liamem, a teraz nie będzie mógł tego zrobić.

Wystarczyła mu minuta chodzenia, zanim ich spotkał, trzymających się za ręce i wyglądających kurewsko za bardzo jak para. Zayn zamarł, obserwując ich, chcąc zobaczyć, jak Liam zachowuje się wokół niej. Ale widzenie uśmiechu Liama do Soph, tak dużego, że jego oczy marszczyły się, sprawiło, że w Zaynie zapłonęła zazdrość. I nie było pierdolonej mowy, że Zayn miał być jedynym zazdrosnym.

Szybko poszedł do działu z lekarstwami, wcześniej celowo wpadając w przejściu na Liama, zderzając ich ciała i przejeżdżając dłonią po jego ramieniu pod pozorem przytrzymania się, przed cofnięciem się mały krok.

\- O, dzień dobry, profesorze Payne. Cześć, Sophia - powiedział, udając zaskoczenie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Zayn? - zapytał Liam, puszczając rękę Soph, ale cofając się kolejny krok od Zayna.

\- Po prostu kupuję trochę zaopatrzenia na dzisiejszą imprezę, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli - powiedział Zayn, chwytając pudełko prezerwatyw i sprawiając, że Liam otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- M-myślałem, że nie idziesz na imprezę? - zapytał, jego głos był spięty.

\- Tak, ale moje inne plany nie wypaliły, więc pomyślałem, że równie dobrze mogę się trochę zabawić.

\- To prawdopodobnie nie jest dobry pomysł - ostrzegł Liam. - Mam na myśli, masz dużo do zrobienia, by poprawić oceny na moich zajęciach.

\- Jezu Liam, brzmisz jak jakiś ramol. Pozwól chłopcu mieć trochę zabawy. Tylko raz jesteś młody, prawda, Zayn? - wtrąciła się Soph, a jej życzliwość sprawiła tylko, że Zayn gardził nią jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dobrze więc - zgodził się Liam, nie brzmiąc na nic poza szczęśliwym. - Baw się dobrze tej nocy, Zayn.

\- Oh, będę - powiedział mu Zayn, patrząc na niego, zmuszając Liama, by to on pierwszy odwrócił się i odszedł. Zayn patrzył na nich, gdy odchodzili, cofając się, gdy zobaczył, jak Sophia położyła ramię Liama na swoich ramionach.

\- On jest bardzo przystojny. Założę się, że wszystkie za nim szaleją - usłyszał, jak Soph szeptała do Liama. Jej komplement nie sprawił jednak, że poczuł się lepiej. Jak mógłby, kiedy ona była tą odchodzącą w ramionach Liama?

***

Impreza była niewypałem. Oczywiście, wszyscy przyjaciele Zayna tam byli i wszyscy świetni, i zalani, ale Zayn nie bawił się dobrze. Starał się, naprawdę się starał, trochę palił, pił jeszcze więcej, czekając, aż mgła przesłoni mu umysł i odepchnie jego troski. Mgła przyszła, zacierając jego wizję, zlewając jego słowa, ale jego obawy nie chciały odejść.

Nie mógł przestać myśleć o Liamie i o tym, co tamten właśnie robi. Zastanawiał się, czy się śmiał z Sophią, lub całował ją, albo pieprzył. Te myśli sprawiły, że było mu niedobrze, starał się rozproszyć, najpierw pijąc shoty, a poźniej zabawiając się z Perrie, ale nic nie zadziałało. Całowała wystarczająco dobrze, a Zayn był dostatecznie twardy, ale to nie ona była tą, z którą chciał dojść.

Odsunął się przed wyjściem na zewnątrz, spragniony świeżego powietrza i Liama. Próbował napisać mu smsa ale nie mógł trafić w odpowiednie guziki, więc w końcu poddał się i postanowił zadzwonić do niego. Nie odpowiedział i Zayn poczuł, jak jego nastrój pogarsza się. Ale jego telefon zaczął dzwonić minutę później, sprawiając, że Zayn uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz tego wieczoru.

\- Leeyum - odpowiedział bełkotliwie Zayn. - Myślałem, że już do mnie nie oddzwonisz.

\- Zayn? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Liam, jego głos był zaledwie szeptem.

\- Nie. Potrzebuję, żebyś przyszedł po mnie. Potrzebuję cię.

\- Nie mogę teraz wyjść, Zayn. Sophia ciągle tu jest, wiesz to.

\- Wiesz co, profesorze Payne? Mam ją w dupie. Potrzebuję ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, Zayn, naprawdę.

\- Dobra, cokolwiek. Znajdę kogoś innego w takim razie. Tu jest mnóstwo ludzi, którzy chcą spędzić ze mną czas. Perrie starała się być ze mną wcześniej, może ją jeszcze znajdę. Perrie! - krzyknął Zayn. - Perrie, gdzie jesteś? Jestem gotowy, by cię teraz pieprzyć.

\- Jezu, Zayn, jak pijany jesteś? Po prostu... po prostu napisz mi, gdzie jesteś, a ja coś wykombinuję. I nie rób nic głupiego, zanim przyjdę.

\- Dobra, Leeyum - zgodził się radośnie Zayn. - Chcę robić głupie rzeczy tylko z tobą w każdym razie.

To zajęło Zaynowi jedynie trzy próby, zanim udało mu się napisać Liamowi adres, a następnie usiadł na krawężniku, czekając na niego. Zayn zobaczył migające na niego światła mniej niż piętnaście minut później, wstał i potykając się, podszedł do czekającego samochodu. Czekanie i wiatr otrzeźwiło go trochę, ale był na tyle pijany, by przyciągnąć Liama do głębokiego pocałunku, gdy tylko wszedł do środka.

\- Tęskniłem - powiedział, gdy się odsunął, cały uśmiechnięty teraz, gdy dostał to, czego chciał. - O mój boże, czy to twoja piżama? - zapytał, wskazując z chichotem na kalesony z Batmanem Liama.

\- Zamknij się. Nie mogłem wrócić do sypialni, by się przebrać bez budzenia Soph.

\- Cieszę się. Nie masz pojęcia, jak te spodnie sprawiają, że jestem twardy - powiedział mu szczerze Zayn, gdy próbował wspiąć się na swojego nauczyciela.

\- Nie tutaj, Zayn; ktoś mógłby nas zobaczyć.

\- Więc zabierz mnie gdzieś, gdzie nie mogą. Potrzebuję cię, profesorze Payne. Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo.

Liam jęknął, ale zaczął jechać. Zayn nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie jadą, zbyt skupiony na pocieraniu nauczyciela w górę i w dół. Cienki materiał spodni od piżamy pozwalał czuć wszystko, gdy przejeżdżał od kolana nauczyciela, w górę jego nogi aż do jego penisa. Jego udo było silne pod dłonią Zayna, ale Zayn nie mógł zwlekać, nie, kiedy mógł zobaczyć, jak Liam zaczyna twardnieć. Jego twardy penis był widoczny nawet w słabym świetle deski rozdzielczej.

Chwycił ją luźną dłonią, trzymając nawet wtedy, gdy zaczął szeptać do ucha Liama, pragnąc poczuć, jak twardnieje jedynie od jego słów.

\- Myślałem o tobie całą noc. Perrie dotykała mnie tak samo, ale odepchnąłem ją. Chciałem zachować to wszystko dla ciebie. Jesteś na to gotowy, profesorze Payne? Chcesz wszystkich moich orgazmów?

Liam oblizał usta i skinął głową, gdy Zayn przerwał, by pocałować go po szyi.

\- Tak? Chcesz tego w swoich ustach czy w tyłku? Albo mogę dojść w tobie? Chcesz, żebym cię tym pokrył, czyż nie?

\- Tutaj jest dobrze - mruknął Liam, wjeżdżając w polną drogę ostrym zakrętem i wyłączając silnik.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał Zayn, rozglądając się po opustoszałym miejscu.

\- Kogo to kurwa obchodzi - było jedyną odpowiedzią Liama, gdy przesiadł się do tyłu i pociągnął Zayna na swoje kolana. Zayn przesunął się tak, że siedział okrakiem na starszym mężczyźnie, a potem się całowali. Liam wsunął język w usta swojego ucznia, gdy wędrował dłońmi po jego ciele, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, zderzając ich biodra. Zayn jęknął w jego usta i zaczął poruszać się szybciej, kręcąc biodrami i desperacko pragnąc, żeby oboje byli nadzy.

\- Zdejmuj to - rozkazał, zdejmując koszulkę Liama, kiedy usiadł, by zdjąć swoją bluzę. Byli na sobie z powrotem w przeciągu kilku sekund, ich nagie klatki piersiowe ocierające się o siebie, sprawiające, że Zayn chciał poczuć więcej gorącej skóry nauczyciela. Spróbował zsunąć swoje dżinsy bez przerywania pocałunku, ale nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym innym oprócz twardego kutasa przy jego tyłku i gorącego języka w jego ustach. 

Liam przesunął ręce, rozpinając dżinsy Zayna i łatwo wsuwając w nie dłoń. - Jesteś tak duży i twardy dla mnie, kochanie - zamruczał Liam, a Zayn rozpromienił się na komplement i pieszczotliwie określenie, chociaż upewnił się, że ukrył uśmiech w szyi Liama. Liam zaczął pocierać Zayna w górę i w dół, zwracając szczególną uwagę na jego czubek, który był miły i mokry dla niego. - Czuć to dobrze?

\- Ta - wydyszał Zayn, gdy oparł czoło na ramieniu Liama, niezdolny do powiedzenia wiele więcej, gdy Liam przyśpieszył ruchy.

\- Chcę cię poczuć w sobie tak cholernie mocno - szepnął Liam i nagle Zayn poczuł się o wiele bardziej trzeźwy. Przełknął ślinę, szukając odpowiednich słów.

\- Też tego chcę, ja tylko... cholera, to jest takie zawstydzające.

\- Co takiego, Zayn? - zapytał Liam, gdy odsunął się, by spojrzeć na niego, jego wolna ręka pogłaskała go wzdłuż szczęki.

\- Ja po prostu nigdy nie robiłem tego w ten sposób, okay? Nigdy wcześniej nie górowałem - powiedział, jego twarz płonąca w kompromitacji.

\- Kurwa - zaklął Liam i Zayn poczuł, jak jego serce spada do żołądka. Na szczęście Liam wiedział, jak sprawić, żeby poczuł się lepiej. - Czy to źle, że to mnie naprawdę kręci? Jak, po prostu myśl, że mógłbym być pierwszym facetem, którego pieprzysz, sprawia, że jestem taki twardy. Mógłbym dojść tylko od myślenia o tym - zapewnił Zayna, podkreślając swoje słowa przyciągnięciem go bliżej i pocałowaniem go brutalnie, szybciej poruszając dłonią.

Zayn odsunął się tak daleko, jak mógł bez przerywania uścisku Liama i rozpiął pasek spodni Liama, żeby móc wsunąć dłoń do środka. Zatrzymał się tuż przed owinięciem ręki wokół niego, mając w myślach jedno pytanie. - Pieprzyłeś ją dzisiaj? - zapytał w usta Liama.

Liam potrząsnął głową na nie, ale Zayn naciskał, odchylając się do tyłu, by spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz, w końcu zaczynając głaskać do od podstawy do główki. - Chciała - przyznał Liam, przesuwając biodra tak, aby mógł je wypchnąć w rękę Zayna. - Chciała, ale nie mogłem stwardnieć. Nie dla niej.

Zayn uśmiechnął się na to, głaszcząc jego główkę i obciągając mu szybciej. - Dobrze. Chcę, żebyś był twardy jedynie dla mnie.

\- Zawsze jestem twardy dla ciebie. Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślę o tym, jak gorący jesteś, jak ciasny byłeś, jestem taki cholernie twardy. Oglądam film, który mi wysłałeś każdego dnia, tylko po to, by usłyszeć twoje śliczne, małe jęki.

\- Tak? Jesteś gotowy, by sprawić, że będę jęczał teraz? - zapytał Zayn, gdy nadal masturbował Liama.

\- Chcę sprawić, że będziesz jęczał, dochodził i krzyczał, kochanie. Czujesz, co ze mną robisz? Jak twardy sprawiasz, że jestem? Potrzebuję być w tobie w tej chwili - powiedział Liam, gdy wycałowywał drogę wzdłuż jego obojczyka.

Zayn ledwo mógł myśleć, usta i dłoń Liama doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, ale wciąż przestał, by zapytać: - Myślałem, że to ja będę cię pieprzył?

Liam usiadł trochę prościej, tak, by mógł spojrzeć Zaynowi w oczy. - Myślę, że powinniśmy uczynić twój pierwszy raz wyjątkowym, prawda?

Nawet przez mgłę w jego umyśle Zayn wiedział, że Liam miał rację. - Tak, w porządku. Chcę być w stanie pieprzyć cię miło i powoli w każdym razie. Chcę sprawić, że dojdziesz od mojego penisa.

\- Następnym razem, dobrze? Teraz wszystkim, o czym mogę myśleć, to zgięcie cię i wbicie się w ciebie. Wyjdź z samochodu - rozkazał. Zayn poczuł, że jego penis drgnął, gdy zsunął się z kolan Liama i grzebał przy klamce. Coś w wymagającym tonie Liama wysłało dreszcz wzdłuż jego ciała.

Liam był na nim, gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz, popychając go na samochód i całując mocno. Sekundy później odwrócił Zayna i zsunął jego dżinsy do kostek. - Połóż dłonie na masce i nie dotykaj swojego penisa - szepnął do ucha Zayna, gdy palcem zaczął drażnić jego wejście. - Jestem jedynym, który sprawi, że dojdziesz dzisiejszego wieczora.

Liam opadł po tym na kolana. Dał Zaynowi szybkiego klapsa, który trafił prosto do jego penisa, a potem rozszerzył jego pośladki i pochylił się, całując niechlujnie nad wejściem Zayna. Wiedza, że jego nauczyciel jest tak zdesperowany, by być w Zaynie jak Zayn, by mieć go w sobie, sprawiała, że był jeszcze twardszy.

Jęknął, gdy zacisnął się wokół języka Liama, pchając na jego usta, potrzebując więcej. Liam dał mu to, wsuwając palec obok języka, ale to wciąż nie było wystarczające. Liam wydawał się myśleć to samo, bo podniósł się i przystawił swojego penisa minutę później.

\- Smakujesz tak kurewsko dobrze, Zayn. Pewnego dnia będę jadł cię przez godziny. Chcesz tego? Chcesz ujeżdżać moją twarz i dojść od mojego języka? - zapytał, zaczynając naciskać.

\- Boże, tak - jęknął Zayn. Liam był tak duży, a Zayn ledwo przygotowany, ale nadal kochał uczucie otwierania przez penisa jego nauczyciela. - Jesteś tak kurewsko duży, profesorze Payne.

\- Taki duży i twardy tylko dla ciebie - wyjęczał Liam, gdy wsunął się do końca. - Lubisz to? Lubisz mojego dużego kutasa w twoim tyłku?

\- Kocham to - odpowiedział mu Zayn. - Chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie tak mocno.

Wyglądało na to, że Liam także uważał, że to dobry pomysł. Wysunął się aż do czubka przed powolnym wsunięciem się z powrotem. Zayn przysięgał, że mógł poczuć każdy cal, każdą żyłę, każdą fałdę i kurewsko to kochał. Pchnął w stronę nauczyciela, gdy Liam zaczął go pieprzyć, spotykając się z nim w połowie.

Znajdowali się w szczerym polu, noc była cicha, wypełniona jedynie dźwiękiem ich jęków i uderzaniem penisa Zayna o jego brzuch z każdym pchnięciem Liama. Zayn był oszołomiony tym wszystkim - alkoholem nadal w nim płynącym, chłodnym powiewem na skórze, twardym kutasem w tyłku - a ręce swędziały go z konieczności dotknięcia się.

\- Jesteś tak kurewsko ciasny, Zayn. Sprawiasz, że dojdę cholernie mocno. Masz zamiar przyjąć to wszystko dla mnie? Zamierzasz pokazać profesorowi Payne’owi, jak dobrym chłopcem jesteś?

\- Chcę być dobrym chłopcem dla ciebie, profesorze Payne. Tylko proszę- proszę, dotknij mojego penisa. Potrzebuję dojść tak bardzo.

\- Nie wiem, czy zasłużyłeś, żeby dojść - ostrzegł go Liam, nadal pompując w niego bezlitośnie. - Zachowywałeś się jak mała dziwka cały dzień, prawda? Najpierw kupiłeś prezerwatywy, tylko po to, by wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość, a potem najebałeś się na imprezie. Założę się, że wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, jak bardzo tego chciałeś, jak suka w rui. Wszyscy chcieli dostać się do tej dupy, czyż nie? - zapytał, zaczynając pieprzyć Zayna jeszcze mocniej, każde uderzenie popychało Zayna bliżej krawędzi.

\- Wszyscy tego chcieli, ale to nie jest dla nich - udało mu się wyjęczeć.

\- Dla kogo to, Zayn? Kto jest jedynym, który może cię tak pieprzyć?

\- Ty. To jedynie ty, profesorze Payne.

\- Dobry chłopiec - zamruczał Liam, nareszcie - nareszcie - sięgając w dół, by pociągnąć Zayna, który był boleśnie twardy i ociekający preejakulatem. - Przyjmujesz to wszystko jak dobry chłopiec. Lubisz być moją mała suką, prawda? Założę się, że śnisz o moim kutasie w twoim tyłku. Założę się, że budzisz się twardy i dochodzisz po kilku pociągnięciach, myśląc o mnie rozdzierającym twój tyłek.

\- Tak - burknął Zayn, ponieważ nie mógł zaprzeczyć, nie, kiedy to wszystko było prawdą. A potem nie mógł powiedzieć czegokolwiek - nie mógł w ogóle myśleć - bo Liam kopnął jego nogi dalej od siebie, zmieniając kąt tak, że mógł trafiać w słodki punkt Zayna za każdym pchnięciem, sprawiając, że Zayn widział gwiazdy

\- Chcę pieprzyć cię każdego dnia, w każdym miejscu. Zamierzasz mi na to pozwolić? Zamierzasz pozwolić mi wypełniać cię, gdziekolwiek zechcę? Zamierzasz błagać o mój orgazm, kiedykolwiek powiem?

Zayn energicznie pokiwał głową, gdy Liam zaczął głaskać go szybciej, jego palce u stóp zwinęły się, jego palce zacisnęły na jego torbie, gdy znajome ciepło zaczęło rozwijać się w jego brzuchu. Był tak blisko, ale chciał, by Liam doszedł z nim, więc skoncentrował się na pchaniu w stronę nauczyciela i zaciskaniu tyłka wokół jego długości, potrzebując, by ten czuł się tak samo dobrze, jak czuł się Zayn.

Działało.

\- Jestem tak pieprzenie blisko - powiedział Liam. - Zamierzasz dojść ze mną?

\- Zamierzam dojść właśnie teraz - jęknął, zaczynając wystrzeliwać, gdy tylko poczuł, jak penis Liama pulsuje wewnątrz niego. Doszli razem, jęcząc nawzajem swoje imiona, Zayn plamiąc bok samochodu Liama, a Liam wypełniając Zayna swoją gorącą, mokrą spermą, tak jak obiecał.

Liam pocałował ramię Zayna, zanim wysunął się z niego. Pomógł Zaynowi ubrać spodnie i odwrócił go tak, by móc pocałować go prawidłowo. Zayn wiedział, że wciąż miał wiele do nauczenia się o profesorze Paynie, który mógł przełączyć się ze słodkich pocałunków w brudne obietnice i z powrotem w mgnieniu oka, i nie mógł się tego doczekać. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, jeśli chodzi o Liama; dobre, złe i sprośne rzeczy.

Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć to Liamowi, ale nie dostał szansy; jasne reflektory nagle oślepiły go, sprawiając, że zamarł ze strachu, jego spodnie wciąż były rozpięte i nadal obejmował swojego nauczyciela, gdy samochód zbliżał się do nich.


	6. Ktoś do troszczenia się o mnie

Zayn i Liam zamarli, ich ramiona owinięte były wokół siebie nawzajem, a ich gołe klatki piersiowe przyciśnięte do siebie, gdy samochód zbliżał się powoli, jego reflektory stawały się coraz jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze, aż musieli odwrócić wzrok. Nie mogli zrobić nic poza patrzeniem, jak samochód przejeżdżał obok nich, zwalniając. Kierowca spojrzał na nich z oczywistą troską na bladej twarzy, ale pojechał dalej, a Zayn i Liam mogli wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy tylne światła znikały w oddali.

To, bliskie przyłapaniu, które z łatwością mogło sprowadzić na nich niezłe gówno, powinno uczynić ich uważniejszym. To powinno sprawić, że nie chcieliby dotknąć się już nigdy więcej, by nigdy, przenigdy, nie chcieli ponownie spotkać się poza szkołą, ale nie sprawiło. Adrenalina przepływała przez nich, a wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć Zayn, to to, co prawie stracili.

Liam wydawał się czuć to w ten sam sposób, jego uchwyt na Zaynie nigdy nie osłabł, nawet gdy popchnął go na tylne siedzenie i wspiął się na niego. Ich usta znalazły się na sobie w ciągu sekundy, ich ręce szukały tyle odsłoniętej skóry, ile mogli znaleźć, potrzebując być tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Zayn z powrotem był już twardy, co naprawdę nie było takie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był nastoletnim chłopcem, ale Liam także był, tylko przez bycie prawie złapanym, tak samo jak Zayn. Złapali swoje kurtki, ściągając je tak, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Zayn czuł, jakby zależało, potrzebując dojść i sprawić, że profesor Payne dojdzie tak bardzo, jak potrzebuje oddychać. Karmił się jękami i sapnięciami Liama, pokrywając je swoimi ustami i oddychając w niego.

Nie było żadnej zręczności w ich ruchach, ślepe pożądanie prowadziło ich, gdy brutalnie masturbowali siebie nawzajem, Liam siedział okrakiem na Zaynie, pochylając się do przodu, więc mogli przycisnąć czubki ich długości do siebie. Ich ręce otarły się o siebie, gdy zaczęli poruszać nimi szybciej, ich oddech zaparował okna, co sprawiło, że poczuli się, jakby byli w swoim własnym, małym świecie. Jak, na ten moment, było dla nich bezpieczne być razem.

Zrezygnowali z jakichkolwiek prób podtrzymywania pocałunku, gdy zbliżali się do krawędzi, wybierając zamiast tego patrzenie w dół, chcąc być w stanie zobaczyć, jak ten drugi dochodzi. I zobaczyli, krzycząc nawzajem swoje imiona, gdy doszli na siebie; ich soki wymieszały się, ich dłonie i penisy pokryte były spermą.

Liam oparł czoło o to Zayna, gdy łapał oddech i złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach młodszego chłopca przed zejściem z niego. Chwycił ręcznik ze sportowej torby z podłogi i podał jeden koniec Zaynowi, gdy sam czyścił się drugim.

Milczeli, kiedy przenosili się na przód samochodu i odjechali, żaden z nich nie przerwał ciszy, dopóki Liam nie zjechał na krawężnik przecznicę od domu Zayna.

\- Było zbyt blisko - powiedział Liam niskim głosem. - Jeżeli mamy zamiar to robić, to musimy być bardziej ostrożni.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się łatwo Zayn. Był gotów zgodzić się na prawie wszystko, co oznaczałoby, że mogą być razem. - Nie pozwolę nikomu dowiedzieć się o nas, obiecuję.

Liam nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale skinął głową przed pochyleniem się, by dać Zaynowi szybkiego całusa. - Dobranoc, Zayn. Do zobaczenia w szkole.

\- Branoc, Liam - odpowiedział Zayn, wysiadając z samochodu. - Dzięki za przejażdżkę - dodał z mrugnięciem oka, zanim zamknął drzwi i ruszył radośnie chodnikiem, jego serce było pełne, a uśmiech jasny.

***

Nie dostali szansy, by znowu być sami aż do środy po południu, kiedy odbywała się pierwsza sesja korepetycji. Rodzice Zayna byli podekscytowani, że zamierza dostać jakąś indywidualną pomoc, a Zayn był podekscytowany, że dostanie jakąś indywidualną akcję. Zdecydowali, że najlepiej będzie spotkać się w domu Liama, ponieważ miał uzasadniony pretekst, by tam być, chociaż Zayn czuł, że najlepiej będzie nie wspominać o tym fakcie rodzicom.

Ich spotkanie było nawet jeszcze bardziej specjalne przez fakt, że Liam miał wtedy urodziny. Zayn nie był w stanie ukryć uśmiechu, gdy Liam powiedział mu, że chce spędzić urodziny z nim i tylko z nim, że jako swój prezent pragnie tylko, by to Zayn górował po raz pierwszy. A wiedząc, co było w planie na wieczór, perspektywa uczenia się wydawała się prawie niemożliwa dla Zayna, który był gotowy dostać dobre rzeczy, gdy tylko usiadł w jadalni Liama, materiały lekcyjne rozłożone były na stole przed nim.

\- Nie możesz po prostu dać mi szóstki? - jęknął.

Liam wyglądał na przerażonego. - Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie sprawiam na tobie najlepszego wrażenia, Zayn, przez to, co... co robię z tobą, ale nauczanie to coś, co traktuję bardzo poważnie. A historia jest bardzo istotną częścią twojej edukacji. Nie możesz być naprawdę przygotowany na przyszłość, jeżeli nie zrozumiesz przeszłości. Podstawą każdego większego społeczeństwa jest-

\- Okay okay, łapię. - Zayn przerwał Liamowi, zanim mógł się bardziej zbłaźnić. - Chciałbym po prostu, żeby to było bardziej interesujące.

Liam uśmiechnął się, chwycił książkę Zayna i wstał, ruszając tyłem w stronę swojej sypialni. - Cóż, nie byłbym zbyt dobrym nauczycielem, gdybym nie potrafił znaleźć sposobu, by sprawić, że stanie się to dla ciebie interesujące, prawda?

Zayn podążył za nim, przewracając krzesło w pośpiechu, chcąc zobaczyć, co profesor Payne przygotował dla niego. Dowiedział się minutę później, gdy Liam pchnął go na łóżko i rzucił mu podręcznik. 

\- Tam jest praktyczny test z tyłu książki. Będę składał pocałunek gdzieś na twoim ciele za każde dobrze odpowiedziane pytanie, ale nie możesz dojść, dopóki nie odpowiesz poprawnie na wszystkie dwadzieścia pięć pytań.

Zayn jęknął, jednocześnie nakręcony i przestraszony godzinami dokuczania, które go czekały. Ale wciąż otworzył książkę w wyznaczonym miejscu i nadal uśmiechnął się do Liama, gdy ten wspiął się na łóżko obok niego.

Liam wtulił się w niego, przyciskając swoje ciało do Zayna, który leżał oparty o wezgłowie. Zayn z łatwością odpowiedział na pierwsze pytanie i Liam nagrodził go głębokim pocałunkiem, który przerwał, gdy Zayn zaczął się w to wkręcać. Liam odepchnął go z palcem na jego szczęce, skupiając uwagę Zayna z powrotem na książce.

Zayn przepłynął przez kilka następnych pytań i czuł, jak jego pewność siebie wzrasta razem z jego penisem. Liam pozostał wierny swojemu słowu, całując Zayna za każdą poprawną odpowiedź, najpierw prosto w usta, potem w szczękę, podążając szyją, a następnie w obojczyk. Zayn stracił koszulę podczas tego procesu, tak jak Liam i nagle Zayn nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to pytania były coraz trudniejsze, czy też on stawał się coraz głupszy, gdy cała jego krew opuściła jego mózg.

Do czasu, kiedy Liam całował go wzdłuż paska spodni, Zayn był boleśnie twardy, a jego nienawiść do historii większa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wciąż miał piętnaście pytań, zanim będzie mógł dojść.

Jęknął z ulgą, gdy Liam zlitował się nad nim, ciągnąc jego spodnie w dół i całując mokrą główkę Zayna. Zayn odłożył książkę na bok, ale Liam natychmiast odsunął się, posyłając mu surowe spojrzenie.

\- Kontynuuj - rozkazał.

Zayn ledwo był w stanie przeczytać pytania, nie mówiąc już o odpowiedzi na nie, gdy Liam wsunął jego długość do ust, a potem wysunął, znowu i znowu. Przeszedł przez to, jęcząc, przypuszczając i mając nadzieję na lepsze, i został nagrodzony perfekcyjnymi ustami Liama jęczącymi wokół jego długości kiedykolwiek, gdy dobrze odpowiadał.

Właśnie zdecydował się poddać, przyznać do porażki i odwrócić profesora Payne'a, więc mógłby pieprzyć jego usta, gdy usłyszał, jak drzwi wejściowe do mieszkania Liama zamykają się z trzaskiem... Liam także to usłyszał, penis Zayna wysunął się z jego ust, gdy poderwał głowę.

\- Liam? - zawołał głos z kuchni. Zayn zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Sophia była w domu Liama, ale Liam od razu zaczął działać, wstając z łóżka i posyłając Zaynowi spanikowane spojrzenie.

\- Bądź cicho - poinstruował, rzucając Zaynowi jego koszulę i wciągając na siebie własną.

\- Co ona, do kurwy, tu robi? - zapytał Zayn, jego serce biło dziko.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - wyszeptał Liam. - Po prostu zostań tutaj, a ja się jej pozbędę.

Z tym Liam wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zayn zszedł z łóżka tak cicho, jak tylko mógł i na palcach podszedł do drzwi, chcąc usłyszeć, co mówili. Ich głosy były ciche i przytłumione, ale Zayn mógł rozróżnić słowa.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie!

\- Oh, dziękuję - powiedział Liam z nerwowym chichotem. - Co za niespodzianka. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Chciałam spędzić trochę czasu z moim chłopakiem w dniu jego urodzin - odpowiedziała Sophia i nawet z tej odległości, i przez drzwi, Zayn mógł powiedzieć, że była zawiedziona reakcją Liama. - Czy to źle?

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu się ciebie nie spodziewałem. To wspaniale, że tu jesteś. Właśnie miałem iść coś zjeść, więc teraz możesz iść ze mną. Chińszczyzna brzmi dobrze?

\- Brzmi pysznie, ale najpierw chcę ci dać swój prezent. I naprawdę myślę, że ci się spodoba - głos Sophii z każdym słowem był coraz głośniejszy. Zayn zdał sobie sprawę, że byli coraz bliżej i rozejrzał się szybko za jakąś drogą ucieczki. Potknął się do tyłu, gdy usłyszał, jak podchodzą do sypialni i ledwo zdążył ukryć się w szafie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Wyjrzał przez szparę w drzwiach, gdy Sophia weszła do pokoju z Liamem drepczącym jej po piętach.

\- Soph, dlaczego nie pójdziemy najpierw coś zjeść? Proszę? Jestem głodny - prosił Liam, dla Zayna brzmiał na zdesperowanego.

\- Nie, dopóki nie dostanę tego, po co przyszłam - powiedziała, podchodząc do niego i popychając tak, że upadł na łóżko. Żołądek Zayna zaklęsnął się, gdy patrzył, jak rozwiązuje pasek od płaszcza i otwiera go, ukazując czarny, koronkowy stanik i pasujące majtki. Liam próbował wstać, ale popchnęła go z powrotem w dół i wspięła się na niego, rzucając płaszcz na podłogę.

\- Kochanie, nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł - powiedział, chwytając ją za biodra i odchylając się najdalej, jak to było możliwe.

\- Naprawdę zaczynasz wpędzać mnie w kompleksy pod tym względem, Liam. Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz?

\- Co? Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem po prostu naprawdę głodny. I zmęczony. - Zayn przewrócił oczami, myśląc, że to Liam jest tym, który jest w szafie, nie on.

\- No cóż, byłeś naprawdę zdystansowany ostatnio i nie chciałeś uprawiać ze mną seksu kilka ostatnich razy, gdy się widzieliśmy, i to miesza mi w głowie. Myślałam, że mogłabym zaskoczyć cię w twoje urodziny, ale jeśli nie chcesz mnie, kiedy jestem na tobie praktycznie naga, to mamy większy problem niż twoje zmęczenie - powiedziała, brzmiąc, jakby była na skraju płaczu.

\- To nie tak, Soph, ja po prostu-

\- Shhh. Po prostu przestań, Liam. Nie chcę słuchać już więcej twoich wymówek. Jeżeli nadal chcesz ze mną być, musisz mi to pokazać, właśnie tutaj i teraz. Pozwól mi życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego - szepnęła, całując go ponownie i ponownie, gdy jej ręce wsunęły się pod jego koszulę. Chwilę później oboje byli prawie nadzy. Liam nadal protestował, ale dla Zayna brzmiało, jakby nie wkładał w to serca.

Liam był najmilszą osobą, jaką Zayn kiedykolwiek spotkał, więc wiedział, że zranienie Soph złamałoby mu serce. Rozumiał, w jak strasznym położeniu jest Liam, dosłownie i w przenośni uwięziony między Zaynem a Soph, pozbawiony możliwości wyjścia z tego bez ranienia któregokolwiek z nich. A Zayn i Liam nie rozmawiali o tym, co jest między nimi lub dokąd to zmierza, więc Zayn tak naprawdę nie mógł być wściekły na Liama za seks ze swoją dziewczyną. Ale to nie oznaczało, że chciał to oglądać.

Jednak wtedy Sophia odchyliła się i zdjęła stanik, i niespodziewanie Zaynowi nie przeszkadzało to już aż tak bardzo. Poczuł, jak jego penis drgnął, gdy oglądał, jak unosi jego ręce do swoich piersi, jej opalona skóra ładnie łącząca się z jego. Liam wydawał się być w tym już trochę bardziej, jego palce drażniły jej sutki, gdy przysunęła się jeszcze bardziej. Uniósł usta do jej piersi sekundę później, jego język błyskawicznie polizał jej sutek, który, jak Zayn mógł zobaczyć, stwardniał, tak jak jego penis.

Liam przerzucił ich tak, że Soph leżała na łóżku, z Liamem unoszącym się nad nią. Przestał ssać wystarczająco długo, aby spojrzeć w górę, jego spojrzenie spotkało to Zayna przez szparę w drzwiach. Zayn sapnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że Liam wiedział, że ich ogląda i podobała mu się publika. Zayn wiedział, że Liam ma zamiar zrobić dla niego pokaz; że chciał, by Zayn doszedł przez oglądanie, jak pieprzy swoją dziewczynę.

Zayn nie miał z tym problemu. Oczywiście, nadal był trochę zazdrosny i nieszczególnie chciał, by Liam kiedykolwiek ponownie był z Sophią, ale jeżeli to miało się wydarzyć, to równie dobrze mógł coś z tego mieć. I jaki szesnastolatek nie cieszyłby się z oglądania dwóch gorących ludzi robiących dla niego show, nawet jeżeli jeden z nich nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy?

Zayn był już twardy i bardzo wdzięczny za muzykę, którą profesor Payne włączył, zanim zaczęli się uczyć, kiedy przesunął się, spychając spodnie w dół i wyciągając swojego penisa. Liam zdjął spodnie w tym samym czasie, ukazując swojego twardego penisa, co kilka sekund przesuwając wzrok na drzwi szafy. Zayn poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz, wiedząc, że Liam jest tak nakręcony tylko dlatego, że Zayn tam był.

Liam wspiął się z powrotem na łóżko i usiadł okrakiem na piersi Soph, używając jednej ręki, żeby się podtrzymać, kiedy chwycił trzon, wprowadzając go w jej usta. Tak szybko jak zaczęła go ssać, spojrzał w górę, pozwalając Zaynowi domyśleć się, że myślał o nim nawet pieprząc jej usta.

Zayn nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale dyskretnie otworzył drzwiczki nieco szerzej, pozwalając sobie zobaczyć więcej Liama i pozwalając Liamowi zobaczyć więcej siebie. Widział, jak oczy Liama ciemnieją, gdy patrzył, jak Zayn powoli pompuje na swojej długości, kiedy zaczął naciskać dalej w usta Soph, sprawiając, że krztusiła się na jego długości. Zayn uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że nie jest aż tak dobra w braniu go tak głęboko do gardła jak on i nie wyglądała tak ładnie z penisem Liama w ustach jak on wiedział, że wyglądał.

Otarł kciukiem czubek, zbierając zgromadzoną tam wilgoć przed uniesieniem go do ust, tak, by mógł się spróbować. Biodra Liama szarpnęły się, gdy zassał uwodzicielsko kciuk, a potem Liam odsunął się od Soph i przesunął się w dół jej ciała. Nie przejmował się jakąkolwiek jeszcze grą wstępną, odsuwając pasek majtek na bok i wsuwając się w nią szorstko.

Dyszała, gdy była dominowana, tak jak Zayn, żałując, że to nie on jest wypełniany. Nie, żeby widok przed nim nie był jedną z najgorętszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Liam przykrywał ciało swojej dziewczyny, kładąc łokcie po obu stronach jej głowy, gdy wsuwał się w nią, jego oczy przez cały czas wpatrywały się w Zayna.

Zayn zaczął szybciej poruszać dłonią, gdy biodra Liama zrobiły to samo i przygryzł wargę, żeby ukryć swoje jęki. Był bardziej nakręcony niż kiedykolwiek pamiętał, by był, jego zazdrość została wyciszona i zastąpiona przez uwagę, jaką poświęcał mu Liam. Żałował tylko, że nie może do nich dołączyć; stanąć przy łóżku i pieprzyć ust Liama, gdy on wbijał się w cipkę Soph, ale to była kolejna najlepsza rzecz: oczy jego nauczyciela na nim, sprawiające, że masturbował się szybciej i mocniej, goniąc swój orgazm, wiedząc, że tak by mogło być - Zayn dochodzący dla niego - i Soph nie mogłaby zrobić nic, by zepchnąć Liama na szczyt.

Liam podniósł się, siadając na piętach i ciągnąc uda Soph ze sobą. Przesunął dłońmi w dół jej piersi do jej majtek, które zerwał z łatwością, jego silne palce rozerwały na strzępy delikatną tkaninę. Liam uniósł dłoń do ust, przejeżdżając językiem po opuszku palca, naśladując wcześniejszy ruch Zayna. Podniósł rękę, by dotknąć miejsce, gdzie on i Sophia byli połączeni, jego kciuk uderzał w jej łechtaczkę tak szybko, że był rozmazaną plamą, nadal skupiony był na Zaynie.

Zayn chwycił brzeg drzwi wolną ręką, podtrzymując się, gdy oglądał, jak cycki Soph odbijały się za każdym razem, gdy Liam się w nią wbijał, jak drżały jej nogi, gdy zaczęła dochodzić. Oczywiście była głośna, za co Zayn był wdzięczny, czując, jak jego jądra napinają się, wiedząc, że nie mógłby już dłużej być cicho.

Liam nie przestał, gdy Soph doszła, nadal wyczyniając swoją magię i pompując w nią. Jej nogi były na tyle rozłożone, że Zayn mógł zobaczyć każdy cal Liama, tak twardego i mokrego, gdy wysunął się prawie całkowicie tylko po to, by wejść w nią z powrotem, ponownie i ponownie. Gdy tylko wróciła na ziemię, Liam pochylił się kolejny raz, przykrywając ciało Sophii swoim ciałem, jego ramiona przytrzymywały jej głowę, co uniemożliwiło jej zobaczenie, gdzie Liam patrzył.

Ruchy dłoni Zayna stały się nierówne, gdy patrzył na Liama z góry na dół, kochając sposób, w jaki jego tyłek się zacisnął, gdy zaczął szybciej poruszać biodrami. Ale jego wzrok jednak zawsze powracał na oczy Liama, które nie opuszczały tych Zayna. I wtedy Liam oblizał swoje usta, pozwalając domyśleć się Zaynowi, jak bardzo pragnie, by doszedł, i Zayn pozwolił mu to mieć, dochodząc na całą swoją dłoń i podłogę, gdy oglądał, jak jego nauczyciel także zaczynał dochodzić, jego biodra nadal poruszały się, gdy jego usta uformowały się w imię Zayna.

Potem przez chwilę było bardzo cicho, tylko z muzyką i dźwiękiem ciężkiego oddechu wypełniającym pokój. Liam wyszedł z Sophii i przeniósł się na koniec łóżka, wyglądając na tak samo oszołomionego jak Zayn. Potarł twarz dłońmi, gdy Zayn zamykał drzwi szafy, dostrzegając spojrzenie, które stawało się zbyt znajome wraz z zachmurzeniem rysów twarzy Liama: wina.

\- Wow, Liam. Będę musiała częściej cię zaskakiwać. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek widziałam cię tak nakręconego - zachichotała Sophia. Liam nic nie powiedział, a Zayn słyszał, jak Sophia przesuwa się na łóżku. - Chodźmy wziąć prysznic i wtedy możemy wyjść na obiad. Brzmi dobrze?

\- Jasne. Idź pierwsza i zacznij brać prysznic. Napiję się trochę wody i dołączę do ciebie.

Kilka sekund później Zayn usłyszał zamykanie drzwi, a on skorzystał z okazji, aby podciągnąć swoje spodnie, jednak został tam gdzie był, nie chcąc ryzykować wyjścia, dopóki Sophia nie zniknie. Liam otworzył drzwi szafy, gdy usłyszał prysznic, ale nie dał Zaynowi szansy wyjść, zamiast tego tłocząc się obok niego i przyciągając go do ciasnego uścisku. Z powrotem założył spodnie, ale nadal był bez koszulki i Zayn nie mógł nic poradzić, ale umieścił pocałunek na jego nagim ramieniu.

\- Tak mi przykro, Zayn. N-nigdy nie powinienem na to pozwolić - wyszeptał w szyję Zayna, jego gorący oddech wywołał gęsią skórkę na skórze Zayna.

\- To w porządku - odpowiedział Zayn, owijając ramiona wokół talii Liama i dając mu to, co miał nadzieję, że było uspokajającym uściskiem.

\- Nieprawda. Przysięgam, kiedyś myślałem, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem, ale ostatnio nie potrafię się kontrolować. Wykorzystuję cię... - Zayn otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Liam nie dał mu szansy, słowa wypadały z niego razem z coraz bardziej pogarszającym się nastrojem. - I całkowicie wykorzystuję ją. Jestem okropną osobą i nie zasługuję na żadnego z was.

\- Nie mów tego, Liam - zabłagał Zayn. - Nie mów tego, co myślę, że chcesz powiedzieć.

\- Przykro mi Zayn, ale musimy to zakończyć.

\- Nie, nie zrobimy tego. Pasujemy do siebie, profesorze Payne; proszę, nie rób tego - powiedział łamiącym się głosem Zayn, próbując zapanować nad emocjami.

\- Nie mogę teraz o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu idź i daj mi trochę czasu na myślenie, okay? - poprosił Liam, chociaż widać było, że Zayn tak naprawdę nie miał nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, gdy Liam złapał go za rękę i zaprowadził go do salonu.

Zayn otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, prosić Liama, żeby nie rezygnował z tego, co mieli, ale nigdy nie dostał na to szansy.

\- Liam? - zawołała Sophia, gdy wyszła na korytarz. Zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła Zayna po raz pierwszy, ciaśniej owijając ręcznik wokół siebie. - Zayn? Co ty tu robisz?


	7. Kochaj mnie mocniej

_\- Zayn? Co ty tu robisz?_

\- Sophia - powiedział pośpiesznie Liam, podchodząc do niej. - Pamiętasz mojego ucznia Zayna, prawda? On tylko wstąpił na chwilę, żeby zapytać o naszą kolejną dodatkową lekcję.

\- Nie nie nie - powiedziała, kręcąc głową i odpychając Liama od siebie. - Coś dziwnego się tutaj dzieje. Nigdy nie spotkałam żadnego z twoich uczniów, ale z Zaynem widziałam cię już w trzech różnych sytuacjach, a ty za każdym razem zachowywałeś się dziwnie. Czy dzieje się coś, o czym powinnam wiedzieć?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - upierał się Liam, pozorując niewinność.

\- Liam. Przestań mnie okłamywać - rozkazała z surową twarzą.

\- To nic, naprawdę. Przysięgam - zaczął Liam, rzucając Zaynowi przepraszające spojrzenie przed kontynuowaniem. - Po prostu... Zayn trochę się mną zauroczył. Ale ja wielokrotnie mu powtarzałem, że musi trzymać się ode mnie z daleka.

Zayn poczuł, jak jego policzki płoną, strwożony myślą, że Sophia albo szczególnie Liam mogą myśleć o nim jak o głupim dzieciaku zakochanym w swoim nauczycielu. Jednak nie chciał, żeby Liam miał kłopoty, więc przełknął swoją dumę i skinął głową. - To uh, to prawda. Przepraszam, profesorze Payne. Zostawię was teraz, jeżeli to jest to, czego chcesz.

\- To jest to, czego chcę - powiedział cicho Liam i nawet jeśli Zayn miał nadzieję, że mówi to tylko przez wzgląd na Sophię - że ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Liam naprawdę pragnął, było, by Zayn trzymał się od niego z daleka - to nadal było to bolesne słyszeć.

\- Myślę, że... po prostu pójdę w takim razie? - zapytał Liama Zayn.

\- Myślę, że tak byłoby najlepiej. I proszę, nie wracaj. To zupełnie nieodpowiedzialne, aby tak się tutaj pokazywać - odpowiedziała za Liama Sophia, a jej głos był ostry. Zayn wpatrywał się w Liama, gdy cofał się do drzwi, mając nadzieję na jakiś znak, że to wszystko między nimi nie było naprawdę skończone. Liam oddał spojrzenie, ale jego twarz była pustą maską, przez co Zayn czuł się całkowicie niepewny, na czym tak właściwie stoi.

PAYNE: przepraszam za wszystko z dzisiaj. obserwowanie jak odchodzisz było najgorsze. nie miałem na myśli nic z tego co powiedziałem

ZAYN: Kiedy będę mógł cię zobaczyć? Naprawdę za tobą tęsknię. xx

To było bolesne dla Zayna przyznać, że już brakowało mu Liama, ale czuł się tak załamany przez wydarzenia z tego dnia, że nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać swoich uczuć. Bycie wykopanym z domu Liama naprawdę go użądliło, ale uświadomiło mu to także, jak bardzo łamiące serce byłoby dla niego, gdyby Liam naprawdę to zrobił i skończył z nim. Zayn wiedział teraz, że podczas gdy wszystko to mogło rozpocząć się jako żart, jego sposób, by mieć trochę zabawy z gorącym nauczycielem, teraz znaczyło to dla niego o wiele więcej. Teraz Liam znaczył dla niego o wiele więcej. I potrzebował się upewnić, że Liam czuł się w ten sam sposób, zanim wpadnie w to jeszcze głębiej.

PAYNE: możesz uciec na weekend?

ZAYN: Na cały weekend? Ta, po prostu powiem rodzicom że spędzę noc u Nialla w domu czy coś

PAYNE: dobrze. Jest coś co muszę ci powiedzieć

Zayn czuł, że jego tętno podniosło się, zarówno przez perspektywę spędzenia dwóch, całych dni z profesorem Paynem, jak i od doboru jego słów. Zayn nie był pewny, co Liam musiał mu powiedzieć, ale wiedza, że Liam chciał, by wymknął się na cały weekend, uspokoiła go, ponieważ wiedział, że Liam nie chciałby widzieć go przez dłuższy czas, gdyby planowałby zakończyć z nim te wszystkie rzeczy.

***

Nie dostali czasu sam na sam, dopóki Zayn nie pokazał się w domu Liama w piątek wieczorem, ze spakowaną sportową torbą na ramieniu i nerwowym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia, co Liam miał dla niego w zanadrzu, ale uśmiech, jaki mu posłał, kiedy otwierał mu drzwi, powiedział mu, że nie ma się czym martwić. Liam przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku, jego usta musnęły ucho Zayna, kiedy trzymał go mocno.

\- Zerwałem z Soph - było pierwszymi słowami wypadającymi z ust Liama, sprawiającymi, że serce Zayna uniosło się. Chwycił profesora Payne'a nieco mocniej, wsuwając ręce pod tył jego koszulki, po raz pierwszy trzymając całkowicie wolnego Liama.

\- Zerwałeś z nią? - zapytał, tylko po to, by usłyszeć, jak Liam mówi to jeszcze raz.

\- Tak. Rzeczy nie układały nam się już od jakiegoś czasu, a czas, który spędziłem razem z tobą uświadomił mi, jak to jest być z kimś, do kogo coś czuję. Więc, tak długo, jak robimy to, cokolwiek robimy, nie będę umawiał się z nikim innym. Zrozumiem, jeżeli wciąż będziesz chciał spotykać się z innymi, ale-

\- Nie, tak mi się podoba - wtrącił Zayn, przygryzając wargę, aby powstrzymać swój uśmiech. - Podoba mi się nasze bycie tylko ze sobą nawzajem.

\- Tak? - zapytał Liam, uśmiechając się słodko, kiedy zrobił krok do tyłu i obejrzał Zayna z góry na dół. - Wyglądasz tak dobrze, Zayn. Chciałbym móc zabrać cię na zewnątrz i pokazać cię wszystkim - mruknął, raz jeszcze podchodząc bliżej i przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół ciała Zayna.

\- Co, jeśli byś mógł?

\- Daj spokój. Wiesz, że nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ktoś zobaczył nas razem.

\- Nie, nie możemy pozwolić na to, żeby ktoś, kogo znamy, zobaczył nas razem. Co, jeśli wyjedziemy z Bradford na tę noc? Pojedziemy wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie spotkać nikogo z okolicy. Mam fałszywy dowód - dodał nagle, niespodziewanie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego pragnąc wyjść publicznie z Liamem.

\- Nie wiem... - powiedział Liam, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się.

\- No dalej... - Zayn wydął wargi, przysuwając usta do szyi Liama. - Chcę być w stanie zrobić to otwarcie, chociaż raz. Wystarczy wybrać coś gdzieś daleko. - Zayn mógł powiedzieć, że Liam zaczął się poddawać i miał przeczucie, że miało to więcej wspólnego z jego pocałunkami niż z jego słowami, więc przeniósł usta tuż pod ucho Liama, ssąc słodko miejsce tuż nad jego pulsem.

\- Słyszałem o klubie, który jest jakąś godzinę lub dwie drogi stąd. I nie jest to rodzaj miejsca, w którym spodziewałbym się kogoś, kogo znamy.

\- Brzmi trochę jak mój rodzaj klubu. - Zayn uśmiechnął się, sięgając dłonią do rosnącej erekcji Liama.

\- Jeśli będziesz to kontynuował, mogę obiecać, że nie opuścisz tego mieszkania w najbliższym czasie.

Zayn natychmiast się wycofał, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania. - Więc po prostu zachowam to na parkiet - zażartował.

\- To jest zły pomysł - jęknął Liam, ale wciąż skierował się do sypialni, żeby się przebrać, z szczęśliwym trzepotaniem w brzuchu. Wiedział, że to było absolutnie szalone, ale podobał mu się pomysł posiadania Zayna na ramieniu w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie będzie myślał o nich niczego innego niż to, jak dobrze razem wyglądają. Gdzie nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to, co robią, jest złe.

Podróż minęła szybko, oboje cieszyli się, będąc na swojej pierwszej oficjalnej randce. Liam sięgnął po rękę Zayna tak szybko, jak tylko dostali się na autostradę, a ich rozmowa płynęła swobodnie, pozwalając Zaynowi wyobrazić sobie, jak prawdziwy związek z Liamem mógłby wyglądać.

Zayn był wcześniej na kilku randkach, ale nigdy się tak nie czuł: luźnie, ale z nutką podniecenia, jego żądza groziła zawładnięciem nim w każdej chwili. Było coś w profesorze Payne - coś poza jego wyglądem i zakazanym aspektem czasu, jaki spędzali razem - przez co Zayn szybko się uzależnił. Lubił sposób, w jaki czuł się wokół Liama: jakby był mężczyzną, a nie chłopcem; jakby granice, które społeczeństwo na nich nałożyło, nie istniały, gdy byli razem. Jakby nic się nie liczyło oprócz sposobu, w jaki na siebie patrzyli, sposobu, w jaki dotykali się nawzajem, oraz jak nawzajem sprawiali, że oboje czuli się dobrze. 

\- Co pomyślałeś, kiedy pierwszy raz mnie zobaczyłeś? - zapytał Zayn, gdy Liam zjechał z ruchliwej ulicy.

Liam spojrzał na niego, zanim odpowiedział, patrząc na Zayna z taką czułością, że następny oddech uwiązł Zaynowi w gardle. - Musiałem pisać na tablicy czy coś, ponieważ nie zobaczyłem cię, dopóki nie byłeś na wprost mojego biurka, bo zdecydowanie zwróciłbym na ciebie uwagę w momencie, w którym wszedłeś do klasy, gdybym tylko był uważny.

\- Więc, co pomyślałeś, gdy mnie zauważyłeś? - naciskał Zayn, naprawdę chcąc dowiedzieć się, co Liam myślał.

\- Równie dobrze mogłeś mieć wystemplowane ‘kłopoty’ na czole, bo wiedziałem, że byłeś niczym innym niż złymi wiadomościami.

\- Och, tak? - roześmiał się Zayn, zadowolony, że już na samym początku zrobił tak duże wrażenie na profesorze Paynie, jak on na nim.

\- Byłeś tak gorący i nigdy nie czułem się tak względem ucznia, i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ale życzyłem sobie, by być dziesięć lat młodszym. Nie to, żebyś mnie lubił w liceum.

\- Lubiłbym cię - upierał się Zayn, przesuwając uspokajająco po kostkach Liama.

\- Nie sądzę - przyznał Liam z nerwowym uśmiechem. - Byłem trochę głupkowaty.

\- Czekaj. Czyli twierdzisz, że teraz nie jesteś głupkowaty? Ponieważ całkowicie jesteś - dokuczył mu Zayn.

\- Zamknij się, ty, - powiedział ze śmiechem Liam.

\- Zmuś mnie, ty.

Liam zaakceptował wyzwanie, gdy wjechał na parking, pochylając się nad biegami, żeby łagodnie pocałować Zayna. To zadziałało, usta Zayna automatycznie się rozdzieliły, jego język wysunął się na spotkanie swojego nauczyciela, a jego słowa zostały zapomniane, gdy całkowicie skupił się na gorącu ust Liama i uporczywym nacisku dłoni na jego pasie, bardzo powoli przesuwającej się w górę, pełnej obietnic, które sprawiały, że kręciło mu się w głowie.

Zayn właśnie był o krok od zrezygnowania z pójścia do klubu i błagania Liama, żeby zabrał go do hotelu dokładnie w tej pieprzonej minucie, kiedy Liam się odsunął. Wysiadł z samochodu bez słowa, a kilka sekund później otworzył drzwi Zaynowi i pomógł mu wysiąść. Zawahał się na krótko przed owinięciem ramienia wokół talii Zayna, oczywiście wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do tak nowej dla nich swobody. A Zayn czuł się wolny, chociaż raz nie musząc kłopotać się z oglądaniem się za swoje ramię przed pochyleniem głowy, by pocałować szyję Liama.

Weszli tak do klubu, puszczając się tylko wtedy, żeby Liam mógł zapłacić za wstęp, podczas gdy Zayn pokazywał swój podrobiony dowód. Chwilę później byli usytuowani przy barze, para shotów przed nimi i morze anonimowych twarzy na parkiecie za nimi.

\- Nie wierzę, że zabrałeś mnie do miejsca, które nazywa się 'Dziewięć Calowych Mężczyzn’ - powiedział Zayn z żartobliwym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że jego nos zmarszczył się.

\- Najgorsza nazwa na świecie, prawda? - jęknął Liam. - Ale tak właściwie nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłem.

\- Więc to The Bulge jest bardziej w twoim klimacie? - zapytał Zayn, naprawdę ciekawy.

Liam przygryzł wargę, jego mina stała się nieśmiała. - Wywarłem na tobie naprawdę straszne wrażenie, prawda? Nie, byłem tam tylko raz. Nie bywam zwykle w takich miejscach, ale zaczynam myśleć, że czułem się w ten sposób tylko dlatego, ponieważ nigdy nie miałem odpowiedniej osoby, z którą mógłbym iść.

Oświetlenie było nikłe, ale wciąż wystarczająco jasne, by Zayn mógł zauważyć sposób, w jaki Liam na niego patrzył; jakby był dumny z bycia z nim i to było tak różne od sposobu, w jaki Liam zwykle na niego patrzył, kiedy inni ludzie byli wokół - jakby popełniał przestępstwo, jedynie przebywając w jego obecności - że Zayn nie mógł nic poradzić, ale pochylił się do głębokiego pocałunku.

\- Lubię to - powiedział Liam, kiedy się odsunęli.

\- Lubisz co? - zapytał Zayn, wsuwając palec w szlufkę spodni Liama, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej.

\- Lubię być w stanie dotknąć cię i pocałować przy ludziach, którzy na nas patrzą. To trochę jak, że ci wszyscy kolesie wiedzą, że jesteś mój.

\- Co sądzisz o urządzeniu dla nich pokazu tak szybko, jak tylko skończymy nasze drinki? - Zayn uśmiechnął się, unosząc jedną brew, gdy podniósł jeden kieliszek i przyłożył go do ust.

\- Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś pić? - zapytał Liam z troską widoczną na twarzy, sprawiając, że po raz pierwszy tej nocy wyglądał dokładnie na swój wiek.

Zayn przewrócił oczami, przed powrotem do opróżniania shotów. - Nie martw się, będę grzecznym chłopcem dla ciebie, Tatusiu - obiecał.

\- Kurwa - przeklął Liam, podchodząc bliżej Zayna, tak, by mógł naciskać na niego, pozwalając Zaynowi poczuć swojego penisa, gdy ten zaczął puchnąć. - Na pewno pójdę do piekła, bo naprawdę podoba mi się, kiedy mnie tak nazywasz.

\- Weźmy kolejną rundę, a potem możesz pokazać mi, jak bardzo ci się to podoba, Tatusiu.

\- Barman! - krzyknął Liam tak szybko, jak te słowa padły z ust Zayna. Skrzywił się, gdy jego głos się załamał, na co Zayn zachichotał. - Więcej shotów poproszę. - Wypili je, jak tylko się pojawiły, a następnie Liam poprowadził Zayna na parkiet, mocno trzymając go za rękę, gdy szli przez masę wijących się ciał.

\- Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł - powiedział Liam, kiedy zatrzymał się na krawędzi parkietu, udając irytację po byciu świadkiem, jak kilka rąk dotykało Zayna, kiedy przechodził obok.

\- Co? Nie bawisz się dobrze?

\- Nie, bawię się dobrze - zapewnił go, obracając Zayna wokół i ustawiając go tak, że jego plecy były przyciśnięte do piersi Liama. - Ale nie sądzę, że zauważyłeś sposób, w jaki wszyscy na ciebie patrzą i starają się ciebie dotknąć. Jesteś zbyt gorący dla własnego dobra i myślę, że musimy im pokazać, że to ja jestem jedynym, który ma prawo cię dotknąć - szepnął mu do ucha, jego ręce zaborczo przesuwały się po ciele Zayna.

Zayn bez oglądania się za siebie wiedział, że Liam prawdopodobnie patrzył na wszystkich facetów, którzy ich obserwowali, pozwalając im wiedzieć poprzez swój dotyk i spojrzenie, że Zayn był cały jego, i Zayn kurewsko to kochał. Zamknął oczy, gdy zaczęli poruszać się do muzyki, pozwalając rytmowi i mężczyźnie za sobą zawładnąć nim.

Zayn przebiegł swoją dłonią w górę i w dół silnych ud Liama, gdy tańczyli, dociskając plecy do niego, jego penis napłynął krwią, gdy poczuł, jak Liam staje się jeszcze twardszy. Żałował, że nie może być tak zawsze. Usta Liama na jego szyi, jego ręce na jego biodrach i jego twardy kutas naciskający na jego tyłek. Liam całujący go, bez względu na to, kto może ich zobaczyć; wystawiając go, jakby był bardzo dumny przez bycie z nim.

\- Czujesz, co ze mną robisz? Jak bycie blisko ciebie sprawia, że jestem twardy? - zapytał Liam, jego biodra kołysały się w rytm muzyki, gdy jego zęby przygryzły jego skórę. - Chciałbym móc zgiąć cię tutaj, na oczach wszystkich. Chciałbym otworzyć cię palcami, sprawić, żebyś błagał o mojego penisa.

Zayn jęknął, wypychając tyłek na Liama, jego penis pulsował w dżinsach. Wyciągnął rękę do tyłu, okręcając ją wokół szyi Liama, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Połączył ich usta w niechlujnym pocałunku, przelewając w niego wszystko, co czuł w tej chwili. To było to, o czym marzył tak długo: profesor Payne pragnący go tak samo, jak Zayn pragnął jego. Liam chcący Zayna nawet, jeżeli to nie był ich mały brudny sekret; kiedy nie musieli się ukrywać.

\- Chcesz tego? Chcesz mnie tu pieprzyć? Pokazać wszystkim, co twój kutas może zrobić? - zapytał Zayn, jego gorący oddech uderzył w usta Liama, gdy z powrotem pchnął na niego mocniej, kochając sposób, w jaki każda część Liama wydawała się dotykać każdej części Zayna.

\- Chcę tego wszystkiego. Chcę pieprzyć cię, dopóki nie zapomnisz swojego imienia, dopóki nie zapomnisz wszystkiego oprócz tego, jak dobrze czujesz się otwarty, wypełniony - powiedział Liam, zjeżdżając ręką przez pierś Zayna na długość ukrytą w jego dżinsach.

Zayn mógł jedynie przytaknąć głową w zgodzie, zbyt skoncentrowany na tym, jak dobre to wszystko było - muzyka, shoty i Liam, kombinacja, która sprawiała, że czuł się, jakby nic innego na świecie nie miało znaczenia.

\- Ale, chcę także, żebyś ty mnie pieprzył - kontynuował Liam, ściskając Zayna trochę mocniej. - Chcę, żebyś pieprzył mnie, dopóki nie dojdę na twoim penisie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziesz we mnie. To było tak dawno temu, kochanie. To będzie dla ciebie jak dziewictwo. Tak kurewsko ciasny, tylko dla ciebie.

\- Kurwa - wyszeptał Zayn, jego biodra poruszały się szybciej, gdy jego kutas pulsował. - Jeżeli nadal będziesz tak mówił, dojdę tutaj.

\- Jeżeli dojdziesz, wtedy zliżę to wszystko. Chcę każdej kropli, którą jesteś gotów kiedykolwiek mi dać.

Zayn zajęczał, w jego głowie wirowało, gdy dłoń Liama poruszała się szybciej, tak szybko, że Zayn nie mógł nawet myśleć. Chciał tego wszystkiego - chciał dojść na Liama, w Liamie i by Liam doszedł w nim, i na niego - i pragnął tego wszystkiego teraz.

Liam wiedział, co robił, wiedział, jak poruszać dłonią i biodrami, wiedział, jak sprośne rzeczy szeptać mu do ucha, by popchnąć go na krawędź, i nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. Zayn mógł zobaczyć ludzi oglądających ich, ich oczy zamglone były mieszanką pożądania i zazdrości, i wiedział, że Liam także mógł to zobaczyć.

Zayn nigdy nie był w klubie takim jak ten. Wszyscy wokół nich tańczyli tak blisko, jak on i Liam, i jeśli przyjrzał się wystarczająco uważnie, mógł zobaczyć dłonie wsuwane w spodnie, i nawet chłopaka lub dwóch na kolanach. To wszystko było cholernie gorące - Liam, tak twardy i gotowy dla niego, chcący, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że byli razem; i ludzie oglądający ich i nakręcający się na widok ich razem - i Zayn chciał więcej.

Muzyka była głośna, światła migały i tłum wydawał się zbliżać z każdą chwilą, ale Zayn wciąż pragnął więcej. Odwrócił głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na Liama, mając nadzieję, że on też chciał tego samego. Liam oddał spojrzenie, jego oczy były prawie czarne, a skóra pokryta cienką warstwą potu. 

\- Potrzebuje cię. Potrzebuję cię teraz.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, kochanie? - dociekał Liam, jego oddech łaskotał szyję Zayna.

\- Potrzebuje ciebie, Tatusiu - wyszeptał Zayn i natychmiast mógł poczuć efekt, jaki te słowa wywołały na Liamie, jego penis drgnął przy tyłku Zayna, gdy ścisnął go mocniej.

\- Tak? - zapytał, prowadząc Zayna, aż znaleźli się całkowicie w rogu. - Chcesz mnie tutaj, czy powinniśmy znaleźć bardziej prywatne miejsce?

Zayn rozejrzał się szybko. Oświetlenie było tutaj ciemniejsze i nie było tak tłoczno, ale wiedział, że ludzie nadal będą w stanie powiedzieć, co robią. Wiedział to, po prostu go to nie obchodziło. - Tutaj - odpowiedział i został nagrodzony za swój wybór, kiedy Liam obrócił go dookoła tak, by był twarzą do ściany. Rozpiął dżinsy Zayna zręcznymi palcami, wsuwając dłoń niżej, tak szybko, jak tylko zrobiło się odpowiednio dużo miejsca. Liam oparł rękę o ścianę, przyciskając swoje ciało do pleców Zayna i blokując go dla reszty pomieszczenia, gdy zaczął głaskać go powoli.

\- Pewnego dnia będę drażnił się z tobą przez godziny; zobaczę, czy mogę sprawić, że dojdziesz tylko przez moje słowa. Myślisz, że mógłbyś to zrobić? Dojść nietknięty?

Zayn energicznie pokiwał głową, splatając swoje palce z dłonią Liama, która opierała się o ścianę, potrzebując się czegoś przytrzymać.

\- Ja też. Ale teraz po prostu potrzebuję zobaczyć, jak dochodzisz i nie chcę czekać. Myślisz, że cała reszta także chce to zobaczyć? Myślisz, że chcą to zobaczyć tak bardzo, jak jak? - zapytał go Liam i gdyby Zayn był w stanie mówić, przekląłby go, jego słowa sprawiały, że czuł się, jakby już doszedł, kiedy wszystkim, czego chciał, to przedłużyć tę przyjemność.

\- Założę się, że każdy facet chciałby być mną. Chcieliby być tym, który może dotykać twojego penisa i sprawiać, że jęczysz. Ale jesteś cały mój. I może pozwalam im oglądać tylko po to, by mogli zobaczyć, czego nie mogą mieć. Podoba ci się to? Podoba ci się myśl, że widzą, jak dochodzisz? - Liam zażądał odpowiedzi, używając preejakulatu, by ułatwić poślizg, gdy jego ręka poruszała się szybciej i szybciej.

Zayn nie mógł odpowiedzieć - nie mógł nawet kiwnąć głową, ale Liam i tak kontynuował.

\- Kurwa, zobacz, jaki mokry jesteś jedynie od myślenia o tym. Lubisz to, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś małą zdzirą Tatusia, prawda? Kochasz świadomość, że patrzą.

Zayn nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć; część niego kochała wiedzę, że ludzie mogli powiedzieć, co Liam z nim zrobił. Ale wiedział, że byłby tak samo nakręcony, gdyby on i Liam byli jedynymi osobami w pomieszczeniu. To był Liam i nikt inny, kto sprawiał, że czuł się tak dobrze. - Zamierzam dojść tak mocno dla ciebie - udało mu się powiedzieć, gdy czuł, jak napięcie zaczyna buzować w dole jego brzucha.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Chcesz dojść tak cholernie mocno, tak, by później móc pieprzyć mnie godzinami, aż dojdę od twojego penisa - powiedział mu Liam, poruszając szybciej ręką.

To było wszystko, czego potrzebował Zayn, by wytrysnąć, wypuszczając wszystko na rękę Liama i na ścianę. Oparł się o Liama, gdy głaskał go przez orgazm, nie otworzył oczu, dopóki Liam go nie puścił. Spojrzał w tył, obserwując, jak Liam unosi dłoń do ust i zlizuje orgazm Zayna z palców. Złapał biodra Zayna wolną ręką, przyciągając go z powrotem, pokazując, jak bardzo wciąż go potrzebował.

Zayn odwrócił się i opadł bez namysłu na kolana, rozpinając dżinsy Liama i wyciągając jego penisa. Miał go w ustach, zanim Liam miał szansę na jakąś reakcję, ale ten nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko, bo jego biodra mimowolnie pchnęły do przodu. Zayn mógł posmakować, jak bardzo nakręcony był, z główką mokrą od preejakulatu i wziął go tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, pragnąc więcej.

Podłoga była twarda pod jego kolanami, a jego dżinsy nadal były rozpięte, ale nie dbał o to. Jakby mógł, kiedy miał ręce Liama w jego włosach i jego penisa w ustach? Spojrzał na Liama spod rzęs, wciągając policzki i owijając dłoń wokół trzonu, upewniając się, że zadba o każdy jego cal. Liam spojrzał na niego w dół, jego palce drapały jego głowę, a usta były uchylone z przyjemności.

Był tak duży i tak twardy dla Zayna, co sprawiało, że doprowadzało to Zayna do szału. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż dojdzie, więc ssał go mocniej. Kochał obciągać Liamowi, kochał sposób, w jaki smakował i jego ciężar na swoim języku, ale tym razem Zayn nie mógł doczekać się, aż dojdzie. Mógł poczuć, jak jego penis już twardnieje ponownie i potrzebował wydostać stąd Liama, żeby móc w końcu go pieprzyć.

Odsunął się od długości Liama, ale nadal go pieścił, gdy przejechał językiem po jego długości, zanim pocałował główkę, wolną dłonią bawiąc się z jego jądrami. - Dalej. Potrzebuję, żebyś teraz doszedł, Tatusiu - zabłagał.

Ręce Liama mocniej ścisnęły jego włosy, przytrzymując go w miejscu, gdy pchnął z powrotem w mokre ciepło jego ust. Pompował mu w usta szybkimi, krótkimi pchnięciami, co powiedziało Zaynowi, jak blisko dojścia był. Zayn rozluźnił gardło i przyjął go, sięgając ręką w dół, aby trochę rozładować napięcie w swoim penisie, gdy jego oczy zaczęły się szklić.

\- Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem, Zayn. Jesteś gotowy na spermę Tatusia? - zapytał, jego biodra poruszały się nieprawdopodobnie szybko, zanim zastygł całkowicie, gdy zaczął dochodzić. Doszedł w kilku gorących tryśnięciach, wypełniając usta Zayna i jęcząc jego imię.

Zayn usiadł na piętach i przełknął, uśmiechając się do Liama, gdy ten spojrzał w dół na niego, identyczny uśmiech widniał na jego ustach. Liam przerwał ich spojrzenie, by rozejrzeć się dookoła pokoju, jakby przez chwilę zapomniał, gdzie byli. Zayn spojrzał w dół, by schować się do spodni, decydując, że następnym razem, gdy dojdzie, chciał być w Liamie.

Nie dotykali się, ale nadal Zayn mógł wyczuć moment, w którym wszystko nagle się zmieniło. Całe ciało Liama napięło się na wprost niego i następną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, było podciągnięcie na nogi przez szorstkie dłonie. Potknął się, gdy próbował wstać, chwytając się ramion Liama, aby zachować równowagę. Liam odepchnął go, ale miał tylko chwilę na czucie się zranionym, zanim zobaczył panikę na twarzy Liama. Stanął na palcach, by móc zobaczyć przyczynę dziwnego zachowania Liama. Zauważył to natychmiast, jego spojrzenie padło na dyrektora ich szkoły, który zmierzał właśnie w ich stronę.


	8. Nieustanne pragnienie

W pijackim stanie Zayna jego pierwszym odruchem było zrobić zdjęcie, tylko po to, by mógł pokazać swoim kolegom, że ich dyrektor - ich podobno heteroseksualny dyrektor - chodzi do gejowskich klubów. Ale wyraz twarzy Liama szybko rozgonił mgłę w jego umyśle, przypominając mu, że to nie był na to odpowiedni czas.

\- Zobaczył mnie, ale nie sądzę, żeby cię rozpoznał, jeszcze. Wynocha stąd, teraz. Idź do samochodu i czekaj na mnie - rozkazał pospiesznie, chowając kluczyki w dłoni Zayna.

Zayn nawet nie kłopotał się przytaknięciem, tylko schylił głowę i starał się zniknąć w tłumie tańczących ciał, kierując się gdziekolwiek, byleby dyrektora tam nie było. Zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do kąta baru, żeby się odwrócić, potrzebując zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Pan Tomlinson dotarł do Liama i wydawali się być pogrążeni w rozmowie. Zayn zauważył z ulgą, że żaden z nich nie wydawał się być szczególnie wściekły, lub obronny, ale jego głównym celem było zobaczenie, jak pan Tomlinson wyglądał. Zniknęły nudne, biznesowe garnitury i zaczesane do tyłu włosy, zastąpione przez obcisły t-shirt i roztrzepaną grzywkę, co sprawiało, że wyglądał na dziesięć lat młodszego i prawie atrakcyjnego.

Zayn opuścił klub po dłuższej chwili przyglądania się im, nie chcąc wystawiać swojego szczęścia na próbę i pozwolić, by pan Tomlinson go dostrzegł. Czekał na Liama w samochodzie, wystukując palcami nerwowy rytm na desce rozdzielczej. Chciałby słyszeć o czym mówili, ale znał swojego nauczyciela na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że cokolwiek by to nie było, wpędzi to Liama w zły humor.

Na szczęście Liam nie kazał mu czekać zbyt długo, wchodząc do samochodu, gdy Zayn zaczynał świrować, myśląc, że pan Tomlinson dzwoni do jego rodziców, a Liam jest wyprowadzany w kajdankach przez policję, która go otacza, mieszając mu w głowie.

\- Nie widział cię - powiedział Liam, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zayn wypuścił głęboki oddech, ale coś w sposobie, w jaki Liam do niego mówił, podpowiedziało Zaynowi, że to nie koniec historii.

\- Cóż, to dobrze, racja? O co chodzi?

\- To dobrze, tak. Jestem po prostu zmęczony - westchnął Liam, odpalając samochód i wyjeżdżając z parkingu. I Liam wyglądał na zmęczonego, jego twarz była naciągnięta, a ciało napięte, ale Zayn nadal nie był gotowy, by zrezygnować z ich wieczoru.

\- Ale wciąż jedziemy do hotelu, nie?

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Zayn.

\- No dalej - jęknął Zayn. - Nie pozwól, aby ten jeden incydent zrujnował naszą noc. Poza tym jest dużo większa szansa, że spotkamy kogoś znajomego w Bradford niż tutaj.

\- Tak, w porządku, cokolwiek - zgodził się niechętnie Liam. Zayn nienawidził widzieć Liama w takim stanie, wina oczywiście powróciła w pełnym wymiarze, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to zmienić w hotelu. Położył dłoń na dłoni Liama, którą tamten trzymał na dźwigni zmiany biegów, wstępnie splatając ich palce. Liam nie odsunął się i Zayn sądził, że widział trochę uśmiechu, sprawiając, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej co do możliwości o uratowaniu reszty ich randki.

Milczeli przez kilka minut, które zajęło im dotarcie do hotelu, Zayn próbując wymyślić najlepszy sposób, by rozweselić Liama, ale Liam nie wyglądał w nastroju na bezczynne rozmowy.

\- Musisz tu zaczekać, podczas kiedy ja pójdę nas zameldować - powiedział do niego Liam, gdy zatrzymali się na miejscu parkingowym, tak daleko od wejścia, jak tylko się dało. Jego głos nie pozostawił miejsca na argumenty, ale Zayn nie mógł się powstrzymać od podrażnienia się ze starszym mężczyzną, tylko odrobinkę.

\- Buu - nadąsał się, krzyżując ramiona i wysuwając dolną wargę. - Naprawdę nie mogłem się doczekać zameldowania jako Zayn Payne. - Jego taktyka zadziałała, Liam wybuchnął śmiechem przed przypomnieniem sobie, że powinien być zdenerwowany, jego grymas powrócił niemal natychmiast, ale tym razem nie sięgnął oczu.

\- Po prostu tu zaczekaj, mądralo - zarządził, gdy chwycił obie ich torby z tylnego siedzenia i ruszył do środka budynku.

\- Masz to jak w banku, Tatusiu - zawołał za nim i zauważył, że tym razem o wiele dłużej zajęło mu o starcie uśmiechu z twarzy. Kilka minut później dostał od Liama wiadomość, dającą mu znać, który pokój należał do nich. Zayn udał się do windy z nerwowym podekscytowaniem przepływającym przez jego żyły, nagle przypominając sobie ich pierwotny plan na noc. Całą noc, sam na sam z profesorem Payne, podczas której mogą zrobić wszystkie te dobre rzeczy. Noc, podczas której mogą spróbować wszystkich rodzajów nowych - przynajmniej dla Zayna - rzeczy.

Liam otworzył drzwi po pierwszym puknięciu, szybko wciągając Zayna do środka. Zayn zagwizdał, gdy zobaczył widok na miasto, całe oświetlone i świecące jasno, i ogromne łóżko, pełne obietnic dobrej zabawy, które leżały przed nimi.

\- To miejsce jest świetne - oświadczył przed padnięciem na łóżko i wykopaniem swoich nóg do góry z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jak było cię na to stać?

\- Może nie zarabiam mnóstwa pieniędzy, ale jest okay. - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przepraszam - zaśmiał się Zayn, siadając i machając na Liama ręką. - Czasami zapominam, że jesteś, jak, pełnoprawnym dorosłym.

Liam skrzywił się, siadając na łóżku na tyle daleko, że się nie dotykali. - Musimy pogadać.

\- Dlaczegoooo? - jęknął Zayn, kuszony, by wczołgać się albo skoczyć na Liama, byleby uniknąć tej rozmowy. Nie miał szansy, żeby to zrobić, przez Liama, który odchylił się, jakby nie słyszał protestu Zayna.

\- To po prostu... jedno bliskie ostrzeżenie zaraz po innym. Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby zobaczył nas razem?

\- Ale on jest stary. Jak mogliśmy przewidzieć, że zobaczymy go w klubie?

\- Louis jest tylko kilka lat starszy niż ja - powiedział Liam, przewracając oczami z irytacją.

Zayn prychnął. - Może, ale on jest żonaty! Z kobietą! - zaprotestował

\- Zdradzanie nie jest nielegalne, Zayn! To, co robimy my, jest! - krzyknął na niego w odpowiedzi Liam, a Zayn musiał wyglądać na tak zaskoczonego ostrym tonem Liama jak się czuł, ponieważ Liam sięgnął, by dotknąć jego dłoni, jego głos łagodniejacy, kiedy przemówił ponownie. - Nie mówię, że nie jesteś wart ryzyka, albo że nie chcę cię ponownie widzieć, ale musimy być o wiele bardziej ostrożni od teraz.

\- Ale nadal chcesz ze mną być?

\- Nie sądzę, że potrafiłbym trzymać się z daleka od ciebie, nawet jeżeli bym musiał - przyznał Liam cicho. - Ale tak, chcę. Naprawdę lubię spędzać z tobą czas, kochanie. Bardzo.

\- Tak? - zapytał Zayn nieśmiało, tylko po to, by mógł usłyszeć profesora Payne’a mówiącego to ponownie.

\- Wiesz, że tak - odpowiedział mu Liam, przysuwając się bliżej tak, by zderzyć ich ramiona. - I przepraszam, że nazwałem cię... dziwką, i byłem z tobą trochę szorstki. Naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstępuje, gdy jestem z tobą. Nigdy nie zachowywałem się tak wokół kogoś innego i-

\- Jest okay - przerwał mu Zayn, przesuwając ciało tak, żeby być twarzą w twarz z Liamem. - Podoba mi się to.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Liam z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jakby lubię, że masz tyle różnych stron. Jak, jesteś głupkowaty w klasie i gdy jesteśmy sami potrafisz być naprawdę słodki czasami, a potem stajesz się super sprośny. Trzymasz mnie w napięciu.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć - powiedział cicho Liam, jego uśmiech stawał się coraz większy, gdy przechylił głowę, przesuwając się bliżej i bliżej Zayna.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, gdy nazywam cię profesorem Paynem lub Tatusiem, prawda? - zapytał Zayn, wiedząc, że Liamowi to nie przeszkadza, ale po prostu chciał mieć wymówkę do powiedzenia słów, które wiedział, że Liam lubił słyszeć.

Liam zamknął oczy, jego oddech uderzył w usta Zayna, które były teraz jedynie centymetry od jego. - Podoba mi się to o wiele za bardzo. Wszystko związane z tobą podoba mi się o wiele za bardzo - przyznał Liam i Zayn mógł przysiąc, że całe jego ciało zapłonęło na te słowa. Spojrzał nieśmiało w dół, mrugając szybko przed spojrzeniem na Liama spod rzęs.

Liam pojął aluzję, jego ręce chwyciły pas Zayna. Z łatwością przeniósł chłopaka i sekundę później Zayn był na jego kolanach, podparł ręce na ramionach nauczyciela, moszcząc się okrakiem na jego kolanach. A potem się całowali; klub, dyrektor, dramat zostały zapomniane. Wszystko zostało zapomniane, poza gorączką ich ciał i niezaprzeczalną, i nieodpartą chemią między nimi.

Zayn mógł poczuć, jak Liam twardnieje pod nim, podczas gdy on już był twardy, jego penis boleśnie naciskał na jego zamek. Wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to pieprzenie Liama po raz pierwszy. Był przerażony, że może zrobić coś źle, albo nie będzie mógł sprawić, że Liam dojdzie, ale przede wszystkim był cholernie nakręcony.

Liam przesunął dłonie w dół pleców Zayna, chwytając jego tyłek i przesuwając ciało Zayna naprzeciwko jego. - Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, kochanie. Zrobię wszystko, czego tylko chcesz tej nocy - powiedział Zaynowi, przesuwając usta z tych Zayna na jego szczękę i gardło, smakując każdy jego kawałek, jaki tylko mógł.

Zayn odchylił głowę, chwytając kark Liama, gdy ten go całował. - Chcę być w tobie tak cholernie mocno - wyjęczał.

Liam nie wydawał się mieć żadnego problemu z tym pomysłem, przerzucając ich tak, że Zayn leżał na łóżku na plecach, z Liamem stojącym przed nim. Zayn uniósł się na łokciach, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć, jak Liam się rozbiera. Jego koszula zniknęła pierwsza, ukazując szeroką pierś, którą Zayn chciał całować i twarde mięśnie brzucha, które Zayn pragnął posmakować. Spodnie i bokserki Liama były następne, i Zayn zdecydował, że już nie obchodzi go górna część ciała Liama; nie, kiedy najdoskonalszy kutas, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, był dokładnie przed nim, duży i twardy tylko dla niego.

Do ust Zayna napłynęła ślina na jego widok, wiedział, że minęło niewiele czasu od ostatniego razu, kiedy smakował Liama, ale już teraz przyłapał się na tęsknocie za tym. Sięgnął dłonią, by ścisnąć swojego penisa przez dżinsy, ale oparł się pokusie, opuszczając dłoń na swoje kolana. Nie, tym razem chciał, by Liam rozpadł się na jego kutasie, a nie przez jego usta.

Liam rzucił na łóżko małą butelkę lubrykantu przed odepchnięciem dłoni Zayna, więc mógł zsunąć dżinsy Zayna wzdłuż jego nóg wraz z jego bokserkami, gdy Zayn ściągał przez głowę swoją koszulkę. I potem Zayn ponownie był przyciśnięty do łóżka, a Liam zawisnął nad nim, wypuszczając oddech. Liam pocałował go zanim zdążył całkowicie się w to wczuć i zanim mógł zorientować się, co się dzieje, Liam przewrócił ich, z twarzami naprzeciwko siebie i ciałami stykającymi się od głów do stóp.

Ich ręce wplątane były we włosy tego drugiego, gdy całowali się ostro, z zębami podgryzającymi wargi, kiedy oboje poruszali biodrami, żeby mogli ocierać się o siebie. Zayn zagubił się w tym wszystkim, zapominając o pieprzeniu Liama w potrzebie utrzymania uczucia przyjemności tak długo, jak to możliwe. Ale Liam potrafił czytać z niego zbyt dobrze i nie zapomniał, jego silne dłonie odepchnęły Zayna od siebie, gdy Zayn zaczął naprawdę się o niego ocierać.

\- Palce czy język? - zapytał Zayna, jego pierś unosząca się i opadająca w szybkim tempie podniecenia. Brwi Zayna zmarszczyły się w zmieszaniu, więc Liam wyjaśnił. - Chcesz przygotować mnie na ciebie palcami czy językiem?

\- Ummm, palcami? - zapytał Zayn. Liam mógł powiedzieć, że był zdenerwowany, więc pochylił się, by pocałować Zayna, dopóki ten się nie uspokoił. Odsunął się, żeby mógł wylać trochę lubrykantu na dłoń Zayna, ale kontynuował dawanie Zaynowi małych pocałunków, podczas gdy mówił.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Mam zamiar pokazać ci dokładnie to, co lubię, oky? - zapytał, a następnie poczekał, aż Zayn przytaknie, zanim kontynuował. - Potrzyj palce, żeby rozgrzać lubrykant. A potem po prostu dotknij mnie, jak tylko chcesz. Nie zranisz mnie. Obiecuję.

Zayn zrobił to, co mu powiedziano, przenosząc rękę w dół na wejście Liama, gdy Liam przewrócił się na plecy i rozłożył nogi. Zayn trząsł się trochę, gdy pchnął palec wewnątrz tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł, ale jego nerwy uspokoiły się, gdy obserwując twarz Liama nie zobaczył na niej nic oprócz przyjemności.

\- Czuć to dobrze?

\- Czuć to świetnie. Widzisz, jak ciasny jestem dla ciebie?

Zayn jęknął, gdy skinął głową. Liam był ciasny, tak kurewsko ciasny, że Zayn był pewny, że dojdzie tak szybko, jak tylko się w nim znajdzie. Wysunął palec, więc mógł wsunąć w niego zamiast tego dwa, krzyżując je i poruszając nimi powoli, tak, jak sam lubił. Wiedział, że Liam przez długi czas nie miał niczego w sobie i powinien zrobić to powoli, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że przyśpieszył rozciąganie go, jednak został nagrodzony, kiedy oczy Liama przewróciły się wewnątrz głowy.

Zayn pchnął głębiej w Liama, próbując zgiąć odpowiednio palce, zajęło mu to kilka minut poszukiwania, ale w końcu znalazł punkt Liama. Patrzył z podziwem, jak Liam natychmiast zareagował, jego pens drgnął, gdzie leżał na brzuchu, cieknąc stałym strumieniem preejakulatu. Dłoń Liama zacisnęła się na prześcieradle, gdy jego kolana opadły na łóżko, dając Zaynowi lepszy dostęp.

Zayn tak cholernie pragnął sprawić, że Liam dojdzie właśnie tak, by widzieć, jak rozpada się nietknięty, ale jego własny penis czuł się, jakby był zaniedbany od zawsze i wiedział, że im dłużej tak zostanie, tym szybciej dojdzie, gdy dostanie jakąś uwagę.

\- Kurwa, wyglądasz tak dobrze, profesorze Payne. Czuć cię tak dobrze. Czy mogę... naprawdę potrzebuje cię pieprzyć, jak, w tym pierdolonym momencie.

\- Tak, kochanie. Też tego pragnę - powiedział mu Liam, szukając w prześcieradłach butelki lubrykantu, tak, żeby mógł wycisnąć trochę więcej na Zayna. Zayn usiadł na kolanach, gdy gładził swoją długość, drżąc przez to, jak dobre to było, ale wiedząc, że nie dorówna to tyłkowi Liama. Ukląkł między nogami Liama, ustawiając się odpowiednio, jego nerwy praktycznie zostały zapomniane, gdy ogarnęło go podniecenie i zaczął w niego wchodzić.

Oddech Liama uwiązł w gardle, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Zayn się w niego wsunął, tak wolno, jak tylko potrafił. Starał się zostać w miejscu jak najdłużej, naprawdę się starał, ale jego biodra uniosły się bez jego zgody i zaczął poruszać się w swoim nauczycielu, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. To po prostu było cholernie dobre - o wiele lepsze niż jego ręką lub z jakakolwiek dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek miał - i to wszystko sprawiło, że Zayn nie mógł się zmusić, by poruszać się wolniej, kiedy wszystkim, co chciał zrobić, było wsuwać się i wysuwać z Liama tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Liam wyglądał, jakby był w takiej samej rozkoszy, jak Zayn się czuł, jego stopy oparły się o łóżko, więc mógł poruszać biodrami w perfekcyjnej synchronizacji z Zaynem. Wyglądał tak dobrze, leżąc pod Zaynem - ciągnąc włosy Zayna jedną dłonią, gdy drugą przyciągał go bliżej, zachęcając go, by poruszał się szybciej - tak, że Zayn musiał zamknąć oczy, zanim stracił nad sobą panowanie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie niektóre z nudnych faktów historycznych, których nauczył go Liam, potrzebując skupić się na czymkolwiek, ale nie na tym, jak kurewsko dobrze czuł Liama wokół siebie.

To było po prostu - Zayn nie był na to przygotowany. Nie był przygotowany na ciasne ciepło wejścia Liama lub sposób, w jaki jego ciało reagowało na każde pchnięcie Zayna, a jego penis pulsował, gdy Zayn się w niego wsuwał. Nie, nie był przygotowany na to, w jaki sposób to będzie działać. Zayn wstrzymał oddech, czując, że jest niebezpiecznie blisko. I patrzenie w dół na Liama, ściskającego prześcieradła, gdy wyginał plecy w łuk, nie pomagało.

\- Pocałuj mnie - wyjęczał Liam i Zayn był bardzo zadowolony, by to spełnić. Pochylił się chętnie, ale gdy ich usta się spotkały, Liam odsunął się, szarpiąc całym ciałem przez nowy kąt, w jakim Zayn uderzył w ten konkretny, specjalny punkt wewnątrz niego. - Kurwa. Właśnie tam, kochanie, właśnie tam.

Zayn posłuchał, poruszając biodrami w małych kręgach, wsuwając się i wysuwając ze swojego nauczyciela, pocierając prostatę Liama tak mocno i szybko, jak tylko mógł.

\- Czujesz się dobrze, Tatusiu? Lubisz mieć w sobie mojego kutasa?

\- Kurewsko to kocham. Sprawisz, że dojdę tak mocno. Chcesz tego? Chcesz, żebym doszedł na twoim dużym penisie?

Zayn chciał - potrzebował - tak cholernie mocno dojść i widzieć, jak Liam wije się pod nim, sprośne słowa uciekające z jego ust jeszcze bardziej popychały go na szczyt, ale potrzebował, żeby Liam doszedł jako pierwszy. Przesunął jedną dłoń z łóżka na długość Liama, owijając palce wokół niego i starając się pompować w czasie pchnięć.

To było trochę niedbałe, Zayn przede wszystkim skupiał się na pieprzeniu Liama mocniej i szybciej, chcąc uderzać odpowiednio, ale dla Liama to było wystarczające. Zayn patrzył, jak Liam dochodzi, rozlewając się na rękę Zayna i brzuch, gdy wygiął całe ciało w łuk. I jeżeli Zayn wcześniej myślał, że Liam był ciasny, to było nic - nic - w porównaniu z tym, jak czuł go teraz, zaciskającego się wokół Zayna.

Zayn nie mógł powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej, szlochając imię Liama, gdy zaczął dochodzić, Liam zaciskający się wokół niego, wyciskający z niego każdą kroplę. Puścił penisa Liama i przysunął palce do jego ust, uciszając jego jęki smakiem spermy Liama. Kontynuował pieprzenie Liama tak długo, jak mógł, ale niedługo później to było zbyt dużo, jego całe ciało było wrażliwe od tak mocnego dojścia. Niechętnie się wysunął i z powrotem opadł na łóżko obok Liama, który patrzył na niego.

Skóra Liama była zarumieniona i miał tak duży uśmiech, że jego oczy zniknęły, i Zayn szybko zorientował się, że odwzajemniał ten uśmiech mimo swojego wyczerpania. Był po prostu taki szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, że jego pierwszy raz był z Liamem i szczęśliwy, że Liam wydawał się cieszyć się tym tak samo mocno jak on. Szczęśliwy, po prostu będąc z Liamem.

Milczeli przez kilka minut, starając się dojść do siebie, tylko odgłos ich oddechów wypełniał pokój, ich dłonie były splecione pomiędzy nimi. Zayn musiał się zdrzemnąć na chwilę, bo następną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, był Liam leżący na nim i nakłaniający go do obudzenia się poprzez delikatne pocałunki.

\- Chcesz się ze mną wykąpać? - zapytał Liam, gdy tylko Zayn przeciągnął się, przesuwając swoimi długimi palcami po karku Liama, ciesząc się na sposób, w jaki czuł go naprzeciwko swojej skóry. Usiadł lekko, chcąc poczuć to również na twarzy. Potarł przy policzku Liama, zanim połączył ich usta. Mógł poczuć pieczenie i powitał je. Chciałby móc spojrzeć rano w lustro i mieć fizyczny dowód tej nocy, jak bardzo potrzebowali siebie nawzajem.

Liam pozwolił mu mieć pocałunek tylko przez chwilę, odsuwając się ze śmiechem, ale łagodząc to kilkoma kilkoma szybkimi całusami na twarzy Zayna. - Zamierzam zacząć kąpiel, zanim zmienię zdanie i zdecyduję już nigdy nie pozwolić ci wyjść z tego łóżka.

Zayn obserwował Liama, gdy ten odwrócił się i poszedł do łazienki, nie chcąc pozwolić mu zniknąć z oka nawet na sekundę. Jak mógł znieść nagiego Liama, który był tak kurewsko wysportowany? - Nigdy nie brałem z nikim kąpieli. Poza siostrami, gdy byłem mały oczywiście - zawołał za nim.

Liam tylko zamruczał obojętnie na to, a Zayn poczuł, jak jego żołądek opadł. Wiedział, że to głupie myśleć, że Liam nigdy wcześniej nie kąpał się z kimś, więc starał się otrząsnąć z zazdrości. Domyślił się, że będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że Liam wcześniej robił wiele rzeczy, których on nigdy nie robił, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę ich wieku.

Kiedy wanna była pełna, Liam przywołał Zayna do łazienki skinieniem głowy. Zaczekał, aż Zayn dołączy do niego, zanim wszedł do wanny, podtrzymując się ich splecionymi dłońmi. Liam skrzywił się, gdy wszedł do gorącej wody i chociaż Zayn nie lubił widzieć jak cierpi, czuł przypływ dumy, wiedząc, że to on był tym, który sprawił, że Liam był obolały.

Zayn wszedł do wanny jako następny, siadając między nogami Liama i opierając się na jego piersi, czując, jak jego mięśnie się relaksują, a jego serce rośnie.

\- Miałem zamiar skopać parę tyłków w klubie - mruknął Liam, jego usta otarły się o ucho Zayna, sprawiając, że zadrżał.

\- Myślę, że chciałbym to zobaczyć - odpowiedział Zayn, zsuwając się tak, aby móc oprzeć głowę na ramieniu Liama.

Zayn czuł się jakby był w niebie, wszystkie jego zmysły otoczone przez Liama. Mógł poczuć przyciskające się do niego ciało, serce bijące przy jego plecach i ciągle mógł poczuć go na swoich ustach, słodki, męski i perfekcyjny. Zapach wanilii unosił się wokół nich od świeczki, którą zapalił Liam i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od silnych rąk Liama, które leżały na jego brzuchu. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju było niskie dudnienie śmiechu Liama, gdy jego dłonie przeniosły się niżej i Zayn marzył, żeby móc zostać tak na zawsze.

\- Prawdopodobnie zasłużyłem na bycie zazdrosnym. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej, kiedy zabierałem takiego twinka jak ty do takiego miejsca jak to - dokuczał Liam.

\- Nie jestem twinkiem - zaprotestował Zayn, sięgając do tyłu, by pociągnąć za krótkie włosy Liama.

\- Jesteś jak cholera - upierał się Liam, sięgając dłonią nieco niżej, wystarczająco daleko, by mózg Zayna zaczął prześcigać się możliwościami. - Mój seksowny chłopak twink - dodał i ta, penis Zayna zdecydowanie zaczął twardnieć.

\- Chłopak? - zapytał i od razu poczuł, jak Liam napina się za nim.

\- Cholera... Po prostu chodziło mi, bo, no wiesz-

\- Shhh - uciszył go Zayn, przesuwając dłoń Liama, by mógł poczuć, jak twardy się robił. - Przypuszczam, że znaleźliśmy kolejną rzecz, jaką lubię być nazywany.

Dłoń Liama owinęła się wokół penisa Zayna i zaczęła głaskać go powoli, doprowadzając go do pełnej twardości, gdy Zayn mógł poczuć, jak Liam sam zaczyna twardnieć przy jego plecach.

\- Czuje się jak nastolatek, kiedy jestem z przy tobie. Nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym niż o tym, żeby sprawić, że czujesz się dobrze. Chcę sprawić, że dojdziesz znowu i znowu.

\- Myślisz, że dasz radę wytrzymać kolejną rundę, staruszku?

\- Zapłacisz za to. Będę pieprzył cię, dopóki nie będziesz mógł znieść więcej. - Zaynowi podobało się, jak to brzmiało, więc odwrócił się twarzą do Liama. Woda wylała się na podłogę łazienki, ale nie przejął się tym. Zayn wspiął się na kolana Liama, przesuwając się tak, że ich penisy otarły się o siebie pod wodą, gdy Liam chwycił niewielką butelkę szamponu z krawędzi wanny i nalał sobie dużą ilość na dłoń. Sięgnął pod wodę, sekundę później owijając dłoń wokół ich dwóch.

Zayn nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale instynktownie wiedział, by nacisnąć w przód, jego penis otarł się o tego profesora Payne’a w najbardziej pyszny sposób. Woda szybko zmyła szampon, ale śliskie tarcie sprawiało, że było to jeszcze lepsze. Liam leżał, opierając plecy o wannę, jego wolna dłoń owinięta była wokół szyi Zayna, gdy pieścił ich obu. Zayn położył dłonie po obu stronach głowy Liama, podtrzymywał się chłodnych płytek, gdy naprawdę zaczął poruszać biodrami, pieprząc w pięść Liama, kochając sposób, w jaki ich penisy ocierały się o siebie.

\- Widzisz, jak twardym sprawiasz że jestem, kochanie? - zapytał Liam, chwytając za gardło Zayna, więc mógł przyciągnąć go bliżej. - Nikt nigdy nie podniecał mnie w taki sposób jak ty.

-Ty też. Znaczy, nikt nigdy nie sprawił, że czułem się tak dobrze, jak ty to robisz - udało się powiedzieć Zaynowi, jego mózg zasnuł się mgłą, gdy Liam puścił jego gardło i przesunął dłonią w dół ciała Zayna i wzdłuż jego pleców, jego palce złośliwie naciskały nad wejściem Zayna.

\- Ta? Lubisz mnie pieprzyć, prawda? Byłem wystarczająco ciasny dla ciebie? - zapytał. Zayn przytaknął, zduszony okrzyk wydostał się z jego ust, gdy Liam wsunął w niego palca.

\- Byłeś taki ciasny. Taki perfekcyjny. Chciałbym pieprzyć cię cały czas - wymamrotał, jego czoło opadło w dół na Liama gdy obie dłonie Liama zaczęły poruszać się szybciej. Więcej i więcej wody wylewało się z wanny, gdy ich biodra poruszały się szybciej, i Zayn mógł usłyszeć, jak jego telefon dzwoni gdzieś z innego pokoju, ale zignorował to wszystko, wiedząc, że Liam jest jedyną rzeczą, która ma teraz znaczenie.

\- Będziesz, obiecuję. Ale nie przed tym, jak ja będę cię pieprzył. Zamierzam pieprzyć cię w każdy możliwy sposób, jaki mogę wymyślić, zanim ten weekend się skończy - obiecał Liam, sprawiając, że głowa Zayn odpłynęła z możliwościami.

\- Dojdę tak cholernie mocno, profesorze Payne - wyjęczał Zayn. Liam od razu go puścił, przez co Zayn zaskomlał w proteście.

\- Wstań - rozkazał. - Chcę to zobaczyć. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się rozpadasz.

Zayn posłuchał go natychmiast, stając między jego nogami, woda chlupotała wokół jego łydek, gdy Liam nadal się masturbował.

\- To jest to, co chcesz zobaczyć? - zapytał Zayn, zawijając wokół swojej długości luźną pięść i zaczynając powoli pompować.

Liam oblizał usta. - Tak. Kurwa, nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrze wyglądasz, cały twardy i mokry, gotowy zrobić, cokolwiek powiem. Szybciej. Poruszaj dłonią szybciej.

\- W ten sposób? - wysapał Zayn, jego ręka poruszała się szybciej na jego penisie.

\- Właśnie tak. Lubisz sprawiać, że jestem szczęśliwy, prawda? Powiedz mi. Powiedz mi, jak bardzo lubisz być dobrym chłopcem dla Tatusia.

Zayn poczuł, jak jego jądra napięły się, gdy przyspieszył ruchy dłoni i ledwo mógł wyjęczeć drżąco: - Chcę być naprawdę dobry dla ciebie, Tatusiu - zanim doszedł trzeci raz tej nocy. Widok dochodzącego na niego Zayna popchnął Liama na krawędź, jego własny orgazm wymieszał się z tym Zayna na jego piersi, gdy głaskał się na sucho, jego usta otworzyły się w przyjemności. Zayn nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Liama, kochając sposób, w jaki jego sperma wyglądała na jego nauczycielu.

Dźwięk telefonu rozbrzmiał znowu i sprowadził Zayna z powrotem na ziemię, więc wyszedł z wanny, i wszedł do drugiego pokoju, przekopując się przez dżinsy i chcąc odebrać, ale było już za późno, dzwonek ucichł, gdy wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Przesunął wolną dłonią po twarzy, starając się skupić, zanim spojrzał w dół na ekran, chcąc zobaczyć, kto dzwonił. Nie miał nawet szansy sprawdzić, jego telefon zaświecił się z nową wiadomością.

 **MAMA:** _Gdzie jesteś?_

Gdyby Zayn myślał o czymkolwiek innym oprócz tego, jak Liam sprawił, że się czuł, lub jak zmęczony był od stóp do głów, pomyślałby, zanim odpowiedział. Powinien obgadać to z Niallem albo zignorować wiadomość. Powinien zrobić wszystko, tylko nie to, co zrobił.

 **ZAYN** : _Już mówiłem, jestem u Nialla._

  
 **MAMA:** _Jesteś tego pewny? Ponieważ właśnie wpadłam na Maurę i ona powiedziała, że nie widziała cię od tygodni._


	9. Piękne kłamstwa

**MAMA:** _Wracaj do domu, TERAZ. Porozmawiamy, kiedy przyjdziesz._

Zayn spojrzał znad telefonu, by zobaczyć Liama opierającego się o framugę drzwi, woda wciąż kapiąca mu z piersi i biały ręcznik owinięty wokół jego bioder. Wyglądał gorąco jak cholera, ale Zayn nie mógł poświęcić czasu, aby w pełni docenić widok, nie, kiedy jego rodzice wiedzieli, że ich okłamał.

\- Wszystko okay, kochanie? - zapytał Liam, w jego głos wplotło się odrobinę niepokoju, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Zayna.

\- Nie bardzo. To moja mama. Dowiedziała się, że nie zostałem u Nialla.

\- Cholera. - Liam skrzywił się. - Co jej powiedziałeś?

\- Jeszcze nic. Chce, żebym od razu wrócił do domu, żebyśmy mogli o tym porozmawiać - przyznał Zayn, niewiarygodnie zawstydzony przed Liamem, że był traktowany jak dziecko.

Liam upuścił ręcznik na podłogę i podszedł do walizki, a widok jego nagiego sprawiał, że Zayn był mniej chętny, żeby opuścić hotel. - Przypuszczam więc, że powinniśmy jechać w takim razie. Wymyślimy, co im powiedzieć w samochodzie - westchnął, zaczynając się ubierać.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Liam. To takie bez sensu, że traktują mnie jak małe dziecko.

\- Są twoimi rodzicami Zayn, a ty jesteś niepełnoletni. Mają pełne prawo wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś.

\- To po prostu ssie - żachnął się Zayn, wyciągając jakieś czyste ubrania ze swojej torby. - Naprawdę się cieszyłem na spędzenie z tobą weekendu.

Liam podszedł do Zayna i odwrócił go tak, by był skierowany przodem do niego. - Będą inne weekendy. Nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale wymyślimy coś - zapewnił go, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi. - Zaufaj mi. Jeżeli miałem tyle zabawy z tobą przez kilka godzin, to nie mogę się doczekać, by spędzić z tobą cały weekend.

\- Byłbym szczęśliwy, mając z tobą chociaż jedną noc sam na sam - narzekał Zayn, chociaż słowa Liama sprawiły, że poczuł się trochę lepiej w tej sytuacji. A kiedy Liam zaczął go całować, cóż, wtedy poczuł się o wiele lepiej.

\- Sprawimy, że to zadziała - obiecał Liam, dając Zaynowi ostatni pocałunek. - A teraz się pospiesz i ubierz. Jeżeli twoi rodzice wyślą gliny, żeby cię znaleźć, nie będziemy mogli spędzić nocy razem przez trzy do pięciu lat - zażartował, chociaż Zayn mógł wykryć krztę prawdy w jego słowach, która posłała dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Pożegnali się z ogromnym łóżkiem i prywatnym pokojem w hotelu oraz z wielkim miastem, gdzie nikt ich nie znał, ze smutnymi sercami, a gdy wjechali na drogę do domu, całą uwagę poświęcili temu, co powiedzieć rodzicom Zayna.

\- Czy są jeszcze jacyś inni przyjaciele, u których mógłbyś powiedzieć, że się zatrzymałeś?

\- Znaczy, mam innych przyjaciół, ta. Ale oni wszyscy mieszkają w Bradford i to nie przejdzie, bo mama zadzwoni do ich rodziców, by to sprawdzić - odpowiedział mu Zayn, starając się wymyślić jakiś wiarygodny pretekst, tak, by nie wpędzić siebie lub Liama w kłopoty.

\- Nienawidzę tego, że nasze bycie razem oznacza, że ciągle musimy okłamywać wszystkich, których znamy - jęknął z frustracją Liam, sprawiając, że Zayn poczuł wstrząs paniki, że Liam mógłby pomyśleć, że nie był wart kłopotu. Przygryzł wewnętrzną część policzka, rozważając swoje możliwości.

\- Może będę w stanie przekonać moją starszą siostrę, żeby powiedziała, że byłem z nią. Ona chodzi do uniwerku w Londynie, więc czas będzie pasował.

\- Myślisz, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko kłamaniu dla ciebie?

\- Będę jej dłużnikiem przez długi czas, ale jest w porządku, więc myślę, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

\- Ale nie zamierzasz powiedzieć jej o mnie, prawda?

Zayn zatrzymał się przed odpowiedzią, niepewny, co Liam chciał usłyszeć - Nie sądzę. Mam na myśli, wiem, że by cię polubiła, gdyby cię poznała, ale nie chcę, żeby była w to wplątana bardziej niż to konieczne, wiesz?

Liam nic nie powiedział, ale przytaknął w zgodzie, a Zayn zorientował się, że to najlepsze, na co mógł mieć nadzieję w tej gównianej sytuacji. Milczeli przez resztę podróży, oboje zmartwieni rodzicami Zayna i zrozpaczeni straconym weekendem, i Zayn nie mógł nic poradzić, ale przytulił się do nauczyciela, czerpiąc komfort z ciepła z ciała Liama przyciśniętego do jego.

***

\- Gdzie byłeś? Jest czwarta nad ranem - warknął ojciec Zayna tak szybko, jak tylko Zayn stanął w drzwiach. Oboje czekali na niego, przytuleni do siebie na kanapie, marszcząc mocno brwi ze swojego miejsca.

\- Przepraszam. Byłem z Don na mieście i nie chciałem was martwić, więc powiedziałem wam, że jestem u Nialla. Nie powinienem was okłamywać, wiem to, ale nie robiłem niczego złego.

\- Co wy dwoje takiego robiliście, że bałeś się nam powiedzieć? - zapytała mama Zayna, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Zayn usiadł naprzeciwko nich. - I co, do diaska, jest na twojej szyi?

Ręka Zayna poleciała do gardła, a szybki nacisk palców powiedział mu, że Liama musiało trochę ponieść z jego pocałunkami.

\- Um... to nic...

\- Zayn, będziemy mieć problem, jeżeli wychodzisz i spotykasz się z przypadkowymi ludźmi.

\- To nie to, co robię, przysięgam-

\- Więc co robisz? To nie w twoim stylu, Zayn. Najpierw oblewasz historię, a teraz kłamiesz, znikając bóg wie gdzie i wracając do domu cały oznaczony. To niedopuszczalne, a ty to wiesz - powiedziała jego matka, każde z jej słów podkreślające ich rozczarowanie i sprawiające, że Zayn czuł się gorzej i gorzej.

\- Mam chłopaka - wypalił, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Jego rodzice wyglądali na tak samo zaskoczonych jego wybuchem jak on sam był, ale przynajmniej wydawało się, że zaszokował ich do tego stopnia, że tymczasowo zabrakło im słów. Skorzystał z tego, mówiąc szybko, zanim mogli zadać więcej pytań. - Jest naprawdę świetny i trochę starszy, ale wiem, że go pokochacie i obiecuję, że opowiem wam wszystko, ale jestem naprawdę zmęczony i potrzebuję iść teraz do łóżka, w porządku?

Poczekał, aż przytaknęli, zanim wstał i dał im uściski na dobranoc. Oboje wyglądali na o wiele szczęśliwszych niż moment wcześniej i poczuł bańkę nadziei, że nie spieprzył wszystkiego po królewsku. Nadzieje te zostały rozwiane, nawet zanim jeszcze dotarł do schodów, jedno zdanie jego ojca wystarczyło, żeby pożałował, że nie trzymał języka za zębami.

\- Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że znalazłeś miłego chłopca, ale wciąż okłamałeś nas i jesteś uziemiony, dopóki nie spotkamy tego chłopaka, więc oddaj swoją komórkę

***

Pomimo wielu prób przekupienia swoich młodszych sióstr w pomaganie mu, Zayn utknął bez dostępu do telefonu przez cały weekend, przez co mógł porozmawiać z Liamem dopiero w poniedziałek po południu w szkole. Profesor Payne posłał mu uśmiech, gdy wszedł do sali, jego ulga była widoczna. Lekcja wydawała się trwać wiecznie, minuty mijały tak wolno, Zayn cierpiący, by w końcu móc być sam na sam ze swoim nauczycielem.

Został na swoim miejscu, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i jego koledzy wyszli. Liam zamknął drzwi, gdy tylko ostatni uczeń wyszedł, a potem przeszedł przez pokój w kierunku Zayna. Zayn wstał, żeby się z nim spotkać, a następną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, było to, że był w ramionach Liama, a ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku.

\- Gdzieś ty był? Pisałem do ciebie jakieś milion razy - wyszeptał Liam w jego usta, niezbyt chętny, by pozwolić Zaynowi odejść.

\- Moi rodzice zabrali mi telefon.

\- Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem - powiedział mu Liam, przesuwając dłonią w górę i przebiegając nią przez włosy Zayna, podczas gdy druga wciąż pozostała mocno owinięta wokół jego bioder.

\- Przepraszam. Nie cierpię nie być w stanie móc z tobą porozmawiać - przyznał Zayn, spoczywając dłońmi w dolnej części pleców Liama i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Ja też. Jak poszło? Powiedziałeś im, że byłeś z twoją siostrą?

\- Cóż... - zaczął Zayn, niepewny, jak w najlepszy sposób przekazać Liamowi wieści. - Tak jakby powiedziałem im, że mam chłopaka.

Liam spiął się natychmiast, ale wziął głęboki oddech przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi, starając się uspokoić nerwy. - Wiesz co? Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o tym tutaj. Pozwól, że cię podwiozę.

Nie rozmawiali w drodze do samochodu, zaciśnięta szczęka Liama jasno pokazująca, że był wściekły. Ale przełamał ciszę, gdy tylko wyjechali z parkingu.

\- Co teraz? Co się stało z naszym planem? - krzyknął Liam, przez co Zayn zaczął żałować, że wsiadł do tego samochodu.

\- Powiedziałem im, że byłem z moją siostrą, tak jak ustaliliśmy, ale wtedy oni zobaczyli znak na mojej szyi - ten, który ty mi zrobiłeś - i ześwirowali. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby myśleli, że spotykam się z przypadkowymi ludźmi, więc powiedziałem im, że mam chłopaka. Ale nie martw się; nie powiedziałem, że to ty ani nic,

\- I twoi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko, że umawiasz się z facetem? - zapytał Liam, przekonany, że Zayn spieprzył wszystko dla nich, ale potrzebując wyjaśnić ten jeden szczegół.

\- Nie - zadrwił Zayn. - Wróciłem do domu kiedy miałem jakoś siedem lat i powiedziałem im, że mam chłopaka z mojej drużyny piłki nożnej, a oni po prostu mnie przytulili i powiedzieli, żeby lepiej dobrze mnie traktował. Powiedzieli to samo kilka miesięcy później, kiedy powiedziałem im, że mam dziewczynę.

\- Wow. Dobrze wiedzieć. Przypuszczam, że czasy się zmieniły, odkąd ja byłem w szkole.

\- Jak to jest być tak starym? Czy używasz siodła, jeżdżąc swoim dinozaurem wokół miasta? - podrażnił się z nim Zayn, zanim spoważniał. - Czy twoi rodzice byli źli, kiedy się dowiedzieli, że jesteś bi?

\- Właściwie to nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

\- Nie wiedzą? Czy ktokolwiek wie?

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Kilku moich przyjaciół, moje siostry i przyrodni brat, ale to naprawdę niczyja sprawa. - Zayn otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Liam mu na to nie pozwolił. - Musimy się skupić na aktualnym problemie, a nie na moim życiu osobistym.

\- W porządku, więc. Powiedziałem im, że mam chłopaka. Powiedziałem, że jest starszy-

\- Zayn, dlaczego miałbyś-

\- Nie starszy jak ty, ale starszy jak uniwerek - wyjaśnił Zayn. - Pomyśl o tym; to mogłoby być idealne. Chłopak w uniwerku sprawi, że będą podekscytowani ideą mnie spotykającym się z kimś starszym i da mi pretekst do częstszego wychodzenia z domu - powiedział Zayn. Był coraz bardziej podekscytowany pomysłem fałszywego chłopaka im dłużej o tym myślał, ale wiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy Liama, by to pociągnąć.

\- Ale nie będą chcieli ewentualnie spotkać tego tajemniczego chłopaka? Nie mogę uchodzić za dwudziestojednolatka, Zayn, a poza tym twoja mama już mnie zna - skrytykował Liam.

\- Wiem kurwa. Moi rodzice są wkręceni w rodzinny czas i dzielenie się, i całe to gówno. Już mi powiedzieli, że nie mogę opuszczać domu poza szkołą, dopóki go nie spotkają.

\- Musimy wymyślić jakąś wymówkę w takim razie. Powiedz im, że zerwaliście czy coś.

\- Nie masz żadnych przyjaciół mogących udawać mojego chłopaka? Jak, tylko na noc?

\- Co? Nie!

\- Naprawdę tak bardzo się mnie wstydzisz, że nie masz ani jednego przyjaciela, któremu ufasz na tyle, że o nas wiedział? - zapytał Zayn, jego zranienie było widoczne. - Mam na myśli, wiem, że musimy być ostrożni, ale to dlatego, że jesteś moim nauczycielem. Nie robimy nic złego - upierał się.

Liam nie zgadzał się, ale nie chciał się kłócić z Zaynem lub sprawić, żeby poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, więc pozostał cicho, starając się wymyślić, czy jest ktoś w jego życiu, kto czułby się komfortowo wciągnięty w tę sytuację. - Mój przyrodni brat jest teraz na uniwerku - przyznał niechętnie.

\- Myślisz, że byłby skłonny nam pomóc?

\- Spotykał się z kobietami, kiedy miały trzydzieści lat, a on miał mniej więcej siedemnaście, więc prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie oceniał zbyt surowo. Ale nadal nie podoba mi się pomysł okłamywania twoich rodziców bardziej niż musisz.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć im zbyt dużo prawdy. Poza tym, jesteś tego całkowicie wart - powiedział mu Zayn, pochylając się nad skrzynią zmiany biegów, by pocałować go w szczękę przed ułożeniem się w fotelu, zadowolony, że Liam jest po jego stronie w tym planie. - W porządku, powiedz mi wszystko o moim nowym chłopaku. Jak się nazywa?

Liam westchnął. - Nazywa się Harry i studiuje prawo. Ma dwadzieścia lat i szczerze mówiąc, im więcej o tym myślę, tym mniej podoba mi się ten pomysł.

\- Dlaczego? To jakiś gigantyczny kujon i moi rodzice nigdy nie uwierzą, że się z nim spotykam?

\- Chciałbym - prychnął Liam. - Jest wręcz przeciwnie, serio. Jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej czarującą osobą na świecie. Nie sądzę, że jest ktoś, kto go poznał i nie zauroczył się nim od razu.

\- Oh, tak? - zapytał Zayn, odwracając się w fotelu tak, by być przodem do swojego nauczyciela i przebiec dłonią w górę jego nogi, ściskając jego udo przed przesunięciem jej wyżej. - Brzmi na to, że mogę umawiać się złą osobą z rodziny Payne. Też jest umięśniony? Czy ma tak dużego penisa jak ty?

\- Zamierzam cię zamordować, gdy tylko staniemy - ostrzegł Liam, ale jego ciało mówiło co innego, jego penis już zaczął pęcznieć pod dłonią Zayna.

\- Nie wiem... jak dla mnie wygląda na to, że tak naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko rozmawianiu o dużym penisie Harry'ego - dokuczał Zayn, przebiegając palcami w górę i w dół długości Liama najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił przez jego spodnie. Zayn uwolnił go na tyle, by odpiąć jego spodnie, a potem wsunął dłoń do bokserek Liama, przez co Liam westchnął, gdy Zayn owinął dłoń wokół niego. - Myślisz, że Harry miałby coś przeciwko, gdybym dotknął go w taki sposób pod stołem w jadalni? Myślisz, że byłby twardy dla mnie, z moimi rodzicami siedzącymi dokładnie naprzeciwko nas?

\- Kurwa, Zayn, musisz poczekać, dopóki chociaż się nie zatrzymam.

\- Nie mogę czekać. Muszę posmakować cię teraz - wymamrotał Zayn, pochylając się nad skrzynią i wsuwając długość Liama w swoje usta. Nie obchodziło go, że Liam jechał albo że był środek dnia, lub że ktoś w innym samochodzie mógł ich zobaczyć. Wszystko, co go obchodziło, to uczucie penisa Liama twardniejącego w jego ustach i obietnica posmakowania więcej.

Liam mocniej ścisnął kierownicę i zwolnił trochę, ale nie zjechał na pobocze i Zayn kochał wiedzę, że Liam walczył, by zachować kontrolę. Nie mógł manewrować tak dobrze ze swojego siedzenia, ale udało mu się położyć dłoń na Liamie, owijając palce wokół podstawy jego penisa, kiedy zaczął poruszać swoją głową. Wziął w usta tyle, ile mógł, pozwalając mu uderzyć w tył jego gardła przed podciągnięciem się, przesuwając językiem po całej jego długości. Zassał go na chwilę, jęki Liama wypełniające samochód, kiedy penis Zayna zapulsował w jego dżinsach.

\- Wiesz, jak sprawić, bym współpracował, czyż nie, kochanie?

Zayn starał się rozpiąć jego dżinsy swoją wolną dłonią, zdesperowany na trochę ulgi i wtedy poczuł, że Liam przyspiesza, gdy jego ręka powędrowała na tył głowy Zayna, popychając go w dół. Zayn zakrztusił się, gdy główka penisa Liama uderzyła w jego gardło, ale Liam nie puścił go, jego dłoń wplotła się we włosy Zayna.

\- Tak, Zayn, kurwa. Jestem bliski dojścia - jęknął, gdy zaczął dochodzić w dół gardła Zayna. Zayn przełknął to wszystko i nie odsunął się nawet wtedy, gdy Liam puścił jego głowę, nadal kochając jego ciężar na swoim języku. Czuł, że samochód zjechał trochę, a potem Liam odciągnął go i skręcił w ulicę od domu Zayna.

\- Wyciągnij swojego penisa - rozkazał Liam, parkując w parku. Zayn szybko odpiął spodnie i zepchnął je w dół, aż jego długość była wolna i opierała się na jego brzuchu. Oparł się o drzwi, gdy Liam pochylił się nad nim, nie tracąc czasu na drażnienie się lub powolne tempo, owijając swoje usta wokół penisa Zayna i przesuwając się, aż jego nos nie był dociśnięty do podbrzusza Zayna.

Liam jęknął, kiedy mu obciągał, wysysając go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Zayn mógł powiedzieć, jak bardzo Liam lubił schodzić dla niego i jak cholernie bardzo chciał sprawić, by Zayn doszedł, więc Zayn dał mu to, czego pragnął, dochodząc w jego ustach i wykrzykując jego imię.

\- Cholera. - Uśmiechnął się, gdy Liam usiadł, wycierając usta tyłem dłoni. - Chyba muszę częściej dokuczać ci o Harrym.

\- Haha. - Liam przewrócił oczami, gdy złapał przód koszulki Zayna i przyciągnął go bliżej, ich usta spotykające się pośrodku. Zayn mógł poczuć swój smak, co zawsze przeszkadzało mu z innymi ludźmi, ale okazało się, że nie przeszkadza mu to tak bardzo, jeżeli to oznaczało, że całował profesora Payne'a.

\- Więc porozmawiasz z Harrym? Dzisiaj? Proszę? Im szybciej ten głupi obiad się skończy, tym szybciej będę mógł spędzić z tobą więcej czasu.

\- Ta, przypuszczam, że go zapytam - zgodził się Liam, chociaż nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego z tego powodu.

\- Dziękuję, Liam. To będzie dobra rzecz, obiecuję - powiedział mu Zayn, zanim dał mu ostatni pocałunek i wysiadł z samochodu.

***

Liam zadzwonił do Zayna jeszcze tej nocy, dając mu znać, że Harry zgodził się udawać jego chłopaka tak szybko, jak tylko pytanie wypadło z jego ust. Przyznał, że chociaż to powinno uspokoić go, wiedząc, że ich plan działał, z jakiejś przyczyny zepchnęło to Liama bardziej na krawędź. Powiedział Zaynowi, że poprosił, by Harry przyjechał do miasta następnego dnia, pragnąc mieć tę całą głupia farsę za sobą tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Zayn zobaczył, jak Liam otwiera frontowe drzwi mężczyźnie, który musiał być Harrym, gdy ten tylko wjechał na parking, obserwując, jak daje Harry'emu szybki uścisk przed wskazaniem w kierunku Zayna, który się do nich zbliżał.

\- Ten tutaj to on.

\- Cholera, Liam, potrafię zobaczyć, dlaczego taki sztywny drań jak ty był chętny złamać dla niego zasady. Jest prześliczny - zagwizdał Harry i Zayn przysięgał, że nigdy nie widział Liama bardziej zirytowanego. Zayn zignorował Harry'ego i dał Liamowi buziaka, pomimo tego, że stali w drzwiach, gdzie każdy w sąsiedztwie mógł ich zobaczyć.

\- Powinniśmy przenieść się z tym do środka - powiedział Liam, robiąc krok w tył i kiwając, żeby podążyli za nim.

\- Nie da się. Już jesteśmy spóźnieni i nie chcę wywrzeć złego wrażenia na rodzicach mojego nowego chłopaka - powiedział szybko Harry, chwytając dłoń Zayna i ciągnąc go z powrotem w stronę swojego samochodu. - Oswoimy się po drodze do jego domu i niedługo odstawię go do ciebie na czas.

Liam wyglądał na wkurwionego, ale pozwolił im odejść, wiedząc, że nie miał innego wyboru. Zayn nienawidził tego, na jak rozstrojonego Liam wyglądał, gdy wspinał się na siedzenie kierowcy swojego samochodu i nie lubił koncepcji Liama siedzącego samemu w swoim mieszkaniu, podczas kiedy on spotykał się z innym chłopakiem, ale przypominał sobie, że robił to po to, żeby mogli być razem.

On i Harry omówili szczegóły ich “związku” w czasie jazdy do jego domu, i Zayn szybko odkrył, że Liam nie kłamał: Harry naprawdę był czarujący jak cholera. Wydawał się uważać całą sytuację za niewiarygodnie zabawną i był całkowicie w grze, by im pomóc poprzez udawanie perfekcyjnego chłopaka Zayna.

Zayn był zdenerwowany, gdy przedstawiał Harry’ego rodzicom i młodszym siostrom, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że nie miał powodu, by takim być. Jego mamę urzekły słodkie dołeczki i swobodny wdzięk Harry’ego, podczas gdy jego tata wciągnął się z nim w rozmowę o wspólnym środowisku ich szkół prawniczych, i Zayn był dość pewny, że obie jego siostry były w nim zakochane jeszcze zanim skończyli pierwsze danie.

Obiad poszedł bardzo dobrze; prawie zbyt dobrze, jeśli miałby być szczery. Harry był doskonałym chłopakiem, trzymając rękę Zayna i patrząc na niego, jakby był jego ulubioną osobą na świecie. Udało mu się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie niekończące się pytania rodziców z łatwością, nie łamiąc się nawet wtedy, gdy zapytali, czy nie jest odrobinę za stary, by spotykać się z ich synem (Zayn skulił się przy tym jednym; nie mógł nic na to poradzić) i kompletnie wygrał mamę Zayna, gdy pochwalił jej gotowanie. Ale cały wieczór Zayn czuł się poza tym wszystkim i wiedział, że to dlatego, że to Liam był jedynym, którego chciał siedzącego obok niego, trzymającego jego rękę, i czarującego jego rodziców, i wiedział, że to było niemożliwe.

Harry zapytał, czy byłoby w porządku, gdyby on i Zayn poszli do kina, kiedy się żegnał, a rodzice Zayna zgodzili się z szerokimi uśmiechami. Zayn wiedział, że powinno go to uszczęśliwić, wiedza, że jego rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko temu, że spędza więcej czasu poza domem tak długo, jak myśleli, że był z Harrym, ale to tylko sprawiło, że zażyczył sobie, by byli tak szczęśliwi, gdyby to z Liamem szedł do kina. A potem przypomniał sobie, że on i Liam nie mogli pokazywać się razem publicznie tak czy inaczej, i jego humor pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przestań wyglądać na tak zdołowanego - wyszeptał Harry, gdy szli do samochodu Zayna, jego rodzice machający do nich z drzwi. - Właśnie kupiłem ci kilka godzin z Liamem; możesz się przynajmniej uśmiechnąć.

\- Przepraszam. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny - powiedział Zayn Harry’emu, kiedy ten przytrzymał mu drzwi, obdarzając go małym uśmiechem. Który zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy Harry pochylił się, by zmniejszyć dystans między nimi, jego usta napierające na te jego, zanim mógł go powstrzymać. Odsunął się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, pochylając głowę i spiesząc się, idąc dookoła samochodu na swoją stronę.

\- Co to, kurwa, było? - krzyknął, gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły i był pewny, że jego rodzice nie mogli go usłyszeć.

Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się - naprawdę się, kurwa, zaśmiał - na zszokowaną minę Zayna. - Rozchmurz się; po prostu się upewniam, że uwierzyli, że naprawdę jesteśmy razem.

\- Liam... Liam już jest wkurwiony; i całkowicie wyjdzie kurwa z siebie, jeśli dowie się, że ktoś inny mnie pocałował - ostrzegł Zayn. Szczerze nie był pewny, co Liam mógłby zrobić, gdyby Harry spróbował odwalić coś takiego przed nim.

\- Więc naprawdę myślisz, że Liam nie całował nikogo innego, odkąd się spotykacie? Bo wydaje mi się, że pamiętam widzenie jego i Sophii razem zaledwie kilka tygodni temu.

Zayn nie odezwał się, dopóki nie podjechali pod mieszkanie Liama. - Spójrz, naprawdę doceniam, że to robisz, ale to, co robimy z Liamem, to naprawdę nie twój interes.

\- Nie staram się zdenerwować cię, Zayn. Liam jest świetnym facetem, ale znam go bardzo dobrze i nigdy nie będziesz dla niego niczym więcej jak małym, brudnym sekretem. Zawsze za bardzo przejmował się tym, co myślą o nim ludzie i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że będziesz tym jedynym, dla którego to się zmieni, ale nie dałbym się za to pokroić.

Po tym Harry poszedł, a Zayn został sam w samochodzie. Liam znalazł go kilka minut później, jego pukanie w szybę wystraszyło Zayna.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał, wyciągając Zayna z samochodu i prowadząc go do swojego domu. - Jak poszło?

\- Ta, czuję się dobrze - powiedział mu Zayn, gdy posyłał mu coś, co miał nadzieję, że było uspokajającym uśmiechem, starając się otrząsnąć ze złego przeczucia, które miał. - Zdecydowanie myślę, że od teraz nie będę miał żadnego problemu z wychodzeniem z domu.

\- Tak długo, jak będa myśleli, że jesteś z Harrym - dodał Liam, uścisk na dłoni Zayna wzmacniający się, gdy weszli do mieszkania.

Zayn tylko wzruszył tylko ramionami, odkąd nie mógł tak naprawdę zaprzeczyć czemuś, co było prawdą. Wpadł w ramiona Liama, gdy tylko ten otworzył je dla niego, czując w jednym, prostym uścisku ramion wszystko, czego brakowało mu w czasie spędzonym z Harrym.

\- Myśl o tym, że spędzasz z nim wieczór, doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. To ja powinienem być tym, który poznaje twoich rodziców i zachowywać się jak twój chłopak przed wszystkimi.

\- Uwierz mi, jesteś jedyną osobą, której pragnę, by zachowywała się jak mój chłopak. To było czuć niewłaściwie mieć kogoś innego trzymającego moją dłoń i całującego mnie - wymamrotał Zayn w pierś Liama. Poczuł, jak Liam zamiera i życzył sobie móc wepchnąć te słowa z powrotem w usta.

\- Pocałowałeś go? - zapytał Liam, jego głos był cichy, co w jakiś sposób było o wiele bardziej przerażające niż krzyczenie by było.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Zayn, robiąc krok w tył, żeby mógł spojrzeć Liamowi w oczy. - On mnie pocałował. Ale to było tylko małe muśnięcie i nie odwzajemniłem tego, przysięgam.

\- Zamierzam skopać mu dupę - obiecał Liam, znowu przyciągając Zayna w swoje ramiona, opierając swój podbródek na czubku jego głowy. - I tobie, za wyskoczenie z tym głupim planem w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Daj spokój, Li. Zadziałało, prawda?

\- Zgaduję. Jesteś pewien, że nie zakochałeś się w Harrym? Nawet trochę?

\- On jest czarującym skurwielem i jest także w dobrej formie - dokuczał Zayn, przygryzając wargę, by ukryć uśmieszek, gdy Liam spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Więc to tak? Zgadnij, kto nie dojdzie dzisiejszej nocy - zdecydował Liam, chwytając ramię Zayna i ciągnąc go do sypialni.

\- To głupota. Harry pozwoliłby mi dojść - zarzucił mu Zayn. - Prawdopodobnie chciałby sprawić, żebym dochodził w kółko.

\- Wow, naprawdę chcesz zostać dzisiaj ukarany, czyż nie?

Zayn po prostu się roześmiał, przekonany, że Liam tylko żartuje. Stał się tego mniej pewny, gdy spojrzał na twarz Liama, mieszanka pożądania i gniewu przysłaniająca jego rysy.

Zayn dostał mile widziane ułaskawienie, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. - Wstrzymaj się z tym; ktoś do mnie dzwoni - powiedział Liamowi, wyciągając telefon z tylnej kieszeni.

\- Szkoda - powiedział Liam, przechwytując telefon z dłoni Zayna i odrzucając go na łóżko.

Zayn chciał zaprotestować, ale nie dostał na to szansy, Liam zrzucił go na łóżko chwilę potem. Liam podszedł do komody i wyciągnął z niej coś, czego Zayn nie mógł zobaczyć, zanim przyciemnił światła i dołączył do niego na łóżku. Wspiął się na Zayna, całując go, gdy rozpinał i zdejmował z Zayna koszulę.

Jego pocałunki były delikatne, tak samo jak jego dotyk, jego dłonie krążące po twarzy Zayna, zanim przesunął je w dół na te jego, które czule uniósł nad jego głowę, pieszcząc je delikatnie. Zayn poczuł, jak część napięcia opuszcza jego ciało, gdy kontynuowali obmacywanie, wiedząc, że Liam nie mógł być tak naprawdę poważny z karaniem go.

Przekonał się, że był w błędzie już sekundę później, kiedy poczuł coś zimnego zapinanego na jego nadgarstkach.

\- Co to, kurwa? - krzyknął, gdy oderwał się od ust Liama, patrząc w górę, by zobaczyć, że Liam rzeczywiście przypiął go kajdankami do zagłówka.

\- Oh, przepraszam. Myślałeś, że możesz po prostu pocałować innego chłopaka i uniknąć konsekwencji? - zapytał, schodząc z Zayna i rozbierając go ze spodni, zostawiając go nagiego i bez możliwości ruchu.

Zayn nie był pewny, co planował Liam, ale był niewiarygodnie nakręcony, jego mokry od preejakulatu penis leżał na jego brzuchu, gdy obserwował, jak Liam się rozbiera. Jego kutas zapulsował, gdy zobaczył, że Liam był tak samo twardy jak on.

Liam chwycił jego kostki, by rozszerzyć jego nogi, gdy uklęknął na końcu łóżka, po czym przesunął powoli dłońmi w górę nóg Zayna. Pochylił się nad Zaynem pośrodku i Zayn uśmiechnął się, będąc pewnym, że Liam zamierza go ssać, ale Liam w ostatniej chwili przekręcił głowę i jego język prześledził kontur tatuażu serca na biodrze Zayna.

\- Ten pierdolony tatuaż - jęknął, gdy wycałowywał ścieżkę przez kaloryfer Zayna. - Myślałem, że mogę zemdleć, gdy zauważyłem go w klasie. Muszę ukarać cię za tak wiele rzeczy... jesteś naprawdę niegrzecznym chłopcem, Zayn. Wiesz, co się dzieje takim złym chłopcom jak ty?

\- Będę dobry dla ciebie, profesorze Payne, obiecuję - powiedział mu Zayn, mając nadzieję, że nazwanie Liama w ten sposób mogłoby go zmiękczyć.

Liam zignorował go, siadając między nogami Zayna. - Chcesz moich ust czy dłoni? - zapytał. Zayn mógł poczuć oddech Liama owiewający jego wejście i jego palce przeciągające wzdłuż jego ud, i jego ciało napięło się w oczekiwaniu.

\- Obu. Któregoś. Nie obchodzi mnie to, po prostu mnie dotknij, proszę - zabłagał, rozkładając nogi szerzej dla swojego nauczyciela.

Zayn poczuł dajacy mu prztyczka język Liama na swoim wejściu, przed lekkim naciśnięciem, tuż za zewnętrzny pierścień jego mięśni, przez najkrótszą sekundę. Ale potem Liam odsunął się i Zayn zaszlochał w desperacji.

\- Proszę, Tatusiu. Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo.

Liam pokręcił głową i usiadł, przeszukując łóżko w poszukiwaniu butelki lubrykantu. - Nie sądzę, że zasługujesz na mój język lub palce - powiedział, zaczynając się powoli masować, nawilżając się dla Zayna. - Wiem, że myślałeś o moim dużym kutasie wypełniającym cię cały dzień i zamierzam ci to dać. Zamierzam pieprzyć cię tak mocno, że nie będziesz w stanie zapomnieć, kto naprawdę jest twoim chłopakiem. Pragniesz tego?

Zayn skinął frenetycznie, jego nadgarstki naciągające więzy, gdy starał się zbliżyć do Liama.

\- No nie wiem... - dokuczał mu Liam, pocierając główką penisa o wejście Zayna. - Nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę tego chciał.

\- Chcę tego tak cholernie bardzo. Potrzebuję tego, profesorze Payne.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, kochanie?

\- Ciebie. Tylko ciebie - odpowiedział mu szczerze Zayn. Liam słuchał, pchając swoją główkę w Zayna. Zayn sapnął z bólu, ale Liam nie zatrzymał się, wchodząc w niego i rozciągając go. Nie dał Zaynowi szansy na dostosowanie się, wysuwając się i wsuwając z powrotem we wściekłym tempie. Zayn czuł, jakby był w ogniu, ale przywitał z zadowoleniem ból, gdy Liam pochylił się nad nim, jego brzuch ocierający się o penisa Zayna, kiedy go pieprzył, doprowadzając go z powrotem do pełnej twardości z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Masz pojęcie, do jakiego szaleństwa mnie doprowadzasz? - chrząknął Liam, gdy usiadł na kolanach, chwytając Zayna za biodra tak, że mógł pieprzyć go mocniej. Zayn zajęczął, gdy Liam uderzył to specjalne miejsce wewnątrz niego, cały ból zanikający, gdy ogarniała go przyjemność. - Boże, spójrz na siebie. Taka mała, brudna dziwka dla swojego nauczyciela, prawda?

\- T-tak - wyjąkał Zayn, stawiając stopy na łóżku, więc mógł odpowiadać na pchnięcia Liama.

\- Powiedz to - zażądał szorstkim głosem Liam.

\- Jestem małą, brudną dziwką - wyjęczał Zayn, jego oczy wywracające się w tył czaszki, gdy Liam wbijał się w niego.

\- Źle. Jesteś moją małą, brudną dziwką. Powiedz to!

\- Jestem twoją małą, brudną dziwką, profesorze Payne, jestem twoją małą, brudną dziwką.

\- Kurwa, nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrze teraz wyglądasz, cały rozłożony dla mnie, taki twardy przez mojego kutasa. Jesteś tak kurewsko piękny, Zayn. Chcę cię pieprzyć już zawsze.

Zayn zajęczał w zgodzie, jego penis drżący boleśnie, gdy zbliżał się do szczytu. - Proszę, dotknij mnie. Potrzebuję dojść tak cholernie bardzo.

\- Tak? Chcesz dojść na moim penisie?

Zayn skinął głową, jego plecy oderwały się od łóżka w oczekiwaniu na dotyk, ale dłonie Liama nie przesunęły się z jego bioder, gdy kontynuował pieprzenie Zayna, jego pchnięcia były bezlitosne.

\- Tylko dobrzy chłopcy mogą być dotykani. Niegrzeczni chłopcy jak ty - chłopcy pozwalający innym ludziom ich całować - muszą dojść nietknięci. - Zayn chciał zaprotestować, ale wtedy Liam podniósł go wyżej, więc mógł uderzać w prostatę Zayna i Zayn stracił zdolność tworzenia spójnych zdań. Chwycił się zagłówka, który walił teraz głośno o ścianę i trzymał się go z całych sił, gdy cała jego uwaga skupiła się na szczycie jego ud.

Jego palce u stóp zwinęły się, a jego plecy wygięły w łuk, gdy jego palce wbiły się w drewno, walcząc z zapięciami na nadgarstkach, ale nie zauważył nic z tego, kiedy przyjemność uderzyła w niego jak błyskawica.

\- Tak jest, kochanie. Dojdź od mojego penisa jak dobry chłopiec - jęknął Liam, patrząc, jak Zayn dochodzi na swój brzuch, smuga po smudze malując swój sześciopak. Liam kontynuował pieprzenie go, dopóki nie wycisnął z niego ostatniej kropli, a wtedy zwolnił ruchy bioder, gdy zaczął dochodzić, wypełniając Zayna, a opróżniając tym samym siebie.

\- Tak kurewsko dobrze, Zayn - powiedział mu Liam, kiedy wysunął się z niego i opadł na łóżko za nim, chowając głowę w szyi Zayna. Zayn zamruczał w zgodzie, niezdolny do odpowiedzi, gdy starał się złapać oddech. Chciałby, by Liam mógł go rozwiązać albo wyczyścić, ale poczuł siebie odpływającego i nie mógł kłopotać się marudzeniem. Jego oczy właśnie zaczęły się zamykać, gdy usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że z powrotem się otworzyły, potrzeba snu odeszła, kiedy poczuł drżenie strachu osiadające w jego kościach.

\- Słyszałeś to?

\- Słyszałem co?

\- Przysięgam, że coś usłyszałem.

\- Zamknij się. Mówisz to tylko po to, żebym cię odpiął, ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy skończyłem cię już karać.

\- Ucisz się. Słuchaj. Nie słyszysz tego?

\- Czekaj - powiedział Liam, nareszcie wstając z łóżka. Zmierzał w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się, żeby rozejrzeć się po pokoju, ponieważ także coś usłyszał. Był na swoich kolanach sekundy później, a następną rzeczą, jaką Zayn wiedział to to, że gdy się podniósł, trzymał telefon Zayna w dłoni i miał przerażoną minę.

\- Jest włączony - wyszeptał Liam, podnosząc telefon tak, żeby Zayn mógł zobaczyć, że w rzeczy samej, jest połączony, tak jak musiał być przez cały ten czas, kiedy się pieprzyli.


	10. Uszkodzona perfekcja

\- Jest włączony - wyszeptał Liam, podnosząc telefon tak, żeby Zayn mógł zobaczyć, że w rzeczy samej, jest połączony, tak jak musiał być przez cały ten czas, kiedy się pieprzyli. Zayn poczuł, jak wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy sięgnął po niego trzęsącą się ręką. Czuł, jakby jego nerwy były napięte do granicy załamania, a serce chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi, kiedy wstępnie przyłożył telefon do ucha. 

\- Nie odpowiadaj na to! - syknął Liam, próbując zabrać komórkę z jego rąk. 

\- S-słucham? - zapytał Zayn cicho, ignorując protesty Liama w potrzebie dowiedzenia się, kto ich usłyszał. 

\- _Zaynie Javaddzie Maliku, masz trochę do wyjaśnienia._

\- Niall? - zgadł Zayn z ulgą, niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, że żadne z jego rodziców ani sióstr nie słyszało, jak wali swojego własnego nauczyciela. 

Jego pocieszenie było krótkotrwałe, a jego policzki zapłonęły w zażenowaniu, kiedy przypomniał sobie każdą rzecz, którą powiedział do Liama, a także każdą rzecz, jaką Liam powiedział do niego - z których każdą Niall musiał podsłuchać. Jego upokorzenie wzrosło tak szybko, jak tylko Niall odezwał się ponownie, grubym głosem, ledwo zawartym z radością.

\- _Ta, ale możesz nazywać mnie Tatusiem, jeśli chcesz. Odkąd tak bardzo w tym siedzisz_ \- zaśmiał się drwiąco Niall śmiechem wystarczająco głośnym, żeby Liam usłyszał go przez telefon. 

\- Do widzenia, Niall - powiedział Zayn dosadnie, nie chcąc słuchać żadnego więcej gówna od jego najlepszego kumpla, nieważne, jak bardzo wdzięczny by był, że to on był tym na linii. 

\- _Poczekaj, poczekaj! Po prostu, proszę, powiedz mi, że to był jakiś przypadkowy facet pieprzący cię, a nie prawdziwy profesor Payne, który uczy w naszej szkole, idioto._

\- To nie twój interes - powiedział mu Zayn przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- _Cóż, nie był przedtem, zanim nie potraktowałeś mnie pełnym odźwiękowaniem z twojego perwersyjnego festiwalu seksu._

\- To było przez przypadek, i tylko dlatego, że mogłeś tego posłuchać, nie znaczy, że powinieneś, perwersie. 

\- _Oh, ja jestem perwersem?_ \- zaśmiał się Niall. - _To zabawne, zważywszy na to, że to ty jesteś tym, który właśnie został przykuty kajdankami do łóżka przez swojego nauczyciela historii._

\- Ugh, po prostu już się zamknij. Zadzwonię do ciebie później, tak? - Niall nie kłopotał się odpowiadaniem, jego wysokie piski krzyczące: _“Profesorze Payne! Właśnie tutaj, profesorze Payne! Zrób mi dobrze, Tatusiu”_ przenikające przez głośnik. Zayn rozłączył się tak szybko, jak mógł, odrzucając telefon na łóżko i zwieszając głowę we wstydzie.

Czasami naprawdę nienawidził Nialla. 

\- Powie coś? - zapytał natychmiast Liam, jego ręce na jego biodrach, gdy patrzył w dół na Zayna. 

\- Nie, absolutnie nie. Będzie ze mnie lał, prawdopodobnie przez wieczność i może nie będę mógł spojrzeć mu ponownie w oczy, ale nigdy nie chciałby powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby wpędzić mnie w kłopoty. 

\- I jesteś pewien, że możesz mu ufać? - naciskał Liam.

\- Tak. Jestem pewien - obstawał zaciętym tonem Zayn, trochę zirytowany, że Liam poddawał w zwątpienie jego słowa. - Wiesz, to mogłoby właściwie być dla mnie miłe mieć kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać o całym tym gównie. To mogłaby być dla mnie dobra rzecz, więc może powinieneś się rozchmurzyć. 

Mina Liama odrobinę złagodniała, kiedy usiadł na łóżku obok Zayna, ich uda zetknęły się, kiedy umieścił rękę wokół ramion Zayna. - Wiem, przepraszam. To po prostu to, że wielu ludzi widziało nas razem - ten stary koleś, który przejechał obok nas po tym, jak odebrałem cię z imprezy, wszyscy moi sąsiedzi, którzy widzieli cię przychodzącego i wychodzącego ode mnie, kolesie w klubie, gdzie praktycznie pieprzyliśmy się na podłodze-

\- To była zabawna noc - przerwał mu Zayn, próbując rozjaśnić nastrój. To nie działało, Liam beczący dalej, jak gdyby nie usłyszał, że ten coś mówi. 

\- I wiesz także tak samo jak ja, że Sophia już jest podejrzliwa. Gdyby wypłynęła plotka, że jesteśmy razem, byłoby zbyt wielu świadków, którzy by się zgłosili - powiedział przed zatrzymaniem się. - Musisz mi obiecać, że upewnisz się, że Niall pozostanie cicho. 

\- Obiecuję - powiedział mu uroczyście Zayn. - Nie pozwolę nikomu nas zniszczyć.

***

Czas mijał szybko dla pary i Zayn dotrzymał swojego słowa. Nie zajęło mu dużo wysiłku, by przekonać Nialla do pozostania cicho i Zayn odkrył, że to naprawdę było dla niego miłe mieć kogoś, z kim mógł rozmawiać o profesorze Paynie tak długo, jak nie miał nic przeciwko ciągłemu gównie, które Niall dawał mu ponad tym. Niall nie łapał tak naprawdę, dlaczego Zayn wydawał się być tak zawieszony na ich nauczycielu, ale odkąd ich relacja dawała mu nieskończone możliwości do dręczenia Zayna, był całkiem z nimi w tym, by pozostawali razem. 

Liam i Zayn nie byli w stanie spędzać tyle czasu razem, ile by chcieli i nigdy bez uciekania się do kłamstw, by wyjść z domu. Zayn nienawidził, że ukrywał tak wielką część siebie przed rodziną, i wiedział, że okłamywał wszystkich, których znał, ale był pewny, że Liam był tego wart.

Czas, który spędzili razem, był doskonały. Rzadko ze sobą walczyli (chociaż Zayn bardzo szybko się nauczył, że najlepiej było unikać dowolnych i wszystkich rozmów o przyszłości, albo próbowania ponownego wyjścia na prawdziwą randkę) i lubili wszystkie te same rzeczy. Zayn nigdy nie musiał martwić się o wyglądanie na idiotę, kiedy okazywał swoje maniactwo na punkcie komiksów albo zapowiedzi nowego filmu o Avengersach, odkąd nikt nie był większym maniakiem niż Liam. Noce, w które Zaynowi udawało się zakraść do jego mieszkania, spędzane były z seksem i komiksami, tuleniem się i grami wideo. 

Doszło do tego, że Zayn nawet nie lubił już grania na Xboxie, jeśli nie robił tego, siedząc między silnymi udami Liama, swoimi plecami przyciśniętymi do piersi Liama, rękoma Liama trzymającymi go, gdy szeptał brudne rzeczy w ucho Zayna, by go rozproszyć. To praktycznie zawsze działało, Zayn poddający się łatwiej niż starszy mężczyzna i chętnie poświęcający zwycięstwo w zamian za wzięcie od Liama wymamrotanych obietnic. 

Ustawicznie się pieprzyli i zawsze było to czuć jak na nowo, doskonale. Liam udowadniał bycie cierpliwym nauczycielem w i poza jego klasą, i zachwycał się możliwością nauczenia Zayna wszystkiego, co było do wiedzenia o seksie. Zachęcał Zayna do próbowania rzeczy, których nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażał, ale zawsze kończyło się to znajdowaniem przyjemności, tak długo, jak to właśnie Liam był z nim. Liam mógł przerzucać się z taką łatwością między słodkim uprawianiem miłości a ostrym pieprzeniem, że Zayn nigdy nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Kochał wszystko, co Liam był skłonny mu dać, od delikatnych pieszczot i czułych pocałunków do chwil, kiedy Liam cisnąłby nim na podłogę tak szybko, jak tylko pokazałby się w drzwiach, pakując swojego kutasa w jego usta, zanim mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej niż cześć.

Nie mogli wystarczająco nacieszyć się sobą nawzajem. Zayn czuł, jakby miał umrzeć w te rzadkie noce, w które jego rodzice nie pozwalali mu spotkać się z “Harrym”, jego potrzeba bycia z Liamem zjadała go na wylot. Spędzał prawie każdy wieczór w mieszkaniu Liama, powracając do domu w sam czas na swoją godzinę policyjną, jedynie po to, by spędzić kilka następnych godzin na pisaniu ze swoim nauczycielem.

Zayn wciąż nie mógł uważać w klasie, zbyt rozproszony przez to, jak słodko wyglądał tyłek Liama w jego spodniach, kiedy przemierzał salę i kuszący sposób, w jaki poruszały się jego usta, kiedy opowiadał z pasją o przedmiocie, który tak bardzo kochał, by skupić się na tym, czego Liam tak właściwie próbował go nauczyć. Ale zawsze był dobrym uczniem i teraz nie był zmartwiony, że Liam pomyśli o nim jak o jakimś kujonie, kiedy odkryje, jakie to łatwe, by podnieść jego stopnie. To miało dodatkową bonifikatę pozbycia się rodziców ze swoich ramion, co pozwalało mu na więcej swobody, by spędzać wieczory poza domem. 

Kiedy byli razem, wszystko inne zanikało. Nie było żadnego zamartwiania się o stopnie, o jego rodziców, albo ich przyszłość. Żadnych obaw o to, że to, co robili, było złe, lub o to, czy zostaną przyłapani, ponieważ kiedy było tylko ich dwóch, czuć to było tak przeklęcie właściwie i nic innego nie miało znaczenia w tych momentach. A Zayn mógł powiedzieć, że Liam odczuwał to w ten sam sposób. Sposób, w jaki Liam pochylał się do niego, kiedy tulili się na kanapie i jak oglądał twarz Zayna w równym stopniu, jak jakikolwiek film, który oglądali, powiedział mu tak samo. 

Zayn kochał to, że to on był tym, który mógł widzieć takiego Liama, poza jego nudnymi garniturami i odprężającego się po prostu w parze dresów, jego włosy ledwo uczesane i jego grzywka opadająca na czoło. Liam był w tak dobrej formie i tak silny, zdecydowanie najbardziej męski facet, z jakim kiedykolwiek był Zayn, ale było także w nim coś chłopięcego. Zawsze pękał przy głupich dowcipach i nie bał się chichotać jak mała dziewczynka, jego całe ciało trzęsące się przez to, i nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojej radości. 

Zayn pragnął spędzać cały swój czas z Liamem i czuł potrzebę rozmawiania o nim, kiedykolwiek byli z dala od siebie. Każda jedna konwersacją, jaką miał z kimkolwiek innym, przypominała mu o czymś, co Liam powiedział lub zrobił, i to było dobijające dla niego, by nie móc powiedzieć wszystkim, jak niesamowitym chłopakiem Liam był. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tym, który dostał zaszczyt bycia z profesorem Paynem i to go zabijało, by nie być w stanie przechwalać się wszystkim naokoło ich związkiem. 

Fakt, że musiał ukrywać, z kim był, nigdy nie był bardziej oczywisty lub bolesny jak wtedy, gdy ogłoszono szkolny coroczny, zimowy bal. Każdego dnia Zayn musiał zmagać się z pytaniami o to, z kim się na niego wybierał albo, nawet gorzej, musiał odrzucać ludzi, którzy mieli nadzieję na pójście z nim. To nigdy nie było trudne dla Zayna, by znaleźć randkę, ale teraz musiał wybrać pomiędzy pozostaniem w domu lub pójściem samemu, jako że profesor Payne nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby zaprosił kogoś innego. I szczerze, Liam był jedyną osobą, z którą pragnął tam pójść. 

Na szczęście zawsze mógł liczyć na Nialla, który mógłby pójść z wieloma ludźmi, ale preferował utrzymanie swoich opcji otwartymi, przez co mógł teraz trzymać się z nim. Wiedział, że jego najlepszy kumpel prawdopodobnie porzuci go tak szybko, jak tylko zdecyduje, kogo chce zabrać na after party*, ale Zayn naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko, odkąd miał zaplanowane swoje własne after party. Powiedział swoim rodzicom, że Harry nie mógł się wyrwać, ale że spędzi noc w domu Mrówki i Danny’ego**, wiedząc, że będzie tam tak wiele dzieciaków, że ich rodzice nie będą mieć pojęcia, czy Zayn tak właściwie się u nich pokazał czy nie. 

Więc, tygodnie i tygodnie po ich nieudanej podróży do Londynu, Zayn w końcu mógł być w stanie spędzić całą noc z Liamem i nie mógł się tego kurewsko doczekać. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym lepszym niż o zasypianiu w ramionach Liama, albo o budzeniu się przez jego pocałunki. Mieli wiele możliwości do wspólnego ucinania sobie drzemek - możliwości, z których Zayn wziąłby pełną korzyść z każdym innym - ale Zayn nigdy nie był w stanie znieść pomysłu spędzenia jakiegokolwiek z ich wspólnego, ograniczonego czasu, śpiąc; nie, kiedy mógł spędzić go, patrząc na Liama, albo dotykając go. Ale teraz część niego pragnęła widzieć Liama w jego całkowitej podatności na zranienie. Było tak wiele, co potrzebował mu powiedzieć i wiedział, że sen zapewniłby idealną dla niego okazję do wyjawienia wszystkich swoich sekretów, co do których był zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć je Liamowi, kiedy ten był przytomny. Pragnął oglądać, jak powieki Liama trzepoczą, a jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół Zayna odruchowo, tak jakby Zayn był snem, z którego nie chciał się wybudzać i szeptać w jego ucho, jak wiele dla niego znaczył. 

Profesor Payne zgodził się być opiekunem na balu, jako jego sposób, by pozostawać blisko Zayna, pragnąc spędzić całą noc razem tak samo mocno jak on i Zayn pojął, że wpatrywanie się w niego przez całą salę mogłoby być idealną formą gry wstępnej. 

Termin balu nadszedł i tak samo Zayn; Niall u jego boku, kiedy wchodził do środka, trącający go łokciem, by pomachał profesorowi Paynowi tak szybko, jak tylko go zobaczył - jak dobry przyjaciel, którym był. Zayn zauważył z zainteresowaniem, że Liam ubrał krawat, który miał przewiązany przez oczy wtedy, co wydawało się być wieki temu, zanim Liam wiedział, że to z Zaynem się pieprzy. Widzenie go na nim sprawiło, że Zayn zorientował się, jak wiele się między nimi zmieniło od tamtego czasu. Coś, co zaczęło się jako głupia pomyłka, szybko przerodziło się w dowcip; sposób, by pieprzyć się z gorącym facetem, który wydawał się być poza jego ligą. Ale to stawało się czymś o wiele więcej dla Zayna od tamtego czasu. Zayn nigdy nie miał na myśli, by istotnie poczuć coś prawdziwego do Liama, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że poczuł i kiedy obserwował, jak twarz Liama rozświetliła się, kiedy go zauważył, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że upadł szybko i twardo dla swojego nauczyciela.

Liam uśmiechnął się do Zayna, kąciki jego oczu zmarszczyły się pod ciężarem jego szerokiego uśmiechu. Zayn odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale to nie było dla niego wystarczające. Liam zbyt pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, skanując pomieszczenie, by upewnić się, że nikt nie zauważył jego reakcji na Zayna, ale Zayn nie mógł oderwać od niego swoich oczu, jedna myśl przebiegająca przez jego umysł, kiedy wpatrywał się w swojego nauczyciela.

To było kurewsko niesprawiedliwe.

Liam wyglądał niesamowicie, jego koszula wystarczająco obcisła, że Zayn mógł zobaczyć zarys jego bicepsów, jej jasny fiolet eksponujący jego opaloną skórę i czekoladowe oczy do perfekcji. Ale to nie było sprawiedliwe, że Zayn musiał zachowywać odpowiedni dystans, kiedy wszystkim, czego pragnął, było pobiegnięcie do niego. Potrafił znieść bycie tak blisko profesora Payne’a bez dotykania go w klasie, ale to było trudniejsze w tej oprawie; otoczony przez pary, które mogły tańczyć, przytulać się i całować bez martwienia się, kto na nich patrzył. 

Podczas godzin lekcyjnych Zayn wiedział, że musiał dzielić się profesorem Paynem z resztą uczniów, ale teraz, kiedy na zewnątrz było ciemno, muzyka grała i światła były przyciemnione, po prostu pragnął pokazać wszystkim, że Liam był jego i tylko jego. Zayn czuł się jak bohater jednego z klasyków, wzdychając do mężczyzny z daleka i nienawidził tego. 

Zayn zastanawiał się, co ludzie by pomyśleli, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że on i Liam są razem. Nikt w klubie nie wydawał się kwestionować tego, że byli parą, ale tutaj, z Zaynem otoczonym przez swoich szkolnych kolegów i Liamem obracającym się wśród innych nauczycieli, Zayn mógł zobaczyć, że ludzie mogliby nie zrozumieć, czym to przyciąganie było. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, mówiąc sobie, że gdyby inni nie zrozumieli, byłoby to dlatego, że nie widzieli, jak dobrze im było razem. 

Wydawali się krążyć wokół siebie przez całą noc, przysuwając się bliżej siebie cal po calu bez zorientowania się, że to robią, jakby byli do siebie nawzajem przyciągani. Zayn nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale nagle odczuwał potrzebę tańczenia, kiedy zauważał Liama stojącego w pobliżu DJ-a, lustrującego swoje otoczenie, albo że czuł się spragniony akurat wtedy, gdy widział profesora Payne’a obok stołu z przekąskami. Udało mu się o niego otrzeć, gdy nalewał sobie napoju, używając kilku ludzi wokół stołu jako wymówki, by się do niego zbliżyć. To był tylko najdelikatniejszy z dotyków, biodro Zayna ledwo muskające przód Liama, ale było to wystarczające, by wysłać Zayna w gonitwę myśli, jego penis drżący, gdy raz jeszcze zażyczył sobie, by być tutaj jako randka Liama.

\- Ostrożnie tutaj - ostrzegł Liam, powodując, że Zayn uniósł na niego pytająco brew. - Sok jest odrobinę zszachrowany - kontynuował, gdy upił łyk swojego ponczu. 

\- Jest, czyż nie? - zgodził się Zayn, robiąc minę, gdy sam tego spróbował. - Na szczęście później obydwoje będziemy mieć coś o wiele smaczniejszego w ustach - dodał, sprawiając, że Liam zakrztusił się swoim drinkiem.

\- Mogę ci to zagwarantować - powiedział cicho Liam, odstawiając swój kubek na stół i przysunął się o krok bliżej Zayna, który przysięgał, że mógł poczuć iskry przepływające pomiędzy nimi. 

\- Dobrze się bawisz, profesorze Payne? - zapytał, kiedy sam również przysunął się o krok do przodu, zmniejszając przestrzeń między nimi nawet bardziej. Utrzymywał swój wzrok na misce ponczu, kiedy przemawiał, dążąc do tego, by wyglądać na niezainteresowanego dla każdego, kto ich obserwował, chociaż wiedział, że chropawy ton jego głosu zdradzał jego niewinne pytanie, odsłaniając wszystko, czego pragnął, by móc powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście. To świetne widzieć wszystkich uczniów cieszących się ze swojego towarzystwa. A ty dobrze się bawisz, Zayn?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami przed zdecydowaniem o zrezygnowaniu z wszelkich pozorów nonszalancji. - Mogłoby być lepiej. Nie mogę się doczekać, by wydostać się z tych ubrań - powiedział, kiedy zetknął swoje spojrzenie z tym nauczyciela, sięgając po to, by poluzować swój krawat i rozpiąć dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli swoją wolną dłonią. 

Oczy Liama pociemniały i zatrzymał się, by oczyścić gardło, przed odpowiedzeniem. - Ta, um, lepiej pójdę przypilnować parkietu - powiedział twardo, fertycznie odchodząc od Zayna, zmierzając w kierunku przeciwnego końca sali. 

To zabolało Zayna, by musieć patrzeć, jak Liam od niego odchodzi, więc chwycił dłoń Parrie, wiedząc, że ona będzie grą i potrzebując wymówki, by tańczyć w zasięgu wzroku Liama. Zgodziła się bez problemu, uśmiechając się do niego przed odwróceniem się do niego plecami i owinięciem jego ramion wokół swojej talii, kiedy zaczęła kołysać swoimi biodrami, naciskając na niego, tak więc. Jej ruchy rozproszyły go na sekundę i kiedy spojrzał, by sprawdzić, czy Liam to widział, odkrył, że jego plan miał odwrotny skutek. On tylko chciał przyciągnąć uwagę swojego nauczyciela i może pokazać mu, co tracił, ale przywdział uśmiech z powrotem na swoją twarz, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że będą mieć całą noc dla siebie tak szybko, jak tylko bal się skończy.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się nad czubkiem głowy Perrie, oczy Liama zwężające się, kiedy obserwował ruchy Perrie naprzeciwko Zayna, linia jego szczęki zaciskająca się w twardą linię, kiedy zazdrość przez niego przepływała. Zayn cofnął się od Perrie tak szybko, jak mógł, ale było za późno, Liam już odchodził z parkietu i poza salę gimnastyczną, jego sztywna postawa i długie kroki odsłaniające, jak wściekły był. Zayna nęciło, by za nim pójść, ale zbyt bardzo się bał, że zrobi niewłaściwy krok i wkurwi go bardziej, więc pozostał w miejscu, gdy jego komórka zawibrowała w kieszeni.

PAYNE: przyjdź do mojej sali. potrzebuję się z tobą zobaczyć

Zayn strzelił do Nialla głupawy uśmiech, kiedy popędził z sali w kierunku klasy historii. Wiedział, że Liam prawdopodobnie byłby na niego zły, ale już mógł poczuć siebie twardniejącego na myśl o tych wszystkich sposobach, w których mógł się z nim pogodzić. Czuł się, jakby był na głodzie narkotykowym, łaknąc momentu sam na sam z Liamem, po byciu otoczonym przez tak wiele ludzi przez całą noc.

Poczuł silne dłonie chwytające go tak szybko, jak tylko wkroczył do sali, popychające go na twarde ściany z płytek, gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

\- Przepraszam, Li-

\- Cii - skarcił go Liam, roztrącając uda Zayna swoim kolanem w delikatnym geście, kiedy jego usta muskały szyję Zayna. 

\- Nie jesteś wściekły? Nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał Zayn, zdezorientowany.

Wargi Liama przesunęły się przez gładką szczękę Zayna, zatrzymując się tuż pod jego ustami. - Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać - wymamrotał, podkreślając swoje słowa przez umieszczeniem wolnej dłoni Zayna na przodzie swoich spodni, gdzie, jak Zayn mógł poczuć, znajdował się namiot, długość Liama mocna i masywna pod jego dłonią. 

A potem się całowali, ich usta spotykające się, gdy Liam rozpinał spodnie Zayna z wyćwiczoną łatwością. Zayn usiłował zrobić to samo ze spodniami Liama, gmerając przy jego pasku zachłannymi palcami. Jednak nie mógł się skupić, Liam rozpraszający go przez sunięciem swoją dłonią w dół, na jego bokserki, jego grube palce otulające jego penisa. 

\- Pragnąłem dotknąć się w ten sposób przez cały wieczór. Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak dobrze wyglądasz? Nie byłem w stanie oderwać od ciebie oczu - powiedział mu Liam, kiedy zaczął przemieszczać ich w kierunku swojego biurka, nigdy nie zsuwając ręki z kutasa Zayna.

\- Ty też - zajęczał Zayn, gdy Liam przyparł go do biurka, przyspieszając tempo na jego penisie i używając drugiej ręki, by zsunąć spodnie Zayna. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak podniecił mnie widok ciebie w tym krawacie.

\- Myślę, że mogę mieć jakieś pojęcie - powiedział Liam z głupawym uśmiechem, przebiegając swoim kciukiem wokół mokrego czubka Zayna przed wzięciem kroku w tył, by mógł spojrzeć na Zayna dokładniej. - Masz na sobie moje bokserki?

Zayn przygryzł wargę, wzruszając lekko ramionami, nagle czując się onieśmielonym. - Ja, jakby, pożyczyłem je. Chciałem mieć coś twojego ze sobą, skoro nie mogliśmy być tutaj razem. To w porządku?

\- Kochanie, wyglądasz tak kurewsko gorąco. Kocham widzieć się w moich ubraniach - zapewnił go, zamykając przestrzeń między nimi i podnosząc Zayna tak, że siedział na skraju biurka. Sięgnął do swojej dolnej szuflady po zapasowy lubrykant i moment później wpychał się w Zayna śliskimi palcami. Nie marnował ani trochę czasu, natychmiast je krzyżując i rozciągając Zayna tak szybko, jak mógł. Oboje wiedzieli, że muszą się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chcą zostać przyłapani, a prawda i tak była taka, że żaden z nich nie wytrzymałby dłużej.

\- Już jest dobrze. Potrzebuję cię teraz, proszę - zabłagał Zayn, odpychając rękę Liama i sięgając po jego penisa. Liam potrząsnął głową, ciągnąc Zayna na jego nogi i obkręcając go naokoło. Stanowcza ręka na jego ramieniu pokierowała go, by zgiął się o biurko. Zrobił to chętnie, wypuszczając jęk, kiedy poczuł główkę kutasa Liama drażniącą jego wejście. - Proszę, profesorze Payne, pieprz mnie.

Liam posłuchał, powoli się w niego wślizgując i nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie wszedł do końca. Zayn sapnął, zarówno z przyjemności, jak i bólu. Rozszerzył swoje nogi tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł ze swoimi spodniami owiniętymi wokół kostek i zgiął się o biurko całkowicie, co pozwoliło mu odpowiadać na pchnięcia Liama, kiedy zaczął się poruszać.

\- Jesteś tak kurewsko ciasny - wystękał Liam, co spowodowało tylko, że Zayn zacisnął się wokół niego mocniej.

Zaczął pieprzyć go powoli, wysuwając się prawie do czubka przed wsuwaniem się cal po calu z powrotem, torturując Zayna łagodnym naciskiem opuszków na jego biodrach i delikatnymi pocałunkami wzdłuż szyi Zayna. Ale później wplątał dłoń we włosy Zayna i pociągnął go brutalnie, przyciskając klatkę Zayna do biurka, pokrywając jego ciało swoim własnym, jego pchnięcia stały się mocniejsze i szybsze, kiedy pompował w Zayna z żywiołowością.

Zayn naciągnął samego siebie, dłonie płasko położone na chłodnym metalu biurka profesora Payne’a, gdy Liam kopnął jego stopy, rozdzielając je nawet bardziej i pochylając swoją głowę, szczypiąc ramię Zayna przez jego koszulę przed przesunięciem swoich ust na ucho Liama.

\- Czuć to dobrze? To jest to, czego pragnąłeś całą noc? - zapytał, jego tempo wzrastające, gdy Zayn przytaknął. - Ja też, kochanie. Wyglądałeś tak dobrze, kiedy wszedłeś na salę. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by zgiąć cię jak teraz. Potrzebowałem być wewnątrz ciebie.

Zayn zakwilił, gdy jego pulsujący penis ocierał się o biurko z każdym pchnięciem. Liam po prostu pieprzył go tak właściwie i musiał wstrzymywać oddech, by nie dojść zbyt wcześnie. To zadanie było nawet trudniejsze przez słowa wypływające z grzesznych ust Liama, powodując, że Zayn odwrócił głowę, sięgając po to, by chwycić biurko po stronie Liama, potrzebując czegoś do przytrzymania się i wiedząc, że jego penis nie był tu żadną opcją, nie, dopóki Liam nie da mu przyzwolenia.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by zabrać cię do domu tej nocy - wycharczał Liam, kiedy przesunął swoją postawę, nowy kąt pozwalający mu pchać w punkt wewnątrz Zayna, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. - Zamierzam cię ujeżdżać i sprawić, że będziesz dochodził w kółko - obiecał.

\- Zamierzam… zamierzam dojść teraz - ostrzegł go Zayn, wiedząc, że nie będzie zdolny wytrzymać dłużej, nie, kiedy wszystko było czuć tak kurewsko dobrze. Zajęczał z ulgą, kiedy Liam nareszcie, nareszcie, wziął krok w tył, pociągając Zayna ze sobą i sięgając ręką naokoło, by go dotknąć. Zayn zadrżał w oczekiwaniu, potrzebując dojść i pragnąc ciągłych pociągnięć Liama, ale Liam tylko owinął palce wokół podstawy kutasa Zayna i ścisnął go, odwracając orgazm Zayna.

\- Jeszcze nie dochodź. Chcę cię posmakować - wyszeptał Liam i ta, Zaynowi się to podobało. Liam puścił go, kiedy upewnił się, że Zayn nie był już bliski szczytu, kładąc obie swoje dłonie na jego biodrach. Wpychał się i wychodził z niego nawet bardziej pospiesznie, czyniąc Zayna szlochającym, gdy dźwięk skóry uderzającej o skórę wypełniał klasę.

Górna część ciała Zayna przemieszczała się na biurku za każdym razem, kiedy Liam się w niego wbijał, biurko skrzypiało coraz bardziej z każdym pchnięciem. Zayn postawił swoje stopy, kiedy zacisk Liama na nim stężał, pchając naprzeciw swojego nauczyciela tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Zacisnął się wokół długości Liama, czując, że jego tempo staje się niechlujniejsze, wiedząc, że był blisko szczytu i pragnąc uczynić to dla niego tak dobrym, jak to tylko było możliwe.

\- Dalej, Li, potrzebuję poczuć, jak mnie wypełniasz - ponaglił. Liam wypuścił z siebie stłumiony jęk, zaczynając się rozlewać, opuszczając swoją głowę na plecy Zayna, gdy jego kutas pulsował wewnątrz niego, spełniając życzenie Zayna i wypełniając go.

Opadł na swoje kolana tak szybko, jak tylko się z niego wysunął, odwracając Zayna i biorąc go w swoje usta, zanim ten mógłby chociażby złapać oddech. Wysysał Zayna z całą siłą, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała, wpychając dwa palce w tyłek Zayna, kiedy jego usta wyczyniały swoją magię. Zaynowi kręciło się w głowie od tego wszystkiego - jak dobrze było to czuć, jak gorąco Liam wyglądał z jego penisem między różowymi wargami, obietnica całej nocy, jaką mieli dla siebie - i nie mógł tego dłużej powstrzymywać.

\- Kocham cię tak kurewsko mocno - zajęczał, kiedy osiągnął swój szczyt. Liam odsunął się od niego, zaskoczona mina przemieniła się w szok, kiedy Zayn zaczął dochodzić na jego twarz, gorące smugi lądujące na jego policzku i spływające w dół jego podbródka, gdy Zayn doszedł.

Zayn zamarł, nie wiedząc, za co przeprosić najpierw: za powiedzenie, że kocha Liama czy za dojście na jego twarz. Liam nic nie powiedział, jego oczy nie opuściły Zayna, kiedy przebiegł dłonią przez swoją twarz i wstał. Jego usta spotkały te Zayna chwilę później i Zayn poczuł, jak trochę strachu wydostaje się z jego kości, mając nadzieję, że może nie spieprzył wszystkiego, jeśli Liam całował go tak entuzjastycznie.

Liam popchnął Zayna plecami na biurko siłą swoich pocałunków przed przemieszczeniem swoich dłoni na jego tyłek. Ścisnął go szorstko, kiedy podniósł Zayna i umieścił go na krawędzi swojego biurka. Zayn sam się spiął, kładąc ręce pod swoimi plecami i strącając stertę książek z biurka w trakcie tego procesu. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na ten dźwięk, namiętnie całując się nawzajem, gdy Liam oparł się o Zayna.

Zayn zajęczał w usta Liama, kiedy sięgnął ręką w górę, by chwycić przód jego koszuli, zdesperowany, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Pragnął, by każda część jego ciała dotykała każdej części ciała Liama, potrzebując, by byli połączeni w każdy możliwy sposób, jedynie po to, by udowodnić samemu sobie, że Liam pragnie go tak samo mocno jak on pragnie jego. 

Co czyniło wszystko nawet bardziej denerwującym, gdy Liam odsunął się nagle, puszczając Zayna i cofając się o krok, prawie potykając się o swoje spodnie wciąż owinięte wokół jego kostek. Zayn zajęczał w proteście, próbując chwycić za koszulę Liama, by z powrotem go do siebie przyciągnąć, ale Liam odtrącił jego dłonie, jego oczy patrzące za Zayna, gdy każda część pożądania wyciekała z jego twarzy, zastąpiona przez strach, co przeszyło Zayna chłodem.

Odwrócił swoją głowę, podążając za spojrzeniem Liama w kierunku drzwi klasy. Drzwi, w których stał jego dyrektor, jego dłoń na klamce i zszokowana mina na twarzy, kiedy przetrawiał scenę przed nim. 

  



	11. Długi, pożegnalny pocałunek

\- Co do… co się tutaj wyprawia? - Dyrektor Tomlinson zażądał odpowiedzi głosem wysokim i napiętym.

Zayn spadł z biurka na podłogę, prosto na stopy Liama, zdesperowany, by uciec spod ostrzału oskarżycielskiego wyrazu twarzy dyrektora. Szamotał się, by podciągnąć swoje spodnie, tak samo jak Liam, którego twarz była czerwona jak burak, kiedy zamykał i otwierał usta jak ryba, żaden dźwięk tak naprawdę z nich nie wychodzący, kiedy usiłował wymyślić jakąkolwiek wymówkę do przyjęcia.

\- Profesorze Payne, ma pan trzy sekundy, by wyjaśnić mi, co się dzieje, zanim wezwę naszych przełożonych - ostrzegł pan Tomlinson, jego chłodny ton sprawiający, że Zayn zażyczył sobie móc wsiąknąć w podłogę i zniknąć na zawsze. 

Groźba wydawała się wywrzeć całkiem odwrotny efekt na Liamie. Wyprostował się do swojej pełnej wysokości, kiedy skończył naciągać na siebie swoje spodnie, wyrównując ramiona i biorąc krok w przód, umieszczając siebie między dyrektorem a Zaynem, który tarabanił się w jego stopach.

\- Zayn, musisz iść do domu - zarządził profesor Payne.

\- Co? Nie, on musi zostać dokładnie tam, gdzie jest, dopóki nie dotrę do sedna tego wszystkiego.

\- Powiem panu wszystko, jak tylko zostaniemy sami.

\- W razie gdybyś zapomniał, to ja tu rządzę i on ma zostać - nalegał pan Tomlinson.

Zayn spojrzał na swoje stopy, kiedy mężczyźni się ze sobą kłócili. Zauważył kubek Najlepszego na świecie nauczyciela Liama - który Zayn musiał strącić z biurka - i miał nadzieję, że fakt, iż rozbił się na kawałki, nie wskazywał na to, gdzie zmierzała kariera Liama. Zayn wiedział, że mógł właśnie zrujnować wszystko dla Liama i że powinien błagać pana Tomlinsona, by dochował ich sekretu, ale część niego (większa, niż chciał przyznać) miała nadzieję, że Liam po prostu będzie chętny walczyć za niego - za nich - tak samo, jak był, by walczyć o swoją pracę.

\- Zayn, idź do domu. Teraz - powiedział Liam, wyrywając Zayna z jego zadumy.

\- Nie - syknął Zayn pod nosem. - Muszę mu powiedzieć, że to nie twoja wina. Musimy mu wytłumaczy-

\- Teraz - powtórzył Liam, jego głos nie pozostawiający miejsca na protesty. Zayn chciał znowu się sprzeciwić, ale był przerażony, że jeszcze pogorszy tę kiepską sytuację, więc zwiesił swoją głowę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, oglądając się i posyłając Liamowi ostatnie, brzemienne spojrzenie, kiedy wymijał swojego dyrektora.

\- Proszę iść prosto do domu, panie Malik. Wkrótce będę wzywać pańskich rodziców - dodał dyrektor Tomlinson, kiedy Zayn wyszedł na korytarz. Poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zorientował się, że Liam nie był jedynym, który wdepnął w głębokie gówno. Wytoczył się ze szkoły tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe, potrzebując zbiec z miejsca zbrodni na świeże powietrze. Było mroźno, zimny wiatr owiewał jego policzki i zamieniał wypuszczane oddechy Zayna w delikatną parę, ale Zayn ledwo to zauważał, wciąż pochłonięty myślami o tym, co się stało w klasie. Wiedział, że to było z ich strony lekkomyślne, by uprawiać seks w szkole, ale w tym momencie to wciąż wydawało się być jeszcze poza ich kontrolą. To zawsze działało dla nich w ten sposób i Zayn miał nadzieję, że ich potrzeba bycia razem mogłaby zmotywować Liama do wydostania ich z tego bagna.

Zayn jeździł naokoło miasta przez godzinę, próbując dodzwonić się do Liama co kilka minut, ale on nigdy nie odbierał. Przejeżdżał obok szkoły wiele razy, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że Liam nie był zakuwany w kajdanki i prowadzony do policyjnego samochodu, ale wszystko, co widział, to kilkoro studentów zabawiających się na tyłach ich samochodów. W następnej kolejności zmierzał do mieszkania Liama, ale nie było tam jego samochodu, więc Zayn w końcu się poddał i zawrócił, dochodząc do wniosku, że równie dobrze może wrócić do domu i się wyczyścić, czekając na usłyszenie ich doli.

Jego rodzice wciąż nie spali, kiedy wrócił i byli bardzo zaskoczeni, widząc go w domu, ale jedno spojrzenie na ich twarze powiedziało Zaynowi, że nie rozmawiali z dyrektorem Tomlinsonem, przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Rozważał opowiedzenie im całej historii - oczywiście w wersji dla rodziców - woląc, by usłyszeli to od niego, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie był jeszcze skłonny zrezygnować z Liama i wierzył w to, że będzie w stanie wydostać ich z tarapatów. Nie wiedział jak, ale musiał to zrobić. Nie było żadnych innych prognoz, na których Zayn mógł polegać. 

Ale sam zrobił prognozę, podczas prysznicu i kilku następnych godzin urywanego snu, do której udało mu się dojść pomiędzy telefonami i wiadomościami do Liama, z których na żadne nie dostał odpowiedzi. Zayn stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej rozzłoszczony, i coraz bardziej przekonany, że Liam musiał zostać aresztowany, kiedy godziny mijały. 

Tak szybko, jak tylko słońce wstało, Zayn znalazł się poza łóżkiem. Naciągnął na swoje bokserki parę spodenek, dodając jasnoczerwoną hoodie, którą ukradł z kolekcji Liama i opuścił swój dom. Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy odpalał swój samochód, jego umysł zalany myślami o tym, w jak wielkich kłopotach musiał być Liam, skoro ignorował jego wszelkie próby kontaktu.

Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył samochód Liama zaparkowany na wprost jego mieszkania, ale brzuch wciąż go bolał i jego mięśnie wciąż były spięte, i wiedział, że to się nie zmieni, dopóki Liam nie będzie w jego ramionach. Liamowi zajęło kilka długich chwil, zanim otworzył drzwi, jego twarz wyglądająca na tak mizerną jak on sam. Ale cofnął się, by wpuścić Zayna do środka i nie wzdrygnął się, kiedy Zayn sięgnął po jego dłoń, przez co Zayn przyjął obie te rzeczy za dobre oznaki.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego nie odbierałeś moich telefonów? Wszystko w porządku? - wybuchnął Zayn tak szybko, jak tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

Liam odsunął się, by przebiec dłonią przez swoją twarz, odwracając się z powrotem do Zayna, gdy zaczął mówić, jego ramiona się zgarbiły. - Udało mi się przemówić Louisowi do rozsądku. Wszystko będzie w porządku - wyszeptał, tak cicho, że Zayn nie mógł być pewien, czy mówi do niego czy do siebie.

\- Więc z nami w porządku? - zapytał Zayn, czując odrobinę spokoju ogarniającą jego kości pierwszy raz od wielu godzin.

\- Nie, Zayn, jesteśmy bardzo daleko od bycia w porządku. Powstrzymałem Tomlinsona przed wezwaniem glin albo twoich rodziców, ale musiałem zgodzić się zrezygnować. Musiałem uciec się do groźby, żeby zgodził się na tak wiele! Gdybyśmy nie widzieli go w klubie tamtej nocy, albo gdyby nie był żonaty… Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, w jak wielkim gównie bym był - powiedział, potrząsając swoją głowa. - Ale wyprowadzam się z miasta i obiecałem, że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę.

Zayn sięgnął, by chwycić ramię Liama, obracając go i zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy. Liam natychmiast strącił jego dłoń i cofnął się, i wraz w tym jednym ruchem Zayn mógł poczuć wszystko, na czym mu zależało, wymykające mu się z palców. Przysunął się o krok bliżej, chwytając Liama jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej, dając Liamowi znać, że nie był chętny, by pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Nie. Nie możemy się rozstać, Liam. My tylko… my tylko musimy być bardziej ostrożni. Żadnego więcej ruchania się w szkole - możemy to zrobić. Możemy sprawić, że to zadziała, wiem, że możemy. Musimy. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, nie możesz - błagał. - Potrzebuję cię, kochanie.

Liam pozwolił Zaynowi mówić, wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, ale jego mina powiedziała Zaynowi, że nie był skłonny zmienić zdania. Jego decyzja została już podjęta i Zayn zorientował się, że coś wewnątrz niego się złamało. Nie był pewien, czy to było jego serce czy jego dusza, ale to dało mu zapowiedź tego, jakie będzie życie bez Liama. To było najgorsze uczucie, jakiego Zayn kiedykolwiek doświadczył i to uczyniło go zrozpaczonym.

\- Nie nie nie - nalegał, chwytając ramiona Liama obiema dłońmi i popychając go, dopóki jego plecy nie uderzyły ściany z głośnym plaskiem. - Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Musimy być razem. Mogę… mogę wyjechać z tobą, tak? Pojedziemy do miasta, jakiegokolwiek miasta, gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nie będzie nas znać i będziemy mogli być razem. Proszę, Liam, proszę, pozwól mi wyjechać z tobą - błagał starszego mężczyznę, łzy kłujące go w oczy. 

\- Przepraszam, Zayn, ale musi być tak jak musi. Będzie z tobą w porządku, przysięgam. Zasługujesz na kogoś o stokroć lepszego niż ja w każdym razie - powiedział cicho Liam, sięgając dłonią, by otrzeć kciukiem łzę, która spływała po policzku Zayna. Jego głos był tak delikatny, tak samo jak jego dotyk i Zayn nie mógł tego znieść. Nie mógł znieść Liama traktującego go jak dziecko, albo zachowującego się, jakby po prostu był w porządku z odejściem bez walki. Więc Zayn zdecydował, że to jego robota, by o nich zawalczyć, jedyną bronią, jaką miał w swoim arsenale.

\- Okej - powiedział łagodnie, przytakując głową w zgodzie, chociaż bolało go, by tak zrobić. - Rozumiem. Po prostu pozwól… pozwól mi się z tobą pożegnać - wymamrotał, pochylając się i przekręcając głowę tak, że mógł umieścić niewinny pocałunek na policzku Liama, przed zejściem swoimi ustami przez kark Liama na jego szczękę.

Ręce Zayna wciąż były na ramionach Liama, przytrzymując go przy ścianie i Liam sięgnął, by je strącić, próbując uwolnić się od Zayna. Ale jego próby były słabe, tak samo jak jego protesty. - Nie możemy, Zayn. To niewłaściwe.

\- Potrzebuję się z tobą pożegnać - pożegnać się z tym, co mieliśmy - prawidłowo. Jak możesz odmawiać mi ostatniego razu? - zapytał Zayn, przeciągając dłońmi w dół klatki Liama do jego boków, tak, że mógł wślizgnąć je pod delikatną bawełnę koszulki Liama. Skóra Liama pod spodem była tak miękka i gorąca pod opuszkami Zayna, że to aż zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

\- Nie mogę - spróbował znowu Liam, jego słowa wychodzące jako sapnięcia, kiedy Zayn przycisnął swoje biodra do tych jego nauczyciela. Zayn już był w połowie twardy w swoich spodniach i mógł poczuć penisa Liama nabrzmiewającego naprzeciw jego bioder, czyniąc go nawet jeszcze twardszym.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi pokazać, jak bardzo cię kocham, ten ostatni raz - błagał Zayn, jego usta przyciśnięte do szyi Liama, gdy odwrócił Liama i zaczął prowadzić go w kierunku sofy. 

\- Nie, Zayn, nie możemy - protestował Liam, chociaż chętnie pozwalał prowadzić się Zaynowi tam, gdzie tamten chciał. Zayn usiadł na nim okrakiem tak szybko, jak tylko Liam został popchnięty na kanapę, owijając biodra Liama swoimi udami i przylegając do niego. 

\- Ciii - wyszeptał Zayn, kiedy zbliżył swoją twarz do tej Liama. - Pozwól mi sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze.

Nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź, przykrywając usta Liama swoimi własnymi, zanim mógł go odepchnąć. Zayn całował go ze wszystkim, co miał, pokazując Liamowi swoimi ustami i językiem oraz zębami, jak bardzo go potrzebował, i jak dobrze było im razem. Liam stawiał opór jedynie przez kilka sekund przed odwzajemnieniem pocałunku Zayna, chociaż odmawiał dotknięcia Zayna gdziekolwiek indziej. Zayn nawet usiłował pokonać problem siłą, chwytając ręce Liama i umieszczając je na swoich biodrach, ale Liam pozwolił im opaść z powrotem na sofę tak szybko, jak Zayn go uwolnił, zwijając je w pięści w próbie powstrzymania się.

Ale reszta niego nie była zdolna do stawiania oporu, jego ciało natychmiast odpowiadające, kiedy Zayn zaczął kręcić swoimi biodrami, nie przestając, dopóki nie sprawił, że jego nauczyciel zajęczał. Zszedł wtedy z Liama, potrzebując zobaczyć i poczuć więcej niego, i ściągając jego joggersy** tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Jego koszula także znikła i wtedy zwrócił swoją uwagę na Liama, który wciąż siedział nieruchomo, jego dłonie zaciśnięte przy jego bokach, a spojrzenie skrzyżowane z tym Zayna.

Wymruczał pozbawiony słów sprzeciw, kiedy Zayn rozwiązał sznurek jego dresów, ale tak samo uniósł swoje biodra, pozwalając Zaynowi zsunąć je z niego. Zayn upewnił się, żeby dotknąć każdy skrawek odsłoniętej skóry Liama, kiedy została ona uwolniona, kręcąc swoimi palcami wokół jego kostek krótko przed przebiegnięciem swoimi dłońmi w górę jego muskularnych łydek do jego potężnych ud. Zayn zatrzymał się tuż przed penisem Liama, który był twardy jak skała i sterczał wyprostowany w powietrzu.

Wspiął się z powrotem na swojego nauczyciela, wybierając pocieranie naprzeciw kutasa Liama swoim ciałem zamiast dłońmi, których użył do podwinięcia koszulki Liama do jego klatki i ściągnięcia jej przez jego głowę, zrzucając ją na podłogę wraz z resztą ich ubrań. Pochylił się do Liama tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, zestawiając ich penisy między ich brzuchami, kiedy zaczął poruszać się naprzeciw swojego nauczyciela, dając mu przedsmak tego, co go czekało.

Usta Liama były jasnoróżowe i opuchnięte od ich pocałunków, i Zayn przebiegł własnym językiem przez swoje usta, przykuwając do nich uwagę Liama, pragnąc upewnić się, że Liam usłyszy każde słowo z tych, które zamierzał właśnie powiedzieć.

\- Zamierzam sprawić, że poczujesz się tak kurewsko dobrze, profesorze Payne. Zamierzam sprawić, że zapragniesz zostać ze mną na zawsze - obiecał przed sięgnięciem do końca stołu, by chwycić lubrykant, który, jak wiedział, Liam miał tam ukryty.

\- Zayn... - zaczął sprzeciwiać się Liam. Zayn nie usłyszał - nie mógł - nic z tego, nie teraz, więc rozproszył go jedynym sposobem, jakim mógł, przykrywając jego penisa śliską dłonią. Liam zajęczał na kontakt, jego protesty przetapiające się w jęki, kiedy jego głowa opadła w tył, jego biodra odruchowo wyginające się w łuk pod dotykiem Zayna. 

\- Czuć to dobrze, Tatusiu? - zapytał, obciągając Liamowi dokładnie w taki sposób, jak lubił. Liam przygryzł swoją wargę, pozwalając Zaynowi wiedzieć, że nie zamierzał odpowiadać, więc Zayn naciskał, potrzebując odpowiedzi. - Jestem tak gotowy na ciebie. Nie mogłem spać poprzedniej nocy bez ciebie i wiesz, co było jedyną rzeczą, która mogła sprawić, że czułem się lepiej? Dotykanie siebie w ten sposób i udawanie, że to twoje palce mnie otwierają. Powinieneś mnie widzieć, całego rozłożonego na moim łóżku, trzy palce głęboko wewnątrz mnie i jęczącego twoje imię. Ale to nie było wystarczające i teraz potrzebuję ciebie wewnątrz mnie. Chcę dojść na twoim kutasie.

Zayn odsunął się od ucha Liama, pragnąc zobaczyć efekt, jaki miały jego słowa. Oczy Liama były ciemne, kiedy potrząsał głową z frustracją i przebiegł dłońmi przez swoją twarz. Pozostał cicho, wciąż odmawiając powiedzenia Zaynowi, jak bardzo go pragnął, ale jego kutas mu na to nie pozwalał, drżąc w dłoniach Zayna, kiedy stały strumień preejakulatu wypływał z jego czubka, czyniąc to nawet łatwiejszym dla Zayna, by go gładzić.

Liam wyglądał pod nim tak dobrze i Zayna kusiło, by sprawić, że dojdzie w ten sposób, tak, żeby mógł oglądać go wytryskującego, ale to było zbyt ryzykowne. Potrzebował mieć Liama wewnątrz siebie i poczuć go rozpadającego się przez to, co Zayn z nim robił, więc przysiadł na swoich kolanach, unosząc się nad kutasem Liama i wprowadzając go do swojego wejścia. Było ciężko zrobić to z jego kąta, szczególnie z Liamem zdecydowanie odmawiającym pomagania, ale udało mu się to, czerpiąc przyjemność z faktu, że oczy Liama nie opuszczały miejsca, w którym byli połączeni, kiedy Zayn usiadł na jego długości. 

Wypuścili pasujące sapnięcia, kiedy tyłek Zayna w końcu był dociśnięty do ud Liama, jego ręce ulokowane na klacie Liama, jego penis schowany wewnątrz niego. Zayn pozwolił swoim ustom zbłądzić wzdłuż obojczyka Liama, kiedy zaczął się poruszać, powoli i ostrożnie ślizgając się w górę i w dół na długości Liama, pragnąc sprawić, że Liam zabłaga o więcej.

Na początku Liam nie wydawał się być skłonny, by o cokolwiek błagać. Trzymał swoje plecy przyciśnięte do kanapy, utrzymując między nim a Zaynem tyle dystansu, ile to tylko było możliwe, jego palce skrobiące o materiał sofy, poszukując czegoś, czego mógłby się przytrzymać, byleby nie był to Zayn. Zayn wiedział, że on po prostu próbował udowodnić, że to było show Zayna i poniekąd nie mógł być obwiniony, że łamie swoją obietnicę złożoną panu Tomlinsonowi, ale Zayn był szczęśliwy z powodu odwalania całej roboty, ostatecznie na ten moment.

Wygiął swoje plecy w łuk, spoczywając swoimi dłońmi na kolanach Liama za sobą tak, że mógł przechylać się w tył, pozwalając sobie skakać na penisie Liama bardziej pospiesznie. Ta pozycja dodała mu także przywilej przykucia uwagi Liama do swojego kutasa, który obijał się o jego brzuch znowu i znowu, kiedy zaczął poruszać się szybciej. Liam oblizał swoje usta, gapiąc się na Zayna, jego dłonie zaciskające się i rozluźniające, kiedy walczył z ochotą owinięcia palców wokół niego.

Zayn naprężył swoje mięśnie, ściskając Liama ciaśniej i czyniąc swojego penisa pulsującym pod nieustannym spojrzeniem Liama. To było wszystko, co zajęło złamanie Liama, który zrezygnował z jakiegolwiek udawania bycia biernym uczestnikiem, kiedy usiadł tak, że mógł objąć ciało Zayna swoimi rękoma, by przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie, pieprząc w niego mocniej, używając swojej lepszej siły, by poruszać ciałem Zayna tam, gdzie tego pragnął. 

Liam przebiegł swoimi dłońmi w górę pleców Zayna do jego ramion, używając ich jako dźwigni, by pompować w Zayna silniej. Zayn zajęczał, gdy Liam naprawdę zaczął mu to dawać, wbijając się w niego szorstko, kiedy walczył z postanowieniem pozostania cicho. 

\- Czy czuć to dobrze, profesorze Payne?

\- Wiesz, że tak - udało się wypuścić z siebie Liamowi, jego usta szukające tych Zayna w próbie nie powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej.

Zayn nie był chętny wypuścić go z haka tak łatwo. - Powiedz mi. Powiedz mi, jak bardzo lubisz pieprzyć mnie jak teraz.

\- Kurwa, kocham to - przeklął Liam, jego oczy wywracające się w tył czaszki, kiedy w końcu poddał się pokusie, na którą wodził go Zayn. - Zamierzasz dojść dla mnie jak dobry chłopiec? - zapytał, odchylając się odrobinę od Zayna, dając mu wystarczająco miejsca, żeby mógł położyć między nimi dłoń, gdyby chciał. 

Zayn potrząsnął głową, przemieszczając swoją dłoń na bark Liama, który ścisnął, ponaglając go. - Potrzebuję, żebyś to zrobił. Nie mogę dojść bez ciebie. Proszę, Tatusiu. 

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia Liam się nie sprzeczał ani nie udawał, że nie pragnie tego tak samo jak Zayn. Bez problemu owinął twardego penisa Zayna swoją dłonią, obciągając mu, gdy kontynuował pieprzenie w niego. 

\- Kurwa, Liam, czuć to tak dobrze - powiedział mu Zayn, kiedy poczuł całe swoje ciało napinające się, całą swoją energią mknąc do swojego punktu kulminacyjnego. Zamknął swoje oczy, zaczynając dochodzić, jego palce zaciskające się na spoconej, śliskiej skórze Liama, kiedy palce u jego stóp się zwinęły, w jego głowie zawirowało, a jego kutas wystrzelił, pokrywając dłoń i pierś Liama swoją spermą. - Kocham cię tak cholernie bardzo.

To było wystarczające, by Liam także wytrysnął, a być może doszedł mimo słów Zayna, Zayn nie był pewien. Wszystkim, co wiedział, było to, że w jednej chwili Liam mu obciągał, a w następnej wyciągał swojego zużytego penisa tak, żeby mógł przyciągnąć Zayna w ciasny uścisk, jego dłonie wplątane we włosy Zayna, kiedy jego ciało wciąż było nieruchome, wytryskując w niego i mamrotając w jego szyję coś, czego Zayn nie mógł usłyszeć.

Oczy Liama były wilgotne, kiedy się odsunął i wziął kilka ciężkich oddechów, odpychając od siebie Zayna, sięgając po swoje spodnie i naciągając je na siebie bez przejmowania się uprzednim wyczyszczeniem. Wstał tak szybko, jak mógł, chwiejąc się na swoich słabych nogach, kiedy rzucił w Zayna jego ciuchami. 

\- Musisz się ubrać. Musisz… musisz iść, w tej chwili - powiedział Zaynowi, jego słowa ostre, ale jego ton wahający się.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - zapytał Zayn, szczerze zszokowany widzeniem Liama zachowującego się w ten sposób. Wiedział, że uwodzenie go było ryzykownym krokiem, ale był pewien, że to był najlepszy sposób, by pokazać Liamowi, że muszą zostać razem. Żeby udowodnić mu, że byli dla siebie stworzeni. Ale spojrzenie na twarz Liama, mieszanina wściekłości i winy, których Zayn nie widział, odkąd zrobili to pierwszy raz z Liamem wiedzącym, że to on - zanim naprawdę się w sobie zakochali - powiedziało mu, że popełnił błąd.

\- Nie powinniśmy byli tego robić. Właśnie dlatego nie możemy być razem, Zayn. Nie mogę się kontrolować w twoim pobliżu. My będący razem moglibyśmy zrujnować całe moje życie - wysłać mnie do więzienia - a jednak wciąż tutaj jestem, wciąż pieprząc cię przy każdej okazji, jakiej tylko mogę. To złe. To, co ja robię, jest złe. Jesteś dzieckiem, a ja cię wykorzystuję. Nie możemy- ja nie mogę tego dłużej robić. 

Zayn próbował się sprzeczać i błagać, ale Liam nie chciał słuchać żadnego z tych. Pomógł Zaynowi ubrać się z powrotem, ale Zayn szybko zorientował się, że robi to jedynie po to, by móc szybciej pozbyć się Zayna. Ta nowo odkryta wiedza, połączona ze sposobem, w jaki unikał dotykania skóry Zayna gdziekolwiek, gdzie to było możliwe, złamała serce Zayna. Znalazł siebie przytakującego w zgodzie następnym razem, kiedy Liam prosił go o wyjście, nie chcąc odchodzić, ale potrzebując wydostać się na zewnątrz, zanim kompletnie się rozklei. 

\- Żegnaj, Zayn. Dbaj o siebie - powiedział mu Liam, gdy tylko Zayn przeszedł przez próg. Serce Zayna było ciężkie, kiedy Liam zamknął za nim drzwi bez pożegnalnego pocałunku, ale wciąż był pełen nadziei, że rzeczy między nimi zadziałają, kiedy wgramolił się do swojego samochodu i uruchomił silnik. Był pewien, że Liam musiał kłamać; że nie będzie w stanie pozostać z dala od niego.

Mylił się.

Zayn dzwonił i dzwonił, w kółko i w kółko, cały weekend, ale Liam nigdy nie odebrał. I kiedy Zayn wszedł do klasy historii, i zobaczył zastępstwo siedzące na krześle Liama, odwrócił się o 180 stopni i wyszedł. Nie mógł tego znieść - widzieć kogoś innego uczącego w klasie Liama, słyszeć słów, które Liam powinien mówić, wychodzących z ust kogoś innego - więc opuścił klasę i szkołę bez żadnego słowa do nikogo.

Pojechał prosto do mieszkania Liama, jedynie po to, by odkryć coś, co i tak już wiedział głęboko w sobie. Walił w drzwi, ale nikt mu nie otworzył, a zajrzenie przez okno pokazało puste mieszkanie, wszelkie ślady Liama już usunięte. Liam nie opuścił jedynie Zayna, ale także Bradford. Liam naprawdę odszedł, a Zayn został całkiem sam. 


	12. Cmok cmok, bum bum

Zayn był pieprzonym idiotą. To było jedyne wyjaśnienie. Wszystkie życzliwe słowa, słodkie pocałunki, delikatne dotyki - to wszystko nic nie znaczyło. Wszystko było kłamstwem. Kłamstwem zaprojektowanym w sztuczkę, przez którą myślał, że Liam odwzajemniał jego uczucie. Bujdami opowiadanymi przez profesora Payne’a z intencją, by zwieść Zayna i sprawić, by zakochał się w swoim nauczycielu.

Liam opuścił Bradford - opuścił Zayna - bez śladu i Zayn nie słyszał o nim żadnych ćwierków od tamtego czasu. Połowicznie spodziewał się telefonu na Boże Narodzenie albo może na jego siedemnaste urodziny, ale one nigdy nie nadeszły. Także ten, na który pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję, kiedy w końcu ukończył szkołę.

Minęło pół roku. Pół roku bez żadnych wiadomości, telefonów, niczego. Żadnego słowa od Liama. Zayn nie wiedział nawet, czy profesor Payne wciąż żył czy nie. Było czuć, jakby był to o wiele dłuższy czas - było to czuć jak wieczność - każda minuta bez Liama trwająca dożywocie. 

Zayn nigdy nie bał się imprez lub nie odmawiał skręta i zawsze wiedział, jak się dobrze bawić, ale jego imprezowanie zostało przeniesione na ostrzejszą krawędź, odkąd Liam odszedł z jego życia. Nie palił i nie pił już dłużej dla zabawy, tylko żeby zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o sposobie, w jaki Liam na niego patrzył i jak on czuł się w jego ramionach. Nie było na świecie wystarczająco dużo alkoholu i trawki, by ten ból zniknął, ale to nie powstrzymywało Zayna przed poszukiwaniem zapomnienia. Nie dbał już dłużej o szkołę albo o swoje stopnie, lub o pójście na uniwerek jesienią. Brał dzień po dniu, skupiając się na przetrwaniu długich godzin, kiedy dzień przemieniał się w noc i mógł nareszcie zapaść w niespokojny sen, jedynie po to, by obudzić się i powtórzyć znowu ten proces.

Więc kiedy po sześciu długich, samotnych miesiącach, w końcu zobaczył znów Liama, nie myślał, po prostu działał.

Zauważył Liama praktycznie tak szybko, jak wszedł do klubu - do tego samego klubu, do którego poszli na ich pierwszą i jedyną randkę - i wiedział, że los dawał mu drugą szansę. Drugą szansę, by prawidłowo uporządkować wszystkie rzeczy i pokazać Liamowi, jak bardzo się mylił, rezygnując z Zayna tak łatwo.

Patrząc na Liama na parkiecie, Zayn nagle został ostrzeżony przez swoje serce po raz pierwszy od wieków, jakby właśnie zaczęło bić ponownie po tak długim leżeniu w śpiączce. Ale wiedział, że to nie mogło być prawdziwe, ponieważ czuł je łamiące się coraz bardziej po tym, jak Liam go porzucił, dopóki nie było roztrzaskanym bałaganem, zupełnie jak Zayn. 

Ale definitywnie mógł poczuć swoje serce teraz, pompujące krew do każdej jego części, swoje całe ciało w stanie wysokiego alarmu, jakby właśnie wybudzał się z głębokiego snu. Jego oczy skanowały, jak ten tańczył sam, ociągając się na szerokich ramionach i umięśnionej klacie Liama przed powróceniem na jego twarz, wciąż przystojnej jak zawsze. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, ale jak to mogło być możliwe, kiedy Zayn czuł się jak kompletnie inna osoba? Oczywiście ich czas z dala od siebie był życzliwszy dla Liama niż Zayna i Zayn poczuł prąd gniewu przepływający przez jego żyły, sprawiający, że poczuł się, jakby cały był w ogniu.

\- Mogę postawić ci drinka, koleś?

Zayn był zaskoczony, odwracając głowę w kierunku głosu i nagle przypominając sobie, że on i Liam nie byli jedynymi ludźmi w lokalu. Był tam młodszy facet, prawdopodobnie niewiele starszy od niego, stojący po jego lewej z flirtującym uśmiechem na twarzy. Obiektywnie Zayn mógł zobaczyć, że był wysportowany i z pewnością na to nastawiony, ale ledwo go zarejestrował. Jak mógł, kiedy Liam stał kilka metrów od niego po raz pierwszy od miesięcy? Zayn szybko odwrócił wzrok, jego lęk już powracający po straceniu Liama z oczu jedynie przez te kilka sekund i pokręcił głową, z ulgą zaczynając odchodzić od baru.

Wciąż był rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem pocałowania Liama a pragnieniem zabicia go i nie był pewien, które uczucie zwycięży, kiedy wytaczał sobie drogę przez tłum ludzi w kierunku Liama, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie wyjść z klubu bez dotknięcia go. Nawet po całym tym czasie wciąż był tak samo bezsilny wobec haka, na którym miał go Liam.

Potrzebował go dotknąć, tylko raz, odrobinę, żeby się pożegnać i być w stanie odejść już na zawsze. W każdym razie to było to, co sobie wmawiał, wślizgując się za Liama i umieszczając dłonie na jego biodrach, opuszki jego palców wkradające się pod rąbek koszuli i naciskające na nagą skórę w tamtym miejscu. Zayn przyciągnął Liama plecami do siebie, biorąc krok naprzód i przylegając do jego ciała.

Liam odruchowo się spiął i próbował się odsunąć, ale Zayn trzymał go mocno, przytrzymując go blisko siebie. Liam wciąż był o wiele większy od niego i Zayn wiedział, że mógłby wysunąć się z jego objęcia, gdyby naprawdę chciał, ale tego nie zrobił. Zayn wmawiał sobie, że to dlatego, że jakoś wiedział, że to Zayn się w niego wtulał; że rozpoznał chwyt na swoich biodrach i uczucie skóry Zayna naprzeciwko swojej, i tylko dlatego Liam pozwalał mu się wciąż dotykać. Ale nawet gdyby Liam myślał, że stoi za nim ktoś obcy - jeśli Zayn w ogóle nie był w jego myślach - Zayn nie był skłonny odejść. Nie, potrzebował być dokładnie tam, gdzie właśnie był. Potrzebował być przy Liamie.

To było upajające, ponowne bycie tak blisko Liama. Pachniał dokładnie tak samo, jak pot, świeże pranie i ślad dymu papierosowego, które zawsze popalał po kryjomu, i czuć go było dokładnie tak silnego i przygotowanego naprzeciw Zayna, jak zawsze. Zayn przekręcił głowę, jego nos przesuwający się wzdłuż szyi Liama i życzył sobie, by mógł także całować go wzdłuż skóry w tym miejscu, jedynie po to, by zobaczyć, czy smakował także tak samo.

Reszta klubu się rozpłynęła, gdy Zayn owinął ręce wokół talii Liama, trzymając go ciasno i rozkoszując się byciem tak blisko niego od tak długiego czasu. Śnił o tym tak wiele razy, snami, z kórych wybudzał się twardo i ze złamanym sercem, ale to było o wiele lepsze. Nagle wiedział, co potrzebował zrobić; co mogłoby złożyć go w końcu do kupy. Czuł się kompletnie pusty bez Liama, pełen lękliwej energii bez sposobu na pozbycie się tego i teraz, z Liamem w swoich ramionach, wiedział, co musiał zrobić, by ruszyć do przodu.

Był półtwardy już od momentu, w którym dotknął Liama po raz pierwszy, ale teraz, orientując się, jak cholernie potrzebował znowu poczuć Liama wewnątrz siebie, jego penis szybko powstawał. Przycisnął swój połowiczny wzwód do tyłka Liama, a ten odpowiedział na jego pchnięcie swoim własnym zaraz po tym. Liam ulokował swoje dłonie na szczycie tych Zayna, gdzie były mocno zaciśnięte wokół jego brzucha, ruchem tak znajomym dla Zayna z ich wspólnych czasów, że dało mu to nadzieję, że Liam wiedział, że to z Zaynem tańczył.

Powoli przygryzł swoimi zębami szyję Liama, kiedy zsuwał się swoimi dłońmi niżej i niżej, dopóki jego dłoń nie przesunęła się na krocze Liama, oczywiście pobudzone. Liam natychmiast przestał tańczyć i obkręcił się naokoło, jego ręce podniesione, jakby był gotów odepchnąć Zayna nawet jeszcze dalej. Zamarł, a jego oczy niemal spieprzyły z jego głowy, kiedy patrzył na Zayna pierwszy raz od miesięcy, zszokowana ekspresja na jego twarzy dająca Zaynowi znać, że przez ten cały czas Liam nie miał bladego pojęcia, że to był on.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że to byłem ja? - zapytał i tak Zayn, tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, podnosząc swój głos tak, by mógł zostać usłyszany przez głośną muzykę.

Liam nie powiedział nic przez kilka sekund, jego oczy pochłaniające ciało Zayna, a jego zęby niepokojące jego dolną wargę. W końcu wydawał się zorientować, że Zayn zadał mu pytanie i zbliżył się do chłopaka o krok, odpowiadając i sięgając ręką w jego kierunku, dopóki jego dłoń nie była rozpostarta płasko na piersi Zayna, tuż na jego sercu.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie udawać przez moment, ale nie mogłem pozwolić sobie mieć nadziei, że to rzeczywiście może być prawdą. Zayn, tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo i tak bardzo przepra-

\- Nie. Nie, nie możesz mówić mi tego gówna. Nie możesz nic do mnie mówić, nie po tym, co zrobiłeś - powiedział mu szorstko Zayn, krzywiąc się na to, na jak zranionego brzmiał.

\- Ale-

\- Po prostu zamknij się i mnie pocałuj - zażądał Zayn, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na koszuli Liama i przyciągając go bliżej. Wiedział, że nie mógł więcej słuchać żadnego słowa Liama, bez wszystkich tych uczuć, które próbował pogrzebać przez ostatnie pół roku, wybuchających z niego i nigdy więcej nie chciał wypaść przed Liamem na słabego.

Liam zatrzymał się na kilka sekund, jakby nad tym myślał. Zayn pozostał cicho, niechętny, by słuchać więcej gównianych przeprosin Liama, ale także niezbyt chętny, żeby go błagać. Gama emocji przepłynęła przez jego twarz, zbyt szybko, by Zayn mógł je odczytać i potem, z prostym przytaknięciem, pochylił się naprzód, przystawiając swoje usta do tych Zayna.

Zayn poczuł coś dobrego w środku, kiedy Liam wślizgnął język w jego usta, poruszając naprzeciw jego własnego w idealnej harmonii. Pocałunki Liama były tak dobre jak zawsze, może nawet lepsze, odkąd minęło tak długo od czasu, gdy Zayn otrzymywał je ostatnio. Usta Liama były pulchne i dopasowywały się idealnie do tych Zayna, sprawiając, że Zayn pragnąć móc nigdy nie przestawać ich całować. Zepchnął tę myśl na tył umysłu, przypominając sobie, że to był ostatni raz; szansa, by się pożegnać.

Wiedząc, że potrzebował nacieszyć się tym momentem, dopóki się nie kończył, Zayn zaczął całować Liama nawet mocniej, jedna z jego rąk ześlizgująca się w dół jego ciała tak, że mógł chwycił jego tyłek, podczas kiedy drugą przebiegnął przez jego włosy, zaplątując się w krótkich kosmykach w potrzebie przyciągnięcia go bliżej. Liam odwzajemniał jego pocałunki równie frenetycznie, jego biodra naciskające na Zayna wystarczająco, by Zayn był w stanie poczuć na swoim udzie gruby zarys penisa Liama.

Dłonie Liama znalazły swoją drogę do włosów Zayna, plątając się w jego quiffie, odciągając głowę Zayna, gdy zaczął całować jego szyję. Zayn otworzył swoje oczy po to, by zobaczyć, że kilka mężczyzn w pobliżu im się przyglądało i poczuł przepływający przez niego dreszcz. Klub był tłumny, światła były przyciemnione, a muzyka była głośna i Zayn wiedział, że mogliby ruchać się na parkiecie, gdyby chcieli. Ale jednostajne dudnienie basu w jego kościach nie było niczym porównywalnym do uczucia Liama ssącego jego skórę po tak długim czasie i Zayn wiedział, że nie chciał dzielić się z nikim tym momentem.

Nie chciał także czekać ani chwili dłużej, więc przesunął swoje dłonie na talię Liama i zaczął prowadzić go w stronę toalet. Przepchnęli się przez tłum i z dala od swojej publiczności, oboje niechętni, by pozwolić temu drugiemu odejść podczas ich krótkiej wycieczki do ubikacji.

Na zewnątrz łazienki była kolejka, ale Zayn użył jej tylko jako wymówki, by bardziej nakręcić Liama. Który już był twardy, ale Zayn chciał się praktycznie na nim krztusić, w sposób, w jaki czekał na to od miesięcy.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby mieć cię wewnątrz siebie. Tak cholernie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie wypieprzył - wyszeptał w ucho Liama. Jedyną odpowiedzią był głośny jęk i zaciśnięcie palców na pasie Zayna. Odwrócił ich tak, że mógł przycisnąć Zayna do ściany, przykrywając ciało Zayna swoim własnym, kiedy ponownie zaczął go całować. Zayn właśnie zaczął ponownie przemyśliwać swoje zdanie na temat seksu w miejscu publicznym, jego ręce sięgające w dół , do paska Liama, w którym jego penis był tak twardy, że to było zaproszeniem, któremu Zayn stawał się coraz mniej być w stanie odmawiać, kiedy w końcu nadeszła ich kolej, by wejść do środka.

Były trzy kabiny, tak samo jak ściana z pisuarami, ale Zayn pojął, że tak długo, jak nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, co robią, liczyło się to jako bycie sam na sam. Liam wepchnął go do kabiny najdalej od drzwi i tak szybko, jak byli zamknięci w środku, Zayn spróbował go pocałować. Ale Liam cofnął się, pozostawiając między nimi tyle przestrzeni, na ile było to możliwe w malutkiej kabinie i Zayn poczuł, jak jego serce zaciska się ze strachu, nagle przerażony, że Liam właśnie odtrącał go kolejny raz.

\- Zayn, naprawdę musimy porozmawiać - powiedział mu Liam, używając stanowczego głosu, którego Zayn zaczął obawiać się w ostatnim czasie. 

\- Nie, naprawdę nie musimy. Nie teraz. To jest to, czego potrzebuję - obiecał Zayn, chwytając dłonie Liama w uścisku i owijając je wokół swojej talii tak, że ponownie dotykali się od piersi aż po palce u stóp. Ciało Liama stężało naprzeciw niego, jak gdyby nie był przekonany, że seks był tutaj rozwiązaniem, ale Zayn wiedział, że to było jedyne rozwiązanie na to, co czuł, więc pocałował Liama, znowu i znowu, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć ani mówić nic więcej, dopóki nie poczuł, aż napięcie opuszcza ciało Liama, zastąpione pożądaniem, które sprawiło, że odwzajemniał pocałunki Zayna równie mocno.

Kutas Zayna był twardy jak skała, pulsując w jego spodniach i błagając o uwagę Liama. Nie mógł dłużej czekać, nie, kiedy minęło tak dużo czasu, odkąd dostał to, czego pragnął, więc cofnął się o krok, jego plecy uderzające o ścianę kabiny w jego pośpiechu. Jego ręce zatrzęsły się z podekscytowaniem, kiedy grzebał przy swoich dżinsach, życząc sobie, by to Liam był tym, który je ściąga, ale nie ufając z tym starszemu mężczyźnie i wiedząc, że ten najpierw chciałby porozmawiać.

\- Masz jakieś nawilżenie?

\- Co? - Liam pobladł. - Nie, ja… nie przyszedłem tutaj, oczekując tego albo ciebie… 

Zayn mógł zobaczyć, że Liam zaczynał panikować, więc ściągnął swoje spodnie do kostek przed sięgnięciem do przodu, by rozpiąć dżinsy Liama, nie chcąc dać mu szansy na zmienienie zdania. - W porządku. Nawilżę cię w ten sposób - powiedział Liamowi, kiedy opadł na swoje kolana i uwolnił penisa Liama z jego bokserek. Był tak duży, jak Zayn zapamiętał i zaczęło ślinić mu się w ustach, kiedy wysunął swój język, by polizać jego szczelinę. - Kurwa, smakujesz tak dobrze.

Liam zajęczał, kiedy Zayn zaczął go ssać, obie dłonie umieścił na twarzy Zayna, a jego kciuki przebiegły przez linię jego szczęki, gdy Zayn wziął go w całości i trzymał go tam tak długo, jak był w stanie. Prześledził jego pośladki i zatrzepotał rzęsami, wysuwając go z gardła, wiedząc, że Liam pomyślał, jak dobrze wyglądał z jego penisem między ustami. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć Liama patrzącego na niego z czystym pożądaniem w oczach i wyglądał tak gorąco, że Zayn nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale sięgnął dłonią w dół, żeby owinąć wokół siebie dłoń. Liam musiał zauważyć poruszenie, ponieważ pociągnął Zayna na stopy w ułamku następnej sekundy. 

\- Pozwól mi się tobą zająć, kochanie - wyszeptał, umieszczając delikatny pocałunek na śliskich wargach Zayna przed obróceniem go naokoło. Zayn otarł swoje usta, zanim pochylił się naprzód i umieścił swoją dłoń na ścianie, kiedy Liam opadał na ziemię przed nim. Chciał protestować, że nie chce czekać ani minuty dłużej - myśli o tym, jak bardzo pragnął, by Liam go otworzył, wypełnił i zranił fizycznie tak samo mocno, jak zdeptał go psychicznie - ale wtedy gorący oddech Liama owiał jego dziurkę i silne dłonie Liama rozdzieliły jego pośladki, i ostatecznie zdecydował, że małe przygotowanie może być dobrą rzeczą.

Poczuł płaski język Liama naciskający na niego, obśliniając go na sekundę przed tym, zanim zaczął wylizywać swoją drogę wewnątrz Liama, pieprząc Zayna swoim językiem. Zayn oparł czoło obok swoich dłoni, pozwalając sobie czuć po raz pierwszy od wieków, próbując wdrapać się swoimi paznokciami w ścianę i opuszkami palców drugiej dłoni poszukując swoich jąder. I wtedy Liam wślizgnął palca wzdłuż swojego języka, tak delikatnie, jakby bał się skrzywdzić Zayna, a Zayn nie mógł więcej tego kurewsko przyjmować, jego penis wypuszczał nieustanny strumień preejakulatu, kiedy on przygryzał swoją wargę, by powstrzymywać wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć, ale był zbyt przerażony, by to zrobić.

\- W porządku, jest okej, działaj - zarządził Zayn tak stanowczo, jak tylko mu się udało. Nie chciał, by Liam był z nim delikatny. Chciał, by zrujnował jego ciało tak, jak zrujnował jego duszę, ale wydawało się, że Liam miał inne pomysły. Jego dotyki były zbyt czułe, a jego pocałunki zdecydowanie były zbyt łagodne. I kiedy w końcu stanął na swoich nogach, nie zgiął Zayna dalej i nie wepchnął się w niego szorstko, rozdzierając go, sposobem, jaki spodobałby się Zaynowi, ale zamiast tego odwrócił go, naprowadzając go swoją dłonią umieszczoną na jego boku. Podniósł Zayna i przycisnął go delikatnie do ściany, zmuszając go, by owinął swoje nogi wokół jego talii, kiedy powoli - oh, tak powoli - wślizgnął się w niego, przez cały czas mamrocząc słodkie bzdury. 

\- Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, kochanie. Tęskniłem za tym tak bardzo.

\- Po prostu się pospiesz i już mnie pieprz - zabłagał Zayn. Nie mógł znieść więcej życzliwości, nie od Liama, nie, kiedy wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, będzie to kłamstwem.

\- Ale… - zaczął protestować Liam, ale Zayn mu na to nie pozwolił, pochwytując jego usta swoimi własnymi i przechwytując jego słowa w pocałunku, skutecznie go tym uciszając. Liam musiał się zorientować, że to nie był czas na rozmowę, ponieważ także pocałował go mocno, kiedy czekał, aż Zayn się do niego przyzwyczai.

Zayn poczuł, jak coś się w nim zasiedla, kiedy Liam zaczął się w niego wbijać. Niespokojny dyskomfort, który opanowywał go od miesięcy - głos w jego głowie mówiący mu, że nie był wystarczający - zniknął, kiedy Liam zaczął się poruszać. To było to, za czym tęsknił; nie za tym, jak kurewsko dobry mógł być seks z kimś takim jak Liam, ale za wiedzą, że, przynajmniej na ten moment, Liam go chciał, potrzebował go, tak samo, jak Zayn go pożądał. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując całe swoje skupienie na tym, jak niesamowicie czuł Liama poruszającego się w nim do przodu i do tyłu, i jak pieprzenie idealnie było czuć się z powrotem w jego ramionach.

Wyprostował swoje nogi tak, że mógł oprzeć je o ścianę naprzeciwko, mała kabina umożliwiła mu użycie siły dźwigni, tak, że mógł skakać odrobinę szybciej na kutasie Liama. Ścisnął jego ramiona, stabilizując samego siebie, kiedy czuł przepływające przez niego fale przyjemności. Czuł się kompletny po raz pierwszy od miesięcy. Nie tylko w sensie cielesnym, ale i w swoim sercu, jednak wiedział, że to był niebezpieczny kierunek myślenia, więc zamiast tego skoncentrował się na tym, jak ciasno Liam trzymał go w biodrach i jak mógł poczuć każdy jego cal wsuwający i wysuwający się z niego, znowu i znowu, popychając go coraz bliżej szczytu.

Życzył sobie, by ten moment mógł trwać wiecznie; by po prostu mogli zostać tak jak teraz, zawieszony między rzeczywistością a wyobraźnią, między tym, co musiało został powiedziane i czego Zayn nie był w stanie słuchać, ale był boleśnie twardy i już niebezpiecznie blisko dojścia. Masturbował się do myśli o tym nieskończenie wiele razy, a nawet się złamał i przeruchał z kilkoma osobami na imprezach, ale nic nie było porównywalne do prawdziwej rzeczy. Ponieważ Liam był prawdziwą rzeczą - jedyną rzeczą - dla Zayna. Ich czas z dala od siebie uświadomił mu, że to nie było tylko uczniowskie zauroczenie i wątpił, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby być w stanie dorównać standardom, które wyznaczył Liam.

\- Jak to czuć? - zapytał, potrzebując potwierdzenia, że dla Liama to było tak samo dobre, jak dla niego.

\- Tak kurewsko doskonale - zamruczał Liam. - Oszczędzałeś to tylko dla mnie?

Zayn otworzył oczy, by spostrzec intensywnie wpatrującego się w niego Liama, pokazując Zaynowi, że pytanie nie było pozorne; on naprawdę pragnął usłyszeć, że Zayn nie był z kimkolwiek innym.

\- Tak - wydyszał. - Tylko dla ciebie, Li.

Liam uśmiechnął się na to, zanim przekręcił głowę w szyję Zayna tak, że mógł obcałowywać jego gardło wzdłuż i wszerz. Zayn mógł poczuć, jak zostawia na nim malinki i wiedział, że będzie oznaczony przez wiele dni, ale nie obchodziło go to. Pomimo tego, jak dobrze czuł się z powrotem z Liamem, był pewien, że tak naprawdę nic to między nimi nie zmieniało, i że skoro to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi, pragnął tak wielu wspomnień, jak tylko mógł dostać.

Liam w końcu się odsunął, jego usta były opuchnięte i mokre, a on wykręcił ich ciała pod takim kątem, że mógł pieprzyć go głębiej, przez co penis Zayna pulsował, kiedy obijał się o brzuch Zayna. 

\- Właśnie tutaj, profesorze Payne - zajęczał, kiedy Liam uderzył jego prostatę, jedynie po to, by zobaczyć, czy to wciąż wywierało taki sam efekt na Liamie jak kiedyś. Wywierało. W odpowiedzi Liam wypuścił warkot, zaczynając wbijać się w Zayna nawet mocniej, pieprząc go w ścianę i uderzając jego czuły punkt z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Powiedz to- powiedz to znowu - zabłagał Zayna, jego ruchy zaczęły być oszalałe.

\- Sprawisz, że dojdę tak kurewsko mocno, profesorze Payne - powiedział mu Zayn. Liam musiał polubić brzmienie tego, ponieważ poruszył swoimi biodrami tak, że mógł odchylić się wystarczająco, by owinąć dłoń wokół Zayna tam, gdzie był twardy i gotowy. Masturbował go profesjonalnymi obciągnięciami - obciągnięciami, o których Zayn marzył - i Zayn wykręcił swoją głowę do tyłu, wypuszczając potrzebujące jęki, kiedy poczuł kumulujący się w nim orgazm. 

Poczuł, jak wszystko pędzi do jego centrum, kiedy Liam szarpnął swoimi biodrami po prostu tak, jakby namawiał Zayna, by ten doszedł z jego powodu i spojrzał w dół na czas, by zobaczyć swoją spermę wytryskującą na pięści Liama, sześć długich strug pokryło jego dłoń, kiedy Liam kontynuował pieprzenie go przez szczyt. Zayn upuścił swoje stopy ze ściany, opadając w ramiona Liama, kiedy jego orgazm przetaczał się przez niego. Nie doszedł tak mocno albo nie czuł się tak dobrze, odkąd był ostatni raz z Liamem i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powtarzaniem jego imienia, kiedy ten wypompowywał go do sucha. 

\- Wciąż taki dobry chłopiec dla mnie, Zayn. Kocham obserwować, jak dochodzisz - wycharczał Liam, zaczynając go wypełniać, jego biodra się uspokajały, kiedy jego penis pulsował w Zaynie, dając mu to, czego pragnął najbardziej. - Nikt oprócz ciebie nie sprawia, że dochodzę tak mocno, kochanie.

To było to - Liam zwracający się do niego kochanie - co w końcu sprawiło, że Zayn pęknął. Odepchnął go, jego dłonie ułożyły się płasko na jego piersi, gdy próbował od niego uciec. Liam rzucił mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, kiedy wysunął się z Zayna i delikatnie postawił go na podłogę - zawsze delikatny z nim wtedy, za wyjątkiem, kiedy naprawdę się to liczyło - pomyślał Zayn, kiedy potknął się w pośpiechu, podciągając swoje spodnie i uciekając od byłego nauczyciela. Liam położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale Zayn ją odtrącił. Seks zawsze był dobry - kurewsko świetny, naprawdę - ale teraz to już był koniec i nie chciał już więcej litości Liama.

\- Po prostu trzymaj się ode mnie kurwa z daleka! - krzyknął, kiedy sięgnął do klamki kabiny. Odblokował je, kiedy poczuł, że Liam znowu go dotyka, przyciągając go z powrotem, jakby nie mógł znieść widoku Zayna odchodzącego od niego, chociaż to było dokładnie to, co on zrobił Zaynowi i Zayn kurewsko tego nie brał. Zadziałał bez namysłu, jego pięści spotkały twarz Liama, zanim dał sobie w ogóle szansę na zmienienie zdania. Uderzył go tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, przelewając w cios cały ból, jaki chciał za sobą pozostawić, pragnąc zranić Liama tak cholernie bardzo, jak on zranił jego.

Liam potknął się do tyłu - czy z szoku, czy od siły uderzenia - Zayn nie był pewien. Bolesna mina zeszpeciła przystojne rysy jego twarzy, ale spojrzenie na to nie przyniosło Zaynowi żadnego szczęścia. Nie, poczuł się gorzej niż kiedykolwiek, patrząc na Liama i mógł poczuć, jak jego oczy wilgotnieją raz jeszcze, zaczynając opłakiwać wszystko, czego nie mógł mieć.

Zayn odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z łazienki, potrzebując uciec od Liama, zanim zrobi coś głupiego, jak powiedzenie mu, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, albo jak rozbity był bez niego. Kiedy odchodził od jedynego mężczyzny, jakiego kiedykolwiek kochał, z krwią Liama wciąż na swoich knykciach, jego ból był niczym porównywalnym do bólu w jego sercu.

Droga powrotna do Bradford była torturą. Czuł się tym gorzej, im dalej od Liama się znajdował, ale wiedział także, że zmierzał w dobrym kierunku. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ponowne poddanie się urokowi Liama, nie, kiedy nie potrafił powiedzieć, co było prawdą, a co kłamstwem. Musiał walczyć z łzami, kiedy prowadził, wszystkie uczucia, których unikał od sześciu miesięcy, grożące załamaniem go. Zepchnął je do tyłu, obiecując sobie, że upora się z nimi innym razem, kiedy to wszystko nie będzie takie świeże. 

Skończył, spędzając noc u Nialla, nie chcąc być sam. Jedno spojrzenie było wszystkim, co zajęło Niallowi zorientowanie się, że coś złego się wydarzyło i jak dobry kumpel, którym był, niezwłocznie napoił Zayna wódką skradzioną z barku swojego taty, dzięki czemu wydarł z niego każdy szczegół. Nie był szczęśliwy, słysząc, co się stało, ale ledwo zbeształ Zayna, w zamian dając mu dobre przytulanie i pozwalając mu wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.

Pomiędzy trunkiem a łzami, ostatecznie Zayn był w stanie zapaść w sen pozbawiony marzeń, tuż na podłodze obok łóżka Nialla. To wszystko z powrotem w niego uderzyło, kiedy się obudził, w jego głowie łomotało, a jego ciało bolało. Przesiedział z Niallem tak długo, jak tylko mógł, grając w gry wideo i oglądając mecz piłki nożnej, którym nie był zainteresowany, dopóki n-ta wiadomość od jego mamy nie sprowadziła go do domu.

Był wdzięczny, widząc, że samochód jego rodziców nie stał na podjeździe, kiedy sam do niego zmierzał i ulżyło mu nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy był w stanie przedostać się do swojego pokoju bez widzenia nikogo. Szybkie zerknięcie w lustro powiedziało mu, że wyglądał tak samo źle, jak się czuł, więc zmusił się, by wejść pod prysznic. Nie było nic, co mógł zrobić z malinkami rozsianymi po jego szyi, ale wiedział, że musiał przynajmniej zmyć z siebie smród klubu, zanim zobaczy się ze swoimi rodzicami. 

W czasie, kiedy się czyścił, na zewnątrz zdążyło się ściemnić, więc zszedł po schodach, wypatrując obiadu.

\- Gdzie są mama i tata? - zapytał Safaę, kiedy opadł obok niej na kanapę. - Umieram z głodu.

\- Pojechali przywieźć coś na wynos. Mama powiedziała, żeby ci przekazać, żebyś założył na siebie prawdziwe ciuchy, zanim wrócą.

\- Co złego jest z tymi, które mam na sobie? - zapytał Zayn, spoglądając w dół na swój outfit. Jasne, nosił spodnie od piżamy z Hulkiem, które były na niego wprawdzie odrobinę za krótkie, a jego koszulka miała dziurę, ale to mu pasowało.

Safaa wzruszyła ramionami, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na telewizję. - Powiedziała, że będziemy mieli towarzystwo.

Zayn zajęczał. Był skacowany od bycia na szczycie złamanych serc i ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było przywdzianie na twarz fałszywego uśmiechu, zanim jego rodzice wrócą. - Cóż, nie zamierzam się kurwa przebierać - burknął.

\- Ooooch, powiem tacie - pogroziła mu, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Waliyha weszła do pokoju i wyrwała pilot młodszej siostrze, przed zajęciem miejsca na podłodze. Safaa zaskomlała, kiedy Waliyha zaczęła skakać po kanałach, ale Zayn zignorował je obie, przebiegając swoimi dłońmi przez twarz i zastanawiając się, jak długo musiał by błagać, żeby rodzice pozwolili mu zjeść obiad w pokoju.

\- Co stało się z twoją ręką? - zapytała Waliyha, wskazując na niego pilotem. 

\- Co? - Zayn opuścił swoje dłonie na kolana, by móc na nie spojrzeć. Prawie przekonał sam siebie, że ostatnia noc była jedynie snem, ale dowód był na wprost niego, jego knykcie były posiniaczone i opuchnięte od uderzenia Liama. - To nic takiego - powiedział cicho.

\- I przypuszczam, że te malinki także są niczym, huh? Będziesz w tak wielkim gównie. Znowu - dodała ze śmiechem, co sprawiło, że głowa Zayna zaczęła boleć jeszcze mocniej.

\- Doniosę na ciebie tacie! - zawtórowała jej Safaa. Waliyha znowu chciała coś palnąć i Zayn zgiął się w oczekiwaniu na kolejny argument, ale przerwał im dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

\- W końcu - zawołał Zayn, zwlekając się z kanapy i zmierzając w stronę korytarza. - Umieram z głodu, a Safaa i Liyha zachowują się jak bachory-

Przerwał w połowie zdania, zatrzymując swoje kroki, kiedy zorientował się, że jego rodzice nie są jedynymi osobami stojącymi w drzwiach.

\- Zee, tak dobrze cię widzieć! - zawołała Doniya z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zayn jej nie odpowiedział - nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć, naprawdę, odkąd stracił swoją zdolność mówienia. Jego wzrok także musiał go zawodzić, ponieważ to było jedynym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego Liam pieprzony Payne stał w jego domu, trzymając cholerną dłoń jego siostry. 

  



	13. To ty, o którym mówią

Splecione palce, opalona skóra, spięte ramiona, napięty uśmiech. Świeży atrament na jego nadgarstku. Koszula zapięta pod sam kołnierzyk, krawat ciasno owinięty wokół jego szyi. Przez kręgosłup Zayna przebiegł dreszcz, kiedy przez jego umysł przelatywał każdy kolejny szczegół, milion pytań przebiegł przez jego mózg, kiedy próbował pojąć sens sceny przed nim.

Liam wypuścił dłoń Doniyi, praktycznie natychmiast odrobinę się od niej wycofując, ale było już za późno. Zayn już zobaczył, jak trzymają się za ręce i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego odzobaczyć. Odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Zayna, jego oczy opadły na dół, a jego zęby żuły jego dolną wargę, kiedy spojrzał na swoją siostrę. Uśmiechała się, jakby to była szczęśliwa okazja i Zayn nie myślał, że może poczuć się jeszcze gorzej niż już się czuł.

Mylił się.

\- Zee, chciałabym przedstawić ci mojego chłopaka, Liama. Liam, to jest mój mały braciszek, Zayn - powiedziała, gestykulując pomiędzy nimi. - Och, czekajcie, przypuszczam, że wy, chłopaki, możecie się już znać? Nie pracowałeś czasem w szkole Zayna? Nie wiem, czemu ja nigdy…

Doniya kontynuowała swoje szczebiotanie, ale Zayn nie potrafił zrozumieć, co ona mówiła, mój chłopak Liam, mój chłopak Liam powtarzało się wciąż w jego głowie.

Zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Liama, gdzie na jego twarzy nie było wypisane nic oprócz poczucia winy, na które zasłużył. Jego lewe oko było odrobinę opuchnięte i posiniaczone na ciemnofioletowo, a Zayn musiał się powstrzymać, by nie domalować mu pasującej blizny na drugim oku. Myślał, że dowiedział się przez ostatnie pół roku, jak to jest czuć niesamowity ból, ale kiedy wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy zalały jego umysł, nigdy nie czuł się bardziej zdołowany niż w tym momencie i to wszystko było winą Liama.

Doniya odeszła, rozglądając się za ich siostrami, kompletnie nieświadoma morderczej wściekłości bijącej od Zayna i faktu, że umawiała się z kompletnym dupkiem, ale Liam został z Zaynem na korytarzu. Tak szybko, jak tylko mogli usłyszeć głosy dziewczyn przepływające z salonu, Liam zbliżył się krok naprzód, szukając swoim wzrokiem oczu Zayna, zanim zaczął przemawiać niemożliwie szybko, słowa wypadające z niego jako niski pomruk.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Zayn. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest twoją siostrą… nawet nie ma tego samego nazwiska, co ty! Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na zewnątrz, ale myślałem, że tylko się pomyliłem, albo że się przeprowadziłeś czy coś. Ja… nie wiem nawet, co powiedzieć, oprócz tego, że jest mi przykro.

\- Jest ci przykro? - syknął Zayn, wściekłość przez niego pulsowała, rozpalając go od środka w najgorszy możliwy sposób. - Z jakiego powodu jest ci przykro, Liam? Że pieprzyłeś mnie zeszłej nocy, chociaż masz dziewczynę? Czy dlatego, że zdradziłeś moją siostrę? Albo może jest ci przykro dlatego, że z nią sypiałeś, kiedy podobno za mną tęskniłeś!

\- Zayn, ja nie- my nie-

Zayn nie dał mu czasu na dokończenie, nie to, że w ogóle byłby w stanie to zrobić, odkąd Doniya wróciła do pomieszczenia. Posłał jej mały uśmiech - bardziej jak grymas, naprawdę - kiedy zaczął wchodzić po schodach. - Przepraszam, Don, świetnie jest cię widzieć, ale nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Myślę, że pójdę się położyć. 

\- W porządku, kochany. Zawołamy cię, kiedy obiad będzie gotowy - powiedziała słodko, co spowodowało, że Zayn poczuł się nawet bardziej gównianie.

\- Nie przejmujcie się mną - wymamrotał na jednym tchu, wiedząc, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie zatrzymać w żołądku jakiegokolwiek jedzenia. Odwrócił głowę, by obejrzeć się za siebie, kiedy wspiął się na szczyt schodów, ale szybko odwrócił swój wzrok, kiedy zobaczył, że stali tuż obok siebie. Kwaśny posmak wypełnił jego usta, a żółć podeszła mu do gardła. Nie było tak, jak miało być. Liam miał skończyć z nim, u jego boku.

Trzasnął drzwiami, zamykając swój pokój, zanim rzucił się na łóżko, wciskając twarz w poduszkę tak, by mógł stłumić swoje krzyki. Dosłownie się wściekał - na Liama, na siebie, na cały pierdolony świat - ale był wdzięczny za ten gniew, ponieważ utrzymywał on ból z dala od niego. Wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni, żeby móc włączyć jakąś muzykę, mając nadzieję, że utopi tym dokuczliwe myśli.

Czy Liam naprawdę nie wiedział, że Doniya jest jego siostrą? To prawda, że mieli różne nazwiska, skoro mama zaszła z nią w ciążę, zanim poznała tatę Zayna i nie wyglądali aż tak podobnie, ale wciąż… czy Doniya nigdy nie wspominała, że ma brata o imieniu Zayn? To brzmiało mało prawdopodobnie, dopóki Zayn nie zorientował się, że on sam nigdy nie powiedział Liamowi imion żadnej ze swoich sióstr, wspominając o nich jedynie ogólnie, kiedy je przywoływał. Zayn dręczył swój mózg, próbując przypomnieć sobie imiona sióstr Liama, ale ten okazał się pusty.

Do czasu, kiedy przeszedł przez cztery piosenki Lany Del Rey, część jego wściekłości zniknęła, pozostawiając rozstrojenie i smutek w gotowości. Wyłączył muzykę z jękiem, gdy ktoś zaczął walić w jego drzwi. 

\- Co? - zawołał ze swojego łóżka, zbyt zajęty byciem nieszczęśliwym, żeby wstać, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Mama i tata wrzeszczą na ciebie od, jakoś, pięciu minut. Powiedzieli, że musisz zejść na obiad - powiedziała mu Safaa, otwierając jego drzwi i wpatrując się w niego oskarżycielsko z rękoma na biodrach.

\- W porządku - burknął, wiedząc, że jego rodzice nie zamierzali pozwolić mu tarzać się spokoju, tak jak tego chciał. - Chodź pomóc mi wstać. - Wydął wargi, wyciągając do niej rękę.

Wypuściła długi oddech, jakby bolało ją wejście chociaż na krok do jego pokoju, ale w każdym razie zrobiła to, podchodząc do niego. Pociągnął ją w dół na łóżko tak szybko, jak tylko chwyciła jego dłoń, zarabiając od niej śmiech, który sprawił, że poczuł się odrobinę mniej gorzko, mimo tego, że odepchnęła go i wybiegła z pokoju. Ostatecznie jedna z sióstr go jeszcze nie nienawidziła. 

Próba poprawienia swoich włosów przed lustrem zajęła mu chwilę, a po przemyśleniu zmienił nędzne spodnie od swojej piżamy, zanim zdecydował, że to nie było warte zachodu, odkąd Liam wciąż nie zamierzał być jego, nieważne, jak dobrze by nie wyglądał. Wszyscy zajęli już swoje krzesła w jadalni, indyjskie jedzenie na wynos było rozłożone na stole przed nimi, więc zajął jedyne wolne miejsce, które musiało być oczywiście obok Liama.

\- Cudownie z twojej strony, że postanowiłeś do nas dołączyć - zadrwiła jego matka, kiedy zaczęła puszczać jedzenie wokół stołu. Musiała zauważyć, na jak zdenerwowanego wyglądał, ponieważ pośpiesznie dodała: - Mamy dla ciebie dużo Badshahi Borosa.

Zayn mógł zobaczyć rozjaśniającą się twarz Liama, gdy szturchnął go łokciem w bok, oczywiście pamiętając, że to było ulubione danie Zayna z czasów, gdy zamawiali jedzenie z tej samej restauracji. Wyćwiczonym gestem pospiesznie zmienił swoją minę na jedną z tych nonszalanckich i Zayn z opóźnieniem zorientował się, że Liam musiał zapomnieć na sekundę, że był tutaj jako randka Doniyi, a nie Zayna.

Zaynowi prawie było mu go szkoda, odkąd sam też musiał nieustannie przypominać sobie przez cały posiłek, że Liam nie był dłużej jego chłopakiem. To było surrealistyczne uczucie - siedzenie w dokładnie tym samym miejscu te wiele miesięcy temu, kiedy przedstawiał rodzicom Harry’ego i spędził cały obiad, życząc sobie, by to Liam siedział u jego boku. A teraz Liam siedział u jego boku, będąc przedstawianym jego rodzicom i oczywiście ich kurwa oczarowujący, z tym, że nie był tu z Zaynem, a z Doniyą. Zayn był pewien, że los sobie z niego kpił i przekonany, że bogowie dokopywali mu bólu.

Ze swojej pozycji obok Liama Zayn był w stanie zobaczyć jego nowy tatuaż, Tylko czas powie dobrze wypisane na zewnętrznej stronie jego nadgarstka. Życzył sobie móc go zapytać, co to oznaczało i dlaczego to było takie ważne, że chciał to mieć wytuszowane na swojej skórze już na zawsze, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. To nie była dłużej jego sprawa. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie nawzajem, bliżej, niż Zayn pozwoliłby sobie wierzyć, że kiedykolwiek znowu będą, ale to, co niegdyś mieli, było dalej niż kiedykolwiek. 

By uczynić wszystko gorszym, Liam był po prostu tak samo cudowny i ujmujący jak zawsze był, jego twarz rozjaśniająca się, gdy opowiadał o jakimś muzeum, do którego zabrał swoją klasę (Zayn nie mógł nic poradzić na przebłysk zazdrości, który przez niego przeleciał na myśl o nowych uczniach Liama - uczniach, którzy mogli zająć jego miejsce) i śmiejąc się ze wszystkich staromodnych żartów Yasera.

Zayna uderzyło, jak bardzo niesprawiedliwe było jego życie, gdy zorientował się, że każda minuta, jaką spędzał w obecności Liama tylko potwierdzała to, co Zayn już podejrzewał: wciąż kochał Liama, po prostu tak samo, jak zawsze. Liam go porzucił i umawiał się z jego siostrą, ale wciąż głupie, zdradzieckie serce Zayna przyspieszało za każdym razem, gdy ich ramiona się o siebie otarły oraz za każdym razem, gdy słyszał jego głupi, pierdolony chichot. 

Zayn pozostawał cicho przez większość obiadu, skupiając się na swoim talerzu i próbując nie zerkać skrycie na Liama kątem oka. Ale to było trudne i siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że wiedział, że byłby w stanie zderzyć się z nim kolanami, gdyby rozłożył swoje nogi o chociażby odrobinę. Stawiał opór, ale ledwo, szczególnie, kiedy jego zazdrość się rozpaliła, gdy zauważył Doniyę sięgającą po dłoń Liama na blacie stolika. Liam odsunął ją praktycznie natychmiast, sięgając, by podnieść swoją serwetkę stamtąd, gdzie ją upuścił, ale to było wystarczające, by przypomnieć Zaynowi, że prawdopodobnie trzymali się za ręce cały czas. I skoro trzymali się za ręce, najprawdopodobniej robili także inne rzeczy, i boże, Zayn będzie chory.

\- Co stało ci się w twarz, Liam? - zapytała Safaa z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

\- Saf… - ostrzegł ją tata.

\- Co? - zapytała niewinnie. - Tylko się zastanawiałam. Biłeś się z kimś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zakpiła Doniya. - Przez przypadek dostał łokciem, kiedy grał w koszykówkę z paroma kumplami zeszłej nocy.

Zayn musiał się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami na to, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem: - Wygląda boleśnie. Czy to boli, profesorze Payne?

Liam odwrócił głowę tak, by mógł spojrzeć w oczy Zayna. - Boli, ale zasłużyłem na to. Byłem głupi.

Zayn skrzywił się na jego dobór słów, pewien, że Liam mówił mu, że przeprasza za to, że się ze sobą pieprzyli, chociaż jego twarz wyglądała na bardziej smutną niż na cokolwiek innego.

\- Właśnie się zorientowałem, gdzie słyszałem wcześniej twoje nazwisko, Liam. Jesteś profesor Payne. Jesteś profesorem Paynem Zayna! - powiedział Yaser, sprawiając, że serce Zayna zabiło odrobinę szybciej, słysząc, że Liam został nazwany jego. - Uczysz historii w szkole Zayna, prawda?

\- Już nie - przerwał Zayn, z oczami na twarzy Liama.

Liam nie stracił rezonu. - Zayn ma rację. Przyjąłem inną ofertę posady nauczyciela i przeprowadziłem się do Leeds wiele miesięcy temu - powiedział Liam i Zayn mógł przysiąc, że widział na jego policzkach czerwień. Liam przez cały ten czas był tylko jedno miasto dalej? Zayn wmawiał sobie, że on musiał przeprowadzić się daleko, daleko stąd, albo nawet opuścić kraj; że odległość musiała być jedyną rozdzielającą ich rzeczą. Ale nie, Liam mieszkał tylko kilka kilometrów dalej, wystarczająco blisko, by odwiedzić Zayna lub chociaż wybrać ten przeklęty numer, by do niego zadzwonić, ale on tego nie zrobił. Zayn poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zacisnął, kiedy zorientował się, że Liam oczywiście nie poświęcił mu drugiej myśli. 

Trisha się rozjaśniła, a jej oczy się rozświetliły. - Właśnie wpadłam na najlepszy pomysł. Liam, powinieneś znowu dawać Zaynowi dodatkowe lekcje. Przechodził przez najtrudniejszy czas w szkole w tym roku i musi ponownie napisać A-levels, jeśli ma mieć jakieś szanse na dostanie się na dobry uniwersytet. 

\- Mamo, przestań - poprosił Zayn, kompletnie upokorzony.

\- To nie brzmi jak Zayn, którego znałem - powiedział cicho Liam. Nie odwrócił się do Zayna, gdy to mówił, ale Zayn mógł poczuć jego kolano przyciskające się do niego, dwa z palców Liama skradające się, by potrzeć malutki palec Zayna. Zayn wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że powinien się odsunąć, ale za bardzo pragnął dotyku Liama. 

\- Nie moglibyśmy zgodzić się bardziej - kontynuowała Trisha, niezrażona zakłopotaniem Zayna. - Coś się zmieniło w ostatniej części jego szkolnych lat, ale wiesz, jakie są dzieci - nie powiedzą rodzicom, co ich trapi. Ale pamiętam, jak pomogłeś mu podnieść stopnie z historii i jak bardzo nie mógł doczekać się korepetycji z tobą. Naprawdę wydawałeś się wyciągać z niego to, co najlepsze, a on może pisać ponownie egzaminy tylko raz. Nie jestem pewna, co się stanie, jeśli nie poprawi swoich wyników. Będziemy ci oczywiście za to płacić - dodała, czyniąc jasnym, że nie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby musiała wziąć nie za odpowiedź. 

\- To nie byłoby konieczne, ale myślę, że byłoby najlepiej, gdybym znalazł dla niego kogoś innego do korepetycji. Jestem bardzo zajęty…

\- Nie bądź niemądry, Liam - wtrąciła Doniya, posyłając mu spojrzenie. - Jesteś na wakacyjnym urlopie i spędzasz większość czasu w swoim mieszkaniu, przebywając jedynie sam z sobą. Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko pomaganiu mojej rodzinie, prawda?

\- Um, nie, przypuszczam, że to byłoby w porządku - zgodził się Liam po długiej pauzie, przez którą Zayna zabolało serce.

\- Racja, będę tylko w swoim pokoju - powiedział humorzaście Zayn, rzucając swoją serwetkę na wciąż pełny talerz i wstając od stołu bez czekania na bycie usprawiedliwionym. Nie mógł siedzieć tutaj i obserwować, jak Liam czaruje jego rodziców - w sposób, w jaki wyobrażał to sobie, kiedy byli razem - jako chłopak Doniyi, i na pewno nie chciał słuchać go wymyślającego więcej wymówek na to, dlaczego nie mógł poświęcić Zaynowi ani trochę czasu. Już był perfekcyjnie świadomy, że Liam nie ma dla niego czasu.

Otworzył swoje okno tak szybko, jak tylko wszedł do swojego pokoju, wystawiając swoją głowę w parne, nocne powietrze, tak, że mógł zapalić. Chciałby, by dym mógł jakoś wsiąknąć w jego płuca i serce, przyćmiewając ból, który tam czuł. To nie było możliwe, ale to nie powstrzymywało go przed wdychaniem papierosa za papierosem, o wiele więcej, niż normalnie palił w jeden dzień. Wiedział, że jego rodzice będą w stanie to na nim poczuć, ale pomiędzy jego kwaśnym nastawieniem a znakami na jego szyi, domyślił się, że prawdopodobnie już był na dobrej drodze do uziemienia. 

Skończył pozostając w swoim pokoju na kilka godzin, ale ostatecznie odważył się wyjść, niezdolny przyjmować torturujące myśli o tym, co Liam i Doniya robili, i mając nadzieję, że rzeczywistość mogłaby być o wiele mniej zatrważająca niż obrazy, które wyczarowywał jego umysł.

Znalazł ich w salonie, razem z resztą jego rodziny, wszystkich oglądających razem film. Twarz jego mamy rozświetliła się, kiedy go zauważyła i szybko pokazała mu gestem, by zajął miejsce. I oczy-kurwa-wiście, że jedyne możliwe było obok Liama. Usiadł, tłocząc się pod podłokietnikiem, w próbie pozostawienia między nimi tyle przestrzeni, ile to było możliwe, i obiecał sobie, że zostanie tylko na kilka minut, wystarczająco długo, by uszczęśliwić jego mamę. Ponieważ wiedział, że ostatnie miesiące były ciężkie także dla niej. Ona zawsze spodziewała się po nim wiele i miała tak wysokie nadzieje co do jego przyszłości, i wiedział, że została rzucona na pętlę, kiedy jego nastrój i stopnie upadły tak drastycznie po zimowym balu. 

To było łatwiejsze dla Zayna zatracić się w filmie i atmosferze, niż się tego spodziewał. Oglądali Strażników Galaktyki, których Zayn umyślnie unikał, ponieważ nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić obejrzenia tego bez Liama i z przyciemnionymi światłami oraz Liamem siedzącym obok niego, było łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że wciąż byli parą. Liam wciąż zakrywał swoją twarz podczas wszystkich scen akcji i jedynie zerkał przez palce, i wciąż sprawdzał, czy Zayn śmieje się podczas śmiesznych momentów. Zayn mógł poczuć, jak jego policzki rumienią się pod wpływem spojrzenia Liama i musiał zwinąć swoje dłonie w pięści, wciskając paznokcie w skórę jako przypomnienie, by trzymać ręce przy sobie, kiedy wszystko, czego chciał, to wspiąć się na kolana Liama.

Zayn próbował ignorować, jak uroczo brzmiał Liam, kiedy chichotał, albo jak nucił pod nosem do wszystkich piosenek, wydawałoby się, że nawet bez zorientowania się, że to robił, ale Liam był wszystkim, na czym mógł się skupić. Więc zdecydował się po prostu tym rozkoszować, byciem tak blisko Liama i pozwolił sobie zapomnieć, że ten nie był tu dla niego. Tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, że wyprostował swoje nogi tak, by położyć stopy na podołku Liama, w sposób, w jaki robił to tak wiele razy wcześniej. Liam wydawał się także nieświadomy, że nie byli już dłużej razem, skoro jego dłonie automatycznie zaczęły pocierać stopę Zayna. 

To było to, Liam dotykający go tak intymnie, że Zayn gwałtownie powrócił do rzeczywistości. Zabrał swoje stopy z powrotem i szybko wstał, przed wymamrotaniem wymówki i pospieszeniem do swojego pokoju. Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył ich wpadkę, ale wciąż przeklinał sam siebie za zatracenie się w Liamie raz jeszcze. 

Skierował się prosto na łóżko, nie wierząc sobie, że mógłby spędzić więcej czasu z Liamem przed swoją rodziną. To było dla niego trudne, by usnąć, przez wydarzenia dwóch poprzednich dni i wiedzą, że Liam był jedynie kilka drzwi dalej, ze wszystkich ludzi dzieląc łóżko akurat z siostrą Zayna. Ta myśl sprawiała, że czuwał, a kiedy w końcu był w stanie zasnąć, był nękany przez koszmary, obrazy Liama mówiącego mu, że kochał Sophię, Doniyę i wszystkich oprócz Zayna, robiły bałagan z jego umysłu.

Został obudzony z częściowo okropnego snu, w którym Liam mówił, że w ogóle nigdy mu na nim nie zależało, przez trzeszczenie łóżka, gdy ktoś wspinał się za nim. Bez otwierania oczu wiedział, kto to był, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu, by Liam był w jego pokoju, dokładnie korytarz niżej od jego rodziców i sióstr i zastanawiał się, czy wciąż śnił.

\- Co ty do kurwy robisz? - skarcił go szeptem, skręcając swoje ciało tak, by odwrócić się i spojrzeć na Liama, zanim stanowcza dłoń między jego łopatkami nie popchnęła go do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Nie będę nic próbował, obiecuję. Po prostu chcę cię przytulać - wymamrotał Liam, przykrywając ich kołdrą, wślizgując niepewną dłoń na talię Zayna. Zayn nawet nie zorientował się, jak zimno mu było, dopóki nie poczuł ciepła rozprzestrzeniającego się przez jego ciało, kiedy Liam dotknął go po raz pierwszy, wydawałoby się od wieków.

\- Doniya nie zauważy, że cię nie ma? - Zayn zmusił się do zapytania.

\- Byłem na kanapie - powiedział prosto Liam, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Ta, jeśli szukasz dupy do wyruchania, to idź wkraść się do jej pokoju - mruknął gorzko Zayn.

\- Nie chcę teraz o niej mówić - powiedział cicho Liam, a jego palce delikatnie ścisnęły bok Zayna. Jego dotyk był wahający się, a jego ciało tak sztywne i niepewne, że to zabolało Zayna. Odchylił się odrobinę, tak, by jego ramię ocierało się o to Liama, ale to było wystarczające. Poczuł, jak Liam odpręża się za nim, jego duża ręka owija się wokół talii Zayna, a jego stopa pląta się z tymi Zayna pod pościelą.

Plamy światła księżyca zaglądały przez żaluzje, rzucając na ściany jego pokoju i skórę Zayna paski. Zastanawiał się, co Liam myślał o jego pokoju; czy plakat Thora nad jego łóżkiem i graffiti zrobione sprejem na jego ścianie wydawały się starszemu mężczyźnie niedojrzałe. Nie, żeby Liam wydawał się zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek oprócz Zayna, którego ciało już odpowiadało na czułe dotyki Liama.

\- Ja… nie powinniśmy tego robić - wyszeptał Zayn, nie chcąc, by Liam wychodził, ale wiedząc, że powinien go wyprosić.

\- Ciii - wyszeptał Liam w jego ucho, wślizgując swoje ciało bliżej Zayna pod kołdrą. - Nie chcę być dłużej grzeczny, Zayn. Byłem tylko grzeczny odkąd się rozstaliśmy i nie mogę znieść tego ani minuty dłużej. Potrzebuję być niegrzeczny, a ty jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą chcę taki być.

Zayn znieruchomiał, czując jedną z rąk Liama wślizgującą się pod brzeg jego bokserek, tylko odrobinę, ale to było wystarczające, by jego krew się wzburzyła. Jego krew zaswędziała, pobudzona przez błądzące palce Liama, rozpalając każdy z jego zmysłów. Mógł poczuć Liama na całym sobie; jego usta ocierające się o jego małżowinę i jego palce drażniące się z nim podczas swojego radosnego szlaku. Mógł poczuć ślad płynu po goleniu Liama i wiedział, że gdyby odwrócił głowę w bok, byłby w stanie posmakować jego miętowej pasty do zębów. Spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć jego dłoń stopniowo poruszającą się niżej, coraz bliżej twardości w jego bokserkach. Jego penis zapulsował, gdy Liam na niego nacisnął, pozwalając mu poczuć, jak nakręcony był.

\- Proszę, kochanie, mogę cię dotknąć? - zapytał Liam, jego oddech gorący naprzeciw jego karku. 

Zayn przytaknął, przygryzając swoją wargę, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by się odezwać. Zrobiłby w tym momencie wszystko, o co poprosił by go Liam, bez ani sekundy zawahania. Wiedział, że to było dla nich złe, by to robić w tej sytuacji, ale nie mógł się zmusić do dbania o to. To było to, czego oni oboje pragnęli i potrzebowali, i Zayn poczuł, jak relaksuje się po raz pierwszy, odkąd Liam wszedł do jego domu. To był rodzaj piękna w poddawaniu się pragnieniu, w pozwoleniu sobie na przejęcie się przez nie i utopieniu wszystkich powodów, dlaczego nie powinni być razem. W tej chwili, w łóżku Zayna, było tylko dwóch ludzi na całym świecie, w sposób, w jaki Zayn życzył sobie, by zawsze mogło tak być.

Liam przeturlał Zayna na jego plecy, jego oczy otwarte szeroko w zastanowieniu, kiedy oglądał Zayna z góry na dół. - Chcę cię zobaczyć - wymamrotał, włócząc palcami w dół klatki Zayna i odpychając pościel stamtąd, gdzie Zayn miał namiot. - Boże, nikt nie wygląda tak dobrze jak ty, kochanie. Chcę cię zobaczyć rozpadającego się.

Liam zsunął ostrożnie bokserki w dół nóg Zayna, z szacunkiem, jego oczy skanowały jego ciało, gdy to robił. Zayn zajęczał, kiedy Liam owinął wokół niego rękę, powoli ślizgając dłonią w górę i dół jego trzonu, znowu i znowu, czując każdą pręgę i żyłę, gdy Zayn stawał się jeszcze twardszy. Liam zatrzymał się, by zebrać krople preejakulatu stale wypływające z czubka Zayna na jego palce, powodując, że biodra Zayna się poderwały, gdy Liam pokrywał jego kutasa, by ułatwić poślizg.

\- Spójrz, jak kurewsko twardy jesteś dla mnie… jaki mokry. Pragniesz tego tak samo bardzo, jak ja, czyż nie? - zapytał Liam, obcałowywując szyję i ucho Zayna.

Zayn zadrżał pomimo żaru między nimi, gęsia skórka pojawiająca się wszędzie na jego skórze, gdziekolwiek się dotykali, gdy mokre dźwięki Liama obciągającego mu wypełniały pokój.

\- Jak wiele razy dotykałeś się tak, jak teraz, w tym łóżku, z myślami o mnie? 

\- Kurwa - przeklął Zayn. - Tak wiele razy, profesorze Payne. - Dłonie Zayna trzęsły się, gdy zwinął je w pięści na prześcieradle, zdeterminowany, by nie dotykać Liama, jakby nie miał być winny zdradzie swojej siostry, jeśli zatrzyma ręce przy sobie.

Liam zacisnął swoją pięść wokół Zayna tak szybko, jak słowa wypadły z ust Zayna, wypuszczając jęk, gdy zaczął się o niego ocierać, pozwalając mu poczuć każdy cal jego twardości i sprawiając, że Zayn życzył sobie móc się przewrócić i przytrzymać go na dole, gdy ocierałby się o niego. Pożądał penisa Liama i nie chciał dla niego niczego więcej, niż żeby go pieprzył, mocno i szybko, ale to, co robili, już teraz było wystarczająco ryzykowne. Więc, z obietnicą orgazmu kumulującego się pod jego skórą, błagał Liama, by poruszał dłonią szybciej, nie mogąc powstrzymać swoich wyszeptanych próśb z serii: właśnie tutaj, profesorze Payne… proszę, profesorze Payne… więcejwięcejwięcej… terazterazteraz. 

Liam posłuchał go z zapałem, poruszając swoją ręką szybciej i szybciej wzdłuż członka Zayna, wyłudzając z niego coraz więcej preejakulatu, zabierając go coraz bliżej szczytu. Jego dłoń pracowała na kutasie Zayna po mistrzowsku, ślizgając się od podstawy do czubka, kręcąc swoimi palcami wokół główki, w sposób, w jaki wiedział, że doprowadzał Zayna do szału. Zayn mógł poczuć, jak jego jądra się naprężają, gdy jego nogi zaczęły sztywnieć i musiał powstrzymać się od pieprzenia pięści Liama, albo od krzyczenia jego imienia, wszystkimi swoimi zmysłami skupiając się na miejscu między swoimi udami, skąd przyjemność zaczęła promieniować na zewnątrz. Zayn doszedł ze stłumionym jękiem, z ręką przyciśniętą do ust w kiepskiej próbie w pozostaniu cicho, kiedy jego całe ciało trzęsło się pod doświadczonymi pociągnięciami Liama.

\- To jest to, kochanie, daj mi to wszystko - zachęcał Liam, kiedy jego dłoń spowolniła, wydajając ostatnie krople z Zayna, gdy oczy Zayna przewróciły się w tył jego czaszki z satysfakcji. Wypuścił drżący oddech, gdy otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć Liama podpierającego się na jednym łokciu, wpatrując się w dół na Zayna, jakby nigdy nie widział nic piękniejszego, pomimo tego, że sperma była rozlana na jego piersi i skapywała na dłoń Liama. - Tak cholernie seksowny - wyszeptał, jego słowa ociekające pożądaniem. 

Liam wspiął się na Zayna tak szybko, jak tylko ten odepchnął jego dłoń, nie będąc w stanie znieść ani trochę więcej tarcia po tak mocnym orgazmie. Usiadł na nim okrakiem, z bokserkami zepchniętymi w dół jego ud i penisem grubym oraz gotowym między jego nogami. Zayn spojrzał na niego oszołomionym wzrokiem, widząc, jak Liam wsuwa opuszki palców w swoje usta, goniąc smak Zayna swoim językiem, przed opuszczeniem swoich dłoni z powrotem w dół, gdzie był twardy i pulsujący. Użył nasienia Zayna jako nawilżenia, pokrywając nią siebie, przyciągając całą uwagę chłopaka śliskim dźwiękiem gładzenia siebie. 

Zayn pożerał każdy z jęków i westchnień Liama z nowym zapałem, przekonany się w przestrzeni tego wieczoru, że nigdy nie będzie mógł usłyszeć tych dźwięków ponownie. Że nigdy więcej nie będzie powodem tych dźwięków. Chciał przycisnąć Liama siłą do łóżka i trzymać go tam, dopóki ten nie zgodzi się być jego, ale zamiast tego pozostał idealnie nieruchomo, a jego oczy latały pomiędzy twarzą Liama a miejscem, gdzie się dotykał, nie chcąc przegapić ani jednej rzeczy.

Mógł powiedzieć, że Liam już był blisko, jego pierś wznosząca się i opadająca gwałtownie, jego czoło pokryte potem, gdy pochylał się w przód, podpierając się jedną ręką, gdy unosił się nad ciałem Zayna. Zayn podniósł głowę, chcąc być świadkiem, czy Liam jest nieużywany. Jego penis wyglądał na ogromnego, kiedy jego dłoń stale na nim pompowała, główka czerwona i cięknąca za każdym razem, gdy Liam zsuwał swój napletek z powrotem. Jego czubek był jedynie kilka centymetrów od tego Zayna, gdzie leżał na jego brzuchu, zużyty, ale już przejawiający oznaki zainteresowania, widok przed nim był zbyt podniecający, by móc go zignorować.

Penis Zayna drgnął, gdy uda Liama zaczęły dygotać, jego oddech wychodzący w dmuchnięciach naprzeciwko skóry Zayna, kiedy zaczął się rozlewać. Imię Zayna było szeptem na ustach Liama, gdy całował ciało Zayna swoją spermą, struga po strudze uderzając go, dopóki nie był mieniącym się, lepkim bałaganem. 

Ciało Liama zadrżało, gdy wypompowywał się przez orgazm, upewniając się, że każda ostatnia kropla wylądowała na Zaynie, co było dokładnie takie, jak młodszy chłopiec tego pragnął. Nawet tego potrzebował. Minęło zbyt długo, odkąd był ostatnio w łóżku z Liamem, albo odkąd był w stanie obserwować, jak ten dochodzi tak jak teraz, z bliska i tylko dla niego, i Zayn życzył sobie, żeby mógł zatrzymać tutaj Liama ze sobą na zawsze.

Liam opuścił swoją głowę na tę Zayna, opierając o siebie ich czoła, kiedy przeniósł dłoń pokrytą nasieniem na pierś Zayna, kładąc ją tuż nad jego sercem. 

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - zapytał cicho, z ustami ocierającymi się o te Zayna, gdy mówił. 

Zayn zamknął swoje oczy, przytakując i Liam natychmiast odpowiedział, opuszczając cały ciężar swojego ciała na Zayna, kiedy złączył ich usta. To był łagodny pocałunek - rodzaj pocałunku, jaki dajesz komuś, na kim ci zależy - i dla Zayna to było czuć nawet bardziej intymnie przez to, co właśnie zrobili. To także było czuć bardziej jak zdradę, ale zepchnął te myśli w tył umysłu, zamiast tego skupiając się na sposobie, w jaki język Liama tańczył wokół jego własnego, wydłużając jęki, kiedy w końcu pozwolił opaść swojemu prześcieradłu, potrzebując dotknąć Liama, dopóki jeszcze mógł. 

Jego dłonie wędrowały po ciele Liama, kiedy kontynuowali całowanie, pokrywając swoimi rękoma i wargami tak wiele jego ciała, jak tylko mógł. Smak Liama wymieszany z potrzebującymi jękami dochodzącymi z jego ust to było dla niego za dużo, by mógł to znieść, jego kutas stawał między ich ciałami pomimo słodkiej natury ich pocałunku. W końcu zmusił się do odsunięcia, tak, że mógł spojrzeć na zegar i to, że wkrótce miało wstawać słońce, było smutne.

\- Możesz zostać? Tylko, dopóki nie zasnę? - zapytał, nienawidząc tego, jak słabo jego głos brzmiał, ale niechętny, by Liam już od niego wychodził, jeszcze nie teraz.

Liam odpowiedział mu małym przytaknięciem, kiedy przesunął się na swoją stronę, przyjmując swoją poprzednią pozycję za Zaynem. Trzymał ich ciała ciasno i blisko siebie, żaden z nich nie dbający o bałagan, jaki zrobili, tak długo, jak mogli być blisko tego drugiego. 

Zayn zamknął swoje oczy, modląc się o to, by sen przyszedł wkrótce, żeby nie musiał czuć momentu, w którym Liam go zostawi. 

\- Obserwowałem cię kilka razy - wyszeptał cicho Liam, jego wstęp wypełniający ciszę i zabierający Zaynowi oddech. - Nigdy nie podszedłem wystarczająco blisko, byś mógł mnie zobaczyć, ale potrzebowałem się upewnić, że było z tobą w porządku.

Zayn pozostał cicho przez parę minut, wmawiając sobie, że powinien pozostać cicho, pragnąc utrzymać choć trochę pozorów, że nie był kompletnie załamany podczas ich czasu z dala od siebie. Nie mógł powstrzymać tego długo, jego potrzeba bycia prawdomównym była w tym momencie ważniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. - Nie było ze mną w porządku, Liam. Nie byłem ani trochę bliski bycia w porządku, odkąd mnie porzuciłeś. Nie opuściłeś mnie raz. Czułem to każdego rana, gdy się budziłem i za każdym razem, kiedy chciałem się do ciebie zwrócić, potrzebując z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Pomyliłem się, zostawiając cię, Zayn.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, ale co, gdybym nie wpadł na ciebie zeszłej nocy? Wciąż byłbyś w porządku beze mnie, a ja wciąż pozostałbym całkiem sam. 

\- Nie. Nie, nie pozostałbyś. Próbowałem poczekać, dopóki chociaż nie pójdziesz na studia, ale wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie wytrzymać dłużej. Zażartowałem sam z siebie, kiedy myślałem, że mogę cię zostawić i nigdy nie oglądać się za siebie. Wszystko, co zrobiłem, cały ten czas, w jakim byliśmy osobno, był oglądaniem się za siebie. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

Zayn czuł, jak łzy kłują go w oczy, gdy słuchał Liama, rozdarty między pragnieniem uwierzenia mu a potrzebą chronienia samego siebie. - Teraz jest już dla nas za późno. Jesteś z Don i to nie miałoby znaczenia, nawet gdybyś nie był, ponieważ nienawidzę cię za to, co mi zrobiłeś.

\- Nie mów tak. Znam cię… wiem, że tak naprawdę mnie nie nienawidzisz. Nie możesz - powiedział Liam, brzmiąc na tak samo zdesperowanego, jak Zayn się czuł.

Zayn odkrył, że to dla niego łatwiejsze, by rozmawiać z nim w ten sposób, w ciemnym pokoju i z zamkniętymi oczami, tak, że nie musiał widzieć efektu, jaki wywoływały jego słowa, gdy otwierał swoje serce i pozwalał swojemu zranieniu wysiąc na zewnątrz po raz pierwszy.

\- Wciąż o tobie myślę i o tym, co mieliśmy, cały czas. O wszystkich słodkich rzeczach, które do mnie mówiłeś i jak powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś zabrać mnie gdzieś publicznie. Mówiłeś, że chciałeś tańczyć ze mną pod gwiazdami i całować mnie na środku ulicy, ale to wszystko było gówno prawdą, co nie?

\- I po prostu nie łapię, dlaczego musiałeś sprawiać, że się w tobie zakochałem - kontynuował Zayn pospiesznie, nie będąc w stanie dłużej tego w sobie trzymać. - Nie zostawiłbym cię, nawet, gdybyś nigdy nie powiedział mi takich rzeczy. Nie potrafiłbym z ciebie zrezygnować, nawet gdyby dla ciebie to był jedynie seks, ale musiałeś to zrobić i zrujnować to wszystko, sprawiając, że cię pokochałem. Nienawidzę cię za to. I nienawidzę cię nawet bardziej, ponieważ nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mi tym samym i dlatego, że pomimo tego wciąż cię kocham. Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś i mnie porzuciłeś, a teraz jesteś z moją siostrą, a ja po prostu ciągle kocham cię tak samo jak wtedy. A to czyni mnie idiotą, więc tak, nienawidzę cię, Liam. Naprawdę nienawidzę. 

\- Możemy sprawić, że to zadziała, wiem, że możemy - obiecał Liam i chociaż te słowa były wszystkim, co Zayn chciał usłyszeć przez te wszystkie miesiące, nie przyniosły mu pocieszenia.

Zayn mógł zobaczyć, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby wciąż podążał tą ścieżką; to było dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt łatwe, by wyobrazić sobie, jak mogłaby wyglądać ich przyszłość. Zayn będący małym, brudnym sekretem na rodzinnych spotkaniach przez lata, skradzione pocałunki w ukrytych kątach, zawsze na drugim miejscu, nigdy nie będący pierwszym wyborem Liama - tym, którego by odwiedzał, kiedy dom byłby uśpiony, a światła byłyby przyciemnione. Tym, któremu poświęcałby czas jedynie po upewnieniu się, że nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowie. 

Więc chociaż Zayn nie pragnął niczego więcej niż zasnąć z Liamem owiniętym wokół niego i obudzeniem się w jego ramionach, wzruszył ramionami, wysuwając się jednocześnie z jego uścisku. - Waliyha wstaje dość wcześnie. Prawdopodobnie powinieneś wrócić na dół. 

Poczuł, jak Liam za nim tężeje, jego wargi otarły się o skórę Zayna, zanim usiadł i zwlókł się z łóżka. Zayn nie odwrócił się, słuchając, jak Liam się ubiera, wpatrując się w okno, gdy oglądał, jak niebo staje się coraz jaśniejsze. 

\- Możemy sprawić, że to zadziała, Zayn - powtórzył Liam, powodując tym, że Zayn w końcu przeturlał się przez łóżko tak, że mógł na niego spojrzeć. Liam wyglądał na tak pełnego nadziei i Zayn życzył sobie, żeby też mógł mieć tyle wiary w ich przyszłość, jak on miał.

\- Wiem - powiedział, zarabiając od Liama uśmiech, który był wart tego kłamstwa. 

Liam poszedł parę minut później, wykradając się na palcach z pokoju z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, co sprawiło, że Zayn odwrócił się z powrotem. Zayn zasnął zaskakująco szybko, śniąc o słodkich słowach szeptanych w jego ucho i o silnych ramionach owiniętych wokół niego. 

Obudził się, czując się szczęśliwszym niż czuł się przez dłuższy czas, ziarenko nadziei, które zasadził Liam, pozwoliło mu wierzyć, że może po tym wszystkim rzeczy między nimi mogą zadziałać. Ubrał się pospiesznie, pragnąc zobaczyć Liama tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe, jedynie po to, by udowodnić sobie, że ostatnia noc nie była snem; sztuczką, jaką jego bujna wyobraźnia go oszukała. 

To nie był Liam, którego znalazł na dole, ale Doniya, a jej zmarszczone brwi natychmiast starły uśmiech z jego twarzy, jego poczucie winy przytłaczające resztki jego szczęścia.

Nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca przez kuchnię, gdy zrównała swoje spojrzenie z tym Zayna, studiując jego twarz przez moment przed odezwaniem się. 

\- Dlaczego Liam był w twoim pokoju zeszłej nocy? 


	14. Światło tysiąca gwiazd

\- Dlaczego Liam był w twoim pokoju zeszłej nocy? - zapytała Doniya, głosem bardziej ciekawym niż oskarżającym.

Zayn zamarł, a jego oczy skakały od Doniyi na podłogę i z powrotem, gdy próbował wymyślić przekonujący powód, dla którego Liam był w jego pokoju. - Co- o czym ty mówisz?

\- Wstałam w środku nocy, ale kiedy zeszłam tutaj, jego nie było na kanapie. Saf i Liyha spały na łóżku piętrowym, a on nie pukał do mnie, więc…

\- Um… pytałaś go o to? - zapytał Zayn, grając na zwłokę. 

\- Pytam ciebie.

\- Gdzie on jest, swoją drogą? - dopytał, wyciągając szyję, by zobaczyć, czy Liam jest w salonie.

\- Musiał rano załatwić najpierw jedną rzecz - westchnęła. - Zayn, mów do mnie.

\- To było nic - wymusił z siebie słowa, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu, kłamstwo przyklejające się do jego języka.

Mógł stwierdzić, że mu nie uwierzyła po sposobie, w jaki zacisnęła się jej szczęka, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej. Popchnęła go, wychodząc z kuchni, ale nie spojrzała mu w oczy i Zayn nie wiedział, co mógł zrobić, by to naprawić. O ile cokolwiek mogło być jeszcze naprawione.

\- Don - zawołał, idąc za nią do salonu. Stchórzył, kiedy zobaczył koc i pościel, których Liam używał - przynajmniej krótko - złożone starannie na sofie, ale nie poddał się. - Don, możemy, proszę, porozmawiać?

Doniya nie odwróciła się do niego twarzą, ale jej ramiona były napięte i po całym życiu wkurwiania jej Zayn mógł sobie doskonale wyobrazić, jak wyglądała teraz jej mina. - Szczerze nie mam pojęcia, co mogłabym ci teraz powiedzieć, Zayn.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho, niepewny, jak dużo wiedziała, ale w pełni świadomy, że miał dużo do przepraszania. 

\- To nie tak, że ja i Liam jesteśmy nawet tak na poważnie. Przyprowadziłam go tutaj tylko dlatego, żeby mama się ode mnie odczepiła, że nigdy się z nikim nie umawiam. Ale to nie daje mu - albo tobie - prawa do… po prostu- po prostu powiedz mi, że cię nie wykorzystuje. 

\- Nie robi tego - obiecał Zayn, głosem naglącym, zbliżając się o krok do siostry.

\- Więc tylko rozmawialiście? - zapytała, w końcu odwracając się do niego twarzą.

\- To jest to, co on powiedział? - dopytał Zayn.

\- Ta, powiedział, że się o ciebie martwił i chciał z tobą porozmawiać o tym, dlaczego twoje stopnie tak gwałtownie spadły w dół. Czy to prawda? 

\- Tak - zgodził się pospiesznie Zayn. - Ta, to wszystko, co było. 

Doniya nie wyglądała na całkowicie przekonaną, ale Zayn i tak wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie chcąc więcej kłamać swojej siostrze prosto w twarz. Wczołgał się z powrotem na łóżko, gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju, cała nadzieja, z którą się obudził, odeszła, zastąpiona tonącym uczuciem na dnie jego żołądka i wszechogarniającym wrażeniem, że sprawy będą się stawać tylko coraz gorsze.

Poczuł, jak jego podejrzenia były krok bliżej potwierdzenia, kiedy poczuł telefon wibrujący pod swoją poduszką, wskazujące na nową wiadomość. Wziął głęboki oddech przed odblokowaniem ekranu trzęsącymi się palcami, skłaniając samego siebie do pozostania silnym i zdecydować się na słuszne rozwiązanie, niezależnie od tego, co ona mówiła.

NIEZNANY NUMER: możesz się ze mną spotkać wieczorem? żeby porozmawiać? mogę napisać ci drogę do mojego mieszkania

Zayn nie musiał pytać, kto to był, ale zdecydowanie, jak odpowiedzieć, zajęło mu chwilę. To, co pragnął zrobić a to, co powinien zrobić, były dwoma przeciwnymi końcami spektrum; pożądanie i poczucie winy oraz miłość i nienawiść walczyły z nim o dominację. 

ZAYN: Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Nie mogę wciąż pozwalać ci bawić się moimi uczuciami. Albo Don.

NIEZNANY NUMER: po prostu daj mi szansę na wyjaśnienia, zanim podejmiesz decyzję

NIEZNANY NUMER: naprawdę, naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać

NIEZNANY NUMER: proszę? to ważne

Każde brzęczenie swojego telefonu odczuwał jak uderzenie w jelito, pokonujące jego postanowienie o trzymaniu się od Liama i kłopotów, które przynosił ze sobą, z daleka. Zayn wiedział, że to zły pomysł, żeby znów się z nim zobaczyć, ale jego potrzeba dowiedzenia się, co Liam chciał mu powiedzieć, szybko stała się ważniejsza niż racjonalna część jego mózgu (który, gdyby miał być szczery, nie pracował tak naprawdę na 100%, odkąd wszedł do klasy profesora Payna).

ZAYN: W porządku. Ale tylko porozmawiać.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Liama był jego adres i emotka z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i pierdolenie, jeśli Zayn wiedział, co to oznaczało. Zrezygnował z prób rozszyfrowania, co siedziało w głowie Liama i po prostu miał nadzieję, że spotkanie się z nim ostatni raz mogłoby mu dać poczucie zamknięcia tego wszystkiego, i może trochę odpowiedzi.

***

Zayn nie miał pojęcia, o której Liam chciał, by do niego przyjechał, ale zmusił się do wytrzymania tak długo, jak mógł, co zakończyło się pojawieniem u niego tak szybko, jak tylko słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Obserwowanie obniżającego się coraz bardziej na niebie słońca, jadąc do Liama, wydawało się dziwnie właściwe i bardziej niż odrobinę smutne, jakby kończący się dzień był znakiem, co miało stać się z nim i Liamem.

Nowe mieszkanie Liama było na samej górze pięciopiętrowego budynku i Zayn od razu mógł stwierdzić, że było o wiele przyjemniejsze niż to ostatnie. Zayn czuł się dziwnie spokojny, gdy jechał windą na właściwe piętro, jego dłoń była stabilna, gdy podniósł ją do drzwi Liama, a jego pukanie było stanowcze. Jego serce zaczęło trzepotać, kiedy usłyszał odgłos kroków spieszących w jego stronę, jakby osoba po drugiej stronie nie mogła się doczekać zobaczenia go, ale skłonił samego siebie do nieodwzajemniania tego, do pozwolenia Liamowi powiedzieć, co potrzebował powiedzieć bez załamywania się i błagania go o wzięcie go z powrotem.

\- Nareszcie! - powiedział Liam tak szybko, jak otworzył drzwi, chwytając jego dłoń i ciągnąc go za nią, by zaprowadzić go przez salon i w dół korytarza do zamkniętych drzwi, poruszając się zbyt szybko, by Zayn mógł się rozejrzeć. Otwierał drzwi, zanim te frontowe w ogóle były zamknięte i Zayn chciał właśnie protestować, ponieważ jeśli Liam myślał, że będą o tym rozmawiać w sypialni, był w sporym błędzie. Ale coś w wyrazie twarzy Liama, gdy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Zayna, powstrzymało go od odezwania się i był wdzięczny, że jednak nic nie wypalił, kiedy Liam otworzył drzwi, odsłaniając schody, a nie sypialnię. 

\- To mieszkanie kosztowało trochę więcej, głównie dlatego, że ma prywatny dostęp na dach, ale wiedziałem, że będzie tego warte - powiedział mu podekscytowany Liam, popychając Zayna przed siebie i sięgając przed nim, by otworzyć kolejne drzwi, tym razem zrobione z metalu.

Drzwi przekręciły się na zewnątrz, odsłaniając ogród na dachu niczym prosto z filmów. Nie był bardzo duży, jedynie wystarczająco długi na rabatkę dzikich kwiatów i pas trawy, ze stołem i dwoma krzesłami, ale był piękny. Kwiaty były w pełnym rozkwicie, ich zapach unosił się w jasnej, letniej bryzie, a ktoś zawiesił kilka łańcuszków białych światełek w kratkach nad stołem, który był okryty czerwonym, kraciastym obrusem, świeczki konkurowały o miejsce z ogromnym koszyczkiem kurczaka z KFC.

\- To miejsce jest odjechane, kumplu. Ale czy ty… ty zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie? - zapytał Zayn w niedowierzaniu, jego brwi ściągnięte w dezorientacji. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak idiota, z twarzą pełną intensywnego myślenia, ale był tak zaskoczony sceną przed nim, że na moment zapomniał, że miał być wściekły na Liama.

\- To wszystko dla ciebie, Zayn. Wracając do tego, co mówiłem; mieszkanie kosztowało więcej, niż się spodziewałem, ale wiedziałem, że będzie tego warte. Dla ciebie. Wiedziałem, że będzie tego warte dla ciebie. W ten sposób możemy tańczyć pod gwiazdami i całować się na zewnątrz, i robić wszystkie te rzeczy, które ci obiecałem. Tym razem nie zamierzam złamać żadnej z moich obietnic. 

Trzepotanie w klatce piersiowej Zayna przerodziło się bardziej w łomotanie, gdy patrzył na Liama, ale jego umysł był bałaganem. To było wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek od niego pragnął, ale nadeszło w najgorszym możliwym czasie. Dlaczego nie mógł włożyć w to tyle wysiłku wcześniej? Zanim złamał serce Zayna, a potem złamał je znowu, umawiając się z jego siostrą? Dlaczego spełniające się marzenia Zayna musiało oznaczać, że jego siostra miała być zraniona?

\- To nie zadziała, Liam. My nie zadziałamy. - Zayn zmusił się do powiedzenia tego, wiedząc, że jego słowa były prawdziwe, nawet jeśli chciał, by było inaczej. - Nie widzę żadnego wyjścia z dziury, w którą nas wkopałeś.

Liam kompletnie zignorował jego protesty, sięgając do jego talii raz jeszcze i prowadząc go do stołu. - Wyglądasz niesamowicie - powiedział mu, gdy wziął kilka kroków wstecz, oglądając Zayna z góry na dół z uznaniem.

\- Liam - jęknął Zayn, spoglądając w dół na swój strój. Umyślnie założył spodnie od dresu i starą koszulkę, nie chcąc sprawiać na Liamie wrażenia, jakby przyszedł tu po coś innego niż wyjaśnienia.

\- To prawda. Nie ma znaczenia, co nosisz, zawsze wyglądasz dobrze. Wiesz, dlaczego dzisiaj nie ma żadnych gwiazd? - zapytał, unosząc swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na ciemniejące niebo przez migotliwe światełka, które zawiesił. - One wszystkie się ukrywają, zazdrosne o ciebie. Jesteś piękniejszy niż gwiazdy kiedykolwiek mogłyby być, Zayn. Zatańcz ze mną.

\- Tu nie ma żadnej muzyki - powiedział Zayn, krzyżując swoje ręce na piersi i ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń Liama.

\- Ach, widzę, że wciąż muszę cię wiele nauczyć. Widzisz, mamy taki cudowny wynalazek nazywany komórką - powiedział, wyciągając swój telefon i wybierając swoją listę odtwarzania. - Może przechowywać tysiące piosenek, które możesz odtworzyć kiedykolwiek potrzebujesz wymówki, żeby się z kimś ciasno tulić.

Zayn wywrócił swoje oczy na to, ale jego ciało buzowało w podekscytowaniu na myśl, że Liam chciał z nim tańczyć, na zewnątrz i w świetle księżyca, w sposób, w jaki pragniesz tańczyć z kimś, kto jest czymś więcej niż tylko kimś do seksu. Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na melodyjny głos Ushera wypływający z głośnika komórki Liama. - U Got It Bad? Nie masz żadnych piosenek z tego stulecia?

\- Hej, teraz! Ten album dosłownie przeprowadził mnie przez okres dojrzewania!

\- Koleś, miałem jakieś cztery lata, gdy ta piosenka wyszła - zaśmiał się, w końcu pozwalając Liamowi przyciągnąć się w jego ramiona.

\- To klasyk, a klasyki nigdy nie wychodzą z mody - zapewnił go z zadowoleniem Liam.

\- Czy ‘klasyk’ nie jest innym określeniem na ‘staroć’? Ty też jesteś klasykiem, Liam?

\- Cholera, jestem…

Zayn potrząsnął swoją głowę, gdy chichot uciekł z jego ust. - Jesteś taki stary - dokuczył mu, szurając swoimi stopami odrobinę w przód tak, że ich ciała ocierały się o siebie nawzajem, gdy zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki.

Liam przemieścił ręce Zayna tak, że były owinięte asekuracyjnie wokół jego szyi, a na jego twarzy wykwitła udawana furia. - Ta, cóż, twoje rzęsy są idiotycznie długie.

\- A twoje wargi są zbyt kurewsko różowe - odparował Zayn, czując, jak relaksuje się w objęciach Liama.

Liam przesunął swoje ręce całkowicie wokół talii Zayna, odchylając go odrobinę do tyłu tak, że Zayn był zmuszony patrzeć na niego przez swoje idiotycznie długie rzęsy. - Założę się, że możesz sprawić, by były jeszcze bardziej różowe - wyzwał go.

Ich ciała były do siebie przyciśnięte i Zayn mógł poczuć serce Liama bijące tak samo szybko jak jego. Obserwował, jak Liam przemieszcza spojrzenie od jego oczu do jego ust, oblizując swoje własne z oczywistą intencją. Zayn zamarł na sekundę, orientując się, że to było wkroczenie na niebezpieczne rejony. Kochał figlarną stronę Liama zdecydowanie za bardzo, a uczucie przebywania w jego ramionach po tak długim czasie było zdecydowanie zbyt upajające, zważając na fakt, że okoliczności dla nich tak naprawdę się nie zmieniły.

\- W porządku, skończ to gówno, Liam - powiedział mu tak cierpko, jak tylko mógł, odpychając go. - Nie możesz tak właściwie oczekiwać, że parę słodkich słówek i trochę ładnych świeczek naprawią fakt, że pieprzysz moją siostrę. 

Liam wyglądał, jakby czuł się zagubiony bez Zayna w swoich ramionach. Wypuścił westchnięcie, przysuwając do siebie jedno krzesło i opadając na nie, wykręcając swoje dłonie, kiedy zaczął mówić. - Zayn, ona i ja… nie śpimy ze sobą.

\- Masz na myśli, że nie zamierzasz od teraz z nią spać? Przez to wszystko… czymkolwiek to jest? - zapytał Zayn, gestykulując pomiędzy ich dwójką i zajmując miejsce obok Liama.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, że w ogóle nigdy ze sobą nie spaliśmy. Widujemy się sobą tylko od kilku tygodni… - Zayn prychnął na to, skoro był doskonale świadomy tego, że Liam nie bał się spać z nowo poznanymi ludźmi, będąc samemu przez kilka tygodni, ale Liam kontynuował. - Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Ja i Doniya - nigdy nie byliśmy na poważnie - powiedział, potwierdzając to, co Doniya powiedziała mu rano. - Ale cokolwiek mieliśmy, jest teraz skończone. Zerwałem z nią po południu. 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął Zayn, wstając od stołu i chodząc tam i z powrotem po małym obszarze. - Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej dla niej chciałem, było złamane serce i to z mojego powodu!

\- Ale to tylko to; ona nie ma złamanego serca, ani trochę. Ona nie jest we mnie zakochana, Zayn - upierał się Liam, przypominając Zaynowi o żenującej deklaracji, jaką złożył Liamowi. Deklaracji, która nigdy nie została odwzajemniona. 

\- Jesteś pewien? Nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadziła nikogo do domu, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że… nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Że wasza dwójka jest super poważna, jak przypuszczam - powiedział, przygryzając swój język przed powiedzeniem swoich prawdziwych odczuć, dlaczego Doniya przyprowadziła Liama do domu. Że wasza dwójka jest w sobie zakochana. 

\- Byłem szczerze zaskoczony, gdy powiedziała, że chce mnie przedstawić swoim rodzicom i nawet jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdy przedstawiła mnie jako swojego chłopaka, ale dzisiaj przyznała, że nie myślała, że mamy przed sobą jakąś przyszłość. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie powinienem z nią pójść, teraz to wiem. Byłem po prostu tak cholernie samotny i pomyślałem, że może rozproszenie pomogłoby mi się z ciebie wyleczyć. To był kurewsko kiepski pomysł i chciałbym móc to cofnąć. Chciałbym móc cofnąć milion sposobów, w jaki wszystko pierdoliłem, odkąd się poznaliśmy i cały ten ból, jaki ci przysporzyłem.

Zayn zesztywniał na to, jego kroki zatrzymały się, gdy dotarło do niego, że Liam mógł go tutaj zabrać, by raz jeszcze powiedzieć mu, że nie powinni być razem. Liam wykorzystał okazję, by po niego sięgnąć i Zayn wiedział, że powinien się od niego odsunąć, i zostawić dach, mieszkanie oraz Liama za sobą, ale zamiast tego pozwolił Liamowi pociągnąć się na jego podołek. 

\- Teraz zorientowałem się, że to nigdy nie działało z nikim innym, ponieważ to zawsze miałeś być ty - powiedział łagodnie Liam, owijając swoje ręce wokół talii Zayna i mówiąc słowa w jego skórę, z ustami ocierającymi się o kark Zayna, gdy przemawiał. 

Zayn mógł poczuć, jak jego mury się kruszą, jak Liam rozwala je wraz z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym słowem. Tak bardzo pragnął uwierzyć w to, co Liam mówił, ale była tam jedna rzecz, nad którą nie potrafił przejść. 

\- Wszystko dobrze i cudownie, Liam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że odszedłeś na pół roku. Sześć pierdolonych miesięcy, podczas których bez problemu mogłeś odebrać telefon albo nawet przejechać te dziesięć pieprzonych minut, żeby mnie zobaczyć, skoro tak cholernie za mną tęskniłeś.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą! Tęskniłem za tobą przez cały pieprzony czas - przysiągł Liam, wbijając palce w skórę Zayna, gdy jego głos się podniósł.

\- To dlaczego nie wróciłeś po mnie z powrotem? - zażądał Zayn, odpychając dłoń Liama i próbując wstać. Liam nie pozwolił mu na to, jego zacisk na Zaynie stał się nawet ciaśniejszy, gdy wykręcił dolne ciało chłopca tak, by być z nim twarzą w twarz. 

\- Nie wróciłem po ciebie, bo czułem się winny - wypluł z siebie, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy prawda z niego wypływała. - Jesteś ode mnie dziesięć lat młodszy i byłeś moim uczniem, a jednak nie mogłem się powstrzymać od zakochania w tobie. Czym mnie to czyni? Co jest ze mną nie tak, że wciąż chcę z tobą być mimo wiedzy o tym, że cały świat pomyśli, że to, co do siebie czuję, jest popierdolone? Myślałem, że jeśli umieszczę między nami trochę odległości, moje uczucia znikną, ale nie zniknęły. Próbowałem umawiać się z innymi ludźmi, ale to wszystko było kurewsko bezcelowe, ponieważ nikt nie mógłby kiedykolwiek zająć twojego miejsca. Więc byłem tutaj, utknąłem w nowym mieście z nową pracą, czując się tak winnym jak zawsze, ponieważ nie potrafiłem przestać o tobie myśleć i powstrzymać się od nie tęsknienia za tym, co mieliśmy, nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że się myliłem. 

Liam przerwał swoją tyradę, biorąc głęboki oddech i kiedy przemówił ponownie, jego głos był o wiele spokojniejszy. - Wciąż czuję się winny z powodu, że chcę z tobą być, ale to nie oznacza, że jestem skłonny z ciebie zrezygnować. Nie chcę znowu cię stracić, Zayn.

Zayn poczuł gorąco na swoich policzkach; kurwa, właściwie to było czuć, jakby całe jego ciało było w ogniu, gdy słowa Liama go uderzyły. Palce Liama pogładziły go wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, przekręcając twarz Zayna pod takim kątem, że naprawdę mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Fala nerwów obmyła Zayna, wiedząc, że dotarli do momentu prawdy. Do momentu, w którym Zayn musiał wybrać pomiędzy trzymaniem się swojej złości a poddaniem się nadziei.

\- Jest jakaś możliwość, że będziesz skłonny dać mi kolejną szansę? - zapytał cicho starszy mężczyzna, jego oczy szukały tych Zayna. Oddech Zayna się urwał, a milion możliwości przeleciało przez jego umysł mimo faktu, że jego serce już wiedziało, jak zamierzał odpowiedzieć.

\- Pocałuj mnie - wyszeptał Zayn zamiast odpowiedzi. - Całuj mnie, dopóki nie zapomnę, że kiedykolwiek byliśmy osobno. 

Dłoń Liama przemieściła się na kark Zayna, stosując wystarczający nacisk, by przycisnąć usta Zayna w dół do tych jego. Zayn sapnął, gdy ich usta się spotkały. Czuł to jak pierwszy pocałunek, pełen nerwów, podekscytowania i obietnicy jeszcze wielu nadchodzących pocałunków.

Liam wstał bez przerywania pocałunku, biorąc ze sobą Zayna i kiedy usadził ich z powrotem, Zayn siedział twarzą do niego na jego podołku, z udami po każdej stronie jego bioder, kiedy trzymali się nawzajem tak blisko, jak tylko mogli.

Pozbawiony tchu Zayn odsunął się na kilka sekund. - Może powinniśmy się zatrzymać. Wydaje się, że za bardzo cię ponosi. - Uśmiechnął się głupawo, kołysając swoimi biodrami w dół, tam gdzie Liam powstawał pod swoim rozporkiem.

\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że lubię obmacywać się z moim chłopakiem - przyznał Liam, sięgając po usta Zayna tak, by móc pocałować go jeszcze raz.

Zayn nie pozwolił mu, odpychając go za jego ramiona. - Chłopakiem?

Liam obdarzył go nieśmiałym uśmiechem, sięgając obiema dłońmi w górę, by ściągnąć okulary z nosa Zayna i odstawić je na stolik. Jego ruchy były troskliwe, dłoń, która odsunęła grzywkę z czoła Zayna delikatna, ale jego słowa były silne i stanowcze, kiedy jako następne przemówił.

\- To jest to, o co proszę. Ale przypuszczam, że możemy zjeść po prostu obiad, jeśli tak wolisz - powiedział, udając nonszalancję.

Zayn rozjaśnił się na to od środka, a uśmiech przejął całą jego twarz, gdy radosny śmiech wydostał się z niego. - Wiesz co, i tak nie jestem taki głodny - zapewnił Liama, przysuwając swoje usta w dół do tych Zayna jeszcze raz i dając mu łagodny pocałunek. 

Tym razem to była kolej Liama, by odsunąć się zbyt szybko, z błyszczącymi oczami. - Tak właściwie, ten kurczak wygląda całkiem zachęcająco. Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś głodny, kochanie?

Zayn potrząsnął swoją głową, przygryzając swój szeroki uśmiech. - Nie na jedzenie.

Liam uśmiechnął się ogromnie na jego słowa, zacieśniając swój chwyt na biodrach Zayna. - Myślę, że mogę pomóc ci z tym rodzajem głodu - obiecał, wyciągając ze swoich dżinsów małą butelkę lubrykantu i stawiając ją na stole.

Zayn uniósł brew, zaciskając swoje usta. - Więc przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, by porozmawiać, huh?

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem optymistą. - Liam wzruszył ramionami. Chwycił pośladki Zayna w następnej sekundzie i tym razem ich pocałunek nie był delikatny ani nerwowy. Tym razem był pełen pasji, której Zayn pragnął przez te pół roku i poczuł, jak jego ciało natychmiast odpowiada penisem twardniejącym z każdym trzepnięciem języka Liama o ten jego.

Mógł stwierdzić, że Liam był tak samo nakręcony; desperackie jęki, jakie wypuszczał i bezwstydny sposób, w jaki ocierał się o Zayna, czyniły to oczywistym. Zayn był zachwycony wiedzą, że był jedynym, z kim Liam chciał być w ten sposób i okłamywałby sam siebie, gdyby powiedział, że nie cieszył się, że wciąż ma trochę mocy nad swoim byłym nauczycielem.

Zwlókł się z podołka Liama dopóki potrafił się jeszcze do tego zmusić, jego potrzeba posiadania kontroli nad Liamem przejęło w tym momencie jego pożądanie. Liam wypuścił sfrustrowany jęk i sięgnął, by chwycić go z powrotem, ale Zayn był dla niego za szybki, przyciągając drugie krzesło i siadając na nim dokładnie na wprost Liama. Umieścił je tak, że byli twarzą do siebie bez stołu pomiędzy nimi, wystarczająco blisko, że jego kolana ocierały się o te Liama, gdy się wyprostował. 

\- Mogę stwierdzić, że mnie chcesz, ale nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy się pieprzyć. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy na mnie zasługujesz - powiedział, ześlizgując dłoń w dół swojego brzucha na przód swoich dresów, owijając swoją luźną pięść wokół swojego twardego członka.

Liam jęknął, kiedy poprawił się w swoich dżinsach, dostosowując się, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy obserwował, jak Zayn zaczyna obciągać sam sobie, jego dłoń ślizgająca się wzdłuż delikatnej bawełny jego joggersów znowu i znowu, powodując, że stwardniał nawet bardziej. - Lubisz mnie oglądać, czyż nie, profesorze Payne? Chcesz oglądać, jak obciągam sobie dla ciebie?

Liam przytaknął z zapałem, w końcu unosząc swoje spojrzenie na twarz Zayna. - Pragnę wszystkiego, co jesteś skłonny mi dać - powiedział mu. Obietnica Liama nakręciła Zayna nawet jeszcze bardziej, więc pilnie zepchnął swoje bokserki w dół, powodując, że skłębiły się wokół jego kostek.

Tak szybko, jak jego dłoń była z powrotem na jego kutasie, zobaczył, jak Liam sięga ręką do swoich własnych dżinsów, odpinając guzik i zsuwając zamek w dół, zanim Zayn miał w ogóle szansę się odezwać. - Przestań - rozkazał nisko, powodując, że Liam natychmiast znieruchomiał. - To nie jest jeszcze twoja kolej. Najpierw musisz zobaczyć, co traciłeś przez cały ten rok.

To zabolało Zayno, by wypowiedzieć te słowa, ponieważ tak, jak dobrze było czuć swoją dłoń na penisie, wiedział, że pięść Liama albo jego usta byłoby czuć nawet lepiej. Ale wyraz czystego pragnienia na twarzy Liama, który się w niego wpatrywał, czyniło to tego wartym. Liam zwinął swoje dłonie w pięści na swoim podołku i Zayn mógł stwierdzić, że walczył sam z sobą, by się nie dotknąć.

Zayn wypuścił jęk, kiedy przebiegł kciukiem przez swój czubek, powodując, że oczy Liama przemknęły na krótko, by spotkać te jego, zanim zwrócił uwagę z powrotem tam, gdzie najbardziej pragnął tego Zayn. Liam pochylił się do przodu, praktycznie odruchowo, gdy Zayn zaczął pompować siebie bardziej pospiesznie. Był tak nakręcony, że preejakulat ciągle z niego wypływał, czyniąc lubrykant bezużytecznym, gdy chwycił siebie bardziej stanowczo.

Chciał, by to trwało wiecznie i by odstawił dla Liama mały pokaz, ale gorące spojrzenie Liama i stałe pociągnięcia jego dłoni czyniły dla niego ciężkim, by to powstrzymać. I Liam także nie pomagał, ściągając z siebie swoją koszulę i odrzucając ją w bok przed przysunięciem swojego krzesła jeszcze bliżej i położeniem dłoni na trzęsących się udach Zayna, tak blisko jego pulsującej długości, że do głowy Zayna napłynęło mnóstwo możliwości.

\- Wyglądasz kurewsko dobrze tak jak teraz, kochanie. - Liam pochylił się do szeptu, jego oddech był gorący na szyi Zayna. - Wiesz, co zamierzam zrobić po tym, jak dojdziesz? Zamierzam sprawić, że znowu będziesz cały twardy tak, byś mógł mnie pieprzyć. Potrzebuję poczuć cię wewnątrz siebie tak cholernie mocno…

Słowa Liama zepchnęły Zayna bliżej szczytu i kiedy Liam odepchnął swoje krzesło i opadł przed nim na kolana, wiedział, że był skończony. Usta Liama się otworzyły, kiedy Zayn zaczął dochodzić, w zaproszeniu, któremu Zayn nie mógł odmówić. Usiadł prościej, a jego długość była jedynie centymetry od ust Liama, gdy zaczął wytryskiwać, białe strugi lądujące na opalonej skórze Liama i jego jasnoróżowych ustach. Język Liama wystrzelił, by złapać wszystko, co tylko mógł i zanim Zayn w ogóle skończył, Liam miał usta owinięte wokół główki trzonu Zayna, wyciskając z niego więcej i przełykając każdą odrobinę spermy, którą miał dla niego Zayn.

Zayn osunął się na oparcie swojego krzesła, gdy Liam przysiadł na swoich piętach, przyciskając swoją dłoń do przodu swoich dżinsów. - Kurwa, martwiłem się przez chwilę, że mogę tutaj dojść w swoich spodniach. 

Zayn uśmiechnął się leniwie na to, wciąż próbując złapać oddech. - Zdejmij swoje spodnie i zegnij się - zażądał, tak stanowczo, jak tylko mu się to udało z ciałem wciąż przepełnionym endorfinami.

Liam wydawał się zbyt szczęśliwy, by to spełnić, wstając na swoich stopach i skopując naraz swoje dżinsy wraz z bokserkami. Stanął przed Zaynem w swojej całej nagiej chwale na moment przed odwróceniem się i położeniem swoich dłoni naprzeciw stołu, i Zayn powiedziałby mu, żeby się pospieszył, gdyby widok przed nim nie był tak kurewsko dobry.

Zayn ściągnął swoją własną bluzkę i sięgnął, by chwycić lubrykant ze stołu, zanim opadł na kolana przed Liamem, nie ufając swoim trzęsącym się nogom, by były w stanie już go utrzymać. Otworzył zakrętkę nawilżacza i roztarł go trochę na swoich palcach, kiedy Liam zgiął się wzdłuż stolika nawet jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądał tak seksownie w ten sposób i Zayn kochał wiedzę, że całkowicie ufał Zaynowi, i że pragnął wszystkiego, co Zayn chciał mu dać. Zayn zatrzymał się, kiedy przesunął swoją dłoń do tyłka Liama, zamiast tego przechylając swoją głowę tak, że mógł pocałować jego wejście.

Liam sapnął, czując oddech Zayna owiewający go i ten dźwięk popchnął Zayna nawet dalej. Wysunął swój język wstępnie, spłaszczając go tak, by przebiec nim wzdłuż dziury Liama i ulżyło mu, gdy nie poczuł tam nic więcej oprócz smaku czystej skóry i Liama. Zaczął okrążać go mocniej, najpierw powoli, ale potem przyspieszając, gdy zorientował się, jak bardzo Liam wydawał się tym rozkoszować. Wypuszczał nieustanny strumień jęków, a jego uda trzęsły się do czasu, gdy Zayn zaczął uderzać w nie czystą dłonią. 

\- O mój kurewski boże, Zayn! Tak, kochanie, tak… - kwilił Liam, opuszczając swoje łokcie na stół, gdy Zayn wsunął język wewnątrz niego. Mógł stwierdzić, że Liam był tak samo zaskoczony jak on, że robił to po raz pierwszy, ale odkrył, że to kochał. Kochał sposób, w jaki Liam smakował i jak ciasno było go czuć wokół języka Zayna, kiedy przepchnął się przez napięty pierścień jego mięśni. Zayn pragnął, by Liam kochał go tak samo, więc wsunął śliski palec do swoich ust, wpychając go w Liama razem ze ze swoim językiem.

Liam sam nabijał się na niego, gdy Zayn próbował dosięgnąć tak daleko wewnątrz niego, jak tylko mógł i wiedział, że Liam pragnął więcej, więc dodał kolejny palec, krzyżując je nożycowym ruchem, kiedy kontynuował lizanie wzdłuż jego obręczy. I kiedy wślizgnął trzeciego palca i zgiął je po prostu właściwie, Liam się rozpadł, jego ciało stężało, gdy Zayn naciskał bezlitośnie na jego słodki punkt, nie przestając nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł Liama zaciskającego się wokół niego.

Ta szczelność jedynie sprawiła, że Zayn pragnął więcej, więc poruszał w nim palcami szybciej, nie przestając, dopóki Liam go o to nie błagał. Zayn wstał pospiesznie, z kutasem zbolałym, by znaleźć się wewnątrz Liama.

Zayn był twardy - był, odkąd zaczął pieprzyć Liama swoim językiem - ale zobaczenie, jak ciężko Liam oddychał, z głową spoczywającą na wierzchu jego dłoni, gdzie były zaciśnięte razem na stole, uczyniło go nawet twardszym.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci, że nie wolno ci się dotykać - skarcił go, ale oboje wiedzieli, że za jego słowami nie było prawdziwego zagrożenia. On pragnął, by Liam dochodził znowu i znowu, dopóki będzie to możliwe.

\- Nie dotknąłem się, przysięgam - powiedział Liam, nie podnosząc swojej głowy. - To wszystko twoja zasługa.

Zayn poczuł wybuch dumy pędzącej przez niego, kiedy zorientował się, że sprawił swoim językiem, że Liam doszedł nietknięty, niemniej nie tracił czasu, używając reszty lubrykantu ze swoich palców na pokrycie nim swojego penisa.

Liam syknął, kiedy Zayn wepchnął się wewnątrz niego, zarówno przez jego rozmiar jak i z powodu poorgazmowej nadwrażliwości, ale wciąż rozłożył swoje nogi odrobinę bardziej, tak, żeby Zayn mógł w pełni w niego pieprzyć. Zayn był wdzięczny, że nie poprosił go, by przestał, ponieważ prawie zapomniał, jak dobrze jest być we wnętrzu Liama i w tym momencie ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było wysunięcie się z niego.

Powstrzymywał się tak długo, jak mógł to znieść, próbując dać Liamowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się, jego członek drgał w potrzebie. Liam wypchnął odrobinę plecy do tyłu, dając mu znać, że było w porządku i mógł zacząć się ruszać, a Zayn go posłuchał, chwytając biodra Liama w uścisku tak, że mógł odpychać go, gdy się wysuwał i przyciągać bliżej, gdy się w niego z powrotem wsuwał, pozwalając sobie pieprzyć go nawet mocniej.

\- Czuć cię kurewsko niesamowicie, Li - powiedział mu, przebiegając jedną dłonią w górę i w dół jego pleców, zmuszając go siłą do zgięcia się nawet bardziej, tak, że naprawdę mógł mu to dawać. Spojrzał w dół, gdzie wślizgiwał się i wyślizgywał z ciasnoty Liama, upalnie gorącej, i ten widok był tak kurewsko gorący, że już mógł poczuć, jak jego orgazm się buduje.

Zgiął się wzdłuż Liama, pokrywając jego plecy i przemieszczając dłoń na przód Liama. Jego kutas był półtwardy, ale pokryty spermą z jego poprzedniego dojścia, czyniąc to łatwiejszym dla Zayna, by obciągnąć mu do pełnej twardości w mgnieniu oka. Wycałował wzdłuż ramiona Liama, gdy jego biodra zaczęły poruszać się szybciej, uczucie Liama owiniętego wokół jego członka, a także jego twardego i ciężkiego w swojej dłoni, doprowadzało go coraz bliżej spełnienia. Chłodna bryza łaskocząca jego skórę i jasne światło księżyca świecące na niego w dół jedynie dodawały efektu, i Zayn poruszał swoją dłonią na Liamie tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, zachęcając go do powiedzenia mu, czego pragnął.

\- Czuć cię tak dobrze wewnątrz mnie, kochanie. Pragnę, żebyś doszedł tak mocno - zajęczał Liam i Zayn nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pieprzeniem w Liama silniej na jego słowa.

\- Nie martw się, tak zrobię - chrząknął Zayn. - Też zamierzasz dla mnie dojść? Zamierzasz dojść na moim kutasie?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Liama było głośne jęknięcie, jego tyłek napiął się wokół Zayna, gdy doszedł na całą jego dłoń. To było wystarczające, by sprawić, że Zayn także zaczał się rozlewać i zatrzymał swoje biodra nieruchomo, uziemiając swojego penisa wewnątrz Liama, wypełniając go w sposób, w jaki wiedział, że pragnął tego Liam.

Pozostali razem przyciśnięci na chwilę, oboje próbujący złapać oddech, dopóki Zayn nie stał się zbyt wrażliwy i musiał wysunąć się z grymasem.

\- Wow - wydyszał Liam, sięgając, by podnieść swoje spodnie z ziemi. - Stałeś się w tym nawet lepszy.

\- Nah. Myślę, że po prostu byłeś na to zdesperowany - podroczył się z nim Zayn, kiedy zgiął się, żeby naciągnąć na siebie spodnie stamtąd, gdzie wciąż były zaplątane wokół jego kostek. 

Liam przytaknął skwapliwie w zgodzie, wyraźnie nie czując żadnego wstydu z powodu, jak bardzo pożądał penisa Zayna. - Myślisz, że możesz wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, żeby spędzić dzisiaj noc poza domem? Nie ma niczego, czego pragnąłbym bardziej niż spędzenie całej nocy z tobą w moich ramionach i obudzenie się z tobą w ten sam sposób. Plus, potrafię zrobić przeciętne śniadanie.

\- Ta, coś wymyślę - obiecał, owijając ręce wokół talii Liama i chowając głowę w jego szyi. - Też tego pragnę. Spędzić z tobą całą noc, mam na myśli.

\- Tak? W takim razie zejdźmy na dół. Nie chcę czekać kolejnej sekundy, by mieć cię w swoim łóżku. 

Zayn uśmiechnął się głupio. - Tak jak powiedziałem, zdesperowany.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem - ostrzegł Liam, podnosząc bluzki ich obu z ziemi, nie kłopocząc się zakładaniem jednej na siebie. - Nie sądzę, żebym mógł już poruszać się na swoich nogach. Zaniesiesz mnie? - zapytał z wydętymi wargami.

Zayn wypuścił głośny śmiech, ale wciąż odwrócił się i pochylił, pozwalając Liamowi wskoczyć na swoje plecy. Prawie upadł, gdy Liam owinął wokół niego swoje ręce i nogi, i zachwiał się odrobinę, kiedy wynosił ich w kierunku drzwi. Przebrnął wzdłuż schodów, jego oddech wychodzący w sapnięciach, co wydawało się bezgranicznie bawić Liama.

\- Myślę, że musimy cię wytrenować. Nie chcę, żeby mój chłopak był słabeuszem - dokuczył mu, gdy w końcu doszli do drzwi jego mieszkania, gdzie Zayn bezceremonialnie upuścił go na podłogę.

\- Ta, cóż, ja myślę, że musimy ustalić ci dietę. Ważysz pierdoloną tonę - burknął, odwracając się do klamki i zamykając drzwi. Wydawało się, że to także Liam uważał za zabawne i przycisnął Zayna do ściany tak szybko, jak znaleźli się w środku, śmiech wydostający się z niego, gdy zaczął go całować, znowu i znowu, po całej jego twarzy. Zayn pysznił się pod ciężarem uwagi Liama, odwzajemniając jego pocałunki, a radość promieniowała z każdego jego cala.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą tak kurewsko bardzo. - Liam w końcu odsunął się na tyle, by to powiedzieć, powodując, że Zayn wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, gdy się w siebie wpatrywali.

Prawdopodobnie zostaliby tam na zawsze, uśmiechając się do siebie jak chorzy z miłości głupcy, gdyby nie kaszlnięcie z drugiej strony mieszkania nie oderwałaby ich uwagi od siebie nawzajem. Oboje odwrócili swoje głowy w kierunku końca korytarza i osoby tam stojącej. Zayn próbował odepchnąć od siebie Liama, kiedy zorientował się, kto to był, ale było już za późno. Za późno, by uciec albo zaprzeczyć czemuś oczywistemu. Za późno, by zrobić cokolwiek oprócz zaakceptowania, że ich sekret został w końcu odkryty. 

  



	15. Diabeł w twoich oczach

Sekrety zawsze wychodzą na jaw. To właśnie to, co robią. Istnieją tylko po to, by zostać odkryte.

Ale kiedy Zayn wpatrywał się w postać na końcu korytarza, nie martwił się o sekret swój i Liama, ani trochę. Jakby mógł, kiedy ta jedna osoba, którą miał nadzieję trzymać z daleka od Liama, stała dokładnie na wprost nich? Zayna przebiegł chłód, kiedy zorientował się, że mógł stracić wszystko, co właśnie odzyskał z powrotem i był pewien, że Liam nie będzie chciał z nim dłużej nic robić, skoro prawda została odkryta.

\- Kim jesteś? Co do cholery robisz w moim domu? - zapytał Liam, obejmując Zayna silnym ramieniem w talii i stając krok przed nim, jakby chciał chronić go przed obcym, który wcale nie był dla Zayna obcym.

Mężczyzna na końcu korytarza zmrużył swoje oczy, patrząc nad Liamem, by kiwnąć głową w kierunku Zayna. - Dlaczego nie zapytasz jego, kim jestem?

Zayn nie zmienił swojej ochronnej postawy, ale odwrócił swoją szyję w bok, by spojrzeć na Zayna. - Znasz go? - zapytał cicho.

\- Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć - powiedział mężczyzna, głaszcząc się od karku do linii swojej szczęki i mając czelność uśmiechać się głupio do Zayna nad ramieniem Liama.

\- Kto to do kurwy jest, Zayn? - zapytał Liam, głosem podnoszącym się z każdym kolejnym słowem.

Zayn nie spojrzał na Liama - nie mógł - a w zamian tego przeniósł swój wzrok na kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nawet za milion lat w mieszkaniu Liama, rujnującego to, co zapowiadało się na idealną noc. Myślał - miał nadzieję w każdym razie - że żaden z grzeszków, które popełnił przez ostatnie pół roku nie wyjdzie na jaw teraz, kiedy był na dobrej drodze do naprawienia wszystkiego z Liamem. Tak bardzo, że z namysłem ignorował niezliczone wiadomości i telefony, jakby problem miał zniknąć w magiczny sposób, jeśli będzie unikał go wystarczająco długo. Ale jego największy błąd stał na wprost niego, z Liamem u jego boku, nie pozostawiając mu żadnego miejsca na ukrycie się.

Zignorował pytania Liama i wyminął go o krok, jego oczy skupiły się na intruzie, jakby mógł jakoś odczytać jego myśli i odkryć, czego od niego chciał, jeśli będzie patrzył się na niego wystarczająco długo. - Śledziłeś mnie? - zapytał.

\- A co niby miałem zrobić, Zee? Nie odpowiadałeś na żadne moje wiadomości ani telefony i totalnie mnie olałeś zeszłej nocy. - Zayn wzdrygnął się, wiedząc, jak fatalnie musiało to brzmieć dla Liama. Szczerze mówiąc, całkowicie zapomniał o imprezie, na którą miał iść przez to wszystko z Liamem. Nie sądził tak naprawdę, czy to była wielka sprawa, czy poszedł czy nie, ale mógł stwierdzić z wyrazu jego twarzy, że się z nim nie zgadzał. - Zobaczyłem, jak gdzieś jedziesz, więc ta, zdecydowałem się pojechać za tobą.

\- A nie pomyślałeś, że to będzie kurewsko przerażające wejść do czyjegoś mieszkania bez zaproszenia? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Zayn.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Drzwi były otwarte i pojąłem, że należy mi się chociaż pięć minut twojego czasu. Tylko nie spodziewałem się, że znikniesz tutaj na tak długo, albo że znajdę cię z innym facetem.

\- Musisz wyjść - rozkazał Zayn, podchodząc do niego bliżej, dopóki dłoń Liama na jego ramieniu go nie zatrzymała, zmuszając go siłą, by odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w twarz.

\- Kim on jest? - dociekał Liam.

\- Skończył szkołę kilka lat przede mną - powiedział mu Zayn, niezdolny, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Spotykamy się czasami.

\- Spotykacie? - spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem, z brwiami uniesionymi aż do linii włosów, dając Zaynowi znać, że nie zamierzał pozwolić mu bagatelizować ich relacji.

\- W porządku - sapnął Zayn. - Pieprzyliśmy się kilka razy - wyznał cicho.

\- Kilka razy? Chyba bardziej na każdej pierdolonej imprezie tego lata.

Zayn czuł, jak kolor odchodzi z jego twarzy, gdy Liam stężał, a on przygotował się na jego gniew. - To prawda, Zayn? Kim, kurwa, jest ten facet?

\- Nazywa się Shahid - wyszeptał Zayn, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Ta, ale Zayn lubi nazywać mnie Niegrzecznym Chłopcem* - powiedział wyniośle Shahid.

Głowa Zayna wystrzeliła w górę. - Ja nie- nie nazywam go tak, Li.

\- Um, jestem cholernie pewny, że nazwałeś mnie tak w zeszły weekend. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś w tym czasie, kiedy błagałeś o mojego kutasa. Zaraz pewnie powiesz, że trójkącik z Perrie nie był gorący jak cholera - zadrwił arogancko, sprawiając, że Zayn się skrzywił. Nie obchodziło go, czy to było gorące czy nie, skoro wszystkim, co dla niego to oznaczało, była szansa na pozbycie się Liama z głowy na godzinę lub dwie.

Przycisnął wierzch swoich dłoni do oczu, nie chcąc widzieć, jak Liam wyglądał w tym momencie. Prawda, że Shahid go odrobinę napastował, ale on to lubił. Lubił wiedzę, że ktoś chciał z nim być; z kimś, kto nie bał się wyjaśnić wszystkim naokoło, że on i Zayn się pieprzyli. Więc czasem na imprezach, kiedy był szczególnie pijany i ze szczególnie złamanym sercem, pozwalał Shahidowi prowadzić się po schodach do jakiegokolwiek pustego pomieszczenia, jakie udało im się znaleźć, mając nadzieję, że będzie jakoś w stanie załagodzić wszechobecny ból, który odczuwał, odkąd Liam go zostawił tak długo, ile im obojgu zajmie dojście. Zawsze czuł się po wszystkim jak gówno (co tak naprawdę było kurewsko niesprawiedliwe, skoro to Liam go porzucił i zostawił go całkiem samego), ale wciąż znajdował siebie pozwalającego Shahidowi prowadzić się do innego ciemnego kąta na kolejnej imprezie.

Liam chwycił szorstko ramię Zayna, chowając go za sobą, kiedy zrobił groźny krok w kierunku Shahida. - Wypierdalaj z mojego domu.

Shahid zamknął przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, wyraźnie się nie bojąc. - To jest ta kurwa, która złamała ci serce? - zapytał Zayna.

Zayn spojrzał rozszerzonymi oczami między dwójką mężczyzn. - Ja… Ja nigdy nie powiedziałem te- nigdy nic nie powiedziałem, ja- przysięgam - wyjąkał.

\- Nie musiał - powiedział Shahid, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Liama. - Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak nieszczęśliwego. Kilka słodkich słówek i był skłonny zrobić wszystko, czego chciałem. Najłatwiejszy, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. 

Liam zbliżył się do niego nawet bliżej, tak, że prawie się dotykali, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był o wiele niższy niż Zayn kiedykolwiek słyszał, co w jakiś sposób było bardziej przerażające, niż gdyby krzyczał. - Oto, co się stanie. Wyjdziesz, właśnie teraz, i nigdy więcej nie odezwiesz się do Zayna. Nie masz pozwolenia nawet na niego patrzeć, ani o nim myśleć. 

Wydawał się kompletnie kontrolować swoje emocje, ale Zayn mógł stwierdził, że był bliski wyjścia z siebie. Shahid nie wydawał się mieć takich samych zmartwień, kiedy zmrużył swoje oczy, oglądając Liama z góry na dół. - Nie wiem, kim kurwa myślisz, że jesteś, ale nie jestem jakimś twinkiem, którego możesz zepchnąć z drogi. Będę widział się z Zaynem, kiedykolwiek będę tego chciał i jestem pewien, że gdy znudzi się tobą za kilka dni, wróci do ssania mojego kutasa.

To było wszystko, czego potrzebował Liam do złamania się, jego pięść spotkała się z twarzą Shahida, zanim Zayn w ogóle mógł zarejestrować, że się poruszył. Shahid upadł twardo, ale szybko wstał z powrotem, zniżając swoje ramię i taranując nim klatę Liama. Upadli w kupie na podłogę, kiedy obaj usiłowali uderzyć się nawzajem. Zayn patrzył ze zgrozą, jak Shahidowi udaje się uderzyć Liama prawym sierpowym, a to pobudziło go do akcji. Chwycił Shahida za tył jego bluzki, używając siły, którą nie wiedział, że ma, do ściągnięcia go z Liama i popchnąć go na podłogę przed drzwiami frontowymi.

Zayn spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Liama rozwalonego na podłodze, z jasnoczerwonym policzkiem i krwawiącymi knykciami, i poczuł, jak przebiega przez niego wściekłość. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Shahida, zaciskając pięści na jego koszuli tak, że mógł podnieść go z powrotem na stopy. - Nie chcę widzieć cię nigdy więcej, więc kurwa wypierdalaj i nigdy nie wracaj.

Shahid strząsnął go brutalnie, prostując swoją koszulę z niejasnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby to, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich minut, w ogóle nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. - Wciąż jest trochę gówna, które muszę ci powiedzieć, ale spokojnie. Wrócisz - obiecał Zaynowi, otwierając drzwi i przechodząc przez nie, puszczając Zaynowi oczko, zanim się za nim zamknęły.

Kiedy Zayn się odwrócił, Liam gramolił się na nogi. Podbiegł do niego, by mu pomóc, sięgając niepewną dłonią, by dotknąć rany nad jego brwią, gdy wstał.

\- Kurwa, jeśli musiałeś umawiać się z kimś innym, naprawdę musiałeś wybrać takiego kutasa? - Liam się skrzywił, odsuwając się od dotyku Zayna.

\- Nigdy się z nim nie umawiałem, zresztą… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zasługuję na kogoś lepszego - przyznał, kiedy podszedł do kanapy i na nią opadł, nagle wyczerpany. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć Liama obserwującego go przez pomieszczenie. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć zdegustowania, które musiało być w jego oczach.

Poczuł przesunięcie poduszki moment później, kiedy Liam usiadł obok niego, wystarczająco blisko, by się dotykali, jego bliskość sprawiająca, że Zayn poczuł się bardziej stabilnie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że zachowałeś to wszystko dla mnie - przypomniał mu łagodnie Liam i jego słowa sprawiłyby, że Zayn poczułby się nawet gorzej, gdyby nie ręka obejmująca jego ramiona i palce łaskoczące bok jego szyi.

Ale Zayn wciąż polegał na sobie, z rękoma owiniętymi wokół brzucha, cała sytuacja sprawiła, że czuł się chory. - A co miałem powiedzieć, Liam? Uprawialiśmy seks, kiedy o to pytałeś. A ja i on, to było mniej niż nic. To tylko ja próbujący się z ciebie wyleczyć, w jakikolwiek sposób, jaki tylko mogłem - powiedział mu Zayn przez zatrzymaniem się, by spojrzeć na niego spod swoich rzęs. - Wciąż chcesz być moim chłopakiem? - zapytał, nerwowo żując swoją wargę.

Twarz Liama złagodniała nawet bardziej. - Żartujesz sobie? To tylko sprawiło, że tym bardziej chcę być twoim chłopakiem. Wiem, że nasze rozstanie było wyłącznie moją winą i nie mogę mieć do ciebie pretensji o używanie kogoś innego, żeby się ze mnie wyleczyć, kiedy robiłem to samo. Jestem wściekły tylko dlatego, że nie było mnie tutaj dla ciebie i że sprawiłem, że myślałeś, że nie zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż tego dupka.

Ulga przebiegła przez Zayna na jego słowa i przytulił się bliżej niego na sofie, jedna z jego rąk znajdująca drogę do uda Liama.

\- Więc nie zamierzasz mnie ukarać? - podroczył się Zayn, jego oczy zamigotały, kiedy oblizał swoje usta.

Liam uniósł jedną brew, przesuwając jeden z palców do ust Zayna, przebiegając nim wzdłuż jego dolnej wargi. - To kuszące, skoro byłeś całkiem niegrzecznym chłopcem, ale myślę, że mam lepszy pomysł. Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem, kiedy byliśmy pierwszy raz w klubie? O tym, jak chciałem sprawić pewnego dnia, że dojdziesz jedynie od moich słów? Myślę, że dzisiaj powinien być ten dzień.

\- Ta? - zapytał Zayn z nadzieją, zaparło mu dech, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co powiedział mu Liam, kiedy ocierał się o niego na parkiecie. 

Liam przytaknął. - Chociaż ja nie byłbym zbyt podekscytowany na twoim miejscu. Zamierzam sprawić, że będziesz błagał, żebym cię dotknął - obiecał, opuszczając dłoń z twarzy Zayna. - Teraz idź pod prysznic, a ja podgrzeję kurczaka. Chcę, żebyś był ładny i czysty, zanim znowu cię całego pobrudzę. 

Zayn poleciał do toalety praktycznie w podskokach, czując się bardziej lekkim niż czuł się od miesięcy, gdy ciężar spadł z jego ramion. Zorientował się, że wszystkie jego zmartwienia - Doniya ze złamanym przez Liama sercem, Liam nienawidzący go za uprawianie seksu z kimś innym - były niepotrzebne. Liam z powrotem był w jego życiu, czyniąc to oczywistym, że nie chciał znowu stracić Zayna i jeśli Zayn miał to, nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Zjedli kurczaka na podłodze przed telewizorem, Liam w fioletowych spodniach od piżamy, podczas kiedy Zayn był ubrany w pasującą górę, z wszystkimi rozpiętymi guzikami nad brzegiem jego białych bokserek (Zayn wiedział, że po prostu mógł założyć swój poprzedni strój, ale w jakiś sposób podobała mu się idea ich dzielących się) i Zayn odkrył, że ten zaimprowizowany obiad równie romantyczny co ten, który Liam przygotował na dachu. Może nawet bardziej, skoro teraz znali swoje sekrety.

Zayn czuł się bliżej Liama niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i podczas kiedy część niego obawiała się, że Liam ucieknie przy pierwszej oznace ich ujawnienia, był skłonny podjąć to ryzyko. Nie sądził, że mogłoby być dla niego możliwe zakochać się w Liamie bardziej niż już był i jeśli czas ich rozdzielenia go czegoś nauczył, to tego, że musiał rozkoszować się każdą chwilą, którą Liam był chętny z nim spędzić.

Więc grzał się w blasku uwagi Liama, rozkoszując się tym, jak dobrze się czuł, siedząc obok niego i widząc go uśmiechającego się. Słyszeć go chichoczącego, gdy Zayn kradł jedzenie z jego talerza, albo czuć bicie jego serca na swoich plecach, kiedy tulili się na kanapie. Nie mogli powstrzymać się od całowania co parę minut, słodkie muśnięcia na tłustych od kurczaka ustach, przegapiając większość filmu, który włączyli, ponieważ to było bardziej rozrywkowe, by oglądać siebie nawzajem.

\- Sądzisz, że bylibyśmy razem, gdybym nie wysłał ci przypadkowo tego zdjęcia? - zastanawiał się głośno Zayn, przewracając się i kładąc się brzuchem na tym Liama. Nie patrzył na Liama, wybierając zamiast tego bezmyślne bawienie się jego palcami spoczywającymi na piersi. 

Liam pomyślał chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. - Prawdopodobnie zajęłoby to o wiele dłużej, ale chciałbym myśleć, że wpadlibyśmy znowu na siebie nawzajem, po tym, jak skończyłbyś szkołę albo poszedł na studia. Ale po zobaczeniu tego zdjęcia byłem zdecydowanie niezdolny do trzymania się od ciebie z daleka.

\- Bo to jest dobrze wyglądający penis - westchnął Zayn, jakby doskonałość jego penisa była obciążeniem,z którym zmuszony był żyć.

\- Piękny, naprawdę - zgodził się z nim uroczyście Liam. - Tak właściwie, myślę, że lepiej spojrzę na niego jeszcze raz. Upewnię się, czy wygląda tak ślicznie, jak pamiętam. Do dzieła - ponaglił, spychając z siebie Zayna i prowadząc go w stronę sypialni, z rękoma nie opuszczającymi ciała Zayna.

Zayn zachichotał, kiedy zmierzali wzdłuż korytarza, chowając swoją głowę w szyi Liama, gdy nerwowa ekscytacja przez niego przepływała. Nie miał pojęcia, co Liam planował z nim zrobić, ale wiedział, że sprawi mu to cholerną przyjemność.

Liam ścisnął jego boki przed rzuceniem go na łóżko ze śmiechem. Patrzył na Zayna z nikczemnym błyskiem w oczach, kiedy podchodził do swojej komody, by podnieść jego okulary.

\- Ściągnij koszulę i załóż je na siebie - zarządził, wspinając się na łóżko, by wślizgnąć okulary na nos Zayna. - Chcę, żebyś był w stanie zobaczyć wszystko, co z tobą zrobię.

Zayn poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza tempo, a jego penis zaczyna olbrzymieć. - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Oczy Liama przebiegły posesywnie przez ciało Zayna, pozwalając Zaynowi wiedzieć, że był jego własnością i że zamierzał zrobić z nim wszystko, co tylko kurwa chciał. Przebiegł dłonią przez namiot, który już powstał w jego spodniach, obserwując, jak penis Zayna twardnieje w oczekiwaniu na to, co się miało wydarzyć.

\- Zamierzam cię kurewsko zniszczyć - obiecał i kurwa, Zayn kochał brzmienie tego.

\- W takim razie śmiało - ponaglił, skiwając na Liama, by przysunął się bliżej. - Dalej.

Liam wspiął się na łóżko i na Zayna, złączając ich usta, kiedy go pokrył. Ręce Zayna odruchowo powędrowały na dolną część pleców Liama, próbując przycisnąć go bliżej siebie tak, że mógłby się o niego ocierać, ale Liam się opierał. Jego kolana były po każdej stronie nóg Zayna, jego ręce były na łóżku obok głowy Zayna, ale jedyną częścią ciała, jaką go dotykał, były usta. i nawet to połączenie zostało mu odebrane, kiedy Liam odsunął się, posyłając Zaynowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Raczej cię nie zwiążę, o ile nie będę musiał. 

Zayn przełknął ślinę, a jego kutas podskoczył na myśl o Liamie krępującym go. Ale upuścił swoje ręce na łóżko bez protestowania. Jeśli Liam nie chciał, by był związany, w takim razie nie będzie związany. Nie pragnął niczego, czego nie chciał Liam.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem - wymruczał aprobująco Liam, biorąc obie dłonie Zayna i unosząc je nad jego głowę, zmuszając jego palce do owinięcia się wokół drewnianych listew zagłówka. - Teraz trzymaj ręce tutaj. Nie masz pozwolenia, by mnie dotknąć, dopóki nie powiem i tak samo nie masz pozwolenia, by dotknąć siebie. 

\- A myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz mnie karał - sprzeciwił się Zayn.

\- Och, to nie jest kara, kochanie - zapewnił go Liam, pochylając się naprzód, by wycałować swoją drogę wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi. Ale to było czuć jak karę, zwłaszcza, gdy Liam sięgnął do jego sutków. Dał prztyczka językiem jednemu, podczas gdy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym drażnił drugi, a Zayn nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak chwycić go i przytrzymać w miejscu.

\- W takim razie co to jest? - zabiadolił, zmuszając się, by pozostać nieruchomo. 

\- To jest mój sposób, by sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze i nie zamierzam przestać, dopóki nie będę mieć cię to drżącego, trzęsącego się, jęczącego i dochodzącego, w kółko i kółko - obiecał Liam, przerywając co parę słów, by zassać się na sutku Zayna, przygryzając go swoimi zębami i sprawiając, że plecy Zayna wygięły się w łuk. - Podoba ci się to, miłości? Myślisz, że możesz dojść przeze mnie robiącego tylko to?

Zayn zajęczał, ponieważ ta, prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie dojść tylko od tego, ale to mogłoby zająć godziny, a on pragnął dojść teraz. 

\- Zobaczmy, jak bardzo podoba ci się to, co ci robię - powiedział łagodnie Liam, siadając tak, że mógł ściągnąć bokserki Zayna. Mokry kutas Zayna odbił się od jego brzucha, gdy został uwolniony, chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że syknął.

\- Jesteś tak kurewsko twardy dla mnie. Ładny i mokry też. Stawałeś się taki twardy dla tego dupka? Huh? Czy ktokolwiek inny sprawiał, że tak ociekałeś, gdy mnie nie było? - zażądał Liam, ściskając brutalnie biodra Zayna.

\- Nigdy - przysiągł Zayn. - Zawsze chciałem być tylko z tobą. Tęskniłem za tobą tak kurewsko bardzo, Li.

Liam zamknął oczy na chwilę, jego dłoń wytorowała sobie drogę pod brzeg swoich spodni. Zayn mógł zobaczyć jego pięść poruszającą się wzdłuż jego długości pod materiałem i musiał przygryźć swoją wargę, by powstrzymać się od błagania Liama o zdjęcie spodni. Ale Liam wiedział, czego pragnął bez Zayna mówiącego mu to, więc zsunął swój dół od piżamy wzdłuż ud, pozwalając swojemu członkowi sterczeć wolno.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak twardym czyni mnie słyszenie, że za mną tęskniłeś? Za czym tęskniłeś? Tęskniłeś za posiadaniem mnie tak blisko twojego penisa? - zapytał, kiedy pochylił się, by zlizać preejakulat, który stale wyciekał na kaloryfer Zayna, nie dbając o dotknięcie jego długości. - Powiedz mi.

Uda Zayna zaczęły dygotać z wysiłku nie wypychania bioder w twarz Liama, jego kutas był zdesperowany uwagi. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo za tym tęskniłem. Potrzebuję tego, proszę. Potrzebuję cię tak kurewsko bardzo.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, miłości? 

\- Czegokolwiek, proszę. Twoich ust albo twoich dłoni, albo twojego kutasa, tylko pieprzony boże, proszę, dotknij mnie - zabłagał Zayn.

Liam uśmiechnął się, rozkładając nogi Zayna tak, że mógł wczołgać się między nie. Jego dłonie spoczęły na kolanach Zayna przed powolnym wślizgnięciem się i Zayn westchnął w poczuciu ulgi, pewien, że Liam się nad nim lituje. Palce Liama przebiegły przez skórę, gdzie ich uda się spotykały, zanim jedna dłoń zanurzyła się w dół, by połaskotać jego jądra, obracając je w swoich palcach, kiedy druga ręka sięgnęła do szyi Zayna, kompletnie omijając jego penisa.

Następnie jego usta zaczęły wędrować po jego ciele, wysysając wrażliwe ślady na wewnętrznych stronach ud Zayna, tuż przed owinięciem warg wokół jego dziurki, kocimi pociągnięciami liżąc jego wejście, kiedy Zayn rozłożył swoje nogi obscenicznie szeroko, zginając swoje kolana, by dać Liamowi lepszy dostęp. Ale Liam odsunął się sekundę później, ssąc po jednym jądrze Zayna w swoich ustach w czasie, kiedy Zayn wił się pod nim w przyjemności. 

\- Myślałem o tym każdej nocy, marząc o tym, by móc posmakować cię jeszcze raz. Marzyłem o tobie ujeżdżającym moją twarz i nabijającym się na mój język - wymamrotał Liam, schylając się, by pozostawić raz jeszcze niechlujne pocałunki między nogami Zayna. - Kurwa, przysięgam, że smakujesz nawet lepiej niż kiedyś. Widzisz, jak na mnie działasz? - zapytał, siadając, z ustami mokrymi od śliny i z dłonią na penisie. Zaczął pociągać za niego powoli, objeżdżając kciukiem swój czubek i patrząc, jak członek Zayna pulsuje na jego brzuchu.

Zayn zacieśnił swój chwyt na zagłówku, umieszczając swoje stopy na łóżku, by powstrzymać się od owinięcia nóg wokół Liama, tak jak tego tego pragnął. Kutas Liama wyglądał na tak dużego w jego dłoni, jego główka stała się czerwona, gdy Liam zwiększył tempo i wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć Zayn, to jak dobrze byłoby go czuć wślizgującego się w niego.

\- Pragniesz go, czyż nie? - namawiał go Liam, jego palce drażniły dziurkę Zayna. - Praktycznie krztusisz się na jego widok, mogę to stwierdzić. Boże, jesteś taką małą zdzirą, tak napaloną na mojego penisa. Gdzie go chcesz, kochanie?

\- Wewnątrz mnie. Po prostu- proszę. Pieprz mnie, profesorze Payne - zabłagał Zayn.

Liam zajęczał, przebiegając palcem przez bałagan, jaki Zayn robił na swoim brzuchu. - Spójrz, jak pieprzenie mokry się stajesz. Podoba ci się, kiedy się tak z tobą drażnię, huh? Też mi się to podoba. Zamierzam dojść dla ciebie tak mocno. Gdzie tego chcesz? Chcesz, żebym spuścił się na twoją twarz? Albo może dokładnie na twojego kutasa, tak, żebyś stał się jeszcze bardziej mokry, tak? Myślisz, że polubiłbyś to?

Zayn przytaknął ochoczo, już wyobrażając sobie, jak będzie wyglądać Liam dochodzący na niego. Nie wiedział, gdzie chciał go bardziej, ale Liam podjął decyzję za niego, wspinając się w górę jego ciała i klękając nad piersią Zayna. Potarł swoim członkiem wzdłuż jego ust, pozwalając Zaynowi się posmakować. Zayn wygiął swoją szyję, podążając za Liamem i jęcząc o więcej. Liam mu to dał, wpychając się między jego usta, gdy jego dłonie dołączyły do tych Zayna na zagłówku.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak gorąco teraz wyglądasz. Powinienem cię nagrać; pokazać wszystkim, jak dobrze wyglądasz z moim penisem w ustach. Polubiłbyś to, czyż nie? Cały świat wiedziałby, jak bardzo lubisz, gdy pieprzę twoją twarz. Boże, bierzesz go tak dobrze. Taka dobra, mała zdzira dla mnie - wyjęczał, wbijając się dalej w usta Zayna, szturchając tył jego gardła, gdy oczy Zayna zaczęły wilgotnieć.

Jego kutas był po prostu tak mokry tam, gdzie leżał pulsujący i nietknięty. Zayn zamknął swoje oczy i wyobraził sobie, jak dobrze byłoby czuć pięść Liama, albo usta, owinięte wokół niego, i wiedząc, jak szybko byłby w stanie dojść, jedynie sprawiając, że ten chciałby więcej. Otworzył swoje gardło, pracując ochoczo językiem na długości Liama w próbie doprowadzenia go na szczyt.

To działało. Liam wysunął się z jego ust gwałtownie, obrzucając spojrzeniem ciało Zayna, gdy zaczął sobie wściekle obciągać. - Wiem, że chcesz to zobaczyć. Czyż nie, Zayn? - wycharczał, zaczynając dochodzić. Wymierzył w penisa Zayna i każda uderzająca go struga sprawiała, że jego długość drżała bezradnie. Mógł poczuć Liama opadającego w dół między jego nogami i zaszlochał, bardziej zdesperowany niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Proszę, Li, potrzebuję dość tak bardzo.

\- Wiem, że potrzebujesz, kochanie - wyszeptał Liam, opadając w dół obok Zayna. Przesunął dwa palce przez swoje nasienie na brzuchu Zayna, po czym przesunął je w dół, do tyłka Zayna. Nacisnął na jego obręcz, opuszki jego palców ledwo się w niego wciskające, gdy jego usta znalazły ucho Zayna. - Czuć to dobrze?

Zayn tylko przytaknął, odkąd ledwo mógł oddychać, pozwalając mu dalej mówić. Jego ramiona bolały od bycia w jednej pozycji tak długo, ale to było niczym w porównaniu z bólem w jego drgającym penisem. Był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie był tak twardy i nie wiedział, jak długo mógł to znieść.

\- Pozwól mi usłyszeć twoje jęki, kochanie. Pragnę, żebyś uczynił mnie ponownie ładnym i twardym, tak, że będę mógł pieprzyć tę ciasną, małą dupę. Chcesz tego? Chcesz dojść na moim kutasie?

Zayn zaskomlał. Pragnął tego, tak kurewsko bardzo, ale nie sądził, że wytrzyma tak długo. Już był blisko, nawet bez bycia dotkniętym, wszystko związane z Liamem doprowadzało go na krawędź.

\- Założę się, że nie możesz się doczekać, aż będę wewnątrz ciebie - powiedział mu Liam, wycałowując drogę w dół jego ciała, jego palce wciąż pocierające jego dziurkę. - Założę się, że umierasz, żebym cię pieprzył, miło i mocno, i żebym cię wypełnił. Chcę cię kurewsko zrujnować, tak, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś mój. 

Liam w końcu sięgnął do jego penisa, jego oddech owiał go, gdy jego palce zanurzyły się w napięte gorąco Zayna i Zayn przepadł. Poczuł łzy spływające strumieniami w dół jego twarzy, gdy całe jego ciało się sprężyło, jego uda zadygotały, a jego dłonie się zatrzęsły, gdy jego kutas zapulsował, struga za strugą wystrzeliwująca z niego, gdy jęczał imię Liama, dokładnie tak, jak obiecał mu to Liam. Myślał, że może zemdleć od tego, jak dobrze było to czuć, silne ramiona Liama owinięte wokół niego były jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go przy ziemi.

\- Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem dla mnie, Zayn. Nie masz pojęcia, jak doskonały jesteś, kurwa - powiedział mu Liam, scałowując jego łzy. - Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - zapytał, podpierając się na jednym łokciu, by spojrzeć w dół na niego.

Zayn wypuścił drżący oddech, w końcu zwalniając swój chwyt chwyt na zagłówku tak, że mógł wtulić się w Liama. Zwinął się przy nim, a jego dłoń znalazła tę Liama, gdy jego oczy zamknęły się w swojej własnej woli. Czuł się całkowicie zużyty, a jego ciało było bardziej rozluźnione, niż kiedykolwiek pamiętał. Zasnął w ramionach Liama, do dźwięku Liama szeptającego w jego ucho słodkie słówka, na których był zbyt zmęczony, by się skupić, nieważne, jak bardzo chciał.

Kiedy Zayn się obudził, czuł chłód na całym ciele pomimo grubego koca, który okrywał wszystko za wyjątkiem jego twarzy. Sięgnął za siebie, poszukując ciepła Liama, ale trafił tylko na pustą przestrzeń tam, gdzie on powinien być. Usiadł w podskoku, rozglądając się po wciąż nieznajomym pomieszczeniu, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do ciemna. Kartka papieru spoczywała na poduszce za nim, więc włączył lampkę na szafce nocnej, mrużąc oczy, by rozczytać niechlujne pismo Liama bez okularów.

Nie mogłem spać, więc wyszedłem zrobić trochę zakupów. Zamierzam zrobić mojemu chłopakowi najlepsze śniadanie kiedykolwiek. xx - Li

Zayn uśmiechnął się, odczytując notatkę, słowo chłopak wciąż wystarczająco dla niego nowe, by wysłać dreszcz wzdłuż jego ciała. Położył się z powrotem, myśląc, że może będzie w stanie zdrzemnąć się jeszcze kilka minut, zanim Liam wróci, ale to było pozbawione sensu. Był teraz rozbudzony i już tęsknił za Liamem, więc zdecydował się napisać do niego, kiedy wraca.

Liam nie odpowiedział na jego wiadomość, ani na tę, którą wysłał dwadzieścia minut później. Zayn próbował być cierpliwy, pojmując, że być może Liam poszedł do więcej niż jednego sklepu, by dostać to, czego potrzebował, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od zamartwiania, kiedy Liam nie odpowiedział także na trzecią wiadomość, ani na cztery spanikowane telefony, które do niego wybrał w ciągu następnych dwóch godzin.

Nie wiedział, co mogło się wydarzyć, albo gdzie Liam mógł pojechać, ale mógł zobaczyć słońce wstające przez okno sypialni i nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie ani chwili dłużej. Pospiesznie się ubrał i chwycił swoje kluczyki, zanim skierował się do drzwi, upewniając się, że pozostawił je niezamknięte na klucz. Wybrał zejście schodami, potrzebując znaleźć Liama tak szybko, jak to było możliwe i zbiegając na dół po pięć schodków naraz. Ale pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył wychodząc na zewnątrz, był samochód Liama, zaparkowany jedynie kilka metrów dalej. Podbiegł do niego, chociaż to było oczywiste, że w środku nikogo nie było.

Rozejrzał się po parkingu w zdezorientowaniu, ale nie widział jego żadnych śladów. Zamierzał właśnie wrócić do środka, by sprawdzić, czy nie minął się z Liamem wjeżdżającym na górę windą, kiedy coś na bagażniku auta przykuło jego uwagę. Pochylił się bliżej, zauważając błyszczące, czerwone kropki rozsmarowane na nim i potknął się do tyłu, orientując się, że to krew.

Wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni, wybierając numer Liama trzęsącymi się palcami, serce łomotało ogłuszająco w jego piersi, gdy sygnał oczekiwania rozbrzmiewał w jego uchu.

\- Słucham?

\- Liam? Liam, to ty? - zapłakał, głosem załamującym się, gdy próbował pozostać spokojny.

\- Nie, proszę pana. Z tej strony izba pogotowia w uniwersyteckim szpitalu St. James - powiedział nieznajomy męski głos.

\- Co? Gdzie jest Liam? Dlaczego macie jego telefon?

\- Obawiam się, że właściciel telefonu został do nas przywieziony kilka godzin temu. Jest teraz na sali operacyjnej. 

_________________________________________________________  
* Postanowiłam przetłumaczyć to pseudo, ale chodzi o Naughty Boya (który moim zdaniem powinien nazywać się Ohydnym Chłopcem, sorry not sorry).

  
***

 **Notka od autorki:** W porządku, więc. Dodałam Naughty Boya do opowiadania, zanim to całe gówno wypłynęło, ponieważ pomyślałam, że to mogłoby być zabawne, więc proszę, nie obrzucajcie mnie gównem z tego powodu. Uwierzcie mi, żałuję teraz tego wszystkiego. 


	16. Anioł u mojego boku

_\- Obawiam się, że właściciel tego telefonu został do nas przywieziony kilka godzin temu. Jest teraz na sali operacyjnej._

Zayn poczuł, jak jego serce się zatrzymuje, piekło jak cały świat przechodzące w nieustanny pisk, kiedy padły te słowa. Liam był w szpitalu. Nawet gorzej, był operowany. Zayn skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie go leżącego nieprzytomnie na łóżku do przewożenia operowanych pacjentów, ze skórą bladą i krwawiącą, gdy była rozcinana.

Jego nogi prowadziły go do jego samochodu bez jego świadomości. Wiedział, że nie powinien prowadzić w takim stanie - z trzęsącymi się dłońmi i oczami napełniającymi się łzami - ale oparator nie podał mu żadnych innych informacji przez telefon i musiał dostać się do Liama. Musiał upewnić się, że było z nim wszystko w porządku.

Część niego pomyślała, że to wszystko musiało być pomyłką, zamieszaniem, przez które będą się później śmiać, Liam droczący się z nim za bycie tak zmartwionym; ale inna, większa część niego wiedziała, że Liam był ranny. Mógł poczuć to instynktownie i swoim sercem.

Prowadził lekkomyślnie, wdzięczny, że szpital był jedynie kilka minut dalej i popędził na oddział ratunkowy jedynie po to, by powiadomiono go, że Liam został przeniesiony na trzecie piętro. Wyglądający na zabieganego pielęgniarz pracował za biurkiem, kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły i Zayn rozpoznał go jako mężczyznę z telefonu tak szybko, jak tylko przemówił.

\- Mogę w czymś panu pomóc? - zapytał mężczyzna - Jared, zdając się na jego identyfikator - z oczami nie opuszczającymi ekranu komputera. 

\- Szukam pana Payna. Liama Payna. Powiedziano mi, że jest na tym piętrze.

\- I jest pan jego rodziną?

\- Tak - odpowiedział bez zawahania Zayn. - Jestem jego bratem.

\- W porządku, potrzebuję tylko kopii pańskiego prawa jazdy, żebym mógł dać panu przepustkę odwiedzającego i wtedy zaprowadzę pana do jego sali.

Zayn skrzywił się, ale i tak podał mu swoje prawo jazdy. Wiedział, że Liam byłby wkurwiony, że teraz będzie dowód, że go odwiedzał, ale jakie inne opcje miał? Siedzieć w domu i mieć nadzieję na najlepsze? Nie ma, kurwa, mowy.

To nie zajęło Jaredowi dłużej niż minutę, by wprowadzić jego dane i wydrukować jego znaczek, ale Zaynowi dłużyło się to niemiłosiernie. Tupał swoją nogą niecierpliwie i kiedy już miał krzyczeć z frustracji, pielęgniarz wyszedł zza biurka i wskazał Zaynowi, by za nim podążał.

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytał Zayn, kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi sali Liama, potrzebując jakiegoś pojęcia, co właśnie miał ujrzeć.

\- Jest nieźle pobity i jego dłoń oraz kilka palców są złamane. Prawdopodobnie jest trochę odurzony od narkozy i środków przeciwbólowych, ale powinniśmy być w stanie odzyskać go w ciągu kilku godzin - zapewnił go Jared, popychając drzwi. Zayn poczuł ulgę, widząc, że nie było innych odwiedzających, nie mając pojęcia, co miałby zrobić, gdyby został skonfrontowany z rodziną Liama. Ale jego ulga przemieniła się we wściekłość, kiedy zobaczył Liama.

Twarz Liama była kalejdoskopem fioletu i niebieskiego, palce jego lewej dłoni były siniakami i rozcięciami, gdzie wystawały z jego gipsu i Zayn wiedział bez pytania, że ktoś mu to zrobił. Ktoś zranił Liama. Tyle samo zgadł z powodu samej krwi na jego bagażniku, ale widzenie tego osobiście uczyniło to prawdziwym. Zayn podbiegł do łóżka i cholernie życzył sobie móc wspiąć się obok Liama i tulić go mocno - oddychać nim i nigdy go nie wypuszczać - ale uspokoił się, unosząc się nad nim bezużytecznie, próbując znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógłby go dotknąć bez spowodowania bólu.

\- Liam? - zapytał cicho. Czuł się źle, budząc go, ale musiał z nim porozmawiać, żeby upewnić się, że naprawdę wszystko z nim w porządku i dowiedzieć się, kto mu to zrobił.

Oczy Liama zatrzepotały, otwierając się powoli i wziął głęboki oddech tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczył Zayna. Zayn spiął się i wycofał o mały krok, zastanawiając się, czy Liam się na niego wścieknie, że tutaj jest, ale Liam sięgnął w jego kierunku, zgarniając go w ręce i przyciągając bliżej.

\- Zayn - odetchnął. - Martwiłem się o ciebie.

Zayn wypuścił nerwowy śmiech, kiedy Liam przyciągnął go do niechlujnego pocałunku w usta, za którym podążyło kilka nawet bardziej niechlujnych pocałunków na całej twarzy Zayna. Ruchy Liama były nieskoordynowane i oczywiście był naćpany jak kot po kocimiętce, ale to wciąż był najlepszy pocałunek, jaki Zayn kiedykolwiek otrzymał, ponieważ oznaczał, że Liam był cały i zdrów. Raz jeszcze Zayn poczuł, jak jego oczy napełniają się łzami i przebiegł niepewną dłonią przez krótkie włosy Liama, chcąc przytrzymać go nieruchomo tak, by naprawdę mógł go pocałować. Ale nie dostał na to szansy, przypominając sobie, gdzie był, przez dźwięk pielęgniarza oczyszczającego swoje gardło. Potknął się, odwracając się do Jareda, by obdarzyć go zakłopotanym wzruszeniem ramion, powodując, że Liam wydął usta i spróbował znowu po niego sięgnąć.

\- Brat, co? - zapytał Jared, wyraźnie sceptycznie, chociaż Zayn zauważył, że jego oczy były życzliwe.

\- Jesteśmy, uh, jesteśmy bardzo kochającą się rodziną? - spróbował Zayn i tak, był całkiem pewny, że w tym momencie jego twarz była jasnoczerwona.

\- Brat - zachichotał Liam, jego oczy zwężyły się w kreski pod naporem jego policzków, kiedy uśmiechał się czule do Zayna. - Bardziej jak chłopak. Najbardziej najpięknięsięjszy i najprzystojnieniejszy chłopak na całym świecie. Najbardziej seksowni-

\- W porządku, powiedziałbym, że już ci tego wystarczy - powiedział Jared, naciskając kilka przycisków, by zmniejszyć tempo czegoś, co jak Zayn podejrzewał, było kroplówką z morfiny. - Dam waszej dwójce kilka minut.

Tak szybko, jak tylko wyszedł, Zayn pochylił się, by pocałować Liama znowu. Oczy Liama były zaszklone, kiedy Zayn się odsunął, ale był tak oczywiście szczęśliwy widząc go, że pomimo siniaków na jego twarzy i rozcięć na jego ręce, wyglądał dla Zayna tak samo pięknie, jak zawsze.

\- Kto ci to zrobił, kochanie? - zapytał łagodnie Zayn i z przerażeniem obserwował, jak błysk w oczach Liama zaczyna gasnąć, a jego uśmiech przemienia się w grymas. Najwyraźniej nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, ale musiał, ponieważ Zayn potrzebował wiedzieć, kto ma za to zapłacić za skrzywdzenie Liama. Zayn nie odwrócił od niego wzroku, ale gdy tylko Liam otworzył swoje usta, by się odezwać, pisk drzwi oznajmił im przybycie nowego odwiedzającego.

Zayn wstał ze skraju łóżka Liama, gdy Jared wrócił, z Harrym depczącym mu po piętach. - Mam kolejnego brata, który chce pana odwiedzić, panie Payne - powiedział płynnie Jared, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Na litość boską, Liam, co do cholery ci się stało? - zapytał Harry, podbiegając do drugiej strony jego łóżka.

\- Tego właśnie próbowałem się dowiedzieć - powiedział mu dosadnie Zayn, czując się irracjonalnie zirytowanym, że im przeszkodzono.

\- Ta, cóż, lepiej teraz stąd idź, chyba, że jesteś przygotowany na poznanie całej rodziny. Ojciec Li właśnie parkuje samochód.

Liam wysunął dolną wargę, łapiąc się dłoni Zayna i była ona tak różowa i pełna Liama, że Zayn znalazł siebie pochylającego się nad nim, potrzebując być bliżej niego. - Nieeee… Chcę, żebyś ze mną został… Chcę, żebyś został ze mną na zawsze…

Zayn poczuł swoje serce odrobinę trzepoczące na słowa Liama, ale wiedział, że Harry miał rację. Wystawił swoje szczęście na próbę, jedynie pokazując się tutaj bez konieczności, ale to nie był sposób, w jaki chciał poznać rodziców Liama. 

\- Też tego chcę, ale teraz muszę iść. Zadzwoń do mnie tak szybko, jak tylko stąd wyjdziesz i do ciebie przyjadę, w porządku?

\- Lepiej, żebyś tak zrobił - nadąsał się Liam przed ułożeniem ust w dzióbek, wyraźnie oczekując od Zayna ostatniego pocałunku. Zayn obdarzył go nim, złączając ich usta w lekkim muśnięciu, obejmując delikatnie jego twarz.

\- Przyjadę, obiecuję - powiedział mu Zayn, odsuwając się i kładąc dłoń na sercu. Pomachał jeszcze krótko Harry’emu i wtedy już znalazł się poza drzwiami. Podszedł do biura informacji przed opuszczeniem szpitala, potrzebując więcej odpowiedzi. - Przepraszam, Jared? Czy mój… brat powiedział ci, co mu się stało?

Jared pokręcił głową, spoglądając na Zayna. - Policja go przesłuchiwała, ale powiedział, że nie potrafi sobie nic przypomnieć. To zdarza się czasami przy urazach głowy. Bardziej prawdopodobne niż nie, że jego wspomnienia zaczną wracać z powrotem.

Zayn przytaknął i mu podziękował, ale nie uwierzył w to, że Liam nie wiedział, kto go zranił. Był całkiem przekonany, że Liam dokładnie wiedział, kto był za to odpowiedzialny i że ukrywał to, co wiedział, z powodu Zayna. Prawdę mówiąc, Zayn był dość pewien, że był winny wszystkiemu, co przydarzyło się Liamowi i ta myśl sprawiała, że było mu niedobrze.

Powoli podszedł do swojego samochodu, lęk powracający w jego żyły z każdym krokiem oddalającym go od Liama. Nienawidził zostawiać go w ten sposób. Pragnął zostać u jego boku i być przedstawionym jego rodzinie jak jego chłopak. Pragnął powiedzieć całemu światu, że byli razem, zmienić swój status związku na Facebooku i irytować swoich znajomych codziennym wrzucaniem zdjęć przystojnej twarzy Liama, ale wiedział, że Liam nie był na to gotowy. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie. 

Zayn wiedział, że powinien wrócić do domu i spędzić trochę czasu z własną rodziną, ale zamiast tego znalazł siebie zmierzającego do domu Liama. Na szczęście jego rodzice zdecydowali się ostatnio być w stosunku do niego bardziej pobłażliwi, albo w końcu zrezygnowali z kontrolowania go po jego załamaniu, kiedy wychodził z domu na kilka dni bez informowania ich, gdzie był. W każdym razie miał więcej swobody niż przed ukończeniem szkoły i tak długo, dopóki pisał im SMS-y, że nie będzie go w domu, mógł spędzać noce gdzieś indziej.

Co było dobre, ponieważ mieszkanie Liama było jedynym miejscem, w jakim chciał być. Wciąż czuł się roztrzęsiony i wiedział, że bycie otoczonym przez rzeczy Liama będzie drugą najlepszą rzeczą, mogącą zastąpić mu bycie z nim. Zresztą, miał dużo do zrobienia, by uczynić wszystko perfekcyjnym, zanim Liam wróci do domu.

Wciąż nie był pewien, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, ale podejrzewał, że częściowo (w większości) było to jego winą i był zdeterminowany, żeby wynagrodzić to Liamowi najlepiej, jak potrafił. Znalazł market niedaleko bloku Liama wypełnił koszyk ulubionymi rzeczami Liama, wystarczającą ilością, by mogli się nią wyżywić przez następny tydzień albo czas, który zajmie Liamowi renegeracja. Zayn wiedział, że rodzice mogli zobaczyć obciążenia na jego karcie kredytowej, ale postanowił, że zmierzy się z tym później. Miał teraz wystarczająco dużo do zamartwiania się i żadnych planów opuszczania boku Liama; nie, kiedy potrzebował go najbardziej.

Jego następnym przystankiem było wybranie kilku filmów, które mogliby obejrzeć, a potem wrócił do mieszkania. Posprzątał mały bałagan, który wcześniej narobili i nastawił obiad przed wskoczeniem pod prysznic. Wciągnął na siebie dół od piżamy Liama z poprzedniej nocy wraz z koszulką, którą miał na sobie, kiedy byli na dachu, wdychając jego zapach, kiedy zmierzał z powrotem do kuchni, by skończyć gotowanie.

Odkrył, że polubił bycie domowym w ten sposób - gotując obiad dla swojego mężczyzny i nosząc jego ubrania - o wiele bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek by przypuszczał i miał nadzieję, że Liam nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, że się u niego zatrzymał.

Ta myśl - że Liam może go tu nie chcieć - wywołała ból w jego brzuchu i zdecydował, że byłoby najlepiej dać Liamowi jakiś rodzaj ostrzeżenia.

ZAYN: Hej Li, jestem w twoim mieszkaniu i gotuję obiad. Czy to w porządku? xx

LIAM: Chcę cię nagiego i pokrytego masłem orzechowym oraz galaretką, kiedy wrócę do domu. Mam ochotę na kanapkę z Zayna. xoxoxoxoxo

Zayn gapił się na SMS-a zaskoczony, zastanawiając się, czy Liam wciąż był podłączony do kroplówki z morfiny. Jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, gdy zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy powinien przeszukać szafki Liama, by znaleźć masło orzechowe, imię Liama wyświetliło się na ekranie.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, po prostu zignoruj tamtą wiadomość - powiedział Liam tak szybko, jak tylko Zayn odebrał. - Myślałem, że mogę zaufać Harry’emu na tyle, by napisał za mnie SMS-a, skoro moja lewa ręka jest chwilowo gówniana, ale najwyraźniej jest dwunastolatkiem. To bardziej niż w porządku, że jesteś w moim mieszkaniu, kochanie.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, a wiedza, że Liam chciał go u siebie, rozlała ciepło po całym jego ciele. - Będę tutaj tak długo, jak będziesz mnie chciał.

\- Cóż, twoi rodzice mogą mieć coś przeciwko niewidzeniu cię już nigdy - dokuczył mu Liam zalotnym głosem. - Och, muszę iść, doktor przyszedł, żeby mnie wypisać. Tylko przypilnuj, żeby drzwi były zamknięte, dopóki nie wrócę i się z tobą nie zobaczę, tak?

Zayn zaśmiał się na wydechu, kiedy rozłączył się i podgłośnił muzykę. Po prostu tak kurewsko mu ulżyło. On i Liam nareszcie z powrotem byli razem i chociaż był zdenerwowany, że Liam jest ranny, jednocześnie był wdzięczny, że jego urazy nie wydawały się mieć wpływu na uczucie, jakim darzył Zayna.

I dla Zayna, widzenie Liama w ten sposób, posiniaczonego, połamanego i w bólu, jedynie wzmocniło to, jak bardzo go kochał. Był szczerze przerażony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Liam jest w szpitalu i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby ponownie go stracił, tym razem na dobre.

Był tak zatopiony w swoich myślach, że nie usłyszał, jak Liam wraca do domu i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, dopóki nie poczuł pary silnych ramion owijających się wokół niego od tyłu. Położył swoje dłonie na tych Liama, gdzie znajdowały się na jego brzuchu, kuląc się ze współczucia, gdy poczuł twardy gips na prawej dłoni Liama. Pochylił swoją głowę w tył na ramię Liama, nucąc w zadowoleniu spowodowanym uczuciem posiadania go tak blisko.

\- Myślałem o tobie cały dzień.

\- Tak? - spytał Zayn, próbując odwrócić swoją głowę, by spojrzeć w twarz Liama. Liam nie pozwolił mu na to, usilniej na niego naciskając, więżąc Zayna między rogiem a swoim ciałem. - Bo wszystkim, o czym ja myślałem, byłeś ty. Co wydarzyło się rano, Liam?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - wymamrotał Liam, odchylając się do tyłu wystarczająco, by ściągnąć bluzkę Zayna przez jego głowę. Za nią podążyła jego własna koszula i wtedy z powrotem był na Zaynie, włosy na jego klatce piersiowej łaskoczące plecy Zayna, kiedy zaczął wycałowywać swoją ścieżkę w dół szyi Zayna i wzdłuż jego ramienia.

\- Musimy o tym porozmawiać - nalegał Zayn, zmuszając się do skupienia, by wydobyć od Liama odpowiedzi, kiedy wszystkim, co chciał zrobić, było ulec jego dotykowi.

\- Nie, nie musimy. To jest to, co właśnie teraz potrzebujemy zrobić. To jest to, czego ja potrzebuję. 

I Zayn nie mógł się z tym kłócić. Chciał dać Liamowi wszystko, czego ten pragnął albo potrzebował, więc rozluźnił swoje mięśnie i pochylił się ku dotykowi Liama, zamiast uciekać od niego. Mógł poczuć, jak bardzo Liam pragnął go i wiedza o tym - że Liam myślał jedynie o nim, a nie o swoich złamanych kościach albo posiniaczonym ciele - sprawiła, że Zayn zabuzował z pożądania.

Był w połowie twardy, odkąd usta Liama spotkały jego skórę po raz pierwszy, ale teraz wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć, był Liam pieprzący go. Jego penis odpowiedział, szybko stając, kiedy wyobraził sobie Liama zginającego i otwierającego go.

Liam musiał myśleć o tym samym. - Pragnę pieprzyć cię tak bardzo. Potrzebuję cię, kochanie - powiedział mu, przygryzając ucho Zayna, jego gorący oddech wysyłający dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Zayn zajęczał, kiedy dłoń Liama wślizgnęła się pod brzeg jego spodni, jego palce okrążające podstawę jego członka. - Nie byłeś wewnątrz mnie, odkąd do siebie wróciliśmy - przypomniał Liamowi, zaczynając posuwać jego pięść.

Liam jęknął, odsuwając się, żeby zsunąć spodnie Zayna w dół i zrobić to samo ze swoimi. - Nie sądzę, że mogę czekać dłużej. Boże, chcę walić w ciebie tak kurewsko mocno…

\- Więc zrób to - zarządził Zayn, czując, jak jego nerwy płoną, gdy Liam wodził palcami w dół jego pleców aż do jego tyłka.

\- Myślisz, że będzie w porządku bez żadnego przygotowania? Jestem tak cholernie twardy, że nie potrafię myśleć normalnie.

Zayn przytaknął bez zawahania. Wiedział, że to będzie bolało, ale to prawdopodobnie było to, na co zasłużył. Był z kimś innym i był praktycznie pewien, że to ta osoba zraniła Liama. 

\- Tak, chcę tego - powiedział mu szczerze Zayn, zginając się, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. - Pieprz mnie mocno.

Tak szybko, jak Liam był nawilżony, wpychał się wewnątrz Zayna, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie był całkowicie schowany. Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać swojego jęku, ból zamienił jego wzrok w białą plamę. Chwycił się blatu i przygryzł swoją wargę, by pozostać cicho, kiedy Liam zaczął wbijać się w niego i wysuwać, nieubłaganymi i energicznymi ruchami.

Liam przesunął swoją sprawną dłoń od biodra Zayna do jego klatki, zanim owinął ją wokół gardła Zayna, wyginając go tak, że mógł całować go po szyi. Jego zęby były tak samo brutalne jak jego pchnięcia i tym razem Zayn wypuścił szloch nie z bólu, a z przyjemności, jego kutas z powrotem twardniał, kiedy zaczął kręcić swoimi biodrami. Zgiął się po więcej, kładąc swoją pierś płasko na blacie, by Liam mógł pieprzyć go jeszcze mocniej.

Dłoń Liama przesunęła się w dolną część jego pleców, jego palce rozstawiły się pomiędzy jego łopatkami i przytrzymały go w dole. Zayn poszerzył swoją pozycję, najbardziej, jak tylko mógł ze spodniami wciąż owiniętymi wokół jego kostek i sapnął, kiedy nowy kąt pozwolił Liamowi uderzyć go po prostu właściwie. 

\- Właśnie tutaj, kochanie? Czuć to dobrze? - zapytał Liam, jego tempo wzrastające, kiedy wbijał się w Zayna, główka jego penisa szturchająca punkt Zayna z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Nie przestawaj, profesorze Payne - zabałagał, odpowiadając na jego ruchy i potrzebując przestrzeni, by owinąć wokół siebie dłoń. - Proszę, nie zatrzymuj się.

Liam nie zatrzymał się; jeśli już, to zaczął pieprzyć go jeszcze mocniej i szybciej. To było właśnie to, czego pragnął Zayn, czego potrzebował po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Potrzebował Liama, by wypieprzył go porządnie i ostro. Potrzebował, by sprawił, że zapomni o wszystkim oprócz tego, jak idealnie czuje jego kutasa wewnątrz siebie i jak pełnym sprawia, że się czuje.

Ruchy Liama zaczęły stawać się bardziej niechlujne, więc Zayn obciągał samemu sobie szybciej, jego dłoń dopasowała się do tempa bioder Liama. Był tak nakręcony, że nawet przy ubogim tarciu od pieszczenia samego siebie, palce jego stóp zwinęły się, a jego oczy się zacisnąły, kiedy zbliżył się do swojego szczytu. Poczuł zwalniające biodra Liama i jego penisa pulsującego wewnątrz niego, kiedy go wypełniał i to było wszystko, co zajęło Zaynowi rozpadnięcie się. Jego orgazm przebiegł przez niego, a jego dłoń była plamą na jego członku, gdy malował na biało blat przed sobą struga za strugą.

Poczuł Liama zaczynającego mięknąć wewnątrz niego i jego usta całujące ptaka na plecach Zayna, kiedy wysuwał się z niego powoli. Zatrzymał się jedynie po to, by z powrotem wciągnąć na siebie spodnie przed opadnięciem na podłogę, opierając się o szafki i wskazując Zaynowi, by do niego dołączył. Zayn zrobił to, zwijając się pod wyciągniętym ramieniem Liama, kiedy Liam umieścił delikatny pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- Tak się o ciebie martwiłem - wymamrotał Liam w jego skórę, kradnąc coś, co powinno być kwestią Zayna.

\- Ty się martwiłeś o mnie? Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej był przerażony tak jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyłem krew i dowiedziałem się, że jesteś na sali operacyjnej - powiedział mu Zayn, czując przebiegający przez niego dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie ślepą panikę, w jaką wtedy wpadł.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. On mówił takie rzeczy, straszliwe rzeczy i mówił o wszelkiego rodzaju gównie. Większość z tego to prawdopodobnie były bzury, ale byłem przekonany, że cię dopadnie po tym, jak skończą ze mną…

Zayn bez pytania wiedział, że jego podejrzenia były słuszne. Shahid był tym, który skrzywdził Liama, co oznaczało, że to wszystko było winą Zayna. Zapłonęła w nim wściekłość, sprawiając, że widział na czerwono. Ale nawet przez mgłę ślepej furii czuł, jak jego miłość do Liama wzrasta.

\- Dlatego zraniłeś swoją dłoń? Walczyłeś z nim, żeby nie mógł mnie dopaść? - zapytał łagodnym głosem, przebiegając swoimi palcami przez te poobijane Liama.

Liam przytaknął, przyciągając Zayna odrobinę bliżej siebie. - Próbowałem, Zayn, naprawdę próbowałem. Ale ich było troje, a ja musiałem zemdleć, kiedy któryś uderzył moją głową o bagażnik, ponieważ w jednej minucie się biliśmy, a następną rzeczą, z jakiej zdałem sobie sprawę, było to, że obudziłem się w ambulansie.

\- Ja pierdolę, zabiję go. Zabiję ich wszystkich.

\- Nie, nie zrobisz tego. Nie chcę, żebyś znalazł się w jego pobliżu - powiedział mu stanowczo Liam, głosem nie pozostawiającym miejsca na argumenty. Ale nie było kurewskiej mowy, że Zayn miał pozwolić, by Shahidowi uszło to płazem.

\- W takim razie wezwiemy policję; powiesz im, że pamiętasz, co się stało. Nie możemy pozwolić, by mu się upiekło, Liam.

\- To jest dokładnie to, co zrobimy - powiedział Liam, odpychając od siebie Zayna tak, by mógł wstać. - Pomyśl o tym. On wie, że jesteśmy razem i już podejrzewa, że coś działo się między nami w zeszłym roku. Jeśli porozmawiamy z policją, jak długo myślisz, że zajmie komuś odgadnięcie charakteru naszej relacji? O to chcesz walczyć? To nie jest ryzyko, które jestem chętny na siebie przyjąć.

Zayn spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ale co, jeśli znowu czegoś spróbuje? Musimy sprawić, żeby zapłaci-

\- Niech to szlag, Zayn, czy nie możesz po prostu się kurwa zamknąć, jeśli chodzi o tę sprawę?! - wrzasnął Liam, wypadając z kuchni jak burza.

Więc Zayn to zrobił. Zamknął się z tego samego powodu, z którego pragnął krzyczeć. Dopiero co odzyskał Liama z powrotem i nie zamierzał zrobić niczego, co groziło ryzykiem ponownego utracenia go. Więc trzymał swoje usta zamknięte na kłódkę, nawet jeśli duża część niego podejrzewała, że Shahid nie zamierzał zniknąć z ich życia tak łatwo.

Opuścił głowę na swoje dłonie, życząc sobie, by mógł cofnąć się w czasie do tego poranka i powstrzymać Liama od chociażby opuszczenia mieszkania. Życząc sobie, by mógł cofnąć się w czasie do tej pierwszej imprezy i powstrzymać się od chociażby zabawiania z Shahidem. Życząc sobie niemożliwego.

Spojrzał w górę, słysząc Liama wracającego do pomieszczenia, wyglądającego na o wiele spokojniejszego, niż chwilę wcześniej. - Przepraszam, nie powinienem wrzeszczeć na ciebie w taki sposób. Po prostu jestem zmęczony i ból wpędza mnie w takie humorki.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam. Miałeś gówniany dzień, a ja tylko sprawiam go jeszcze gorszym - powiedział, wstając i chwytając dłoń Liama, by poprowadzić go na sofę. Popchnął go na nią delikatnie, zanim opadł przed nim na kolana, ślizgając się dłońmi wzdłuż ud Liama. - Nienawidzę widzieć cię tak pokonanego jak teraz. Chciałbym, by było coś, czym mógłbym zabrać od ciebie ból…

\- Tak? - zapytał Liam, z małym uśmiechem igrającym w kącikach jego ust. - Także chciałbym, by istniało coś takiego, ale nie ma czegoś takiego.

\- Daj spokój, powinieneś mieć we mnie więcej wiary. Jestem pewien, że mogę wyjść z czymś, co ci pomoże - dokuczył mu Zayn, a jego ręce zbliżały się cal po calu coraz wyżej.

\- Musisz dać mi chociaż parę minut na ochłonięcie - zaśmiał się Liam. - Zresztą, niezbyt możemy coś zrobić, dopóki się nie wyczyścimy. Tylko próbuję znaleźć sposób, jak zrobić to na sucho - powiedział, spoglądając na swój gipsowy odlew. 

\- Pomogę ci - obiecał mu Zayn, wyciągając swoje ręce, by pomóc Liamowi wstać.

Zayn przygotował dla Liama przyjemny i gorący prysznic, w sposób, w jaki wiedział, że ten to lubił, i kiedy tylko spod niego wyszli, nie mógł sobie odmówić owinięcia ramion wokół starszego mężczyzny. To było odrobinę niezręczne, próbowanie upewnić się, że gips Liama pozostawał suchy i Zayn wiedział, że musiał być delikatny, ale nie chciał kiedykolwiek przestawać dotykać Liama. Chciał wycałować wszystkie jego zsinienia i zabrać cały jego ból. Ale to nie było możliwe, więc utknął z trzymaniem go blisko, jego palce podążające za ścieżką kropel wody spływających w dół jego pleców.

Umysł włosy i ciało Liama z troską, nie chcąc wywoływać u niego więcej bólu. Żebra Liama były tak samo posiniaczone jak jego twarz, fioletowe plamy sprawiające, że coś zaciskało się w piersi Liama.

\- To jest odrobinę inne, huh? Ja opiekujący się tobą? Myślę, że podoba mi się to - powiedział Liamowi, spłukując mydło z jego ciała.

\- Ta, cóż, mi nie. To ja powinienem się tobą opiekować.

\- Założę się, że potrafię sprawić, żebyś to polubił - wyzwał go Zayn, podnosząc swoją głowę w sam raz na czas, by zobaczyć Liama unoszącego jedną brew.

\- No nie wiem, skarbie. Bardzo mnie boli. Prawdopodobnie nie będę zdolny skupić się na niczym innym.

\- Och, tak? Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, gdzie cię boli, tak, żebym mógł pocałować to miejsce, żeby mniej bolało? - zapytał Zayn, jego palce ślizgajace się po bokach Zayna, kiedy poczuł penisa Liama twardniejącego przy jego udzie. Spojrzał w dół między nich, tak, że mógł zobaczyć go stającego oraz jego własną długość odpowiadającą na widok rośnięcia tej Liama. Ten widok sprawił, że w jego ustach wezbrała ślina. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek znudzi mu się kutas Liama. Kochał, jak gruby był i jak idealnie wypełniał jego usta. I rzeczy, które Liam potrafił nim zrobić, dobre dobre.

Zayn zeskrobał trochę mydła na swoją dłoń przed przebiegnięciem swoimi palcami przez włosy obrastające klatkę Liama, zatrzymując się jedynie po to, by podrażnić jego sutki. - Czy tutaj boli? Albo gdziekolwiek jeszcze?

\- Trochę niżej - powiedział mu Liam, głosem szorstkim i niskim.

\- Może tutaj? - zapytał Zayn, jego ręce ślizgały się po gorącej skórze Liama, podróżując od jego sześciopaku do jego pleców, a potem niżej.

Liam oczyścił swoje gardło przed odpowiedzeniem. - Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, gdzie boli, skarbie.

Zayn mógł zobaczyć, jak bardzo nakręcony był Liam, dowód naciskał natarczywie na jego udo, więc okazał mu litość. Miał kurewsko zły dzień i Zayn pragnął uczynić go dla niego lepszym w jakikolwiek sposób, jaki mógł. - A jak jest tutaj, Tatusiu? - zapytał, owijając swoją dłoń wokół Liama i pompując go powoli. - Chcesz, żebym cię tutaj pocałował?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Liama było jęknięcie, ale to byłą całą zachętą, jakiej Zayn potrzebował, by upaść na kolana. Kontynuował obciąganie Liamowi jedną ręką, podczas kiedy drugą przesunął między jego nogi, obracając jego jądra między swoimi palcami przed ześlizgnięciem się do tyłu, tak, że mógł pieścić jego wejście. Całował swoją drogę od jednego do drugiego biodra, wpychając swojego palca do środka Liama, tylko najmniejszy kawałeczek, tak naprawdę jedynie się z nim drocząc, powodując, że biodra Liama szarpnęły się w twarz Zayna.

Zayn zmusił go siłą, by pozostał nieruchomo, przysuwając swoje usta do czubka Liama. Zsunął jego napletek w dół tak, że naprawdę mógł wziąć główkę w usta, ślizgając się naokoło niego językiem, znowu i znowu, dopóki nie dotarł do preejakulatu wyciekającego z niego. Smakował tak kurewsko dobrze, że nie potrafił zrezygnować z przyjęcia go głębiej w swoje usta, podczas kiedy jego własny pulsował z zainteresowaniem.

Wepchnął swojego palca bardziej stanowczo w tyłek Liama, krzyżując go, gdy szukał jego prostaty. Kolana Liama prawie się poddały, kiedy Zayn ją znalazł, jego sprawna dłoń wślizgnęła się w mokre włosy Zayna, kiedy Zayn połykał go coraz głębiej. W końcu przyjął go całego, rozkoszując się jego ciężarem na języku, kiedy ślizgał go i wyślizgiwał ze swoich ust, od podstawy do czubka, jego dłoń ciągnąca za to, co nie zmieściło się w jego ustach.

Uda Liama zaczęły się trząść, kiedy Zayn dodał drugiego palca, jego jądra napięły się pod dłonią Zayna i Zayn wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Wypuścił westchnięcie ulgi wokół penisa Liama. Tak bardzo, jak kochał go ssać, jego własny kutas już ociekał, praktycznie błagając o poświęcenie mu uwagi.

Liam szarpnął za włosy Zayna, ściągając go ze swojej długości i zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. - Obciągnij sobie dla mnie, miłości. Chcę, żebyś doszedł razem ze mną.

Zayn nie miał z tym żadnego pieprzonego problemu. Wepchnął swoje palce w Liama ostatni raz, upewniając się, by potrzeć o jego miejsce, zanim się wyślizgnął, jego środkowy palec drażniący się z jego obręczą, kiedy wziął Liama z powrotem w usta. I wtedy ręka Zayna znalazła się na jego własnym penisie, obciągając sobie, kiedy wysysał Liama. Było czuć to tak kurewsko dobrze - jego dłoń na jego długości i kutas Liama wypełniający jego usta - i Zayn wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej niż kilka pociągnięć.

Skłonił samego siebie do spowolnienia, do powstrzymania się, dopóki nie będzie pewien, że Liam też jest blisko, ale nie mógł. Czuł,. jakby potrzebował dojść tak samo, jak potrzebował oddychać, jego dłoń poruszająca się nawet szybciej, gdy jego brzuch zaczał się napinać, a jego kręgosłup zaczął mrowić.

A potem dochodził, siła jego orgazmu sprawiająca, że otworzył swoje usta, wypuszczając głośny jęk. Penis Liama wypadł z jego ust, ale zatrzymał na nim dłoń, obciągając mu, kiedy wystrzeliwał na podłogę w kabinie prysznicowej. Ten widok był wystarczający, by wysłać także Liama na szczyt. Pierwsza struga spermy uderzyła Zayna w policzek, druga jego brodę, ale przy trzeciej usta Zayna z powrotem były na nim. Pragnął posmakować tak dużo Liama, jak tylko mógł, ale kiedy spojrzał w górę na swojego byłego nauczyciela, by zobaczyć, że go obserwuje, wyraz czystego pożądania przyciemniający jego oczy, Zayn był wdzięczny za gorące, lepkie nasienie kapiące w dół jego twarzy.

\- Pragnę więcej - powiedział Zayn, gdy Liam skończył zwalniać jego usta, ocierając swój policzek wierzchem dłoni, zanim przysunął ją z powrotem do swoich ust, tak, by mógł zlizać przypomnienie spermy Liama.

\- Taki chciwy, mały chłopiec…

\- Nie miałem możliwości smakować cię od sześciu miesięcy, a po tym poranku… Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będę miał tego wystarczająco.

\- W takim razie zgaduję, że ciągle muszę ci to dawać. Znowu i znowu - powiedział Liam, pocierając swoim zużytym penisem wzdłuż warg Zayna i tak, Zaynowi podobało się brzmienie tego.

Opłukali się przed wyjściem spod prysznica i osuszeniem się. Żołądek Zayna zrzędził tak samo jak jego właściciel, przypominając mu o obiedzie, który wciąż czekał na nich w kuchence.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz wybrać filmu, a ja przygotuję ci talerz? Musisz umierać z głodu. 

Liam potrząsnął głową, jego czoło zmarszczyło się, gdy wyraz zmartwienia przebiegł przez jego twarz. - Nie jestem tak naprawdę głodny - powiedział cicho, odwracając się od Zayna i zaczynając iść w stronę sypialni.

Zayn poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska, ponieważ nagle coś wydało mu się bardzo niewłaściwe, powietrze obrastające w niewypowiedziane słowa. - Coś się dzieje? Mam wrażenie, że jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz.

Liam westchnął, odwracając się, by być twarzą do Zayna. - Nie zamierzałem ci nic mówić, ponieważ prawdopodobnie to po prostu gówno prawda, ale… Shahid powiedział mi coś rano. Wiadomość, która miała dotrzeć do ciebie przeze mnie, jak przypuszczam. 

Zayn prawie nie chciał wiedzieć, co Shahid mu powiedział, ponieważ jeśli to sprawiało, że Liam czuł się tak nieswojo, wiedział, że to nie mogło być nic dobrego. Ale i tak zmusił się do zapytania. - C- co powiedział..?

Liam zawahał się przed odpowiedzeniem, a ja pauza wcale nie uspokoiła nerwów Zayna. Brzmiał smutno, kiedy w końcu się odezwał, ale to było nic w porównaniu do tego, co poczuł Zayn, kiedy te słowa w końcu padły. - Powiedział, że Perrie jest w ciąży i że to dziecko jest twoje. 

  



	17. Zły o chłopca

Następnego poranka pierwszą myślą Zayna było to, że w końcu się udało. Nareszcie miał możliwość spędzić całą noc z Liamem i wreszcie miał okazję obudzić się w jego ramionach. Usnęli razem, Zayn zwinięty na nagiej piersi Liama, jego sprawna dłoń pocierająca pocieszająco kółka na plecach Zayna, gdy mówił słowa, które Zayn potrzebował usłyszeć: że wszystko, co powiedział Shahid było kłamstwem, bajką wymyśloną, by zdenerwować Liama i ich rozdzielić.

Liam spał jak skała, wyraźnie wykończony przez wydarzenia tego dnia i wciąż brzmiało na to, że śpi. Zayn rozważał powrócenie do snu, ale wiedza, że Liam był nagi pod pościelą, była zbyt rozpraszająca, by mogło to być realną możliwością. Przewrócił się na bok, tak, że mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie, który znaczył dla niego tak wiele, jego palce dopasowywujące się w zarys jego żeber, jego skóra ciągle ciepła tam, gdzie Zayn był do niego wcześniej przyciśnięty.

Spoglądanie na posiniaczoną twarz Liama i na gips na jego ręce sprawiało, że Zayn czuł się niespokojny. Całego go bolało, by coś zrobić; coś, co w magiczny sposób naprawi wszystko, ale nie wiedział co. Wiedział tylko, że nie było możliwości po prostu leżenia tutaj; nie, kiedy tak cholernie pragnął walczyć. Walczyć z ludźmi, którzy skrzywdzili Liama i ze wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy w jakiś sposób stanęli na przeszkodzie ich związkowi. Potrzebował uwolnić buzującą w jego żyłach stłumioną energię, a jedynym sposobem, w jaki wiedział, jak to zrobić, była fizyczna walka.

Poprawka; jedyny sposób, w jaki wiedział, jak to zrobić, była fizyczna walka albo seks.

Wodził dłonią po klacie Liama i w dół jego kaloryfera, idąc swoją szczęśliwą trasą do miejsca, gdzie prześcieradło było zaplątane wokół jego talii. Ześlizgnął je z niego powoli i ostrożnie, tak, by go jeszcze nie obudzić. Nawet miękki, penis Liama był gruby, a jego widok sprawił, że Zayna załaskotało w oczekiwaniu. Uda Liama były równie grube, mocne pod dłonią Zayna, kiedy przebiegł swoją dłonią od biodra Liama do jego kolana, delikatnie rozszerzając jego uda wystarczająco szeroko, by był w stanie wsunąć się między nie, kiedy byłby gotowy. 

Ale nie był jeszcze gotowy. Wiedział, że mógłby obudzić Liama i że starszy mężczyzna byłby bardziej niż szczęśliwy, pomagając mu, ale miał inne plany.

Przewrócił się na plecy, wyciągając swoje ramiona, żeby dosięgnąć lubrykantu, który Liam miał schowany na potem na końcu stolika. Utrzymywał swoje oczy na twarzy Liama, zastanawiając się, czy dźwięk otwieranej nakrętki obudziłby go, ale nie drgnął.

Przesunął swoją dłoń między nogi, wślizgując jednego, śliskiego palca do swojego wejścia. Przepchnął się przez pierwszy krąg mięśni z łatwością i pospiesznie dodając kolejny palec, zginając je nożycowym ruchem, kiedy rozszerzył bardziej swoje nogi, poszukując lepszego kąta. Dobrze było czuć mieć coś wewnątrz siebie, ale wiedział, że to nie było porównywalne z tym, jak dobrze się czuł, kiedy Liam miał na nim dłonie. Wyobrażenie sobie tego - Liama wślizgującego się w niego - sprawiło, że zaparło mu dech i nie mógł się powstrzymać od kręcenia swoimi biodrami, pieprząc się na swoich palcach, gdy wpatrywał się w nagie ciało Liama.

Zagłówek zaczął obijać się o ścianę od siły jego ruchów, więc Zayn wsunął swoją dłoń za plecy, by się ustabilizować, wiedząc, że nie wytrzyma długo. Był głęboko zanurzony w sobie trzema palcami, ogień czyniący go nawet bardziej twardym, podczas gdy powieki Liama zaczęły trzepotać. Zayn starał się być cicho, naprawdę się starał, ale nie mógł powstrzymać wszystkich swoich jęków. Jego palce było czuć zbyt dobrze, a jego członek był zbyt twardy.

\- Obudź się, Tatusiu… - Wykręcił swoją szyję, by szepnąć w ucho Liama.

Liam przebiegł sennie swoją dłonią przez twarz, jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, a jego dłoń odruchowo sięgnęła do jego członka, kiedy ogarnął widok przed sobą. Zayn przygryzł swoją wargę, wciąż stale nabijając się na swoje palce, a jego penis leżał twardy i nietknięty na jego brzuchu.

Mógł zobaczyć twardniejącą długość Liama, więc Zayn zgiął swoje kolana i wygiął swoje plecy w łuk, pieprząc się nawet szybciej, pragnąc, by Liam był tak samo twardy jak on. Liam zmagał się, by owinąć dłoń wokół siebie, ale gips mu to uniemożliwiał, więc przeklął bez tchu, manewrując dłońmi.

Zayn potrząsnął swoją głową, wysuwając swoje palce i przemieszczając dłoń do członka Liama, tak, by mógł stać się przyjemny i mokry dla niego. 

\- Nie martw się, mam cię - pocieszył go cicho Zayn, siadając i wspinając się na Liama tak, żeby mógł usiąść na nim okrakiem. Planował obudzić Liama swoimi ustami owiniętymi wokół jego kutasa i może odrobinę się z nim drażniąc, ale cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego zaletą. Wszystkim, o czym mógł teraz myśleć, było pieprzenie go, sprawienie, że dojdzie, znowu i znowu. Pragnął pokazać Liamowi, jak dobre by to mogło być, budzenie się obok siebie każdego dnia, spędzając swoje poranki na leniwym pieprzeniu się, zanim zasnęli by ponownie, jedynie po to, by się obudzić i robić to znowu.

Osunął się na długość Liama powoli, kochając sposób, w jaki ból go przeszył, jego penis pulsujący, gdy zaczął pchać swoimi biodrami, przyjmując tak dużo Liama, jak tylko mógł. Sięgnął w dół, by sobie obciągnąć, raz, dwa razy, po prostu wystarczająco dużo, by posłać dreszcz w dół swojego kręgosłupa, zbierając gromadzącą się na jego czubku wilgoć opuszkami palców. - Chcesz spróbować? - zapytał, przebiegając dwoma palcami po dolnej wardze Liama.

Usta Liama otworzyły się bez wahania, jego język wysunął się, wijąc się wokół jego palców, zanim całkowicie owinął wokół nich wargi, ssąc je w swoich usta. Zayn wepchnął swoje palce dalej, pieprząc nimi usta Liama w tym samym tempie, w jakim poruszał biodrami. Liam zajęczał wokół nich, siorbiąc na nich energicznie, pragnąc posmakować go bardziej. Zayn w końcu odsunął swoją dłoń, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od obciągania samemu sobie raz jeszcze.

\- Kurwa, Zayn, czuć cię tak dobrze - wystękał Liam, kiedy Zayn zaczął skakać na jego kutasie, ślizgając swoimi dłońmi w górę i w dół wzdłuż ciała Zayna. - Jesteś tak kurewsko w dobrej formie. Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak seksowny jesteś? Jak dobrze wyglądasz ze mną zanurzonym w tobie?

\- Kiedyś o tym marzyłem, wiesz? - wymamrotał Zayn, przenosząc swój ciężar tak, że mógł ślizgać się w górę i w dół penisa Zayna pełniej, od podstawy do czubka. Jego słowa wychodziły na wydechu za każdym razem, gdy Liam dotykał jego dna, jego serce biło odrobinę szybciej, gdy ból ustępował przyjemności. - W klasie, to było wszystko, o czym potrafiłem myśleć. Jak duży byłby twój kutas i jak dobrze byłoby go czuć. Ale żadna pierdolona rzecz na świecie nie ma porównania do tego, jak kurewsko perfekcyjne to naprawdę jest. Jak dobrze czuć cię pulsującego i drgającego wewnątrz mnie. Nie masz pojęcia, co to ze mną robi. Myślę o tobie w ten sposób, pieprzącego mnie dobrze i mocno, przez cały czas. Pragnę cię przez cały czas. Potrzebuję cię przez cały czas.

\- Zayn - sapnął Liam, stawiając swoje stopy na łóżku, kiedy jego palce wbiły się w biodra Zayna, ponaglając go do szybszego poruszania się. - Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość. Nigdy nie przestanę pragnąć cię w ten sposób.

Jego słowa ogrzały duszę Zayna i pragnął tak cholernie mocno powiedzieć Liamowi, jak wiele dla niego znaczył, i jak bardzo go pragnął, już na wieczność. Te słowa stale były na czubku jego języka. Pragnął powiedzieć Liamowi, że go kocha, za każdym razem, gdy ten zaśmiał się tym szczególnym śmiechem, tym, który, jak Zayn lubił myśleć, był przeznaczony tylko dla niego, jego ramię unosiło się wtedy, spotykając jego policzek, a jego oczy zamieniały się w szpary. Pragnął wycałować te słowa na skórze Liama za każdym razem, gdy się dotykali i by wyrysować je na jego plecach za każdym razem, gdy się przytulali.

Ale i tak już podążał tą ścieżką, nie znajdując na jej końcu tego, czego pragnął. Te słowa nie suszyły się tak bardzo na jego języku, gdy wcisnął je siłą na tył swojego gardła, do swojej klatki. W jego serce. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać ich kompletnie, mówiąc mu je zamiast tego obracaniem bioder i pocałunkami, które umieścił na ostrej linii szczęki Liama, schylając się.

\- Czuć to dobrze, kochanie? - zapytał Liam, zmuszając Zayna, by poruszał się dalej na jego penisie, kiedy jego dłonie omiotły sześciopak Zayna, by owinąć się wokół jego bardzo twardego i bardzo mokrego członka. Był teraz odwrócony tak, że polegiwał na brzuchu Liama, a jego długość zbolała z powodu braku uwagi. 

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - zarządził Zayn, odpychając dłonie Liama od swojej długości i złączając ich palce. Już był zbyt blisko, a nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić. Pochylił się tak, że mógł położyć część swojego ciężaru na łóżku, z obiema dłońmi Liama w tych jego, pozwalając sobie odbijać się na kutasie Liama szybciej. Jego uda bolały od wysiłku, ale to było tego warte, gdy jęki Liama wypełniły pokój. - Zamierzam dojść na twoim penisie. Zamierzam dojść na tobie tak szybko, jak poczuję, że mnie wypełniasz.

Liam usiadł, odpychając Zayna i owijając swoje ręce wokół jego talii, gdy zaczął w niego pieprzyć. Było czuć to tak kurewsko dobrze, po prostu zbyt wiele, będąc na krawędzi, Liam uderzający główką swojego członka jego prostatę z każdym pchnięciem. Skóra Zayna była pokryta jasną warstwą potu, jego tatuaże błyszczące, kiedy Liam zaczął całować go wzdłuż jego obojczyka, obrysowując umieszczone tam skrzydła czubkiem języka, kiedy Zayn zajęczał nad nim.

Uda Zayna zaczęły się trząść, gdy Liam pieprzył go nawet mocniej, gorąco gromadzące się w jego brzuchu, gdy jego palce wbiły się w plecy Liama, szukając swojej torby. Owinął swoje nogi wokół Liama, dając mu całkowitą kontrolę. Liam znowu odepchnął dolne ciało Zayna, chwytając jego talię, gdy zaczął go unosić w górę i dół na swoim kutasie. Zayn oparł swój ciężar na dłoniach ułożonych za sobą, dając Liamowi idealny widok swojego penisa, który obijał się o jego brzuch wraz z każdym pchnięciem.

\- Jesteś blisko, kochanie? - zapytał Liam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie wytrzymam zbyt długo.

\- Tak - wydyszał Zayn, jego głowa opadająca w tył, każda komórka jego ciała skupiona jedynie na jednej rzeczy: przebiegającym przez niego orgazmie. Jego wizja stała się biała, gdy to w niego uderzyło, struga za strugą gorącej spermy wystrzeliwująca z jego członka, pokrywając klatę Liama, gdy ten kontynuował wbijanie się w niego. Ciało Zayna stało się zwiotczałe, silne ramiona Liama były jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go w miejscu, gdy trzymał go mocno i zaczął się wylewać.

Liam zassał się brutalnie na jego szyi, utrzymując ciało Zayna idealnie nieruchomo, kiedy doszedł wewnątrz niego, tętno za tętnem nasienia wypełniając go. Pozostali w ten sposób na kilka minut, całkowicie owinięci wokół siebie, spocona, śliska skóra Zayna przyciśnięta do pokrytej piersi Liama. Liam odwrócił swoją głowę w kierunku Zayna, śmiejąc się w jego ramię, jego oddech wychodzący w malutkich podmuchach łaskoczących szyję Zayna.

\- Możesz spędzać tu noce częściej, jeśli zamierzasz zrobić z budzenia mnie w ten sposób zwyczaj. - Liam uśmiechnął się, opadając na swoje plecy, jego pierś ciężka od wysiłku.

\- Da się załatwić - zapewnił go Zayn, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, kiedy się z niego stoczył. Czuł się, jakby się unosił, wciąż odurzony dojściem tak mocno i z powodu słów Liama. Leżeli tak cicho przez jakiś czas, oboje pogrążeni w swoich własnych myślach. 

\- Wiesz, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy się trochę pouczyć, skoro spędzamy razem czas - powiedział w końcu Liam, przerywając ciszę. - Chcę, żebyś zdał ten egzamin tak samo, jak twoi rodzice.

\- Wątpię w to. - Zayn przewrócił swoimi oczami. - Oni są trochę zaciekli.

\- Oni tylko chcą dla ciebie tego, co najlepsze - powiedział mu Liam, obracając się na bok tak, że mógł studiować jego profil.

\- I ty jesteś tym, co dla mnie najlepsze? - zapytał Zayn z jedną uniesioną brwią, jego wargi wyginające się w mały uśmiech. 

\- Prawdopodobnie nie - westchnął Liam, sięgając dłonią do policzka Zayna tak, że mógł odwrócić jego głowę. - Ale chciałbym być - dodał, patrząc prosto w oczy Zayna, w jego cholerną duszę.

Zayn poczuł, jak rytm jego serca przyspiesza, ponieważ to było dokładnie to, czego pragnął. Pragnął Liama będącego dla niego tym, co najlepsze, bycia jego jedynym. Pragnął, by Liam był jego wszystkim.

\- Lubię cię takiego - wyszeptał Liam, przebiegając dłonią przez rozczochrane włosy Zayna.

\- To znaczy jakiego? - zapytał Zayn, nagle czując się nieśmiało przez oczy Liama nieopuszczające tych jego. 

\- Wiesz. - Liam uśmiechnął się, także wydając się odrobinę nieśmiałym. - W moim łóżku, z grzywką w twojej twarzy, wyglądającego tak delikatnie i tulaśnie….

Zayn sapnął w oburzeniu. - Nie jestem delikatny i tulaśny. Jestem twardy i męski.

\- Mój błąd - roześmiał się Liam, unosząc swoje dłonie w geście poddania. - Dlaczego nie zabierzesz swojej męskiej dupy do kuchni i nie zrobisz nam jakiegoś śniadania?

\- Możemy wyjść coś zjeść? - zaskomlał Zayn. - Mam ochotę na naleśniki.

\- Nie sądzę, że-

\- Ale jesteś teraz moim korepetytorem, więc jakie to ma znaczenie, czy ktoś zobaczy nas razem? - Zayn przerwał jego protest.

Liam westchnął, wydając się już ubolewać nad tym, co chciał powiedzieć. - W pobliżu jest mała, tania restauracja, gdzie przypuszczam, że moglibyśmy się udać. Prawie zawsze jest pusta. Ale bierzemy ze sobą twoje podręczniki i trochę się uczymy.

\- Jasne, jasne - zgodził się skwapliwie Zayn, wiedząc, że i tak nic nie zrobią.

Wzięli prysznic i ubrali się szybko, Zayn nie przejmujący się czesaniem swoich włosów (co mogło albo mogło nie mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że Liam powiedział, że lubi je nieuczesane) przed powróceniem do łazienki, by umyć swoje zęby. Liam dołączył do niego minutę później, szczotkując swoje własne zęby i stając za Zaynem, z wolną dłonią spoczywającą na talii chłopaka. Spoglądał między ich dwójką w lustrze z namysłem i Zayn rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, kiedy skończył mycie.

\- Pomożesz mi się ogolić? - spytał go Liam, machając swoim gipsem. - Jestem kompletnie bezużyteczny z moją lewą ręką, a nie sądzę, żeby kolejne zacięcia sprawiły, że te obicia wyglądałyby lepiej.

Zayn odwrócił się i posłał mu mały uśmiech, owijając swoje ręce wokół Liama, kiedy zaczął całować go po linii jego szczęki. - Pomogę ci, ale lubię zarost, więc myślę, że powinieneś go zostawić. 

Liam potrząsnął głową. - Bez niego wyglądam lepiej - powiedział stanowczo. Zayn odsunął się od niego do tyłu, przyglądając mu się z jedną uniesioną brwią i zastanawiając się, skąd to pochodziło. - Wyglądam młodziej bez brody i myślę, że nasza różnica wieku nie będzie tak zauważalna, jeśli nie będę jej miał.

Zayn nic nie powiedział, tylko zamknął klapę toalety i wskazał Liamowi, by na niej usiadł, podczas kiedy on wyciągnął z szafki brzytwę i krem do golenia. Nie mógł winić Liama za czucie się w ten sposób, odkąd sam odkrył w przeciągu poprzednich kilku miesięcy, że chciałby wyglądać dojrzalej, zastanawiając się, czy Liam byłby z nim dalej, gdyby ubierał się doroślej albo stracił trochę swojego dziecięcego tłuszczyku. 

Ostrożnie ogolił twarz Liama, uśmiechając się w dół do niego, kiedy stał pomiędzy jego udami, z dłońmi Liama na jego biodrach. Było to czuć dziwnie intymnie, prawie bardziej niż to, co zrobili w sypialni i Zayn przyłapał się na opóźnianiu tej chwili, swoją wolną dłonią ociągając się na szyi Liama, nieskłonny dać mu odejść nawet na kilka sekund. Kiedy skończył, starł za dużą ilość kremu z jego policzka wilgotną, flanelową szmatką, pochylając się, by obdarzyć go głębokim pocałunkiem, mając nadzieję, że ten wiedział, że zawsze wyglądał tak jak wyglądał, z brodą czy bez. Liam odwzajemnił jego pocałunek równie namiętnie, przyciągając go na swój podołek.

Zayn zmiękł pod wpływem pocałunku, paznokciami skrobiąc kark Liama, kiedy się do niego zbliżał. Jego żołądek wybrał sobie ten moment na doskonały, by zaburczeć natarczywie i Liam przerwał pocałunek, śmiejąc się, kiedy pomagał Zaynowi zejść z siebie, obietnice “później” jedyną rzeczą, jaką Zayn dostał, gdy wychodzili za drzwi. 

Restauracja była praktycznie pusta, gdy do niej weszli, tylko para starszych ludzi siedząca w jednym kącie i kierowca tira przysiadający w innym rogu. Liam poprowadził ich na tyły, wślizgując się w jeden z boksów i wskazując Zaynowi, by usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Zayn położył podręcznik, który chwycił ze stołu w mieszkaniu Liama, dosadnie go od siebie odpychając, co sprawiło, że Liam wyszczekał śmiech.

Zayn kochał, z jąką łatwością śmiał się Liam, jakby nie mógł powstrzymać swojej radości i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie sięgnąć swoją ręką przez stół. Jego palce musnęły wstępnie te Liama, a uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz, gdy Liam rozłożył palce, pozwalając Zaynowi trzymać swoją dłoń. Odsunął się kilka chwil później, ale zatrzymał swój wzrok na Zaynie, z oczami jasno świecącymi. 

\- Naprawdę życzyłbym sobie móc cię teraz pocałować. - Liam pochylił się, by szepnąć.

\- Tak? - zapytał Zayn, opierając jeden łokieć na stole tak, że mógł spoczywać swoim policzkiem na dłoni, jego głowa przechylona, kiedy spoglądał na Liama.

\- Całkiem często pragnę całować cię już zawsze. - Liam wzruszył ramionami, odchylając się, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Ale dla Zayna to było coś wielkiego, ponieważ to właściwie było to, co on też pragnął ciągle robić. - To jest prawdopodobnie jedna z moich, nie wiem, dziesięciu ulubionych czynności. 

\- Top dziesiątka, eh? A gdybym wspiął się pod ten stół i cię wyssał, gdzie by to było w rankingu?

Liam przewrócił oczami. - Stworzyłem potwora, czyż nie?

Zayn uśmiechnął się głupio. - Ta, ty i jeszcze tego potwora kut… - nie mógł dokończyć, ponieważ pojawiła się za nim kelnerka, by przyjąć ich zamówienie. Prawdopodobnie tak było najlepiej, odkąd twarz Liama już przybrała najpiękniejszy, różowy odcień.

Kelnerka widocznie także uważała, że Liam wyglądał pięknie, ponieważ skupiła na nim całą swoją uwagę, ledwo rzucając jedno spojrzenie na Zayna. Obserwował z niedowierzaniem, jak Liam się do niej uśmiechnął, składając zamówienie za ich oboje, z czymś, co Zayn przysięgał, że było z zalotną nutą w jego głosie. Natychmiast odpowiedziała równie zalotnie, ociągając się przy stoliku nawet po tym, jak Liam oddał jej z powrotem karty menu. Zayn zmrużył swoje oczy, orientując się, że ona nawet nie brała pod uwagę możliwości, że on i Liam mogli być parą.

Jego podejrzenia okazały się słuszne, kiedy przyniosła im ich jedzenie. - Więc co przywiało tutaj waszą dwójkę tego pięknego poranka? Zgaduję, że jesteście braćmi, ale nie wyglądacie zbyt podobnie - dokuczyła, stając tak blisko Liama, że Zayn zastanawiał się przez sekundę, czy zamierza dołączyć do ich śniadania. Wyraz czystej paniki przebiegł przez twarz Liama, jego oczy skaczące od niej do Zayna i na stół. Wyraźnie się odprężył, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na podręcznik i odwrócił się z powrotem do kelnerki, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. 

\- Jestem nauczycielem i udzielam trochę korepetycji przez wakacje.

To było to. To było wszystko, co Liam miał do powiedzenia, dlaczego jest tu z Zaynem, nawet nieznajomej osobie. Serce Zayna zatonęło i nagle przestał być głodny.

\- Właściwie, nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Czy możesz zamiast tego zapakować to dla nas? Myślę, że raczej pouczę się w domu.

Wydawała się trochę urażona ostrym tonem Zayna, ale Zayna za cholerę to nie obchodziło. Liam wpatrywał się w niego, kiedy pobiegła, by wziąć dla nich opakowania, ale nie miał nic poza uśmiechem i przeprosinami dla kelnerki, kiedy wróciła. Irytacja zapłonęła w Zaynie, ale przemieniła się w zazdrość, kiedy podniósł rachunek i zobaczył numer telefonu nabazgrany na dole. Otworzył swoje palce, pozwalając opaść papierkowi na stolik i zatrzymując się jedynie po to, by rzucić im obojgu zdegustowane spojrzenie, zanim wypadł z restauracji jak burza. Liam dołączył do niego dwie minuty później, z dwoma pudełkami jedzenia w dłoniach i grymasem na twarzy.

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz o tym, tak? - upomniał się tak szybko, jak wpakował się do samochodu obok Zayna. Zayn odmówił spojrzenia na niego, ale mógł zobaczyć kątem oka Liama zakopującego coś w swojej kieszeni. Westchnął dramatycznie, zakładając swoje ramiona na piersi, kiedy czekał, aż Liam odpali samochód.

\- Możemy już jechać?

\- Zayn. Zayn, spójrz na mnie - rozkazał Liam. Zayn odwrócił się do niego niechętnie, z mocnym nadąsaniem widocznym na twarzy. - Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Potrafię być miły dla kogoś bez umawiania się z nim. Nie chcę spotykać się z nikim innym oprócz ciebie.

Jego słowa roztopiły trochę lodu, który uformował się wokół serca Zayna, ale to wciąż nie było wystarczające. - Ale to byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, żeby umawiać się z nią albo z kimś w twoim wieku. Mógłbyś przedstawić ją swojej rodzinie i zabierać ją na randki. Nie byłbyś zakłopotany, gdyby widziano cię z nią publicznie. - Zayn nienawidził tego, jak niepewnie brzmiał, ale zszokowany wyraz twarzy Liama, kiedy kelnerka zapytała, jak się poznali, osłabił trochę pewność, jaką miał co do uczuć Liama do niego, wszystkie jego obawy z powrotem wkradły się w jego żyły.

\- Znajdziemy jakiś sposób na to wszystko, Zayn; wiem, że znajdziemy. Spójrz, nie jestem dobry ze słowami i rozmawianiem o moich uczuciach - nie zostałem stworzony w ten sposób - ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem w tym. Ja nie- jesteś jedynym, z którym chcę być. Wiem, że wciągnąłem cię w wiele gówna, z Sophią, a potem z Doniyą, ale naprawdę zamierzam postarać się nie zrobić nic, co by cię znowu zraniło. W porządku?

Zayn jedynie wzruszył ramionami, raz jeszcze próbując powstrzymać wszystkie słowa, które pragnął powiedzieć. Ale rozplątał swoje ramiona i posłał Liamowi mały uśmiech, pozwalając uspokoić się dzięki jego słowom. 

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział mu Liam, pozwalając przemienić się uśmiechowi Zayna w ten prawdziwy. - Zmusiłem Harry’ego, żeby zatrzymał się wczoraj po drodze ze szpitala, tak, żebym mógł to dla ciebie przygotować.

Odwrócił swoją dłoń, otwierając ją, by odsłonić srebrny klucz. - To do mojego mieszkania. Miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem, Zayn. Chcę odkryć sposób, w jaki moglibyśmy zadziałać.

Zayn sięgnął energicznie po klucz i nie mógł się powstrzymać od pochylenia nad skrzynią zmiany biegów, by dać Liamowi wdzięczny pocałunek. Liam odsunął się zbyt szybko, ale ciężar klucza w dłoni Zayna dawał mu nadzieję. Nadzieję, że ich związek ruszał naprzód i że pewnego dnia będą mogli całować się gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek, kiedy tego zapragną, bez martwienia się o to, kto ich zobaczy. 

…

Okazało się, że Liam naprawdę był bezużyteczny ze swoją lewą dłonią. Jego SMS-y były całkowicie niezrozumiałe, ledwo mógł zawiązać swoje sznurówki i oczywiście nie mógł się masturbować. Więc Zayn robił to, co robiłby każdy kochający i współczujący chłopak: pisał z nim seks - wiadomości, cały czas. Cały potok wszystkich niegrzecznych rzeczy, które chciał zrobić z Liamem w akompaniamencie uwiecznionych na zdjęciach dowodów, jak bardzo nakręcony Zayn był.

Później pewnej nocy, kiedy byli rozdzieleni przez cały dzień, a rodzice Zayna nalegali na to, by w końcu spędził trochę czasu w domu, Zaynowi było trudno zasnąć. Czuł się szczególnie napalony, a jego myśli wędrowały do wspomnień ostatniego razu, kiedy widział się z Liamem i był już w połowie poza drzwiami, gdy Liam wepchnął go z powrotem do środka, przyciskając go do ściany i ssąc go, by pożegnać się z nim właściwie. Przypominanie sobie, jak dobrze czuł usta Liama wokół siebie, natychmiast sprawiło, że stał się twardy i czuł, że jego obowiązkiem było pozwolić wiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

ZAYN: Nie śpisz, Li?

ZAYN: Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć

Liam nie odpowiedział, więc Zayn zdecydował się nacisnąć na niego mocniej.

ZAYN: Chciałbym, żebyś tutaj był. Chciałbym, żebyś przytrzymał mnie na dole i pieprzył mnie na moim łóżku, z twoją dłonią na moich ustach, żebym nie zrobił za dużo hałasu i nie obudził moich rodziców

Zayn zaczekał, tak cierpliwie jak tylko mógł, ale po trzydziestu sekundach radiowej ciszy od Liama przeszedł do planu B.

ZAYN: Nie lubię, kiedy mnie ignorujesz. Zgaduję, że to dobrze, że mam coś, co potrafi zająć twoje miejsce

Do wiadomości dołączone było zdjęcie, dolne ciało Zayna wypełniające kadr, jego nogi rozłożone, a czubek błyszczącego, czarnego dildo drażniący jego wejście.

ZAYN: Gdybyś tutaj był, wyzwałbym cię do pieprzenia mnie tym, podczas gdy ssałbyś mnie, a później ja zrobiłbym to samo tobie, odsuwając się tuż przed tym, zanim byś doszedł, bo wiem, jak bardzo lubisz mnie widzieć pokrytego twoją spermą

ZAYN: Chcesz tego?

Liam nie odpowiedział mu, ale Zayn zaszedł już za daleko, by o to dbać. Telefon upadł u jego boku, zapomniany, kiedy zaczął sobie obciągać tak szybko, jak mógł. Doszedł w krótkim czasie, zadowolenie wsiąkające w jego kości, nawet jeśli życzył sobie, by to Liam był z nim tutaj, by go oglądać i do niego dołączyć.

Oczyścił się przypadkowo, zbyt zmęczony, by zrobić coś więcej niż zebranie zasychającego nasienia ze swojego brzucha, zanim zamknął swoje oczy i odpłynął do krainy snów. 

Został obudzony przez natarczywe brzęczenie u swojego boku, jego telefon wibrujący znowu i znowu. Sięgnął po niego w oszołomieniu, rozbudzając się, gdy zobaczył imię Liama wyświetlające się na ekranie. Szybkie spojrzenie na godzinę powiedziało mu, że nie spał długo, ale wciąż był środek nocy, czyniąc to niezwyczajnym, że Liam do niego dzwonił.

\- Słucham? - zapytał cicho po podniesieniu telefonu do ucha.

\- Wyjdź na zewnątrz, teraz. I weź tę cholerną zabawkę ze sobą.

To było wszystko, co powiedział Liam, zanim się rozłączył, ale było to wystarczające, by krew Zayna zawrzała, obrazki Liama pieprzącego go jego dildo igrały w jego głowie. Znalazł Liama czekającego w samochodzie blok dalej od jego domu, uderzającego niecierpliwie palcami o kierownicę, z groźnym spojrzeniem na twarzy, gdy Zayn wspiął się do środka obok niego.

\- Myślisz, że doprawdy jesteś kurewsko zabawny, czyż nie? Nakręcając mnie, kiedy doskonale wiesz, że nie mogę z tym nic zrobić - zacmokał, nieprzychylnie kręcąc głową.

Zayn przysunął się do niego bliżej, wodząc swoją dłonią w dół klatki Liama, jeden palec zahaczający o kołnierzyk jego kamizelki przed przesunięciem się dalej, w dół dół dół, na przód joggersów Liama, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w głupi uśmiech, gdy poczuł, jak twardy był. - Mówisz, że nie podobały ci się moje wiadomości? Ponieważ to wygląda, jakbyś mógł je lubić…

Liam zignorował go, odpychając jego dłoń. - Właź do tyłu - rozkazał, a jego domagający się ton sprawił, że cała krew Zayna popędziła do jego penisa.

Zayn wspiął się nad skrzynią zmiany biegów i na tylne siedzenia energicznie, opierając się plecami o drzwiczki i wykręcając swoje ciało tak, by być twarzą do miejsca kierowcy. Liam podążył za nim, sadowiąc się między jego rozłożonymi nogami, plecami do przodu Zayna.

\- Ty spowodowałeś ten problem i ty będziesz tym, który to naprawi - powiedział mu, chwytając jego dłoń i podtykając ją na przód swoich spodni. Nie ubrał żadnych bokserek i Zayn praktycznie zamruczał, owijając swoją dłoń wokół jego długości. Był tak twardy i Zayn pospiesznie zsunął jego napletek, kochając to, jak mokry był jego czubek i wiedząc, że to on był tym, który to spowodował.

Wyraźnie ociekał od dłuższego czasu, może nawet odkąd Zayn napisał do niego pierwszy raz i jego preejakulat był wystarczający, by dłoń Zayna ślizgała się w górę i w dół bez zbyt wielkiego tarcia. Liam poderwał swoje biodra do góry w dłoń Zayna, jego własna sięgająca do chwycenia szyi chłopaka, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.

\- Czuć to dobrze, profesorze Payne? - zapytał Zayn, z gorącym oddechem naprzeciwko ucha Liama. - Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz. Tylko jedno słowo, a ja ci to dam.

\- Pragnę cię w ten sposób; obciągającego mi, dopóki ci nie powiem, żebyś przestał. A kiedy skończę, kiedy ty będziesz przyjemny i twardy, chcę, żebyś wrócił do swojego pokoju i odkrył, jak to jest czuć się nie być w stanie dojść. Tego wieczora to ty będziesz tym, który nie zazna ulgi.

Zayn zajęczał, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że groźba Liama go nie nakręciła. Był w pełni twardy i wiedział, że jego spodnie dresowe nie robiły niczego, by ukryć ten fakt przed Liamem. Ścisnął swoje uda mocniej wokół bioder Liama, wpychając swojego kutasa w dół pleców Liama, kiedy zaczął mu obciągać.

\- To jest to, czego pragnąłeś, tak? - zapytał go Liam. - By uczynić mnie twardym i mieć mnie dyszącego o ciebie?

Zayn przytaknął, wiedząc, że Liam mógł to poczuć, ich głowy przyciśnięte razem, kiedy Zayn spoglądał przez jego ramię, pragnąc obserwować.

\- Kontynuuj - popędził go Liam ochrypłym głosem. - Powiedz mi więcej o tym, co pragniesz ze mną zrobić.

Zayn przełknął ślinę, jego umysł szalał na temat wszystkich niegrzecznych rzeczy, które chciał, by Liam z nim zrobił. Jego dłoń przyspieszyła na kutasie Liama, jego biodra dopasowały się do rozszalałego tempa, kiedy ocierał się o niego bezwstydnie. Przesunął swoją drugą dłoń na brzuch Liama, przytrzymując go bliżej, kiedy zaczął mówić, słowa opuszczające jego usta, zanim mógł o tym lepiej pomyśleć.

\- Ja- chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył i sprawił, żebym doszedł na twoim penisie i po tym, jak doszedłbyś wewnątrz mnie, ja- chcę, żebyś mnie zjadł i sprawił, że dojdę na twoim języku.

\- Jasna cholera - przeklął Liam, a jego biodra zawahały się na chwilę, kiedy wydawał się twardnieć nawet jeszcze bardziej. - Chcesz, żebym cię posmakował, kiedy będziesz cały wypełniony moją spermą?

\- Tak. Chcę, żebyś to wszystko wylizał, po to, żebyś mógł zobaczyć, jak kurewsko dobrze smakujesz. Kurwa, Li, nie mogę uwierzyć, jak bardzo twardy jesteś. Spójrz na swojego kutasa, mogę poczuć go pulsującego w mojej dłoni. - Członek Liama drżał, wypuszczając sieczkę preejakulatu, kiedy wyobrażał sobie spełnienie fantazji Zayna.

\- Szybciej, kochanie - zabłagał Liam, wszystkie pozory bycia wściekłym odeszły, kiedy przyjemność i pożądanie przepływały przez jego ciało.

\- Więc zrobisz to? - nalegał Zayn, rozluźniając swój chwyt na biodrach Liama tak, że mógł poruszać szybciej dłonią; tak szybko, że była tylko plamą na jego penisie.

\- Tak - chrząknął Liam, opuszczając swoją głowę do tyłu na ramię Zayna.

Zayn był całkiem pewien, że w tej chwili Liam obiecałby mu wszystko, ale był także całkiem pewien, że Liam chciał zrobić to równie mocno co on chciał, by to zrobił. Przygryzł ucho Liama i pompował go odrobinę mocniej, ściskając go odrobinę szczelniej. To było wystarczające, by posłać Liama na szczyt. Jego ciało szarpnęło się do przodu, gdy zaczął dochodzić, jego gorąca sperma kapiąca w dół dłoni Zayna.

Tak szybko, jak skończył się jego orgazm, Zayn popchnął go do przodu, zsuwając swoje własne spodnie w dół tak, że mógł owinąć swoją mokrą od spermy dłoń wokół siebie. W połowie oczekiwał, że Liam spełni swoją pogróżkę i go zatrzyma, ale on zamiast tego odwrócił się do niego, obserwując Zayna głodnymi oczami, kiedy zaczął wystrzeliwać po jedynie kilku pociągnięciach. Pochylił się do przodu, by pochwycić usta Zayna w pocałunku, gorąco jego języka czyniące orgazm Zayna nawet lepszym. 

\- Teraz, czy to nie jest lepsze niż pisanie o tym? - zapytał Liam, odsuwając się.

Oczy Zayna zamigotały w świetle księżyca. - Nie wiem. Oba sposoby wydają mi się całkiem świetne.

Liam przewrócił oczami, wypuszczając głęboki oddech. - Będę trzymać to przy sobie - powiedział, chowając dildo pod fotelem. - Jeśli chcesz dochodzić na penisie, lepiej, żeby to był mój penis.

Zayn jedynie się zaśmiał, opierając głowę na ramieniu Liama. I tak wolał raczej prawdziwego kutasa.

***

Poprzednia noc wciąż była świeża w umyśle Zayna, kiedy wybrał się z Niallem do strefy gastronomicznej w galerii*. Chciał mu trochę powiedzieć, jak brudny i wymagający profesor Payne mógł być, i jak bardzo to kochał, ale pojął, że jego najlepszy kumpel już miał za duży wgląd w ich życie seksualne, więc trzymał buzię na kłódkę. Zamiast tego skupił się na zwyczajnym cieszeniu się jego towarzystwem, odkąd rzadko spędzali razem czas, od kiedy on i Liam złożyli swój związek do kupy.

Właśnie usiedli ze swoim jedzeniem, kiedy Zayn go zauważył. Wychodził ze sklepu, zatrzymując się, by sprawdzić coś na telefonie i Zayn nigdy nie zdarzyło się nienawidzić kogoś tak bardzo. Wstał pospiesznie, wywracając swoje krzesło w trakcie tego procesu i czując dłoń Nialla na swoim ramieniu, próbującą go powstrzymać, ale strzepnął ją.

Obiecał Liamowi, że nie będzie szukał Shahida, tak jak chciał to zrobić, ale nie było pierdolonej mowy, że będzie siedział jedynie kilka metrów od niego bez pozwolenia mu się dowiedzieć, jak się czuł z tym, co on zrobił Liamowi.

Dogonił go w pięciu długich krokach, bez żadnego zawahania w swoich ruchach. Shahid był od niego o wiele większy i Zayn wiedział, że jego największą szansą było uderzenie go, zanim zorientuje się, że w ogóle do niego podszedł. Wiedział, że to było chujowe zagranie, uderzanie kogoś z zaskoczenia, ale Shahid nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego; nie po tym, co zrobił Liamowi. Nie, tym, na co zasługiwał, było skopanie mu dupy i Zayn zamierzał mu to zapewnić.

\- Sha - powiedział cicho Zayn szorstkim głosem, kiedy posiniaczona twarz Liama przebiegła przez jego myśli. Shahid odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego, a rysy jego twarzy stwardniały. - Ja i ty, mamy trochę gówna, które musimy wyjaśnić.

Wraz z tym pięść Zayna połączyła się z twarzą Shahida. Ból eksplodował w jego dłoni, ale wciąż go uderzał, podążając za nim na podłogę, gdy ten upadł. Wylądował na nim, z kolanami po każdej stronie jego spadzistego ciała, efektywnie przytrzymując go w miejscu. Skorzystał ze swojej dominującej pozycji, uderzając drugiego mężczyznę znowu i znowu. Uderzył go za naskoczenie na Liama, a później uderzył go za kłamanie o Perrie będącej w ciąży. Uderzył go za próbowanie spierdolenia jego związku z Liamem, zaraz po tym, jak odzyskał go z powrotem i nie przestawał, dopóki para silnych rąk go z niego nie ściągnęła.

Kopnął swoją stopą, celując w środek Shahida, wciąż zdesperowany, by go skrzywdzić. Jedynie dźwięk Nialla klnącego za nim wyrwał go z jego napędzanego adrenaliną szału. Brzmiał na zszokowanego i wyglądał na nawet bardziej zszokowanego, kiedy Zayn się do niego odwrócił, ale nie patrzył na Zayna, ani na Shahida. Zayn podążył za jego spojrzeniem, jego ciało spięło się do ucieczki, spodziewając się, że zobaczy gliniarza nadbiegającego w ich stronę. Ale zamiast tego jego oczy spoczęły na Perrie, wychodzącej z tego samego sklepu, który właśnie opuścił Shahid, z torbą w jednej ręce, podczas gdy druga spoczywała na jej oczywistym, całkowicie niezaprzeczalnym, ciążowym brzuszku. 

__________________________________________________________  
* w oryginale było ‘mall’s food counter’, nie wiedziałam, jak to przetłumaczyć, ale chodzi o te piętra w galeriach handlowych, gdzie są wszystkie sieciówki z żarciem typu KFC, Burger King, Subway itd. 


	18. Królowie lata

Pierwszym odruchem Zayna było odwrócić się i uciec. Uciec tak daleko, jak tylko nogi mogły go zanieść. Z daleka od Perrie i z daleka od Shahida. Z dala od dowodu, który postawiono mu wprost przed oczami. Ale Perrie już biegła w ich kierunku, z oczami rozszerzonymi w szoku i Zayn poczuł, jak zamiera w miejscu.

\- Co do cholery, Zayn?! - wysyczała, zginając się, żeby pomóc Shahidowi wstać.

\- Nie, co do kurwy, Perrie?! Jak mogłaś mi nie powiedzieć, że jesteś w ciąży?! - dopominał się Zayn, jego wściekłość rozpalająca się raz jeszcze.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że muszę spowiadać ci się ze wszystkiego, co dzieje się w moim życiu! - odpowiedziała drwiąco Perrie. Ledwo poświęciła spojrzenie Zaynowi, całą uwagę skupiając na Shahidzie.

\- Nie uważasz, że powinnaś mi powiedzieć, że będę ojcem?! 

\- Co? - zapytała, odwracając się do niego twarzą. - Zayn, to nie jest twoje dziecko. Ubrałeś prezerwatywę tamtej nocy, pamiętasz?

Zayn nie pamiętał, tak właściwie. Ledwo mógł przywołać jakiekolwiek szczegóły z tych pijackich nocy, które spędził po rozstaniu z Liamem.

\- Jesteś pewna? Jesteś pewna, że ono nie jest moje? - zapytał, jego głos ściśnięty, kiedy próbował powstrzymać swoje szczęście dopóki nie wiedział, że to, co mówiła, było na sto procent prawdą.

\- Tak, jestem pewna. Spójrz na mój brzuch. Myślisz, że byłby tak duży, gdybym została zapłodniona tamtej nocy? Już wtedy byłam w ciąży, po prostu o tym nie wiedziałam. To dziecko Shaha. 

Zayn poczuł się bardziej lekki niż przez ostatnie tygodnie; tak lekki, że mógł odlecieć. Poczuł Nialla ciągnącego go za ramię, próbującego pociągnąć go w kierunku wyjścia i Zayn niespodziewanie nie mógł stamtąd wyjść wystarczająco szybko. Nie mógł dostać się do Liama wystarczająco szybko.

Pospiesznie pożegnał się z Niallem i jak szaleniec pojechał do mieszkania Liama. Czekanie na windę wydawało się trwać wieki, więc przeleciał zamiast tego po schodach w pięciu długich susach. Był zadyszany, kiedy grzebał w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu klucza i wpadł do salonu, a Liam wyglądał na wystraszonego, wstając z sofy i ogarniając zarumienione policzki Zayna oraz błyszczące oczy.

\- Liam! - krzyknął Zayn, obijając się swoim ciałem o to starszego mężczyzny. - Perrie nie jest w ciąży! Znaczy, jest, zdecydowanie jest, ale dziecko nie jest moje, więc kogo to kurwa obchodzi!

Liam zgarnął go w najciaśniejszy uścisk, jakim kiedykolwiek go obdarzył, unosząc jego stopy nad podłogą i okręcając się z nim w małym kółku. Twardy gips naciskający na dolne plecy Liama był brutalnym przypomnieniem całego gówna, przez jakie Shahid sprawił, że przeszli, ale wszystkim, co czuł w tym momencie, była ulga. Ulga, że dziecko nie było jego. Ulga, że Liam był.

Schował twarz w szyi Liama, kiedy ten go odstawił z powrotem na ziemię, jeszcze nieskłonny, by go puścić. Potknęli się na na kanapę, owinięci sobą nawzajem, usta Zayna znalazły drogę do linii szczęki Liama, a palce Liama wbiły się w talię Zayna. Opadli na sofę, gdy ich usta się spotkały, radość namacalna w powietrzu wokół nich. Zayn po raz pierwszy zorientował się, że Liam był tak samo zmartwiony o dziecko i Perrie jak on. Oboje odczuwali to jako drugą szansę. Drugą szansę, by uczynić wszystko lepszym i już nigdy nie pozwolić nikomu wejść między siebie.

Ich perfekcyjne wiadomości spowodowały perfekcyjną noc, za którą podążył perfekcyjny dzień, przemieniając się potem w perfekcyjne lato, pełne seksu, słonecznego światła, nocnych maratonów filmowych i margarit. Jasne, byli zamknięci w mieszkaniu Liama praktycznie cały czas, ale w słoneczne dni wychodzili na dach, z drinkami w dłoniach i delikatnie grającą muzyką. Za gorącymi dniami na dachu podążały nawet bardziej gorące noce, spędzane na jakiejkolwiek powierzchni, jaką mogli znaleźć. Nie mogli wystarczająco nacieszyć się sobą nawzajem i Zayn znalazł siebie zakochującego się coraz mocniej i mocniej z każdym dniem, każdy nowy fakt, którego uczył się o Liamie sprawiający jedynie, że kochał go bardziej. 

Lato było nierozsądnie ciepłe. Skóra Zayna była pomalowana na złoto przez słońce, w którym przebywali i musiał przyznać, że Liam wyglądał cholernie dobrze z opalenizną. Białe zęby przekrajały w poprzek różową skórę za każdym razem, gdy uśmiechał się do Zayna, jego twarz zarumieniona od słońca, drinków i gorąca, które było pomiędzy nimi. Ale Zayn lubił prawie bardziej deszczowe dni, kiedy mógł udawać, że byli jak każda inna para, utykając w mieszkaniu z żadnego innego powodu jak to, by pozostać suchymi.

To było jakby byli zawieszeni pomiędzy miejscami, kłopotami z przeszłości za nimi i zmartwieniami o przyszłość przed nimi. Ignorowali obie rzeczy. Ignorowali wszystko poza tu i teraz, skupieni wyłącznie na sobie nawzajem. Śmiali się, pili alkohol, gotowali oraz całowali. I całowali, i całowali, i całowali. Całowali się, dopóki ich usta nie były opuchnięte i spierzchnięte. Dopóki Zayn nie był tak twardy, że ledwo mógł myśleć. Liam lubił się z nim droczyć, przytrzymując jego biodra w dole i ocierając się o niego, tylko tyle, by Zayn złapał zarys główki jego penisa pod rozporkiem dżinsów Liama. Zayn chciał go błagać, żeby przestał i pieprzył go naprawdę, ale Liam zwiększał tylko swoje tempo, naciskając na Zayna w kółko i kółko, dopóki Zayn nie szlochał, błagając go, by nigdy nie przestawał i dochodząc w swoich spodniach jak dziewica. Wtedy Liam to z niego zlizywał, sprawiając, że znowu był twardy. Albo, kiedy Liam nie mógł czekać ani sekundy dłużej, zanurzał czubek swojego członka w bałaganie na kaloryferze Zayna, pokrywając się Zaynem przed wepchnięciem się w jego ciasne ciepło.

Zayn wciąż nie mógł zdecydować, jak lubił Liama najbardziej: w garniturach, które nosił w klasie czy tak, jak spędził ostatni miesiąc, w joggersach i luźnych koszulkach, całemu wyglądając łagodnie, komfortowo i rozczochranie. Fakt, że nie mogli wyjść publicznie na randkę oznaczał, że przeskakiwali pomiędzy ubieraniem się-tak-by-zaimponować-swojej-gorącej-randce etapem, ale Zayn nie mógł zmusić się do dbania o to; nie, kiedy Liam obecnie w połowie się na nim wylegiwał, zakładając swoje ramiona pod głową i ziewając, odsłaniając pasek opalonej skóry pod rąbkiem swojej bluzki.

Zayn miał jedną rękę owiniętą wokół klatki Liama, a głowa Liama spoczywała na jego ramieniu, kiedy oglądali telewizję. Liam wyciągnął jedną ze swoich dłoni do tyłu, przyciągając go w dół do krótkiego pocałunku przed zwróceniem swojej uwagi z powrotem na ekran. Zayn kochał momenty jak ten, kiedy Liam przypadkowo go całował albo ściskał jego dłoń bez słowa. Zawsze się dotykali, gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek mogli, a Zayn kochał widzieć, jak bardzo Liam był teraz otwarty z czułością.

Wyślizgnął się spod Liama i wspiął na niego, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach i spoglądając na niego w dół. - Co o mnie pomyślałeś za pierwszym razem, gdy mnie zobaczyłeś?

Liam wzruszył ramionami, udając, że wcale nie odtwarzał w swojej głowie milion razy momentu, w którym zobaczył Zayna po raz pierwszy. - Ech, pomyślałem, że jesteś w porządku. Zdecydowanie nie najbrzydszy dzieciak, jakiego ujrzałem tamtego dnia.

\- Zamknij się - nadąsał się Zayn, uderzając go lekko w pierś.

Liam chwycił jego nadgarstki, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się poważniejszy, kiedy spojrzał w oczy Zayna.

\- Czułem się okropnie przez myśli, które wytworzył mój umysł tak szybko, jak tylko wszedłeś do klasy. Boże, te rzeczy, które chciałem ci zrobić… To był powód, dla którego poszedłem do Bulge tamtej nocy. Myślałem o tobie przez tygodnie, ale próbowałem przekonać sam siebie, że to nie ty byłeś tym, kogo konkretnie pragnąłem, tylko jakiegokolwiek faceta. Ale wyszedłem stamtąd sam, chociaż tak właściwie byłem wkurzony, że nie potrafiłem pozbyć się ciebie ze swojej głowy. I wtedy ‘Zee’ do mnie napisał i pomyślałem, że spróbuję jeszcze raz.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej to spaliło na panewce - stwierdził Zayn z kamienną twarzą. 

\- No nie wiem - powiedział Liam, wślizgując dwa palce za szlufki paska Zayna tak, by móc przyciągnąć go bliżej. - Całkiem polubiłem sposób, w który się to obróciło.

Zayn zatrzymał się, zanim ich usta się spotkały, z dłońmi zakotwiczonymi na klacie Liama. - Więc nigdy nie myślałeś w ten sposób o żadnym ze swoich uczniów? - zapytał nieśmiało, nawet, jeśli był pewny odpowiedzi.

\- Zawsze się dla mnie wyróżniałeś. Pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w klasie i pierwszy raz, kiedy zadałem ci pytanie. Pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy się pocałowaliśmy, kiedy nawet nie wiedziałem, że to byłeś ty, ale chciałem, żebyś to był ty, i pamiętam także pierwszy raz, gdy się pocałowaliśmy, a ja wiedziałem już dokładnie, kim jesteś, i że pragnąłeś mnie tak samo, jak ja ciebie. Pamiętam wszystko, ponieważ zawsze byłeś odmienny, Zayn. Zawsze byłeś czymś więcej.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, kochając sposób, w jaki Liam otwierał się na niego. - Chcesz zobaczyć w ten weekend nową część Magic Mike’a? 

\- Ja- myślałem, że możemy zaczekać, dopóki nie wyjdzie na DVD. W ten sposób będziemy mogli obejrzeć go przytuleni na kanapie. Wiesz, że nie byłbym w stanie trzymać swoich rąk z dala od ciebie w kinie, a nie sądzę, że mógłbyś dostać się na dobry uniwerek z mandatem za publiczne obmacywanie się na koncie - powiedział Liam. Jego uśmiech i słowa były droczące się, ale linie wokół jego oczu były ewidentne, dając mu znać, że był śmiertelnie poważny.

Znieruchomiał na szczycie Liama, milion myśli przebiegło przez jego głowę. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Liam wymyślał jakąś wymówkę, by nie wyszli gdzieś razem publicznie, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Zayn stracił nadzieję, że to już ostatni raz. Zaczął obawiać się, że Liam nigdy nie będzie chciał zabrać go na prawdziwą randkę albo przyznać się komukolwiek, że są razem, albo, że w ogóle lubi chłopaków. Zayn potrafił zobaczyć ich przyszłość przejrzyście; sekretne randki i noce w domu, ich związek i miłość będące sekretem, i nienawidził tego, co zobaczył.

\- Zawsze tak będzie? - zapytał cicho. - Zawsze będziesz wstydzić się ze mną pokazywać?

Liam westchnął, wyraźnie rozdrażniony, że znowu wracają do tej rozmowy. - To nie tak, że się ciebie wstydzę, Zayn, tylko to, że ludzie by nie zrozumieli.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle kogokolwiek miałoby to obchodzić? Nie jestem już twoim uczniem, więc dlaczego powinno ich to kurwa obchodzić?

Liam usiadł nagle, powodując, że Zayn spadł z jego podołka na sofę. - Jesteś młody i myślisz, że nasze uczucia do siebie nawzajem są wystarczające, by przezwyciężyć wszystkie przeszkody, ale rzeczy tak nie działają w prawdziwym świecie. Ludzie nie będą dbać o to, że my… że nam na sobie zależy; wszystkim, co zobaczą, będą powody, dla których nie powinniśmy być razem.

Jego głos był zabarwiony gniewem i Zayn poczuł, że też staje się wściekły. Ruszył się, by wstać, potrzebując wyjść stamtąd, zanim powie coś, czego będzie później żałował. Liam chwycił jego rękę w uścisku, jego chwyt ciasny, gdy próbował zatrzymać Zayna blisko. Zayn mógł poczuć gniew przebiegający przez niego w falach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł dojść do tego punktu tak szybko, ale z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej wkurwiony.

\- To są zwykłe wymówki. Gdybyś naprawdę chciał ze mną być, nie dbałbyś o to, co pomyślą inni.

\- Myślisz, że jak to się potoczy, Zayn? - zażądał Liam, ściskając mocniej rękę Zayna. - Myślisz, że będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie? Twoja rodzina nigdy by mnie nie zaakceptowała, gdyby wiedzieli, co my… co ja zrobiłem. Moja rodzina nigdy by mnie nie zaakceptowała, gdyby odkryli, że jestem… - nie dokończył swojej myśli, ale nie musiał. Zayn i tak usłyszał już wystarczająco. Wstał pospiesznie, wyrywając swoją rękę z uścisku Liama i cofając się, gdy Liam sięgnął po niego raz jeszcze.

\- Nie martw się, Li; jestem pewien, że masz rację. Będziemy kontynuować to w ten sam sposób, co teraz. Wybiorę uczelnię blisko domu, żebym mógł się z tobą widywać przez cały czas i nie będę umawiał się z nikim innym, a może pewnego dnia nie będziesz się krępować, że cię ze mną zobaczą. A jeśli nie; cóż, zgaduję, że po prostu się do tego przyzwyczaję. Zniosę ukrywanie się w tym mieszkaniu przez cały dzień, ponieważ zniosę cokolwiek, byleby z tobą być. Ale to nie oznacza, że musi mi się to podobać, więc proszę, daj mi trochę pierdolonej przestrzeni.

Liam wstał, podążając za Zaynem zmierzającym do drzwi. Popchnął go na nie, zanim Zayn miał szansę je otworzyć, przyciskając swój przód do pleców Zayna, skutecznie go więżąc. Jego oddech był gorący na szyi Zayna, kiedy się odezwał, głosem niskim i szorstkim, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Zayna.

\- Co, jeśli nie chcę ci dać żadnej przestrzeni?

Zayn próbował wyślizgnąć się bokiem, by od niego uciec, ale dłonie Liama blokowały go z każdej strony, długość jego ciała przetrzymywała go silnie w miejscu.

\- To kurwa źle - warknął Zayn, przyciskając swoje dłonie do drzwi i naciskając na Liama plecami, jęcząc odrobinę, gdy poczuł, że jego kutas zaczyna grubnąć. I wtedy ciężar Liama odszedł. Zayn odwrócił swoją głowę w sam raz na czas, by zobaczyć Liama podchodzącego do niego o krok jeszcze raz, z iskrą w jego oczach. Odwrócił Zayna naokoło i popchnął go na ścianę, a potem go całował. Jego usta były ostre na tych Zayna, a jego język był natarczywy i Zayn nie miał innego wyboru, jak odwzajemnić jego pocałunek.

Oboje byli pozbawieni oddechu, kiedy Liam się w końcu odsunął. - Nigdzie nie idziesz. Wciąż jest wiele, czego muszę cię nauczyć - obiecał, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jak groźba, szorstki ton wysłał dreszcz przez Zayna. Położył swoje dłonie na ramionach nauczyciela, próbując go odepchnąć. Ale Liam był większy i silniejszy, i Zayn wiedział, że nie dostanie szansy na ucieczkę.

\- Czego chcesz mnie nauczyć? - zapytał, czując swojego penisa twardniejącego nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Liam zaczął o niego szlifować. 

\- Zamierzam cię nauczyć, jak być dobrym chłopcem dla mnie - wymamrotał, ześlizgując swoje dłonie w dół torsu Zayna tam, gdzie naciągał swoje dżinsy. - Zamierzam ci pokazać, jak wiele zabawy możemy mieć, ukrywając się w tym mieszkaniu cały dzień. - Odwrócił się i podszedł do kanapy, wyraźnie pewien, że Zayn za nim podąży. Jego oczy spotkały te Zayna, gdy usiadł, jego warga przygryziona między zębami, kiedy lustrował Zayna z góry na dół. - Zamierzasz być dobrym chłopcem dla Tatusia?

Zayn odkrył, że jego stopy niosą go w kierunku Liama, zanim jego mózg zdążył podjąć świadomą decyzję. Wciąż był tak wkurwiony, ale nie było mowy, że mógł odejść od Liama; nie, kiedy ten spychał swoje dresy w dół, a jego członek obijał się o jego brzuch, gdy ściągał swoją bluzkę przez głowę i odrzucał ją w bok.

\- Rozbierz się - rozkazał, z oczami nie opuszczającymi ciała Zayna. Koszulka Zayna nigdy nie zleciała z niego tak szybko, a jego dżinsy podążyły za nią sekundę później. Był tak kurewsko twardy i wściekły, a pragnienie w nim buzowało, sprawiając, że kręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Widzisz, co ze mną robisz? - zapytał Liam, z dwoma palcami i kciukiem owiniętym luźno wokół jego członka, kiedy obciągał sobie powoli. - Nawet, kiedy mnie wkurwiasz, wciąż cię pragnę. Cholernie pragnę cię pieprzyć.

Jego penis był tak duży, miał dobre dziesięć cali, i Zayn nie mógł zdecydować, czy pragnął go w swoich ustach czy tyłku. Liam podjął tę decyzję za niego, przyciągając go na siebie brutalnie. Jego dwa palce były wewnątrz Zayna tak szybko, jak jego kolana uderzyły sofę i sapnął na to niespodziewane wtargnięcie. Gips Liama został zdjęty kilka dni wcześniej i skorzystał z tego w pełni, doprowadzając swoimi palcami Zayna do szczytu na szpitalnym parkingu. Teraz trzymał ciało Zayna w górze jedną ręką, obserwując, jak palce drugiej ręki poruszają się do środka i na zewnątrz niego. Zayn odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, kiedy Liam zaczął go nożycować, chwytając rękoma oparcie kanapy po każdej stronie głowy Liama.

Zayn wstrzymał w środku swój skowyt, kiedy Liam wyjął z niego palce i wykorzystał ten moment, by pokryć swojego kutasa lubrykantem, złapać oddech i zebrać swoje myśli.

Kiedy Liam był gotowy, jego długość drażniła obręcz Zayna, a jego pierś gwałtownie wznosiła się i opadała w oczekiwaniu, Zayn wiedział, że to może być jego jedyna szansa, by przejąć kontrolę. Obniżył swoje ciało tylko trochę, pozwalając jedynie czubkowi członka Liama wślizgnąć się do swojego środka, pragnąc, by Liam błagał o więcej. - Wciąż czujesz, że to złe? - zapytał, chwytając nadgarstek Liama i zmuszając siłą jego palce do owinięcia się wokół niego. - Wciąż czujesz to jak coś, czego możesz powiedzieć, że nie chcesz? Wciąż możesz udawać, że nie myślisz o tym przez cały czas? Że nie marzysz o tym każdej nocy, kiedy nie jestem z tobą?

\- Zamknij się i pieprz mnie - burknął Liam, chwytając biodra Zayna i brutalnie nabijając go w dół na swoją długość. Palący ból rozdarł Zayna, ale powitał go z radością, pozwalając mu karmić swój gniew.

\- Co, jeśli nie chcę? Co, jeśli nie chcę pieprzyć kogoś, kto wstydzi się być ze mną widziany? - zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, zwijając swoje dłonie w pięści, kiedy walczył, by pozostać nieruchomo, podczas kiedy każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała na niego, by się ruszył.

Liam pchnął w niego, tylko najmniejszy kawałeczek, ale było to wystarczające, by posłać iskrę przyjemności w rdzeń Zayna.

\- Myślę, że jednak chcesz. Spójrz, jaki twardy i ociekający tylko dla mnie jesteś. - Prześlizgnął swoimi dłońmi wzdłuż bioder Zayna i przez jego abs, przed przebiegnięciem swoim kciukiem w górę długości Zayna, aż do jego czubka. Nacisnął na szparę Zayna, wyciskając z niego więcej preejakulatu i kiedy podniósł swoją dłoń do ust i wyssał to, czym były nasączone jego palce, Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zaciśnięciem na nim. Jego biodra zaczęły poruszać się odruchowo, jego potrzeba dojścia był silniejsza niż jego potrzeba kontrolowania sytuacji. 

\- To jest to, kochanie. Doprowadź się do szczytu na moim kutasie - zachęcił go Liam, pozostając idealnie nieruchomo, kiedy Zayn się na nim poruszał. Zayn zaczął kręcić swoimi biodrami szybciej na jego słowa, kochając jęki, jakie mógł z niego wycisnąć.

\- Jak to czuć, Tatusiu? - zapytał, pochylając się naprzód tak, że penis Liama mógł uderzać o jego prostatę za każdym razem, gdy całkowicie na niego opadał. Pragnął być dobrym chłopcem dla Liama, nawet, kiedy się na siebie wściekali. Może nie zawsze byli dobrzy z okazywaniem swoich uczuć, ale to… w tym zawsze byli dobrzy.

\- Tak dobrze - zaklął Liam, jego ciało spinające się, kiedy próbował pozostać nieruchomo. - Taki dobry chłopiec dla mnie; sprawi, że dojdę tak mocno… A wiesz, co wtedy zamierzam ci zrobić? Pamiętasz, co powiedziałeś, że pragniesz zrobić, tego dnia w samochodzie?

Zayn doskonale wiedział, o czym mówił Liam, idealnie przywołując sposób, w jaki kutas Liama pulsował w jego dłoni, kiedy opowiadał mu, o czym fantazjował. - Pamiętam - wydyszał, wyginając swoje plecy w łuk i zaczynając ujeżdżać Liama szybciej. Penis Liama był tak gruby, wypełniając go po prostu idealnie i powodując przyjemność krążącą w każdym calu jego ciała.

\- Zamierzam doprowadzić cię do skraju na swoim kutasie, a potem na swoim języku, tak, jak tego pragnąłeś.

\- Och, kurwa - zajęczał Zayn, kiedy słowa Liama popchnęły go nawet bliżej szczytu. Czuł każdy kawałek gniewu i napięcia oraz stresu wytapiającego się z jego ciała, gdy zaczął dochodzić, zastąpione głębokim zadowoleniem, które szumiało w jego kościach. Liam także zaczął się rozlewać, gorące pulsy jego penisa sprawiające, że Zayn doszedł nawet jeszcze mocniej. Jego całe ciało zadrżało od siły jego orgazmu, ale Liam nie dał mu czasu na odpoczęcie. Wysunął się z niego tak szybko, jak tylko skończył dochodzić, obracając go i spychając na jego dłonie i kolana na dywanie. Był na nim sekundę później, dopadając jego dziurki bez przedłużania. Zayn był całkowicie zużyty, ale wciąż jego członek wykazał zainteresowanie, szarpiąc się odrobinę. Liam wylizywał go tak entuzjastycznie, jakby pragnął tego tak samo, jak Zayn. To było tak kurewsko brudne, Liam smakujący samego siebie w ten sposób, ale było to także niezaprzeczalnie gorące.

Liam też wydawał się tak myśleć.

Zajęczał naprzeciwko Zayna, wpychając w niego język tak, jakby nie miał go wystarczająco dość. Popchnął Zayna na podłogę i Zayn wykręcił swoją szyję, by zobaczyć Liama ocierającego się bezwstydnie o dywan. Ten widok był wystarczający, by przekonać Zayna do tego samego i wkrótce czuł się równie nakręcony co odurzony tym wszystkim. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju były jego jęki i chrząknięcia Liama, kiedy jeden z jego palców wślizgnął się w Zayna wraz z jego językiem, poszukując w jego wnętrzu tego miejsca, które sprawiłoby, że doszedł by nietknięty. 

Wiedział, że znalazł je, gdy uda Zayna zaczęły się trząść, a jego palce zacisnęły się na dywanie, kiedy jego biodra zaczęły się szarpać. Liam nacisnął na nie mocno, podczas gdy językiem obracał wokół jego obręczy, kochając sposób, w jaki Zayn zacisnął się na nim, zaczynając dochodzić, tryskając mokro na dywan. Zayn czuł się, jakby był pod wpływem, kiedy już doszedł. Wciąż mógł poczuć palce Liama pompujące w niego i z niego wytrwale, ale jego język zniknął; mokre, siorbiące dźwięki z chwili wcześniej zastąpione przez śliskim dźwiękiem dłoni Liama pracującej na jego penisie.

Zayn obrócił się tak szybko, jak palce Liama go opuściły, pragnąc obserwować, jak dochodzi. Uniósł się na swoich kolanach tak, że mógł być bliżej wysokości Liama, potrzebując go pocałować. Potrzebując posmakować ich obojga z ust Liama. Liam pozwolił mu się całować jedynie przez chwilę, zanim odepchnął go do tyłu i wstał na swoich trzęsących się nogach. Pompował swojego kutasa raźnie, z jego czubkiem tuż na wprost twarzy Zayna, gdy zaczął dochodzić. Usta Zayna rozdzieliły się bez wahania, a Liam dał mu to, czego pragnął, wpychając szorstko swoją długość do jego ust i zaczynając dochodzić w dół jego gardła. Zayn ssał go przez orgazm, nie przestając, dopóki silna dłoń w jego quiffie nie odciągnęła go.

Oboje byli cicho przez kilka długich minut. Zayn pozostał na swoich kolanach, patrząc na Liama i łapiąc swój oddech, zastanawiając się, czy wciąż byli pokłóceni, czy ich kłótnia została odłożona na dzień. Chwyt Liama złagodniał, jego palce powędrowały przez włosy Zayna przez przewleczeniem się na jego kark, by pomóc mu wstać. 

\- Jest z nami w porządku? - zapytał Liam tak szybko, jak Zayn stanął na wprost niego.

\- Jest z nami w porządku - zapewnił go Zayn.

Ale nie było z nimi w porządku, nie do końca. Sprawy wydawały się normalne na wierzchu, ale wlekło się pod tym napięcie. Zayn wciąż chciał, by Liam zabrał go na właściwą randkę, chociaż nie wspomniał o tym ponownie, wiedząc, że i tak Liam czuł się już źle z tą sytuacją. Ale Liam musiał wyczuć jego nieszczęście, albo może poczucie winy z powodu ukrywania Zayna w swoim mieszkaniu w końcu do niego dotarło, ponieważ Zayn znalazł siebie wiozącego ich do kina wraz z kolejną poniedziałkową nocą.

Liam wciąż nie chciał się zgodzić zobaczyć film w głównym kinie w mieście, więc zamiast tego zmierzali do tego przecenionego, w którym pokazywano starsze filmy. Znajdowało się w zaniedbanej części miasta i pachniało jak spalony popcorn, ale Zayn o to nie dbał. Nie dbał nawet o to, że Liam kupił im dwa bilety na Najdłuższą podróż, domyślając się, że z tytułem jak ten, musiało to być coś dobrego. Zwiastun, który pokazał mu Liam, nie zapowiadał tego na coś dobrego, ale Liam ani drgnął, mówiąc, że jeśli Zayn pragnął romansu, to on zamierza mu dać romans. Zayn poczuł, jak robi mu się w środku ciepło przez ten komentarz i podejrzewał, że teraz ten film będzie miał specjalne miejsce w jego sercu niezależnie od tego, jak zły by się okazał.

Było jedynie kilku innych ludzi w kinie, gdy tam weszli, głównie inne pary i kilka nastoletnich dziewczyn rozrzuconych tu i ówdzie. Zayn zaprowadził ich na środek tylnego rzędu z mrugnięciem w kierunku Liama, ale jego uśmiech opadł, kiedy zauważył, jak Liam siada, zostawiając między nimi wolne miejsce.

\- Nie ma mowy o żadnym no homo* gównie - burknął, wstając i zajmując miejsce obok Liama. - Technicznie nie jestem już twoim uczniem, a nawet, gdybym był, kto powiedział, że nie mógłbym siedzieć obok ciebie, gdyby zdarzyło się, że przyszlibyśmy na ten sam film w tym samym czasie?

Liam nie odpowiedział, ale Zayn mógł zobaczyć, jak nerwowy był, z oczami zwężonymi, gdy skanował praktycznie pustą salę. Wydawał się odrobinę zrelaksować, gdy światła zgasły, a dźwięk jego śmiechu podczas zwiastunów i stały nacisk jego ręki naprzeciwko jego oparcia przywróciły uśmiech Zayna w pełnej chwale. Z jakiegoś powodu było to czuć tak inaczej, siedząc w kinie i oglądając film z Liamem, chociaż technicznie tak naprawdę nie różniło się niczym od tego, jak oglądali filmy po ciemku w domu. Ale tego wieczora w powietrzu wokół nich wydawała się zajść jakaś zmiana i Zayn nie mógł oprzeć się od odsunięcia oparcia z ich drogi, gdy film się zaczął, pozwalając sobie umieścić niepewną dłoń na udzie Liama.

Liam spiął się na ten kontakt, ale nie odsunął się od dotyku, więc Zayn przyjął to jako zwycięstwo, opierając swoją głowę o jego ramię. Próbował skupić się na filmie, naprawdę próbował, ale jego myśli gdzieś uciekały. Udo Liama było czuć tak silnie pod jego dłonią i wyglądał tak gorąco, siedząc obok niego, że Zayn nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie przesunąć swojej dłoni trochę wyżej. Utrzymywał swoją twarz patrzącą się przed siebie i oczy ulokowane na ekranie, poruszając swoją dłonią między nogami Liama i w górę, na złączenie jego ud. Nogi Liama rozłożyły się tylko odrobinę, a jego biodra zapulsowały, prawie jakby nie mógł powstrzymać tych odruchów, ale jego dłoń szybko chwyciła nadgarstek Zayna, przytrzymując go w miejscu i rozglądając się, by zobaczyć, czy nikt na nich nie patrzył.

\- Nie możemy - wyszeptał.

\- Możemy - wymamrotał Zayn, z oczami wciąż na ekranie, gdy jego dłoń zaczęła poruszać się tajemnie. Mógł poczuć dokładny moment, w którym Liam zaczął się temu poddawać, tak jakby wiedział, że mógł. Jego mięśnie wydawały się trochę odprężyć, kiedy jego oddech przyspieszył. Zayn zaczął pocierać go szybciej, czując go puchnącego pod swoją dłonią, dopóki nie był tak samo twardy jak Zayn, odkąd tylko zaczął gładzić jego udo. 

Liam rozejrzał się wokół raz jeszcze, ociągając się ze zmartwieniem o dwie nastolatki siedzące niedaleko nich. Zayn ścisnął go odrobinę, owijając swoje palce wokół jego grubego penisa, jak tylko mógł przez jego dżinsy, zwracając uwagę Liama z powrotem na siebie. 

Zayn wyszczerzył się, odwracając swoje ciało w kierunku Liama, porzucając jakiekolwiek pozory udawania, że ogląda film, wolną dłonią sięgając do rozporka swojego chłopaka. Przygryzł swoją wargę i spojrzał w górę na Liama. Wydawał się toczyć wewnętrzną walkę, ale nie powstrzymał Zayna od rozpięcia swoich dżinsów. Jego głowa opadła do tyłu, gdy Zayn wyjął jego długość przez dziurę w jego bokserkach, dając jej eksperymentalne szarpnięcie, a jego własny penis zadrżał, czując ciężki ciężar w swojej dłoni. 

\- Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć - obiecał Zayn, jego głos był niskim mruknięciem w ucho Liama. - Ale co, gdyby mogli? Co, gdyby wszyscy tutaj na nas patrzyli? Oglądali, jak czynię cię twardym? Widzieli, jak duży twój kutas jest? Myślisz, że spodobałoby im się oglądanie, jak ci obciągam? Myślisz, że chcieli oglądać, jak dochodzisz?

Zayn nie zaczekał na odpowiedź, zamiast tego wycałowywując ścieżkę w dół szyi Liama i pompując go bardziej zaciekle. Jego słowa osiągnęły pożądany efekt. Penis Liama był ładny i mokry, kiedy Zayn zsunął jego napletek w dół, czyniąc ślizg łatwiejszym, gdy obciągał mu szybciej. Zayn odwrócił głowę z powrotem w kierunku ekranu, starając się nie zwracać żadnej uwagi na to, co robili, chociaż w tym momencie był tak kurewsko nakręcony, że pozwoliłby Liamowi ruchać się na oczach wszystkich. Ale wiedział, że to nie byłoby z ich strony najmądrzejsze posunięcie, więc skoncentrował się na utrzymywaniu swoich ruchów małymi i ciasnymi, ślizgając swoją dłoń od podstawy do czubka Liama pospiesznymi skrętami nadgarstka.

Usłyszał, jak oddech Liama zaczyna się urywać, jego biodra podrywają się, by spotkać chwyt Zayna i nie mógł sobie odmówić spojrzenia na niego. Jego kutas wyglądał tak dobrze wsuwający się i wysuwający z zamkniętej pięści Zayna, preejakulat wyciekający z niego szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy zbliżał się do szczytu. Dłoń Liama z tyłu jego głowy pozwoliła mu wiedzieć, że zaraz będzie dochodził, więc Zayn zgiął się na nim ochoczo. Jego oczy wylądowały na dwóch nastolatkach siedzących w ich pobliżu, kiedy otworzył swoje usta naokoło penisa Liama i prawie wypluł go w zaskoczeniu. Obie dziewczyny obserwowały ich otwarcie, ale za zaszokowanymi wyrazami ich twarzy Zayn mógł zobaczyć także pożądanie. Wziął więcej Liama w usta, z oczami wciąż na nastolatkach, które śledziły jego ruchy, ale wiedział, że Liam też je zauważył, jego kutas pulsujący, gdy doszedł, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się ani chwili dłużej teraz, kiedy wiedział, że mają publiczność.

Liam naciągnął na siebie spodnie tak szybko, jak tylko skończył, wstając pospiesznie i chwytając Zayna za dłoń, by pociągnąć go wzdłuż rzędu i poza kino. Nie wypuścił dłoni Zayna, dopóki prawie nie doszli do samochodu Zayna, nie spowalniając tempa i Zayn poczuł uderzenie strachu, że Liam jest na niego wściekły, kiedy wślizgnął się za kierownicę.

Nie musiał się martwić. Liam miał jego spodnie rozpięte i swoje usta na nim, zanim w ogóle wyjechali z parkingu, przywracając go do pełnej twardości w kilka sekund. Usta Liama było czuć tak dobrze naokoło niego, jego usta gorące, a język mokry. Zayn ledwo mógł się skupić na prowadzeniu, z trudem mogąc zobaczyć samochody przed nim. Jego stopa odruchowo nacisnęła na pedał, kiedy uderzył w tył gardła Liama, jęk uciekł z jego ust, kiedy poczuł go zaciskającego się wokół główki jego penisa.

Liam zaczął go ssać nawet szybciej i Zayn wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Jego dłonie ścisnęły kierownicę, kiedy orgazm przez niego przebiegł i wiedział, że nic nie mogło powstrzymać go od dojścia. Nic za wyjątkiem migających świateł, które nagle wyłapał kątem oka i syren nagle dzwoniących w jego uszach. Jego stopa natychmiast opuściła pedał gazu, a jego erekcja zwiędła w ustach Liama, kiedy spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko, by zobaczyć radiowóz dokładnie za nim, rozjarzony światłami i sygnałem. 


	19. Zostawmy świat w ogniu

Zayn pospiesznie odepchnął od siebie Liama, szarpiąc tyłem jego głowy, gdy Liam spojrzał na niego w dezorientacji. Liam wstał szybko, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył migające światła radiowozu. 

\- O boże, o boże, o boże - zaintonował, ocierając swoje usta wierzchem dłoni, kiedy Zayn zjechał na pobocze i zaparkował samochód w parku. - Przejechał obok nas, Zayn? Mógł nas zobaczyć? Albo czy myślisz, że to były te dziewczyny z kina? Kurwa! - wrzasnął, uderzając dłonią w tablicę rozdzielczą, kiedy Zayn grzebał się z podciągnięciem swoich dżinsów. 

Zayn też miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale wziął głęboki oddech, próbując pozostać spokojnym. - Wyluzuj, Liam. To prawdopodobnie tylko rozbite tylne światło albo coś takiego - powiedział mu, opuszczając okno. Mógł zobaczyć policjanta zmierzającego w ich kierunku w lusterku wstecznym i przemieścił swoje dłonie na kierownicę, mając nadzieję, że ukryje tym fakt, że się trzęsą.

\- Jakiś problem, oficerze? - spytał Zayn, kiedy wysoki mężczyzna koło czterdziestki pochylił się, by być z nim na równi, jego latarka oświetlająca samochód przed wylądowaniem na twarzy Zayna, powodując, że ten się wzdrygnął.

\- Prawo jazdy i - było jedyną odpowiedzią policjanta. Zayn wręczył mu je z odrobinę szybciej bijącym sercem, gdy gliniarz przeniósł swoje światło z jego twarzy na jego prawo jazdy i z powrotem. - Będę potrzebował, by wysiadł pan z pojazdu, proszę pana.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - zapytał Zayn, z sercem głośno walącym w piersi.

\- Proszę wysiąść z samochodu, proszę pana - powtórzył.

Trzęsienie się dłoni Zayna było widoczne, gdy otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z samochodu. Otarł je o spodnie i odwrócił się do Liama, który okrążał właśnie auto, zmierzając w ich kierunku. Liam wyglądał na tak samo spanikowanego, jak Zayn się czuł, ale kiedy przemówił, jego głos był spokojny.

\- Czy mógłby nam pan powiedzieć, w czym jest problem, oficerze?

\- Nazywasz się Zayn Malik? - zapytał Zayna, kompletnie ignorując Liama. Zayn przytaknął, a policjant zdjął z niego światło latarki. - Będę potrzebował, żeby się pan odwrócił i umieścił swoje dłonie na pojeździe. 

Zayn zrobił tak, jak mu kazano, walcząc z bodźcem ucieczki, kiedy poczuł krok gliniarza dokładnie za sobą, więżąc go pomiędzy swoim ciałem a samochodem.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał znowu Liam, jego głos podnosił się, gdy policjant pociągnął prawą, a potem lewą dłoń za jego plecami. Zayn poczuł zimno, kiedy usłyszał klik metalu zaciskanego wokół jego nadgarstków, wbijając się boleśnie w jego skórę.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - krzyknął Liam, ale oficer kontynuował ignorowanie go, jedną ręką chwytając ramię Zayna, odwracając go i zaczynając prowadzić go w stronę radiowozu. Liam podążył za nimi, żądając, żeby funkcjonariusz powiedział mu, o co chodzi.

\- Zayn Malik, jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem napaści i pobicia Shahida Khana.

Gniew przebiegł przez Zayna, świeży i gorący. Jego dłonie przestały się trząść, zwijając się w pięści, kiedy dziko zażyczył sobie, żeby Shahid był tutaj z nimi, tylko po to, żeby mógł uderzyć go raz jeszcze. 

\- Żartujesz sobie kurwa ze mnie?! To było miesiąc temu i wiedział, że to go czeka!

\- Ma nawet rok na złożenie sprawy w sądzie, a pańskie nazwisko i dane samochodu przyszły dzisiaj telegramem. Muszę pana zabrać. Resztę może pan wypracować ze swoim prawnikiem.

\- To było warte skopania tej pierdolonej dupy.

\- Zayn! Nie mów nic więcej - przestrzegł Liam.

\- Pieprzony gruby żart - kontynuował Zayn pod nosem. Nie mógł kurewsko uwierzyć, że Shahid poszedł z tym na policję, zwłaszcza, że Liam nie wkopał go za to, co mu zrobił. Cała ta sytuacja była tylko dodatkowym dowodem, że Shahid był całkowicie popierdolonym durniem, na wskroś dupkiem. Ale to ani trochę nie sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej; nie, kiedy został umieszczony w tyle policyjnego samochodu, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się pomiędzy nim a Liamem.

\- Zajmę się tym, Zayn! Coś wymyślę! - Zayn mógł usłyszeć krzyk Liama przez szybę, ale wiedział, że nie było niczego, co mógłby zrobić Liam; nie bez odsłaniania światu, że byli razem. I wtedy Zayn został zabrany z dala od ich idealnej randki i od Liama.

Zayn wiedział, że powinien czuć się przestraszony albo niespokojny, ale jego gniew wyciekł z niego, kiedy wypełniło go odrętwienie, pozostawiając go będącego ledwo w stanie rejestrować, co się działo. Pobieranie odcisków palców. Zrobienie zdjęcia. Nie, nie zdjęcia - policyjnego zdjęcia. Wykorzystanie prawa do jednego telefonu na zadzwonienie do swojego ojca. A potem zimna cela, gdzie był zostawiony sam ze swoimi myślami, co było gorsze niż kara, którą mógł sobie wyobrazić w tym momencie. Czy to była kropla przepełniająca czarę*? Czy Liam wciąż będzie chciał z nim być po czemuś tak bliskiemu przyłapania przez gliny?

Słońce właśnie zaczynało wschodzić, gdy jego rodzice mogli uwolnić go poprzez wpłacenie kaucji i wszystkim, co pragnął zrobić Zayn, było zwinięcie się na łóżku i spanie przez milion lat. Rodzice nie pozwolili mu na to, pouczając go przez godzinę i żądając, by powiedział im o powodzie, dla którego kogoś pobił. Mógł stwierdzić, że próbowali pozostać spokojnymi i dać mu szansę na przedstawienie swojej wersji wydarzenia, ale wiedział, jak bardzo zdenerwowani byli i czuł się jak gówno przez wplątanie ich w ten bałagan. Powiedział im, że Shahid to zaczął przez pobicie przyjaciela Zayna i wsadzenie go do szpitala, ale nie powiedział - nie mógł - powiedzieć im, kim był ten przyjaciel i nie był zaskoczony, kiedy powiedzieli mu, że nie mają innego wyboru jak go ukarać.

Powiedzieli, że był uziemiony, dopóki nie zacznie zachowywać się jak syn, z którego mogliby być dumni, co oznaczało żadnego telefonu, żadnego internetu, żadnej telewizji.

Żadnego Liama.

***

Zayn buzował. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu ani nie robić nic innego oprócz odliczania minut, dopóki w końcu nie zobaczył ponownie Liama. Wciąż był uziemiony - prawdopodobnie będzie na resztę swojego życia, jeśli jego rodzice będą trzymać się tej drogi - ale wszyscy się zgodzili, że potrzebował uczyć się na swoją nadchodzącą powtórkę i profesor Payne był w drodze, by udzielić mu korepetycji. To były dwa tygodnie, odkąd go widział albo słyszał. Czternaście dni niewiedzy, czy Liam był na niego zły albo czy wciąż pragnął z nim być. 330 godzin czystej, niezmąconej tajemnicy.

Zayn siedział przy stole w salonie, udając, że czyta swój podręcznik, podczas gdy czekał niespokojnie na dźwięk samochodu wjeżdżającego na ich podjazd. Spojrzał w dół na swój zegarek, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi samochodowych, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy zobaczył, że Liam przybył piętnaście minut wcześniej. Miał nadzieję, że to oznaczało, że Liam nie był na niego jakoś strasznie zły i że po prostu był tak samo podekscytowany, by zobaczyć Zayna, jak Zayn, by zobaczyć jego. 

Otworzył drzwi wejściowe zanim Liam miał w ogóle szansę nacisnąć dzwonek, nie chcąc jeszcze, by jego mama została zaalarmowana, że Liam już jest. Zayn pragnął popędzić w jego ramiona, ale widok Liama zatrzymał jego kroki. Nie chciał być nadmiernie dramatyczny, ale Liam James Payne był najbardziej przystojnym mężczyzną na całym pierdolonym świecie i Zayn myślał, że może umrzeć od tego, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

Zanurkował w róg korytarza, machając na Liama, by zrobił to samo. Tak szybko, jak tylko był pewien, że nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć, przyciągnął Liama do ciasnego uścisku, pozwalając jego silnym ramionom i piżmowemu zapachu rozwiać wszystkie jego zmartwienia. Odwrócił swoją głowę w bok, przyciskając swoje usta do przyrodzonego znamienia na gardle Liama. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Liam owinął swoje ramiona wokół Zayna, przyciągając go nawet bliżej. - Też za tobą tęskniłem, skarbie.

\- Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły? Nie odszedłeś i zakochałeś się w kimś innym, kiedy byliśmy rozdzieleni? - zapytał cicho Zayn, nie będąc w stanie zagryźć w ustach swojej najgorszej obawy.

Liam roześmiał się lekko, z ciepłym oddechem naprzeciwko ucha Zayna, gdy przycisnął tam swoje usta. - Nigdy - obiecał, posyłając dreszcz wzdłuż Zayna, kiedy podgryzał wrażliwą skórę jego ucha. Przejechał nosem wzdłuż szczęki Zayna, by być twarzą do niego, złączając ich usta w krótkim pocałunku, który pozostawił Zayna pragnącego więcej. Zayn zawsze pragnął więcej, jeśli przychodziło do Liama.

\- Tak sobie myślałem... - zaczął Zayn, utrzymując swój ton nisko, gdy zmierzali w drugą stronę korytarza, do salonu. - Co, jeśli każda para jest, jakby, przydzielona do konkretnej ilości gówna, z którym muszą się uporać, żeby zbalansować dobre rzeczy? Jak, karma? Ponieważ wtedy to byłaby prawie dobra rzecz, że już przez tyle przeszliśmy, jakby, tym sposobem wydostajemy się z tej drogi wcześnie, wiesz? W ten sposób będziemy mogli mieć tylko te dobre rzeczy na wprost siebie.

Liam posłał mu mały uśmiech, jego oczy złagodniały. - Jak stałeś się taki mądry?

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, miałem dobrego nauczyciela. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, a jego nos się zmarszczył, kiedy uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Liam potrząsnął swoją głową. - Chciałbym móc przypisać sobie tę zasługę, naprawdę. Zaczynam się orientować, że jest wiele, czego ja mógłbym się od ciebie narzucić - westchnął. - Ale na teraz, ja jestem nauczycielem, a ty jesteś uczniem i musimy wziąć się do pracy.

Zayn zajęczał, ale usiadł posłusznie. Liam usiadł obok niego i od razu zabrał się do pracy, wyciągając stertę książek i kilka ćwiczeń ze swojej torby na ramię. Zayn zajęczał znowu; głównie po to, by spowodować uśmiech Liama. To zadziałało i Zayn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, nagle nie mając nic przeciwko perspektywie kilku godzin nauki.

Zayn próbował pozostać skupionym na temacie, naprawdę próbował, ale to było jakby niewidzialna lina przyciągała go w kierunku Liama, czyniąc to niemożliwym, by poświęcał uwagę czemukolwiek innemu. Czyniąc to niemożliwym, by pozostać z dala od niego. Wszystkim, co mógł usłyszeć, był stały rytm oddechu Liama; wszystkim, co mógł zobaczyć, była delikatna różowość jego ust, gdy zaciskał je w koncentracji; wszystkim, co mógł poczuć, był gorąc skóry Zayna, gdy ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie, kiedy Zayn przysunął swoje krzesło tylko odrobinę bliżej Liama. Pragnął odepchnąć książki na bok i przysunąć się nawet bliżej; wspiąć się na swojego nauczyciela, dopóki każda część jego ciała nie dotykałaby każdej części ciała Liama.

\- Oczy na twojej własnej kartce - wymamrotał Liam, unosząc wzrok znad kserówki, którą poprawiał i znajdując oczy Zayna na sobie. Zayn odwrócił swoją głowę z powrotem na ćwiczenia, nad którymi pracował, próbując zrozumieć sens pytań i nędznie zawodząc. Spojrzał na stertę papierów, którą miał przed sobą Liam, zauważając, że klucz odpowiedzi wystawał na tyle wystarczająco, by Zayn mógł zobaczyć, że odpowiedzią na zadanie numer jedenaście było-

\- Jeśli spojrzysz na arkusz odpowiedzi raz jeszcze, będę musiał przełożyć cię przez kolano - zagroził Liam, a jego niski i szorstki głos powędrował prosto do penisa Zayna. 

Zayn uniósł jedną brew na swojego nauczyciela, wyginając swoje ciało w kierunku starszego mężczyzny. - Przepraszam, ale czy to ma w zamierzeniu mnie powstrzymać? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Ponieważ to ma na mnie całkiem odwrotny efekt… Tatusiu - dodał dla dodatkowej miary, uśmiechając się, kiedy zaobserwował, jak oczy Liama ciemnieją. Przycisnął swoją dłoń do uda Liama pod stołem, dając mu obiecujący uścisk dłoni, ale Liam potrząsnął głową stanowczo.

\- Bądź teraz dobrym chłopcem, miłości, a może Tatuś nagrodzi cię później - powiedział Liam słodko, jego słowa pełne obietnic, kiedy odsunął rękę Zayna ze swojej dłoni i zastępując ją z powrotem jego własną, splatając ich palce na moment przez załagodzeniem odprawy. - Ale teraz wracamy do nauki.

\- Jej! - zawiwatował sarkastycznie Zayn, unosząc swoje ręce i machając nieistniejącymi pomponami nad głową. 

Liam roześmiał się, tak, jak Zayn miał nadzieję, że zrobi i pochylił się odrobinę bliżej, łatwo przyciągnięty perspektywą rozkoszy z Liamem. Ale Liam się odsunął, a jego wzrok wystrzelił do drzwi, gdy weszła przez nie mama Zayna. Zayn odprężył się z powrotem na swoim krześle, kiedy uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco do ich obojga; wdzięczny, że nie poddał się pokusie pocałowania Liama.

\- Zayn, czas spakować to wszystko na dzisiaj. Muszę nakarmić ciebie i twoje siostry, zanim będzie już na to za późno. Poprosiłabym cię, żebyś został, Liam, ale jestem pewna, że masz inne miejsce, gdzie raczej wolałbyś się znaleźć. 

\- Jest poniedziałkowy wieczór - powiedział Zayn, przewracając oczami. - Jestem pewien, że nawet ze swoim napiętym harmonogramem może poświęcić mi kilka godzin więcej.

Liam się roześmiał, ale jego mama nie. - Zayn - powiedziała, a jej ton ostrzegał, by nie zagłębiał się w tę kwestię dalej. 

Ale musiał, jeśli oznaczało to szansę na więcej czasu z Liamem. - Mamo, proszę; jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, a egzamin jest jutro. Czy nie sądzisz, że to jest ważniejsze niż jeden posiłek?

Trisha westchnęła. - Jeśli Liam nie mam nic przeciwko pozostaniu trochę dłużej, wtedy wy dwoje macie wolną rękę, by się uczyć, ale potrzebuję stołu do kolacji, więc będziecie musieli zabrać się z tym wszystkim na górę.

Zayn nigdy wcześniej nie wstał tak szybko, prawie wywracając swoje krzesło, gdy zebrał w ramiona wszystkie rozłożone na stole podręczniki i papiery za jednym razem. 

\- Dziękuję, mamo. - Obejrzał się przez ramię, wchodząc po schodach i mając nadzieję, że Liam za nim podąży, jeśli nie da mu szansy na powiedzenie “nie”.

\- I Zayn?

Zayn zatrzymał się w połowie schodów, odwracając się, by zobaczyć Liama kilka schodków za nim i swoją mamę na półpiętrze niżej, patrzącą na niego. - Ta?

\- Jestem naprawdę z ciebie dumna; z tego, jak ciężko pracujesz.

Zayn przełknął ślinę, odkrywając, że jest to niezwykle trudne z gulą formującą się w jego gardle. - Dziękuję, mamo - powiedział znowu, chociaż tym razem jego głos był wypełniony szczerością. Uśmiechnęła się przed powrotem do kuchni i Zayn przesunął stertę książek w swoich ramionach, zaczynając znowu iść na górę. Był w drzwiach swojej sypialni, zanim zorientował się, że Liam wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu na schodach. 

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Muszę porozmawiać z twoimi rodzicami. Dzisiaj.

\- O czym mógłbyś ewentualnie chcieć porozmawiać z moimi rodzicami? - wyszeptał Zayn, wskazując na Liama, by podszedł bliżej.

Liam podszedł do niego powoli i to wydawało się trwać dla niego wiecznie, zanim stanął u jego boku. - Chcę im powiedzieć o nas.

Zayn zamknął swoje oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. - Powiedzieć im o nas co?

\- Muszę im powiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem.

Zayn milczał. Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć. Pragnął tego tak długo - żeby wszystko było otwarte i żeby Liam chciał powiedzieć o nich ludziom - ale teraz, kiedy Liam był po jego stronie w tej kwestii, Zayn niespodziewanie był przerażony. Liam mógł wyczuć jego wahanie, więc przysunął się bliżej, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

\- Musimy im powiedzieć, i wszystkim innym. Kurwa, Zayn, zostałeś aresztowany, a ja tam byłem i nie mogłem nawet wpłacić za ciebie kaucji. Nie mogłem nawet zadzwonić do twoich rodziców i powiedzieć im, co się stało, żeby mogli cię stamtąd wydostać. Byłem kompletnie bezużyteczny i wszystko to dlatego, że nalegałem, żebyśmy pozostawali sekretem. Myślę, że powinniśmy-

\- Nie - to słowo wyleciało z jego ust, zanim mógł się w ogóle zorientować, że chciał je wypowiedzieć. - Nie rób tego. Nie mów im. Jeszcze nie.

\- Dlaczego nie? Myślałem, że tego chciałeś.

\- Bo chcę, albo chciałem, ale teraz to… wiedza o tym, że jesteś skłonny i że tego chcesz, jest wystarczająca. Po prostu zaczekajmy z tym jeszcze trochę.

Liam zawahał się, przebiegając dłonią wzdłuż ręki Zayna, od jego ramienia do dłoni, tak, że mógł wślizgnąć palce między te Zayna. - Jesteś pewien?

\- Jestem pewien - obiecał Zayn. I był. Po raz pierwszy kiedykolwiek czuł się całkowicie przekonany, że Liam nie opuści go ponownie i że pragnie z nim być. I na teraz to było wystarczające. 

Wepchnął Liama do pokoju, zamykając za nimi drzwi stopą. Liam uniósł na niego braw, a Zayn uśmiechnął się znacząco, ale zamieniło się to bardziej w wydęcie ust, gdy Liam sięgnął za nim, by otworzyć je ponownie. Zayn potrząsnął głową, zamykając je jeszcze raz. - Tylko na chwilę, kiedy wszyscy są zajęci kolacją.

Zayn wiedział, że mądrzej dla nich byłoby naprawdę się uczyć, ale wydawało się to głupią opcją, kiedy mogli się dotykać. 

\- To zły pomysł, Zayn - powiedział mu Liam, kiedy Zayn owinął ramiona wokół szyi wyższego mężczyzny.

\- Nah, nie masz racji. To naprawdę, naprawdę dobry pomysł - zaczął, całując swoją drogę wzdłuż szczęki Liama do kącika jego ust. - Jesteśmy w sypialni, ostatecznie, a sypialnie zostały stworzone głównie do takich rzeczy…

\- Myślę, że tak właściwie zostały stworzone do rzeczy jak spanie. I uczenie się - powiedział dobitnie Liam, zwijając swoje palce na talii Zayna.

\- Znowu nie masz racji. - Zayn się z nim nie zgodził, prowadząc ich do tyłu na skraj swojego łóżka. Ześlizgnął swoje dłonie w dół piersi Liama, jego dłonie ciepłe na szorstkiej bawełnie zapięcia, kiedy opadł w dół na łóżko, wijąc się, dopóki jego plecy nie opierały się o zagłówek. - Sądzę, że zostały jednak stworzone do takiego gówna - upierał się, wślizgując dłoń w swoje dresy tak, że mógł owinąć dłoń wokół swojej gwałtownie twardniejącej długości. 

Liam zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, były ciemne. Ale nie dołączył do Zayna na łóżku, w sposób, w jaki Zayn miał nadzieję, że to zrobi.

\- Nie martw się - zachęcił go Zayn, podciągając swoją koszulkę do piersi i zsuwając swoje dłonie do połowy ud, pozwalając Liamowi zobaczyć, jak twardy był. Obciągał sobie powoli, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki oczy Liama śledziły każdy jego ruch. W górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. - Wiesz, ile razy doprowadzałem się do szczytu w tym pokoju, myśląc o tobie? Uwierz mi; wiem, jak być cicho.

Zayn sięgnął do swojej szafki nocnej, nie spuszczając oczu z Liama. Rozprowadzał lubrykant na swojej dłoni chwilę później, którą pogładził potem swojego penisa, sprawiając, że wyglądał ładnie i błyszcząco. Wiedział, jak bardzo Liam lubił śliczne rzeczy. To wydawało się działać na Liama, który z finalnym spojrzeniem na drzwi, że naprawdę rzeczywiście były zamknięte, rozpiął swój pasek i spodnie. Jego członek już był nabrzmiały, gdy go wyciągnął, a kilka pospiesznych pociągnięć uczyniły go tak samo twardym, jak był Zayn.

\- Możesz wiedzieć, jak być cichym - powiedział, stając obok łóżka, w pobliżu głowy Zayna - ale czy wiesz także, jak być szybkim?

Zayn przytaknął, a jego dłoń od razu przyspieszyła na jego kutasie. - Zawsze dochodzę szybko i mocno, kiedy myślę o tobie, profesorze Payne. 

\- Taa? Co sprawia, że dochodzisz najszybciej? - zapytał cicho, podchodząc o krok bliżej, gdy Zayn odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, pozwalając sobie przycisnąć mokry czubek do warg Zayna. Ale nie wepchnął go do środka, jeszcze nie, chcąc usłyszeć, co Zayn miał do powiedzenia.

Zayn zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie ostatni raz, kiedy Liam był w jego pokoju i niezliczone razy, kiedy się dotykał, myśląc o nim. Nie wiedział, gdzie zacząć - wszystko dotyczące Liama go nakręcało. Ale wtedy jego umysł cofnął się do poprzedniej nocy, kiedy miał w sobie trzy palce i był twardy jak skała. Doszedł tak kurewsko mocno, kiedy fantazja przebiegła przez jego głowę i był całkiem przekonany, że Liam zareaguje w ten sam sposób.

\- Pamiętasz tamtą noc w klubie? Z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi patrzącymi na nas i zastanawiającymi się, co robiliśmy? Czasami myślę, jakby to było, gdybyśm poszli do innego rodzaju klubu… Albo gdzieś, gdzie nie musielibyśmy się z tym ukrywać.

Obserwował, jak Liam zaczerpnął gwałtowny oddech i to dało mu pewność siebie, by kontynuować.

\- Myślę o tobie pieprzącym mnie w pomieszczeniu pełnym nieznajomych. Wiesz, jak dobrze byśmy wyglądali? Jak twardy byłby każdy kutas? Jak mokra stałaby się każda cipka w pomieszczeniu?

Luźny uchwyt Liama wokół samego siebie stał się szczelniejszy, a odrobina preejakulatu pociekła wzdłuż dolnej wargi Zayna, kiedy te słowa go obmywały. Wepchnął się w usta Zayna, tylko najmniejszy kawałeczek, a Zayn przyjął go ochoczo. Pocałował wypukłość jego penisa, owijając swój język wokół czubka Liama, zanim Liam się odsunął. Zayn podążył za nim, naciskając płasko językiem na szczelinę Liama, wydajając z niego kolejne krople preejakulatu. Liam wycofał się zbyt pospiesznie, by mógł dosięgnąć go całego, ale Zayn nie mógł o to dbać, kiedy poczuł, jak dłoń Liama dołącza do jego własnej na jego członku. Ten niespodziewany dotyk spowodował, że Zayn wygiął plecy w łuk na łóżku, a zdławiony jęk uciekł z jego ust, kiedy Liam pompował go powoli.

\- Opowiedz mi więcej - zarządził Liam, przemieszczając swoją dłoń z Zayna z powrotem do swojej własnej długości, tak, żeby móc obsmarować się lubrykantem z kutasa Zayna. 

\- Ja, uh, chciałbym, żebyś mnie zgiął i ostro pieprzył - udało się z siebie wydusić Zaynowi, kiedy jego jądra zaczęły się napinać, o wiele szybciej, niż by chciał, ale to było dla niego zbyt gorące, by się powstrzymać, jego oczy wodziły za dłonią Liama pracującą na jego penisie, kiedy wyobrażał sobie scenariusz w głowie. - Pokazać wszystkim tam, że jestem twój i że możesz zrobić ze mną wszystko, czego tylko chcesz. I oni wszyscy życzyliby sobie, żebyś to ich pieprzył swoim dużym kutasem, albo, żeby to oni byli tym, który mnie pieprzy, ale ja wciąż byłbym cały twój. Odstawilibyśmy im niezły pokaz, upewniając się, że wszyscy doszliby przed nami, tak, żebyśmy mogli to oglądać. Oglądać ich wszystkich dochodzących, tylko dla nas.

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś dojść w ten sposób, tylko od przyjmowania mojego penisa i wiedzy, że wszyscy tam cię pragną? Myślisz, że czucie mnie wewnątrz siebie i oglądanie ich dochodzących byłoby wystarczające?

Powieki Zayna zatrzepotały, kiedy to sobie wyobraził. - Wiesz, że tak.

\- Kurwa, chciałbym cię teraz pieprzyć, trzaskając w ciebie, dopóki nie mógłbyś już tego znieść - powiedział mu Liam, unieruchamiając swoją pięść tak, że mógł w nią pieprzyć, z czubkiem kutasa kusząco blisko ładnych ust Zayna.

\- Cholera, Tatusiu, ja też. Chcę poczuć cię tak kurewsko bardzo - powiedział mu Zayn, rozkładając swoje nogi bardziej, tak, by Liam mógł zobaczyć jego dziurkę. Liam przemieścił na nią jedną dłoń, brutalnie wpychając do środka dwa palce, włócząc nimi wzdłuż ścianek Zayna, kiedy wpychał je do środka i na zewnątrz jego ciasnego gorąca.

W tym momencie słowa Zayna wychodziły z niego bardziej jako sapnięcia i masturbował swojego członka tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Chciałby, by to, co mówił, wydarzyło się naprawdę. Pragnął Liama nagiego i wewnątrz siebie, i pragnął tego teraz. Ale to nie był na to czas, z jego rodzicami na dole i orgazmem pędzącym w jego stronę.

\- I oni wszyscy zaczęliby dochodzić, dla nas, wokół nas, ale nie dbałbym o to, ponieważ pieprzyłbyś mnie tak dobrze, waląc we mnie, dopóki nie sprawiłbyś, że doszedłbym tylko od twojego kutasa, dokładnie na wprost każdego. I wtedy jechałbyś dalej, i nawet, gdybym błagał cię, żebyś przestał, nie zrobiłbyś tego, ponieważ byłbym tam dla ciebie do użycia. I lubiłbym to, nawet, gdyby to bolało, ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że sprawiam, że czujesz się dobrze. I wtedy doszedłbyś wewnątrz mnie, mocno, wypełniając mnie.

I wtedy Zayn nie mógł już powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ penis Liam wpychał się między jego wargi, a jego sperma wytryskiwała wzdłuż tyłu jego gardła. Zayn zajęczał na ten smak i sięgnął po omacku po długość Liama swoją wolną dłonią, pragnąc dotknąć miejsca, gdzie gruby kutas Liama znikał w jego ustach. Uczucie długości Liama pulsującej na jego języku także zepchnęło go na szczyt, strugi lepkiego nasienia wylądowały na jego brzuchu, jedna po drugiej, dopóki nic mu nie zostało.

\- Kurwa - wydyszał Liam, cofając się o krok, nie będąc w stanie znieść ani sekundy dłużej języka Zayna pracującego na nim. Wyglądał na pozbawionego tchu i całkowicie wypieprzonego, co było dokładnie tym, jak czuł się także Zayn. Uśmiechnął się leniwie, obserwując Liama chowającego się z powrotem w swoich spodniach, próbując znaleźć motywację, by się ubrać.

\- Z jakiego powodu jesteś tak bardzo szczęśliwy?

\- Mówiłem ci, że mogę być szybki. I cichy.

\- Byłeś cicho tylko dlatego, że mój kutas był w twoich ustach - przypomniał mu Liam, pochylając się, by obdarzyć go krótkich pocałunkiem. - Nie zapominaj, że słyszałem, jak głośny potrafisz być.

Zayn nie mógł się tak naprawdę z tym kłócić; nie, kiedy było to szczerze boską prawdą, więc skupił się na wyczyszczeniu siebie i ułożeniu swoich włosów, kiedy Liam otworzył drzwi. Dźwięki rozmowy i widelcy brzęczących o talerze dobiegły ich z dołu, pozwalając im wiedzieć, że nikt ich nie usłyszał, i Zayn obserwował, jak Liam wyraźnie się odprężył, a jego uśmiech dopasował się do tego Zayna, kiedy wskazał w kierunku książek.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy się trochę pouczyć.

Zayn tak naprawdę nie mógł się kłócić także z tym. - Wiem, boże, chciałbym, żebyś potrafił trzymać swoje ręce z dala ode mnie przez chociaż pięć minut, tak, żebym mógł się za to zabrać - powiedział w udawanej irytacji.

\- Ha ha. - Liam przewrócił oczami, kładąc niedokończoną kserówkę przed jego nosem. - Teraz bierz się do roboty. I lepiej wykonaj ją dobrze - ostrzegł szortskim głosem i tak, Zayn zaczął myśleć, że mogą mieć szansę na rundę drugą. 

\- Ohohoho. Wiem, o czym myślisz, Malik - powiedział mu Liam, pochylając się bliżej. - I nie chcę o tym słyszeć ani słowa, dopóki ten test nie będzie skończony, albo nigdy nie wezmę cię do tego klubu.

Zayn nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek kochał go bardziej.

Liam został jedynie na krótki czas po tym, nie chcąc nadużywać gościnności jego rodziców, ale Zayn uczył się przez praktycznie całą noc. Wykonał dobrą robotę z egzaminem - dla swoich rodziców, dla siebie i dla Liama. Był idiotą, że wypadł tak nędznie za pierwszym razem, zbyt pochłonięty tęsknotą za Liamem, by chociażby spróbować, ale nie miał już dłużej tej wymówki. Nie, tym razem miał całkowite wsparcie Liama i był zdeterminowany, by zrobić to dobrze.

Jak się okazało, napisał go lepiej niż dobrze, otrzymując wysokie wyniki z każdego przedmiotu. Mógł usłyszeć uśmiech Liama przez telefon, kiedy do niego zadzwonił, żeby mu to powiedzieć po wykorzystaniu przysługi od swojego starego kumpla ze studiów, który pracował w komitecie GCSE**, żeby dowiedzieć się wyników Zayna wcześniej. Liam brzmiał na częściowo dumnego, kiedy wspomniał, że Zayn wypadł szczególnie dobrze z historii, co sprawiło te kilka dodatkowych godzin na jej nauce wartymi. 

Jego rodzice także byli z niego dumni, wystarczająco tyle, że oddali mu jego komórkę z powrotem. Więc on i profesor Payne byli z powrotem tam, gdzie to zaczęli: wysyłając sobie nawzajem fotki penisów. To było świetne móc kontaktować się z Liamem cały czas; trzymać w dłoni dowód na to, że Liam o nim myślał, ale bolało go za poczuciem tego naprawdę. Pragnął poczuć wargi Liama na swojej skórze, pokazującymi mi, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił; pragnął powąchać zapach wody kolońskiej Liama, kiedy trzymałby go blisko i posmakować jego spermy, rozbryzgniętej na jego brzuchu na tak wielu zdjęciach, które wysłał Zaynowi. Pragnął Liama, blisko i w swoich ramionach. 

Jego życzenie spełniło się tydzień później, kiedy jego rodzice zdecydowali, że zasłużył na noc poza domem. Zaczął prace społeczne - swoją karę za przyznanie się do winy za prostą napaść. Dostał wyrok w zawieszeniu, więc tak długo, jak wypełni wymagane sto godzin wymaganych prac społecznych w ciągu następnego pół roku, opłaty zostaną wycofane - i jego rodzice wydawali się tak samo chętni jak on, by przewrócić kartki i zostawić ten rozdział za sobą.

Więc, z obietnicą trzymania się z dala od Shahida i jakichkolwiek kłopotów, Zayn pukał w drzwi mieszkania Liama, a perspektywa całej nocy razem rozświetlała go od środka. Liam uśmiechnął się ogromnie, otwierając drzwi i patrząc na Zayna od góry na dół, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy jego cal. 

Po tak wielu tygodniach osobno i tak wielu godzinach droczenia się ze sobą przez telefon, Zayn spodziewał, że Liam przyciśnie go do ściany, i weźmie go tu i teraz. Ale Liam go zaskoczył. Wziął dłoń Zayna, delikatnie prowadząc go do sypialni, gdzie poświęcił swój czas na zapalenie świeczek i włączenie trochę łagodnej muzyki, zanim wrócił do Zayna. Zayn niespodziewanie poczuł się nerwowy; w sposób, w jaki nie czuł się z Liamem od miesięcy. Był z nim w tej sypialni dziesiątki razy wcześniej, ale teraz czuł się inaczej. Czuł się jak na pierwszej randce. Jak przy pierwszym pocałunku. Jak przy pierwszym wszystkim. Ale wtedy Liam z powrotem był u jego boku, sięgając dłońmi do twarzy Zayna, by chwycić ją i pochylić się bliżej, całując delikatnie każdą z jego powiek przed złączeniem ich ust i Zayn nie był już dłużej nerwowy. Liam pocałował go powoli, miękko i z szacunkiem. Liam całował go, jakby go kochał.

Ściągnął ubrania Zayna spokojnie, element po elemencie, całując wzdłuż wszystkich jego tatuaży i smakując każdy z nich, kiedy położył Zayna plecami na łóżku i wyznaczył sobie drogę w dół jego ciała, moszcząc się w końcu między jego nogami. Zayn trząsł się z pożądania, gdy Liam przesunął swoje usta na jego wejście. Polizał go łagodnie, nie z intencją uczynienia go twardszym albo zobaczenia, jak dochodzi, ale jakby chciał go posmakować. Oddać mu cześć. Zayn oparł swoje stopy o łóżko, rozkładając swoje nogi, by dać Liamowi więcej miejsca, ponieważ wszystko, co robił, było czuć tak bardzo dobrze.

\- Więcej. Potrzebuję więcej, proszę - zabłagał Zayn, kiedy w końcu nie mógł znieść więcej droczenia Liama, jego język naciskający wystarczająco, by doprowadzić Zayna do szaleństwa, ale nigdy wystarczająco, by pozwolić mu dojść. Liam posłuchał go, jego język przestawił się z kocich liźnięć do czegoś bardziej silniejszego, kiedy omiótł nim szybko obręcz Zayna, zanim wsunął go do środka, pieprząc go nim, kiedy Zayn zaczął młócić naprzeciwko niego. Liam unieruchomił go dłonią na jego biodrze, jego ucisk mocny, gdy przytrzymywał Zayna na łóżku. Palce jego wolnej dłoni tańczyły po skórze Zayna, wodząc w górę i dół zmarszczenia, gdzie jego nogi spotykały tors, jego dotyk będący grzesznym odpowiednikiem jego niegodziwego języka.

Zayn spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Liama obserwującego go spomiędzy jego nóg, mięśnie jego tyłka zaciskały się, kiedy ocierał się o łóżko. Zayn chwycił garść włosów Liama i pociągnął za nie. Nie wiedział, czy chciał go odpechnąć, czy przyciągnąć bliżej, po prostu potrzebował więcej. Liam wydawał się rozumieć, zastępując swoje palce ustami, kiedy usiadł z prosto sterczącym penisem, najbardziej twardym, jakim Zayn kiedykolwiek go widział. Członek Zayna zaczął boleć, kiedy Liam okrążał palcem jego wejście, zanim wepchnął go powoli do środka. Zayn osunął się na niego, pragnąc poczuć więcej Liama wewnątrz siebie i nie mógł powstrzymać się od pieprzenia na jego dłoni, kiedy Liam dodał kolejnego palca.

Zayn spodziewał się, że Liam pozostanie między jego nogami podczas otwierania go, wiedząc, jak bardzo Liam lubił obserwować swoje palce znikające wewnątrz niego, ale Liam zaskoczył go raz jeszcze, wspinając się wzdłuż ciała Zayna i zatrzymując się na nim w połowie, kiedy zaczął ponownie go całować. Okrywał ciało Zayna cały czas, kiedy rozciągał go palcami, jego usta zawsze będące na jakiejś części jego ciała, jakby nie mógł powstrzymać się od całowania go chociażby na sekundę. 

Zayn mógł poczuć na swoim boku, jak twardy był Liam, jego penis pulsujący, kiedy jego biodra huśtały się odruchowo, jakby nie mógł nic na to poradzić, powtarzając rytm swoich palców, dopóki nie byli wijącym się, zaplątanym bałaganem kończyn. Oboje byli pozbawieni oddechu, ich sapnięcia konkurujące z muzyką, kiedy stawali się coraz bardziej i bardziej napaleni, i Zayn był przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej nie był tak bardzo nakręcony. Myślał, że może zemdleć od tego, jak dobrze było to wszystko czuć, jego penis obijający się o jego brzuch za każdym razem, kiedy Liam wykręcał swoimi palcami w idealny sposób.

\- Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo - wyjęczał, jedną dłoń zaciskając na prześcieradle, a drugą drapiąc w dół pleców Liama, wystarczająco mocno, by ten syknął.

Poczuł przytaknięcie Liama u swojego boku, jego biodra wciąż kołysały się w Zayna, kiedy zabrał palce od rozciągniętej dziurki Zayna. - Tak - wyszeptał, owiewając gorącym oddechem szyję Zayna. - Też cię potrzebuję. - Przewrócił się na swoje plecy, by wślizgnąć się pod spód, a Zayn wspiął się na niego w momencie, kiedy był gotowy, opuszczając się na jego czekającego penisa. Tak szybko, jak jego czubek wepchnął się przez ciasny pierścień mięśni, Liam przesunął swoje dłonie na biodra Zayna, stabilizując go, podczas gdy on pracował nad wprowadzeniem w siebie długości Liama powoli, cal po calu. 

Usta Liama otworzyły się, gdy opadł do końca, jego oczy zamknęły się, kiedy walczył, by pozostać nieruchomo. - Jesteś taki ciasny - zajęczał, jego palce pocierające kojące kółka na skórze Zayna, kiedy czekał, aż ten się przyzwyczai.

\- Minęło kurewsko dużo czasu - wydyszał Zayn, umieszczając swoje dłonie płasko na piersi Liama i zaczynając huśtać się naprzód i do tyłu, kręcąc swoimi biodrami, by poruszać się w górę i dół kutasa Liama, kochając, jak dobrze było go czuć wewnątrz siebie i nie pragnąc, by to kiedykolwiek się kończyło.

\- Tak, właśnie tak, skarbie - zachęcił go Liam, jego oczy błądzące w górę i w dół ciała Zayna, kiedy pozostał nieruchomo, pozwalając Zaynowi skakać na swoim członku. Zayn zaczął poruszać się szybciej, dopóki nie był pokryty lekką warstwą potu, rozkoszując się szczęśliwymi, małymi jękami, które wypuszczał z siebie Liam za każdym razem, kiedy się wokół niego zaciskał. Reszta świata zniknęła, kiedy ujeżdżał Liama, dopóki Liam nie był wszystkim, co Zayn mógł widzieć, słyszeć albo czuć. Byli rozdzieleni tak długo i powrócenie do siebie w ten sposób było czuć kurewsko niesamowicie.

Liam usiadł nagle, owijając swoje ramiona wokół pleców Zayna, wystarczająco ciasno, by Zayn nie mógł się w ogóle poruszyć. Jego całe ciało było napięte naprzeciwko Zayna, jego plecy zgarbione, a jego czoło przyciśnięte do ramienia Zayna.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Zayn, a trochę jego nerwów z wcześniej znowu się pokazało. - Nie czuć tego dobrze?

\- Czuć to tak dobrze… - udało się wypuścić z siebie Liamowi spiętym głosem. - Sprawiasz, że już mam ochotę dojść.

Zayn zacisnął się wokół niego i poczuł penisa Liama pulsującego wewnątrz niego w odpowiedzi. Liam zajęczał, ale rozluźnił swój chwyt na Zaynie, ześlizgując swoje dłonie w górę pleców Zayna i na jego ramiona, co pozwoliło mu na powrotne nabicie Zayna w dół na niego, kiedy zaczął w niego pieprzyć. Kontynuowali to w ten sposób przez chwilę, ich usta spotykające się, a ich jęki mieszające się i wtedy Liam obrócił ich naokoło, tak, że Zayn był płasko na swoich plecach z Liamem patrzącym na niego w dół, z jedną ręką na jego piersi, kiedy z powrotem się w niego wepchnął.

Delikatność światła świeczek była ostrym kontrastem z mocnym szlifowaniem ciała Liama. Liam był o wiele większy od Zayna, jego ramiona były silniejsze, a jego klatka szersza, gdy opuścił swój łokieć na poduszkę za głową Zayna, pokrywając jego ciało swoim własnym. Zayn wciąż miał warstewkę dziecięcego tłuszczyku, która zniknęła tak dawno temu z ciała Liama, jeśli w ogóle ją miał w pierwszym miejscu. Kiedy Zayn pogładził dłońmi twarde mięśnie pleców Liama, nie potrafił wyobrazić go sobie wyglądającego inaczej niż ten unoszący się nad nim bóg. Który był ciężki i drżał, tylko dla niego.

\- Chryste, Zayn, rzeczy, które ze mną robisz… Sposób… w jaki… sprawiasz… że się… czuję… - Zamknął dystans między nimi, całując Zayna między każdym słowem i unosząc nogę Zayna, by zagiąć ją na swoich plecach. Wsuwał się i wysuwał z Zayna powoli, wysuwając się prawie do czubka przed powrotnym wepchnięciem, i Zayn zorientował się z opóźnieniem, że Liam się trząsł. Jego oczy nigdy nie opuszczały Zayna, dopóki się nie całowali i jego spojrzenie, pełne znaczenia, przytrzymywało Zayna w miejscu i nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł oddychać. Pieprzyli się ostro i szybko, a także kochali się powoli i delikatnie, ale nigdy wcześniej nie było tego czuć w taki sposób. To… to było czymś więcej. To było przytłaczające.

Zayn pragnął, by to trwało wiecznie.

Liam zaczął poruszać się bardziej pospiesznie, jego pchnięcia stały się nierówne i Zayn wiedział, że nie wyobraził sobie elektryzującej chemii przepływającej między nimi. Mógł stwierdzić, że Liam także to czuł. Pokazał mu to desperackimi ruchami swoich bioder, jakby chciał wepchnąć się w Zayna głębiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i sposobem, w jaki się na niego patrzył, jakby nigdy nie widział kogokolwiek piękniejszego.

To było druzgocące, w najlepszy możliwy sposób, i Zayn mógł poczuć swój orgazm przebiegający przez niego, kiedy Liam przytrzymał go bliżej i chwycił go ciaśniej, pchając ich biodra razem, tak, że mógł wciąż tłuc w Zayna.

\- Nie przestawaj, Li, proszę, nie przestawaj - zaszlochał Zayn, kiedy kaloryfer Liama ocierał się o jego zbolałego penisa, tarcie sprawiające, że w jego głowie wirowało.

\- Właśnie tak, kochanie, dojdź dla mnie - ponaglił go Liam, raz jeszcze pokrywając usta Zayna swoimi własnymi.

Każda jedna komórka jego ciała wydawała się zapalić i natłok, natłok, natłok formował się wewnątrz niego, dopóki nie sądził, że mógłby przetrwać tego kolejną sekundę. I wtedy doszedł, i Liam też doszedł, i nigdy wcześniej nie było czuć czegoś tak dobrze albo idealnie, albo właściwie w jego całym, pieprzonym życiu.

I wtedy to stało się niemożliwie lepsze.

\- Kocham cię, Zayn.

Zayn kompletnie znieruchomiał, rejestrując słowa Liama, a każdy nerw w jego ciele zadrżał w uwadze.

\- Ty co? - zapytał delikatnie, jego głos był praktycznie szeptem.

\- Kocham cię - powtórzył Liam. Wciąż był wewnątrz Zayna i dotykali się od głów do palców u stóp, a Liam patrzył się na Zayna z uwielbieniem, pokazując Zaynowi swoją twarzą, ciałem i słowami, że to, co mówił, było prawdą.

\- Powiedz to znowu.

\- Co powiedzieć znowu? - zapytał niewinnie Liam.

\- Wiesz co.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Jeszcze jeden raz - poprosił Zayn, a ogromnie szeroki uśmiech przeciął jego twarz.

\- Kocham cię, Zayn. Kocham cię, chociaż jesteś dla mnie za młody i chociaż jesteś facetem. Myślę, że zawsze cię kochałem, od tego pierwszego momentu, w którym wszedłeś do mojej klasy.

\- Też cię kocham, Liam. Tak kurewsko bardzo - obiecał Zayn, jego serce rozszerzające się, kiedy Liam pochylił się, by go pocałować. Liam go kochał, naprawdę pierdolenie go kochał. Wiedział, że jeszcze nie wszystkie z ich problemów zostały rozwiązane i że wciąż musieli rozgryźć, jak powiedzieć o nich swoim rodzinom, ale to było wystarczające, jak na teraz. I kiedy Liam zaczął poruszać się wewnątrz niego jeszcze raz, szepcząc w kółko, jak bardzo go kochał, to było więcej niż wystarczające. To było wszystkim. 

Koniec

________________________________________________________  
* w oryginale było ‘the straw that would break the camel’s back’ będące anglojęzycznym idiomem, użyłam więc zamiast niego polskiego idiomu o tym samym znaczeniu.  
** GCSE - (ang. "The General Certificate of Secondary Education") egzamin zdawany powszechnie w trakcie piątego roku nauki w szkole średniej (ang. Secondary Education) przez uczniów w wieku 16 lat na tak zwanym 11 roku w Anglii, Walii i północnej Irlandii, odpowiednik naszej polskiej matury, o której Komisję Egzaminacyjną tutaj chodziło. 

  
**Od tłumaczki:** o rany, nie wierzę, że to już koniec… Tak naprawdę przetłumaczyłam praktycznie całe opowiadanie w ciągu jednego miesiąca i to jednocześnie pracując! To tłumaczenie było moim pierwszym, więc oczywiście mogą być w nim błędy, ale myślę, że jak na pierwsze nie jest tak źle, huh? Zrobiłam w jego trakcie ogromny progres, zaczynając od tłumaczenia jednego rozdziału przez miesiąc-dwa, przechodząc na tłumaczenie w ciągu 2-3 dni, aż w końcu ostatnie rozdziały tłumaczyłam za jednym razem w przeciągu 3-4 godzin; myślę, że to taki mój mały sukces. 


End file.
